


Detours to happiness

by LeandraDeRaven



Series: Spectrum [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Dark Betty Cooper, F/M, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones is a really good husband, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Motherhood, Motherhood with disability, New York City, Past Sexual Assault, Photographer Jughead Jones, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnancy with disability, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Trauma, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Society issues, Soulmates, Supportive Jughead Jones, Writer Betty Cooper, Writer Jughead Jones, marriage life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: Betty had everything she ever wanted. A Husband whom she loves. She would be a mother soon. She should be happy. But the challenges of her new life  are harder than she'd expected. The Society always will have prejudices against her disability.Only Jughead is keeping her sane... the road to happiness isn't always easy and smooth, But she is ready to take the ride. No matter how many demons she had to overcome.





	1. Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the "Spectrum" Fic Series. Part one is called "I'm not what I seem like"
> 
> because my app doesn't work the way I wanted to I put the additional tags here until I can add them correctly on my laptop tomorrow:
> 
> \- Motherhood with disability  
> \- pregnancy with disability  
> \- society issues  
> \- Inclusion  
> \- Jughead Jones is really good husband   
> \- supportive jughead Jones
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Smut

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 1

Cosmic Love

“Jughead! Jughead! Wake up please.” 

As soon as he realized that it was Betty who was shaking and calling him, he was fully awake.

He immediately knew what she needed and grabbed for the bowl beside them.

Jughead rolled her more to the side, raised her head a bit and held her hair out of her face.

He waited until she was done, grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth clean.

When he saw the way she looked at him, he said: “Betts, don't you dare apologize. It is natural that I help you. I caused this mess, or at least I am one part responsible for it... so I never want to hear an apology, okay?” He said softly.

“Okay...” Betty answered quietly.

“Urgh why do I have to have this morning sickness so bad,” Betty sighed.

“Isn't it normal?” Jughead asked curiously.

“Yeah, but some women have it more and some less,” Betty explained.

“We're gonna get through this...” He said, caressing her face tenderly and then he added: “But now... we should head home and pack our things for our honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon?” Betty asked surprised.

“Yep. Did you really think we wouldn't go somewhere else for our honeymoon?” He asked and grinned widely.

She smiled back and asked: “Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise,” Jughead said with a smirk and pecked her lips.

*

Back at their home...

“What are you doing?” Betty asked Jughead when he suddenly knelt down to unbuckle her feet.

“I am gonna carry my wife over the threshold, as a proper husband is supposed to,” Jughead answered, and before she could say something she was already in his arms and he was carrying her into the house. Her three Assistants followed her with her wheelchair.

“Welcome home, my beloved wife,” Jughead said and grinned like a fool as Betty squealed and laughed happily.

He sat her back in the wheelchair and kissed her long and soft.

“Lets pack. Take some fancy dresses with you. I’m taking you out,” Jughead ordered softly.

*

In the Afternoon as they arrived at their honeymoon place...

How the hell does my husband always find these hidden, wonderful places? In addition to that, they’re always wheelchair accessible, Betty wondered in awe as they entered the lonely house in the woods and mountains near Montreal.

“When did you search for this place?” Betty asked.

“When you bought your wedding dress. Do you like it?” Jughead asked.

“I love it,” Betty said and smiled widely.

Jughead leaned forward and whispered: “It has a large bathroom with a master bathtub. I haven't forgotten my promise.”

Betty couldn't help but shiver at his comment, blushing a little.

“But first I have a surprise for you this evening. A special honeymoon date. So get ready my love,” He said, a smug smile playing on his lips.

So she did. 

God he was such an amazing man, she thought, while she got ready with Veronica. That long flight they had taken before was definitely worth it.

She choose her new silver blueish floor length dress. She hoped she wasn't to overdressed, but she wanted to look pretty for her husband and she knew that he would love the dress.

“Do you know where he is taking me, V?” asked Betty.

“Nope. No Idea. He probably didn't tell me because he knew that you would ask me,” Veronica said as she applied her makeup.

*

Jughead couldn't wait to show her the honeymoon surprise. Even if she might be scared at first. He was so thrilled when he found this amazing wheelchair accessible house hidden in the woods of Canada. She was so happy that he took her on a honeymoon in the first place. She’ll be thrilled when she discovers what else I have up my sleeve for her... he thought to himself with a smile.

He knocked on their bedroom door and asked: “Hey, sweetheart. Are you ready?”

“I am. How do I look? Am I too overdressed?” She asked, a little insecure.

He couldn't answer for a few seconds. He was too mesmerized by her.

She was always beautiful... but he thought he would never get used to it.

She wore a silver blueish long dress, with French lily pattern on it. Her hair fell over her shoulder in loose curls.

The light make up and the dark pink lipstick made her eyes twinkle even more. She looked fantastic and radiant.

“You look amazing,” He breathed in awe.

“You too,” Betty said with a smile as she saw him in his black tux with a plain white shirt and a black tie.

“Okay. Let’s go then,” Veronica piped in and they went to their date.

As soon as Betty saw what he had planned for them, she gasped.

*

“Jug, I can't go in there...” She said, afraid.

“Babe... you don't have to be afraid. It's a special balloon for wheelchairs. You don’t have to get out of it. You can simply drive into the basket. Come on. I’ll be with you. Nothing is gonna happen,” He assured her and found it highly endearing that she was so afraid.

“But what if my wheelchair is too heavy and the balloon becomes unbalanced?” Betty asked, still scared.

“Then we're gonna die tragically like Romeo and Juliet,” He joked and chuckled. “Come on. This will be fantastic; a moment you'll never forget.” He embraced and kissed her.

“You trust me, right?” He asked her and brushed a loose curl out of her face.

She nodded and he said: “Then let me show you how wonderful this experience can be… fly towards the sunset with me.”

“Okay, but don't leave my side,” She pleaded.

Jughead chuckled and responded: “I think that's gonna be easy... we're in a hot air balloon, up in the sky.”

She clapped his arm playfully and said: “Hey, don't laugh at me.” 

“I am not laughing at you. You're just too endearing,” Jughead defended himself and kissed her.

Then they went to the balloon. The large basket opened in the front, like a carved-in gate, so she could easily enter. There were belts placed in the ground of the basket, to fix her wheelchair, like in her car. Jughead positioned her so that she could see everything and fixed her wheelchair.

There was also table with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Sorry about the wine. I ordered the flight before you had told me that you were pregnant,” He apologized grimacing. 

“It's alright,” Betty said.

Jughead could see how anxious she was.

“Hey, babe, relax. We're safe here,” He tried to calm her. Then he gasped and asked: “Oh no. Are you afraid of heights?” He hadn't thought about that.

“Not exactly. It just doesn't seem really safe and stable,” She said, afraid.

“Don't be scared. It's gonna be amazing,” Jughead said calmly.

He stepped behind her and massaged her tense shoulders.

“We're starting,” The captain of the balloon said and Betty tensed instantly. Her eyes widened as the balloon rose from the ground.

Jughead whispered into her ear: “Betts, I wouldn't do anything that could be dangerous for you or our baby. You know that I am kind of overprotective,” He declared softly. 

Betty laughed nervously.

“Can you do something for me?” He asked then.

She just nodded shakily.

“Close your eyes, babe. Just focus on my voice, my hand, and how the balloon just stays stable and doesn’t shake in the slightest,” Jughead instructed. As she did as she was told, he felt her slowly relax under his hands.

“You're right,” She said, smiling happily.

When they flew fully in the sky, over the mountains and woods, he ordered: “Open your eyes now love.”

As soon as she saw the view, she gasped in awe.

“Juggie, this is... oh my god...” She breathed.

“I told you it was gonna be beautiful. Look at the colorful sky. Look at the beautiful nature. Beautiful and infinite. Just like our love and marriage,” Jughead declared and she cupped his neck from behind and leaned in to kiss him long and leisurely.

Before she got carried away by the kiss, she was reminded that they weren't alone, so she backed off a little, but their noses were still brushing against each other’s and whispered: “How is it possible to love someone this much?”

“I don't know, but I do know that I can't live without you and this feeling anymore,” Jughead rasped.

“Yes, cause you married me,” She said and smiled widely.

He smiled back and laid his cheek against hers, while he embraced her from behind, placing his palm over her belly, just enjoying the view and the moment.

After a pregnant pause; He said huskily: “We're going to be a family.”

She laid her hand over his palm and looked at him, fresh tears twinkling in her eyes. A moment of silent communication between two soulmates. A moment of beauty, love, and joy, where no words were needed.

*

Back at their honeymoon house...

When they were finally at home and in their room, Betty lost no time and grabbed him by his tie to pull him down for a kiss. 

They both smiled against each others lips and Jughead straddled her before he lost his balance.

She was so happy and she loved him so much. She had the feeling that there were not enough words to describe it, so she just tried to put it all into that passionate kiss. 

She cupped his neck. She didn't even know how she could do it, but she didn't care. She always felt so safe that she didn't think about those things anymore, and that made even more possible.

She just let herself flow with the feeling. She felt every bit of it. The way his skin felt under her fingers: smooth and warm. The way his breath was grazing delicately along her face. The way his mouth and tongue tasted. Every taste and touch empowered her even more. 

Betty felt different ever since she married him… like she could embrace the world. She didn't know if it was her new state of life, the unconditional love and trust she felt towards him and what was never taken for granted by him, or maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones. 

“I love you, Jughead. I just love you. How can you be so amazing?” Betty asked and was nearly euphoric and overwhelmed. “How do you always know how to calm me? How can you always push me over my boundaries and fears without pushing me too far? I never trusted anyone so unconditionally like I trust you.”

Jughead looked at her and couldn't stop smiling. It filled his heart with joy so see her that happy and euphoric. She was radiating.

“Because I know you and I love you. I am your husband and you're my perfect match. We're soulmates,” Jughead answered huskily.

“Yes. Yes we are,” She breathed and tears fell out of her eyes.

“I just... I have the feeling that with you there is nothing impossible. We can conquer everything. We can really do this!” She declared happily through tears. She grabbed his hand, gently placing it over her belly.

He cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her softly 

“You're are going to be an amazing mother and we're gonna do this together, step by step. I am not leaving your side,” He assured her. 

She just looked at him for a few seconds and then she breathed: “Make love to me, Jughead Jones.”

“First, let me show you something,” He said softly and smiled.

He drove her to the large bathroom and she gasped as soon as she saw what he had prepared earlier.

“When did you do all this?...” She asked in awe.

“When you got ready for our first part of the date,” He said.

“I put the candles on small tables beside the bathtub because I didn't want something happen while carrying you inside... but as soon as we're in, I’ll rearrange them, so that we're surrounded by candles and rose petals,” Jughead explained.

His wife just looked at him and didn't say a word.

After a while he asked: “Babe... Would you take a bath with me?”

Her eyes lit up immediately.

“Yes, but only if you make love to me after,” She answered with lust-filled eyes.

He grinned mischievously and began to kiss along her neck. She leaned automatically into him, so he had access to the zipper of her dress. As he said before, he knew her body language very well.

Betty’s hands moved to his shoulders and wanted to remove the jacket of his suit. She slid it over his shoulders and then he helped her. 

Undressing Betty had become one of his professions. He didn’t need to think about it anymore. it had become natural and smooth.

Jughead groaned a little as he saw a peek what she was wearing underneath. It was a navy blue bra with a lacy back and of course it opens in the front, he thought smugly.

“You've become pretty good at that,” She sighed.

He rasped against her neck: “Well we had a lot of practice. I now know how your body works and you barely tense around me.”

She smiled into the crook of his neck.

“Because I trust you,” She said quietly and a little vulnerable.

She looked at him as her hands slid to the hem of his shirt and pulled it out.

Then Jughead straddled her lap again, so she could reach him easier and could be closer to her.

He kissed her again and quickly found the smoothness of her tongue. Jughead realized that she started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, but pretended not to notice it and his plan worked. She was so occupied with him kissing her, that she didn't even realize that she already opened his shirt halfway. Sure, it took longer and she had to try it a couple of times, but she did undress him without even knowing it. He gave a proud smirk.

It's not that it bothered him that he had to undress himself. He was completely fine with it. He knew how often she thought about those small things... he just wanted to show her that more was possible than she thought. He figured it out many times before, that it was sometimes just anxiety or a lack of confidence in her abilities that made her cerebral palsy more intense. 

When she unbuttoned his shirt completely, he whispered against her mouth with a smug smirk playing around his lips: “Thank you for helping me.”

“With what?” She asked, confused.

Of course she hadn’t realized it, he thought and grinned even wider.

“For undressing me,” He added and she looked up at him. He stepped back a little and her eyes roamed over his bare torso.

“I did it?” She asked in disbelief.

Jughead just nodded, came back to her, and said: “Now it's my turn again. I finally want to see everything what is hidden under this dress.” 

This time, he kissed her lustfully and passionately. It was almost impatient. Suddenly, he couldn't undress her fast enough.

He helped her to stand up and her dress fell its way down like loose waves, followed by her panties. She shivered as their eyes met, but not because she lost balance. It was because she was just as aroused as he was.

He sat her back down and said: “Sorry, next time you get the chance to fully undress me, but I really need you to get in that bathtub with me.”

Jughead quickly undressed himself, put his shower sandals on and lifted her into his arms. 

The bathtub was large and square formed. He positioned her in one of the corners so she could support herself. Then he pulled her a little bit to the right side so he could easily place himself behind her. He pulled her forward a bit and settled behind her. His half hard cock was slightly poking her backside, but it didn’t seem to bother her.

Jughead turned the water on. It felt like deja vu for both, only that this time their sensual lovemaking and new experience wouldn't be interrupted … the sense of deja vu heightened their senses and anticipation even more.

But before Jughead could let himself get carried away by his desire, he had to complete the scenery. This romantic gesture and part of her bucket list had to be perfect and unforgettable for both of them. It was, after all, another ride on their sensual journey. 

He placed all the candles around the bathtub and they were both covered in hot water, he stopped the water, grabbed a bunch of rose petals, and let then fall into the water and onto her chest.

He noticed that he hadn't removed her bra and gently unhooked it. Some rose petals that had fallen on the bra, now sat in the small valley between her breasts.

He shoved the bra aside slowly and undressed her gently, swallowing his saliva. His mouth got watery from the piece of art that laid on full display in front of him.

“Jesus, look at you....so beautiful. Someday I’ll have to shoot you like this. This was what all the artists in the previous centuries were talking about when they talked about pure beauty and art. I can't believe that I got so lucky.” He leaned down and kissed her neck. 

She sighed in pleasure and let her head rest on his chest.

He caressed her arms lightly with his fingertips, feeling goosebumps appear under them. He traced his fingers along her cleavage, her collarbones, her neck like he was drawing her, burning all of her beauty in his mind.

“Someday I’m gonna challenge my inner Leonardo Da Vinci and draw you,” He continued.

“You draw?” She asked, surprised.

“I haven't done it in years, but I would start again. To capture such a beauty deserves all forms of art,” Jughead rasped.

“Jug, I am not that beautiful,” She said quietly.

“Okay, that's kind of progress. From I am not beautiful to I am not THAT beautiful,” He said and she giggled a bit.

“Betty Jones, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I was mesmerized by you since our first moment... I still am. I can't stop admiring you... touching you…” While he spoke his hands traveled feather-like along the defined contours of her body. “… and to see how your body and desire are awakening under my touch is even more mesmerizing and arousing,” Jughead declared.

One of his hands wandered to her breast and the other moved downwards. 

“I think I could get used to moments like this. You with me in a large bathtub. Candles surrounding us, reflecting on your skin. You, completely relaxed on my chest, slightly blushed by the anticipation of what will come...” His voice was husky and promising. 

“Jug, stop talking to me like that!” She breathed, it almost sounded like a moan. Jughead couldn't help but smirk. He loved to tease her and he figured pretty easily that he had to arouse Betty’s mind in order to arouse her body, and he just loved to do that.

“Why, cause you could come just like this, by me fucking your mind?” Jughead whispered and slightly brushed her peaked nipple with his damp fingertips. She writhed lightly above him and shoved her legs together to get some ease for her aching core.

“Holy shit, Jug,” She whimpered desperately.

“You know another reason why I like this position?...” He spoke again as his other hand wandered tormentingly slow between her legs. “I can easily use both of my hands to pleasure you and I can feel every reaction. I can see it on fully display.” His hand wandered slowly between her legs, while he rasped alluringly into her ear.

“Fuck, babe, even in the water, I can feel how wet you are,” He groaned lightly and slid one finger into her. His cock was fully hard now, begging to be in her, but he wanted to drag out this moment for as long as he could. He added another finger into her pulsating core.

As soon as he did that, her legs opened further and she fell onto his shoulder with a deep moan.

“That's good, huh?” He asked rhetorically and added his thumb to circle her clit.

She whimpered softly, her eyes closed halfway in pleasure darkened by lust. He could feel and see everything. His cock was now hard as a rock, He bet she could feel it too because she was shoving her ass perfectly against his hard length without even realizing it. 

“Jug… I am... fuck I’m...” She couldn't finish the sentence and almost cried in pleasure.

He wanted her to come around him, so he slid his fingers out of her, re-positioned himself, swung his arm around her waist, and lifted her up. It was pretty easy because she was fully relaxed. 

“Jug, what are you doing?” She asked.

“I want you to come around me while I fuck you in this bathtub,” He declared and it sounded almost like a demand. He positioned his length with his free hand in front of her entrance and guided her delicately down.

She instantly tightened around him when he entered her. He couldn't suppress the lustful groan that escaped his lips as he felt her walls clenching around him. This position was new for them both and intense. He felt her quiver as he filled her completely, leaving no inch out.

“Oh my god.” She breathed.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked softly.

She nodded and said: “I just need a minute... you're so deep.”

“Does it feel good?” he asked. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

“Yes. So good. Just intense and different.” Then she added: “I don't know, if I’m able to move like this.” He could hear the sadness in her voice.

He positioned a few candles differently, so she had space to grip the edge of the bathtub and said: “You don't have to. I can be the one in control.” His hands held on her hips and then he began to move slowly.

“Holy shit. This is...” Her moan got stuck in her throat as he found a steady, slow rhythm. The new position seemed to stroke her walls and clit at the same time. It drove her wild, but it wasn’t only her. He thought he had never been so deep in her, and because of the new position she felt even tighter.

“I know... fuck, you feel so good around me, and we have barely even started,” He panted into her neck and attached his lips onto her pulse point, feeling it pound against them.

Betty gripped the edge of the tub and began to move too. She tightened even more because of the strength she used to lift herself up.

“Fuck,” Jughead groaned as she slowly rode him.

He could see that it cost her more strength than the other time... she couldn't use her heels to lift herself up.

He gently grabbed her hand and loosened it from the tub.

“No, I want to make you feel good,” She said desperately.

“You are, babe. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel my cock throbbing inside you? You making me feel so good, Betty, and you know I like to be in control. Just relax and feel me. Let me fuck my wife,” He whispered into her ear and quickened his pace.

Jughead felt her relax against him and that made her more responsive to his longing thrusts. She laid her head onto his shoulder and she was completely lost in the feeling. 

Then her hips began to roll instinctively, led by pleasure. Their bodies moved perfectly with one another.

Jughead didn't know how their lovemaking could get any better. Every time he thought it couldn't get more mind blowing, but he was wrong every damn time. It wasn't just physical, it was spiritual, almost transcendent. It felt like he was catapulted out of this world, but at the same he felt so conscious and aware of it that it almost scared him. 

It was cosmic: so much more than a primal and fleshy experience. They were forming their own cosmic love, seeing stars. 

He felt himself getting closer to the edge, so he demanded softly: “Come with me love, let me feel you come, and take me with you to another universe of pleasure.” 

Jughead thrusted into her and leaned back a little bit more with her so that he reached another angle inside of her, stroking her clit and hitting her g- spot with his length.

The water quivered in sync with their bodies. He reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, while he kissed her and swallowed her pants.

“Baby, please. Take me.” With that, he slapped her clit lightly, because he couldn't hold it any longer and knew this would give the last push to fall with him.

They both came so hard that even the water didn't stop quivering. Their moans echoed through the bathroom and filled the room with a melodic sound of lust and desire.

When their breaths steadied a bit Betty giggled and said: “Fuck, we flooded the bathroom.”

“Totally worth it.” Jughead answered, still out of breath, sitting them both up.

“What the hell was this?” Betty asked.

“A cosmic love experience,” Jughead said and grinned widely. “You’re still pulsating,” He added smugly.

“I’m sensitive. I’m pregnant and I think I bruised my hand without knowing it,” She said, surprised.

He took her hand in his and kissed the light bruises that had appeared on it.

“You must have hit the bathtub,” Jughead stated.

She just grinned and said: “Totally worth it.”

Seeing her smile like this was everything. He hoped he could elicit it every day in their future life. It felt wonderful and just like life was supposed to be. 

“Jug,” Betty interrupted his thoughts: “I want to make an appointment at the OB/GYN... would you go with me?”

“Of course. Why do you even need to ask?” Jughead asked, surprised, and then he saw her concerned look.

“I don't know...It's just gonna be... a lot... I think. This won't be easy and I don't want you to realize that this was the wrong decision...” She answered, obviously afraid.

He grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

“I am a grown ass man that knows what I am signing up for. I want this. No matter how hard it'll get. I want a life and a child with you. All this makes me so happy, Betty. I wouldn't want to change a thing. I can't wait for this journey with you and can't wait until we're parents,” Jughead declared earnestly.

“I couldn't be prouder to be your wife and the mother of your child, Jughead Jones,” She said with tears shining in her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him.

Life was just perfect and how supposed to be, Jughead thought as he closed the small gap between them, a happy smile playing on his lips.


	2. Ain't nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of abortion
> 
> Fluff

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 2

Ain't Nobody

One week later, Betty had her first appointment. She was really nervous. Betty barely spoke in the morning and was tensed up. Jughead placed himself behind her and massaged her shoulders. 

“God, I’m sorry. I don't know why I am so odd. I don't know. I kinda have a bad feeling about this,” she admitted and exhaled deeply.

“Betts, I get why you're nervous, but it's the first appointment. What could happen? It's just a check up and a talk with the doctor,” he tried to calm her and kissed the crown of her head. She exhaled again and nodded. 

“After the appointment, I have physical therapy. I figured I should do it again since I’m pregnant now. It's always hard for me to trust someone new, but you’re there with me now, so it's gonna be easier.... Or at least I hope so... just when you want to, of course,” she rambled.

Jughead smiled and answered: “Of course. Maybe your physical therapist could show me some new techniques, like how to ease your tension…”

“I love you Jug,” Betty said quietly. She took his hand from her shoulder and brushed his knuckles with her lips.

He couldn't believe that such natural things in a marriage or relationship were extraordinary for her and still made her emotional.

“I love you, too. Come on, babe, let’s get you dressed and in the car,” Jughead said and grabbed her coat.

“Josie is not coming with us?” Betty asked. 

“Oh, you can call her if you want. But I think we can handle this,” Jughead stated and rolled his eyes when he saw her questioning look.

“Betty, before you say it... No, it's not to exhausting for me. Yes, I know you have assistants who get paid to help you. I am your husband. I know that if I decide to do something alone with you, that it includes helping you. It’s really the most natural thing in the world for me. It's no big deal for me. I want it. I married you. Ok?” Jughead explained.

“Okay,” she answered and he kissed her forehead, helping her to put her coat on, and then they drove to the OB/GYN.

*

She was so nervous, and he could see that. Jughead took her hand in his to calm her.

“Baby, it's gonna be alright. It's not even an ultrasound it’s just a check up. A talk,” Jughead tried to calm her.

“I know but I’m still scared,” Betty admitted.

Then the OB /GYN entered the room.

“Hello I am Doctor Harris,” he introduced himself 

“Betty Jones. My husband Jughead Jones,” She introduced them.

“So Mrs. Jones your blood results are perfect. You wanted to talk about the pregnancy,” Dr. Harris said and both nodded. “What you expect?”

“Well let’s start with the usual… the morning nausea. Cravings. Emotional imbalance. High or low sex drive,” the doctor explained and Betty blushed immediately.

“As for your disability, luckily it isn't heritable, but it won't be easy. Are you sure you want to do that? Isn't life hard enough?” Dr. Harris asked.

He must have misheard something, Jughead thought and felt anger rise in his chest.

“Excuse me, Doctor, what are you suggesting exactly?” His wife asked rhetorically.

“Regarding your situation, I would highly recommend considering an abortion,” Dr. Harris said.

Jughead was livid and his wife was lost for words and on the verge of crying. 

“What are you thinking? You are not in the position to suggest to us that option. It's highly inappropriate and unethical. Is my wife in danger? Is the baby in danger?”

The Doctor didn't say anything and just threw them glances.

Jughead was about to explode. He felt the instant urge to punch the shit out of this doctor and his “It's just another burden” glance.

“Please answer my question, Dr. Harris,” Jughead said determinedly, and his look didn't leave any space for further arguments. Jughead could see that Betty was trying to hold herself together, but was about to explode, too.

“Yes, but it's gonna be hard. I just want to say that in your situation, it would be completely understandable. You surely didn't plan this pregnancy, and it's alright. That happens...” Dr. Harris began, but got interrupted by Betty’s scoff.

“It was planned,” she declared angrily.

“We have decided to have this baby. My husband and I are well aware that this gonna be a tough path, but it's our choice. You’re supposed to be my Doctor and raise awareness about what I have to expect as a woman, who is the pregnant for the first time and as a woman with physical disability. It's not your job to make such suggestions, except in the case that my life or the life of our baby is in danger, and even then it is our choice.” Betty put him into his place furiously and couldn't stop the angry tears from falling.

“It wouldn't be even an operative abortion. It would be a medical abortion,” Dr. Harris said and handed them a pamphlet about medical abortion.

Now Jughead scoffed too: “This is unbelievable. I am disgusted by people like you. We're leaving.”

Betty wanted to start her wheelchair, but couldn't get her hand down to manage the controller. She was too angry, and her emotions took control over her body.

Jughead didn't think twice. He put her jacket over her shoulders gently and hopped onto the wheelchair from behind. He gently laid his hand onto hers and asked quietly in her ear: “Can I?” 

She nodded, though she didn't like it.

He drove with her to the door. When Dr. Harris wanted to help to open the door, Jughead just said: “No thanks,” and threw him a death glare before they left the room.

He didn't say a word during the drive to her car. He just caressed her hand, trying to speak without words. He had no words left to describe how furious they were and how hurt Betty must feel. But he refused to ask, at least for now.

So he just drove her home and took care of her. When they arrived at home, he didn't call Josie. He just took off her jacket. She didn't speak a word, and it seemed like she was captivated by her anguished thoughts. Her eyes were clouded by pain.

Jughead’s heart broke. So he went to her room and followed his instincts.

“Babe, let me reschedule your physical therapy, okay? I can move your legs today... I just think you’re not in the mood for a new person now.”

Much to his surprise she nodded and he asked: “Where is the number?”

“In my appointment book,” she answered quietly.

He found the number and called the physical therapist: “Hello, this is Mrs. Jones husband. I wanted to cancel her appointment and ask if it could be rescheduled?” The man on the other line answered: “Sure. Not feeling well? I have an hour free tomorrow... at 3 pm, would that be okay?” 

“Can you wait a second... I just need to ask my wife.” 

“Is tomorrow 3 pm alright for you?” Jughead asked her and she nodded lightly. “That's perfect. Thank you.” Jughead answered, said goodbye and hung up.

He turned to Betty again and she said: “Thank you.” 

Instead of answering, he just swung her controller aside, unbuckled her feet, lifted her onto his arms and carried her to their bed.

“What are you doing… I don't want to lay down.” Before she could continue, Jughead was laying next to her and rolled her to the side so she could face him. He pulled his arms around her. 

Jughead kissed the crown of her head as her head rested in the crock of his neck.

“Let me hold you, okay? Let me just hold my wife and be there her,” He felt her shake her head and pant lightly. He could sense that she wanted to speak, but couldn't, because she fought desperately against her emotions and impending tears. 

“It's okay,” Jughead just murmured into her hair. His voice was also thick by emotions.

“This idiot was so wrong, Betts. It's okay to be furious at it. It's okay to be hurt. I’m here for you,” Jughead murmured further into her hair. 

Then he felt her relax against him and a heart-wrenching sob followed. 

Jughead held her tight and let her cry, caressing her hair soothingly.

He was glad that she couldn't see his face right now. His vision was blurry. He was pretty sure he cried too. All he wanted to do in that moment was to comfort his wife.

Today was like a punch in the face for her. All she was scared of was served on a silver plate by that idiot, who called himself doctor, thought Jughead.

“Everything will be fine. Maybe it's gonna be hard. But we'll get through this because we want this and we're strong. It was our choice and nobody can take that from us. I am so happy to be here on this path with you,” Jughead whispered.

“I’m scared. What if we underestimate the situation?... What if it's too hard and you'll leave?” She asked and her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

“What?! Betts...” He rolled her on her back, because he needed her to look at him. 

He took her face between her hands and said: “I don't know how many times I have to repeat until it gets into your beautiful brain, but I will NEVER leave you. I married you, Betts. In health and sickness... until death tears us apart...these words weren't just phrases for me. I meant it with all my heart. I. Am. Not. Gonna. Leave. Ever.” He emphasized every single word and held her scared gaze.

“Ain't nobody knows me like you do. You always know exactly what I need. I love you so much. I want to give you everything, but what if all I give you is trouble and I’m just a pain in the ass?” She said and sniffled.

“You’re not. You’re just pregnant. You're raising our child in here.” He laid his palm over her belly. “That's a huge fucking deal. You can cry whenever you want and complain whenever you want. I can't imagine how I would act if the roles were reversed. When you want me to get you pickles at night, I’ll do it. When you want a lovemaking session in the middle of the night – or the day – I'll be more than happy to be your loyal servant,” he said with a smug grin as she clapped his shoulder playfully.  
“Or simply, when you need a shoulder to cry on… I’m here for all these things. You can count on me, Betts,” Jughead declared and brushed a loose piece of hair back behind her ear tenderly.

“I love you so much,” Betty whispered hooking her fingers into the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him.

As soon as her lips collided with his, she grabbed for him eagerly, pushing her tongue into his mouth, quickly finding his. Her hand slid to the hem of his shirt lifting it up lightly.

“Wait, babe, wait,” Jughead murmured against her lips and broke the kiss.

“What?” She asked him with teary eyes.

“Are you sure that this is what you want? Don't get me wrong, if this is one of those booty calls because of your pregnancy hormones, I am totally here for it, but it would also be okay to just lay here, hold each other and talk… It's not that I don't want to. It's just in every situation before, when someone told you shit about your disability, it ended in desperate sex,” he began.

“You think I’m crazy, right?” Betty answered and new tears glistened in her eyes.

“No. No... not at all,” Jughead answered. Damn, how do I explain this without her feeling rejected?

“No. It's just that I think that you’re used to different people… I am completely fine if we just cuddle or something... or I just take care of you, like doing physical therapy with you. Like real physical therapy,” He said with a smug grin.

“You would do that?” She asked in such disbelief that his heart ached.

“Of course... so... what do want me to do? Just tell me,” Jughead asked and caressed her cheek.

She winced a bit and he startled. 

“Hey, how about I take care of you now that you're feeling better,” Jughead suggested and sat himself up. He laid her leg onto his lap. 

“Jug, you don't have to this. You're not my physical therapist,” Betty complained.

He couldn't suppress the annoyed eye roll and answered: “I know that I don't have to, but I want to. I am your husband. Of course I want to help when you are in pain. I love you.”

“Okay,” She just answered.

He grinned and then said: “Okay, just tell me what to do.”

“Put one hand under my knee and one under my foot... then just move it slowly,” Betty instructed.

“Like this?” He asked her.

“Yeah exactly.” She said. Jughead smirked and placed himself in front of her so he had a better angle to move her leg. And a better view, he thought with a smirk.

“What?” Betty said.

“Uh, nothing. I decided that we should do this more often. It helps you, and the view I have is really nice,” he answered and grinned mischievously. 

She laughed and tried to kick him, which she did.

Jughead laughed and asked: “Did you just kick me?”

“Yeah, I did,” She said, grinning.

“Hey, it's not my fault that you have such a great backside,” He defended himself with a a smug grin plastered on his face.

She kicked him again.

He laughed and got an idea: “Hey come on, lets try something, but tell me if it's too exhausting, alright?”

She nodded. 

He leaned her leg against his chest and said: “Now push me away.”

She did it perfectly. “Now bend it. “

He smiled as she did it.

Jughead actually enjoyed this. It wasn't a big deal. It helped her and it was fun to do it in such a playful manner.

After a couple of movements, he massaged her leg and she hummed in relief. 

Her muscles were so tense. It was unbelievable. Why didn't she ask him to that more often? He thought.

“Babe, please tell me next time if your legs hurt, okay? I can't see it as easily, unlike with your arms. This must hurt like hell, and it is not a problem for me to help you,” Jughead asked of her.

She looked at him for moment, searching for any evidence of pity. He could see the fear of it lingering in her eyes. But after a brief moment, her eyes softened and she simply answered: “Okay...thank you”

“You're welcome,” Jughead said, letting go of her leg and leaning forward to kiss her.

*

2 weeks later...

“Babe, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Jughead said. He sat in front of her and took her hand.

“Sure!” Betty said, but was a little confused.

“I know you're scared to see a doctor again, but you’re 6 weeks pregnant now and I really think we should go to an appointment,” Jughead said softly.

“Jug, I haven't found a good OB/GYN yet and it's completely okay to wait until 9 weeks,” Betty answered, but tensed immediately.

“I looked for some doctors and I found this one,” Jughead said and showed her a page on his smartphone.

“His name is Doctor Kennedy. He moved from Chicago to New York. He is a specialist on critical pregnancy, which I know you aren't, but I thought I would call him and ask him if he have any experiences with patients with disabilities, and he does,” Jughead told her.

Betty wasn't sure. She couldn't go through this again.

“Let’s give him a chance. I doubt that he would be so insensitive and inappropriate like the last one. and if he is, I’ll kick him in the ass and you can run him over,” Jughead asked pleadingly.

“Alright, let’s call and make an appointment,” Betty agreed.

Jughead suddenly scratched his neck nervously.

“I have to confess something... I already made one...” Jughead admitted, afraid.

“What?! How could you do this without asking me?” Betty asked angrily.

“I did. So many times... but you refused to talk about it. I just want to be sure that everything is fine. I want us to have a doctor that you can count on, one that takes no risks and is careful... you were scared. I get that and I overstepped a line here... I know... but I just hope that you understand that I am just worried about you and our child. I just want us to be prepared. I want to make this pregnancy as comfortable as possible for you. Please Betty, please forgive me and go to the appointment with me,” he explained. His eyes were pleading, but also empathic.

She was scared, but she had to admit that he was right. She needed a good OB/GYN, the sooner the better. Betty could see that he was scared too and she knew that she had to overcome her panic. It was not just her child, it was his too, she realized.

“Okay, when is the appointment?” Betty asked in agreement.

Jughead smiled so thankfully that her heart swelled.

“In two hours,” He answered.

“Well... let’s get ready then,” Betty ordered and smiled.

Jughead just looked at her with love-filled eyes, took her face between his hands, and whispered in a raspy voice: “Thank you.” He kissed her with so much dedication that her heart nearly exploded.

*

At the doctors appointment...

“Hello Mr. and Mrs Jones, I am Dr. Kennedy. It's a pleasure to meet you both.” He introduced himself with a kind smile.

This OB/GYN looked way nicer than the previous one. He shook her hand with a firm grip and without hesitation.

Betty instantly felt her nervousness ease and answered: “Thank you. It's our pleasure as well.”

“So, your husband already gave me some information ahead of time. You have cerebral palsy since right after birth. This is your first pregnancy and you just want to be prepared for what to expect as a pregnant woman with cerebral palsy.” Dr. Kennedy said and Betty nodded simply.

“How about we at first get a look at your small bean. Maybe we are lucky and we can already hear the heartbeat, wouldn't that be nice? Sometimes you can already hear it in the sixth week,” The Doctor said. Betty’s face lit up and her heart immediately began to race. She looked at her husband and saw the same bright smile on his face.

“I can carry you, Mrs. Jones,” The doctor offered kindly.

Betty was a little taken aback by his offer. She usually was used to doctors that didn't really know how to act around her or how to handle her. This was refreshing, Betty thought and answered: “Oh no, no, we've got this.” 

Jughead unbuckled her feet and laid her onto the examination couch. “I am right here. You won't fall, sweetheart,” Jughead said as if he could read her thoughts.

“You can stay here and I’ll come to the other side, so there'll be one person on each side to make sure that you won't fall.” The Doctor suggested and moved the ultrasound machine to the other side.

“Thank you,” Betty answered shakily with a smile.

“Don't worry. I get it. If you fall you can't help yourself alone, like we can. So you need an extra safety net,” Dr. Kennedy stated understandingly.

“How long have you two married?” He asked as he lifted Betty’s top to reach her belly.

“One month,” Both said at once.

“Congratulations then. You two are lovely couple. So let’s take a look. This might get a little cold,” The Doctor apologized when he put the gel onto her abdomen. Betty flinched a bit at the coldness. Her heart pounded in her chest like crazy. Her hand was a sweaty mess, but Jughead didn't seem to care. He held her hand in his and caressed the back of it soothingly, combined with his other hand which raked soothingly through her hair.

“And there is our little bean,” The Doctor said: “And there it is. The same size of a bean.”

Betty and Jughead both looked at the monitor and saw it then. Their tiny miracle.

“Oh my God, love, can you see it? Our tiny human,” Jughead rasped and looked at her with awe-filled eyes. 

She couldn't speak for a moment. This was their baby. She looked at her husband, who'd just leaned down to kiss her.

As soon as he pecked her lips, she couldn't stop the impending tears anymore. She could only cry. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Oh my god,” She just said over and over again and kissed Jughead like crazy. They were so overwhelmed by their happiness and devotion for each other that they'd completely forgotten that Dr. Kennedy was watching them.

“Oh my, sorry Doctor!” Betty apologized.

“No need to apologize I love to see happy parents,” Dr. Kennedy answered with a genuine smile.

“Your small been looks perfectly healthy. Lets see if we can hear a heartbeat. Sometimes you can hear, but no need to be scared if we don't. It can be different from pregnancy to pregnancy.

Then suddenly, a rhythmic sound of a strong heartbeat filled the room. 

The Doctor just grinned and said: “Seems like we are lucky today. There it is... a strong, healthy heartbeat.” 

As soon as they heard it, another wave of tears flooded their cheeks.

Jughead still raked his fingers soothingly over her hair and asked: “Doctor, we want this to work so bad. Can you please tell us what we need to take care of?”

“I'll do anything I have to,” Betty said through tears.

“First of all, we will do everything we have to. You two are not alone in this boat. We are on this journey together, alright? I know it can be scary, but I am gonna be there and I will not be leaving your side. It's gonna be different and maybe hard, but it is my job to make this experience as comfortable as I can for the both of you, okay?” Dr. Kennedy declared and Betty sobbed even harder. She could only nod. 

“I don't see any inner contractions in your stomach and uterus, which is really good. Some women with cerebral palsy have to fight with this problem. But as it seems you won't have to, it will make this pregnancy a lot easier and less dangerous for you and the baby.”

Betty and Jughead sighed in relief.

“But, I need you to stay calm. No stress. Stress heightens your tension. Massages and more physical therapy will be helpful. Also for your blood circulation.”

Both nodded in agreement and the Doctor added: “I want to see you every 2 weeks for a check up.”

They nodded again and Dr. Kennedy said: “I bet you want to take a picture home? I'll print it and give you a moment of privacy.” He smiled and left the room.

“I am so happy, Betty. We're gonna do this. I told you he would be great,” Jughead said and caressed her cheek.

“Ain't nobody knows me better than you do. This was exactly what I needed. Thank you for pushing me to come here. Thank you for being my husband.”

“I love you so much,” he declared huskily and kissed her tenderly.

She couldn't be happier, she thought, and smiled under his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely is here I am again at first I want to apologise for my delay! I've worked on the last chapter of my story sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one and it took me longer than expected because it was really hard to say goodbye to the story. But anyway here I am with chapter 2.
> 
> I wanted to thank anyone who left a comment or a bookmark or kudos. It meant the world for me to see thatyou stick around here with me on the second ridebof this journey or even discovered the first part of the series:)
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta @riverdalenerdlol you're the best and I love you:* check her stuff too she is great!
> 
> You can also reach out to me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> As always please leave me I thought on the chapter it always mean a lot to me to know what you think:)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	3. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff

Detours to happiness

 

Chapter 3

 

Only You

 

As soon as Dr. Kennedy left the room, Jughead took her face between his hands and said: “I love you! I can't say it often enough. So much...” He rasped out, hot tears of joy still streaming down his face.

 

“We made this miracle… fuck... I can't believe it,” Jughead whispered in awe.

 

Doctor Kennedy came back to the room and he smiled: “Here's the picture of your little miracle. If you want Mrs. Jones, you can sit in your wheelchair again and then we just discuss any further questions you might have. It's for sure more comfortable for you, right?” He suggested to her.

 

Betty just nodded and Jughead closed her jeans gently and carried her back into her wheelchair.

 

Jughead asked then: “Dr. Kennedy, I know that this will be harder for my wife than for others and I want to make it as comfortable for her as I can...”

 

“There aren't many differences in particular. Just be a good husband and stay by her side. Mrs. Jones, when the pregnancy advances you have to listen very to your body very carefully. You need to change your position more often. No 24 hour sitting anymore.” 

 

“Ummm this might seem like an ridiculous question, but I am pregnant for the first time and in addition to that I am disabled,” Betty began.

 

Jughead her hand in his to encourage her and she blushed.  _ Oh she's gonna ask this _ , he thought and had to bite his cheek to suppress a smug grin.

 

“But… can my husband and I still be intimate? Can we have sex?” Betty rambled and turned crimson red.

 

Dr. Kennedy just smiled and said: “You can be as intimate as you want... it's even good for you because it can relax your body.”

 

Jughead couldn't but smirk and tried to hide it with his palm.

 

Betty smiled and the Doctor said: “If you don't have any further questions I'd say that we’ll see each other in 2 weeks again. And you can always call me if you want to know something.”

 

Thank both thanked him and left the doctor’s office. 

 

“V, we’re back!” Betty yelled and she rushed down the stairs.

 

“Hey. How was it? What did he say?” Veronica said.

 

Instead of answering, Jughead just swayed toward Veronica with the ultrasound picture in his hands.

 

Veronica gasped and asked: “Oh my... fuck is that... oh my god...” And then jumped into Bettys arms with a squeal.

 

“He or she is so tiny... we have to go baby shopping and you need a nursery,”  Veronica declared in excitement.

 

“Easy, V, I’m only 6 weeks pregnant,” Betty said with a giggle.

 

“It's still so freaking huge, B. I am so happy for you two,” Veronica said and pulled Jughead into a tight hug too.

 

“Thank you. Are you going somewhere? You look dressed up,” Jughead asked.

 

“Yes... actually... I have date with Sweet Pea. So you have the house for yourselves. Josie comes in two hours. I can take you to the bathroom before I go, if you want, and then you two can have some privacy, so your husband can take care of your... cravings,” Veronica said with a mischievous grin.

 

“Stop it!... And yes please, my bladder is killing me,” Betty said with a sigh.

 

“Go ahead, love, I'll get to you in two minutes,” Jughead said and grabbed his phone to text Josie. He had plans with his wife and this included definitely more than one hour of privacy, he thought, buzzing with anticipation already as he hit the send button and went back to their room

 

*

 

Betty turned her head around and smiled as she saw him. 

 

“Okay, B. I'm going now. See you tomorrow. Take care of her,” She said to  Jughead.

 

“I always do.” He responded to her with a smirk and then Veronica left the room.

 

Jughead closed the door, a smirk plastered on his face. His eyes were dark. She’d never seen his eyes this darkened. He looked almost sinister.

 

“Jug what…” She didn't speak further because Jughead’s hungry lips found hers.

 

Her breath caught in her throat and a shiver racked through her body. They hadn’t been intimate since the appointment with Dr. Harris...

 

Jughead hadn’t wanted to take advantage of her and was deliberate, telling her they didn’t have to... and it was nice... nice that he just could hold her without wanting more... or taking it for granted that physical closeness should lead to sex. She loved that Jughead gave her the sexual space.

 

But as soon as his lips landed on hers, devouring her, she knew that she had missed it. That's why she asked the doctor. She didn't say anything to Jughead before the appointment because she didn't want to ask out of sadness either... but now she knew how much she had missed this, thought Betty.

 

He forced his tongue between her lips and found hers. She sighed into his mouth as their lips, tongue and teeth clung against each others, both fighting for dominance and yet creating the perfect symbiosis. 

 

She cupped his neck with both of her hands, but he parted from her lips, only millimeters away from hers. 

 

“God I wanted to do this since we were alone in the doctor’s room,” He rasped.

 

“I missed this,” Betty said.

 

Jughead smirked and began to unbutton her blazer, not removing his eyes from hers, letting her see his pure lust. It was clearly not leaving her unaffected, as she could practically feel herself dripping into her lacy panties. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “We have a lot to catch up on,” and tugged her earlobe between his teeth. Jughead undressed her blazer and she wondered how quick and smooth he could do it, plus nibbling tentatively on her neck... Her husband really knew how to handle her. Jughead looked at her bed and his eyes were twinkling mischievously. She expected him to carry her to bed, but instead, he grabbed  her large pillow and blanket and built a supportive wall on her desk almost formed like a couch.

 

“What's that for?” She asked, buzzing with anticipation. He unbuckled her feet and smirked at her. Jughead grabbed her thighs, pulled her forward and swung her legs around his waist. “Wait and see,” He whispered auspiciously. A little moan formed in her throat, but he caught it with a passionate kiss. Before she even could blink, she was tangled around him on his waist, held with a firm but tender grip underneath her backside, holding her without any signs of exertion. 

 

She smiled against his lips and returned the kiss with the same passion.

 

“How do you always manage to carry me around like I weigh nothing?” She asked in disbelief. 

 

“Because you do. As you can see, I can hold you easily… I also have something nice in my hand,” He declared with a smirk and tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. “Carrying you around became the easiest thing in the world. Look how perfectly you fit. How perfectly you hold yourself. I could easily fuck you against the wall...” 

 

“Jesus, Jug,” She moaned and bit desperately into his shoulder.

 

“I will. But today I have other plans with my wife…” He whispered, swung them around, and sat her on the desk.

 

It really had a support system like a couch now, she thought as he let her sunk into the prepared construction. Then she realized that the pillows were arranged in a way that even her hands couldn't hit onto the desk by accident. Her heart swelled for her man.

 

“I’m really hungry, you know... I’ve been starved two weeks,” Jughead said and licked his lips.

 

Her whole body quivered in lust. She thought she couldn't get any wetter, but she was wrong. Betty thought this as she felt another wave of arousal flooding out of her core.

 

Jughead opened her jeans and shoved them down.

 

“I  bet this is a point on your bucket list too, to get fucked and eaten out on your desk, right?” He asked hoarsely and caressed her thighs.

 

When he reached the damp spot of her panties, she could swear she could see him grinning smugly.

 

“I can feel how wet you are through your panties. Is this for me, love?” He asked, teasing her folds and clit over the thin lace.

 

She couldn't concentrate, the only thing she could think about was how much she wanted Jughead. Her whole body was aching for him and his new dominant manner heightened her arousal infinitely.

 

He hovered above her, still applying pressure in her clit and tugged her lip between his teeth before he softly demanded: “Answer me.”

 

His pupils were fully dilated by lust. His eyes were devouring her and looked almost carnal. This alone sent a new jolt of arousal right into her heated core.

 

“Yes. To bot,.” She managed to breathe.

 

He grinned at her and shoved her panties down.

 

“Then I am going to enjoy my meal now and send you to a glorious place of oblivion,” He stated promisingly and pulled her forward without warning. Her backside was resting on the edge of the desk. He knelt down and put her legs over his shoulders.

 

Jughead’s mouth got watery as soon as he faced her lustrous core. It was like a land of milk and honey, always assuaging his hunger. 

 

He kissed her inner thighs, holding her legs in a soft but firm grip when they twitched.

 

Jughead didn't know what kind of obsession had overcome him, but he loved it. He wanted her to squirm and scream in ecstasy until she saw stars. 

 

Maybe it was the fact  that they hadn’t been intimate for two weeks, or the fact that she was the love of his life and was sheltering the greatest gift she could give to him in her womb.... or maybe it was both... he didn't know. He just knew that he couldn't wait to taste her any second longer and to claim her as his.

 

The tip of his tongue licking the arousal from her folds elicited a desperate moan from her.

 

“Please,” She whimpered, grinding her hips towards his teasing mouth.

 

With that, his lips attached onto her pulsating clit and she moaned in relief and pleasure.

 

He sucked her clit like a starving man, possessed by the urge to make her come so hard that she couldn't stop to moan his name. He spread her and delved his tongue into her, latching and licking her without mercy. Jughead hummed deliciously. She tasted so fucking good, he thought as he feasted on her salty-sweetness he didn't know he missed so much. 

 

“Fuck, Jughead, I need to...” She moaned pleadingly. He knew what she needed and before she could finished the sentence, he let go of her right leg and said: “Tell me if it's going to fall.”

 

She could just nod. Then he slid one, then two fingers into her. 

 

“Oh my god, fuck. It's... it’s...too much. I can't,” She winced and squirmed against his hand.

 

“I know... but you can! I got you. I want you to come for me. I want to hear you. Everything,” Jughead ordered tentatively and felt her flutter around his fingers.

 

She was sensitive… even more sensitive than before, which he welcomed pleasingly. His set his goal to exhaust her sensitivity until she was a quivering mess in his arms.

 

He latched onto her clit and circled it relentlessly, matching the movement of his fingers with it.  

 

She clutched her hands into the pillows around her, bowed her back, and moaned his name. It was like her voice was a choir.

 

Fuck, he loved it. He wanted her to fall apart so badly that he was on the verge of madness. His cock was already hard as a rock. He opened his pants to get some kind of ease and quickly held her left leg again.

 

“Betts, come for me now,” He rasped the demand against her throbbing clit and latched his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips jerked and she literally fucked his mouth. He could come right here in his pants.

 

“Jug... I’m gonna fall...” Betty said between loud moans.

 

“No you won't. Trust me. Come on baby, fuck my mouth just like you did. Let me feel what I do to you,” Jughead promised before he attached his lips, tongue and teeth back to her pussy, finishing what he had started.

 

“Holy shit, what...” Her sentence got interrupted by cries of ecstasy as Jughead thrust his fingers into her, stimulating her g spot perfectly and grazing his teeth along her clit.

 

Her juices splashed around his hand and onto his mouth. He caught every drop of it when she clenched around him.

 

He slid his fingers out of her to hold her other leg as the orgasm washed over her, letting her whole body shatter in ecstasy.

 

“Fuck! Jug, fuck!” She cried out as he worked her gently through it. 

 

As her breathing steadied a bit. He helped her up with her chest and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips.

 

“What the hell was this?” Betty asked breathlessly.

 

“I was hungry and I thought you liked me dominant…” He kissed her again and asked then: “Was it too much?”

 

“No. I loved it,” She declared, her eyes still clouded by desire and lust.

 

His eyes were filled with lust and admiration for her as he rasped back: “Good, because I am not done with you,” and swung her around his waist again. 

 

Betty slung her arms around his neck, this time completely without his help.  _ Sex really helped…  _ He thought and carried her to their bed. He let himself fall into the bed with her, cupping her face with his hands when she rested in bed.

 

“I love you... so much... you make me the happiest man alive. Only you can do it. Only you can touch my heart so deeply. Only you can make me so hard that I could come right in my pants without doing anything,” He declared and kissed her. His tongue found hers and they melted against each other. He lifted her to the head of the bed and wanted to take the pillows from the desk to get her more comfortable.

 

“No, Jug. I don't care about the pillows... I just want you...” She stopped him from leaving her.

 

Their eyes locked, filled with unconditional love, devotion and trust for one another. The desire was a constant companion, an eternal flame, that never died. It was always flickering.

 

Jughead brushed a loose strand out of her face and just said: “Okay,” planting kisses at her neck, gently nibbling on it.

 

“I want you completely naked under me,” He murmured huskily against her neck and his hand moved to her bra, which had – of course – an opening in the front, he thought smirking.

 

As soon as he undressed it, he was mesmerized by her breasts again. He palmed them, gently brushing her peek nipples with the pad of his thumb. 

 

She twitched a bit, sighed, and whimpered.

 

They were swollen and her nipples were darker. Her body already showed that she was carrying his child and he loved it.

 

“Tell me if something feels different... if it doesn’t feel good anymore, okay?” He said gently.

 

“They are just so sensitive… But it still feels good,” She answered.

 

Then Betty grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him closer, whispering against his lips.

 

“How about you take your clothes off? I want my husband naked above me.”

 

He smiled at her and obeyed willingly.

 

Jughead crawled back to her and kissed her longingly. They got both lost in the kiss and its purity of love. Vanished was the domination, replaced by complete adoration for his wife.

 

“I want you, Jughead,” She whispered impatiently grinding her hips against his length.

 

“Can we try something?” He asked her then.

 

“Of course,” Betty answered with a smile and he continued.

 

“I want you to sit on me, like the time you rode me. Just that this time, I want you to relax, tangled in my arms... let me have control...  can we do that?” He asked softly.

 

He looked at her, seeing the fright briefly flickering in her eyes, but she said: ”Okay.”

 

Jughead smiled proudly and kissed her leisurely. He delved his tongue into her mouth, found the smooth velvet of  hers, and tangled them in a sensual rhythm, which let both sigh in pleasure. His hard cock shoved along her slick fold, spreading her evidence of arousal all over her clit and core.

 

“You're still dripping for me,” He said raspily, his eyes still darkened by lust.

 

“You're still hard for me,” She answered with a sigh and he couldn't help but groan at that.

 

Jughead leaned back and positioned himself in the Gemini position like she instructed him the last time. 

 

“I might have a solution for that,” He said smugly, pulling her forward and lifting her chest up, so she was facing him. He just held her like that for a moment, enjoying the pure embrace and closeness. 

 

Jughead raked his fingers through her silky golden waves and down her spine. She relaxed in his arms and whispered: “This is nice. We should do this more often.”

 

He smiled at her and said: “I totally agree,” and kissed her neck. She grew more and more impatient again and bit lightly into his neck.

 

Jughead felt her heated core pulsating in need against his twitching hardness.

 

“You want me, love?” Jughead asked, his voice thick with emotions.

 

“Yes. Put the bars of the bed up,” Betty said and he did as he was told.

 

She gripped them and lifted herself a little bit. Jughead slung an arm over her waist and helped her. 

 

Jughead positioned himself in front of her entrance. After an reassuring nod from his wife, he helped her, guiding her down on him. He felt her walls stretch and pulsate for him. Jughead closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment as she had sank completely on him.

 

She moaned and stiffened a bit because she had to get used to the feeling again.

 

“Babe, let go of the bars. I got you. Relax,” Jughead said softly and kissed her.

 

“I need help with my left hand. I can't let go,” Betty stated.

 

He gently reached for her hand, loosened her grip, and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

 

With his free hand, he cupped her face and looked at her. She desperately tried to do something, to move onto him, had the feeling that she had to... Jughead could see it in her eyes. 

 

“Baby, can you do something for me...?” Jughead asked softly. She nodded once. 

 

“Let me lead. Just relax. I just want to enjoy the closeness, tangled in my arms, feeling your arms around me, slowly fucking you, while there’s no space between us. I know you can do it, Betts… I know that... Please...” He explained, their eyes reflecting each others kaleidoscope of emotions, blurred by their tears which laid behind their eyes. 

 

She relaxed and a single tear leaked out from her emerald green eyes. Jughead leaned forward and kissed the tear away. His hands fell to her hips, gripping them gently as she was laying on his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck, biting and nibbling his skin tenderly, her arms tangled around  him.

 

He slowly began to move and guided her hips.

 

Jughead moaned into her ear and whispered: “I love you, Betty. Only you... and I always will. You feel so amazing. Can you feel how hard I am for you and how amazing you feel around me? ...I would never change anything, Betts. I am addicted to that feeling. I am addicted to the little noises you make when I thrust into you.” 

 

“Jug...” She whimpered.

 

“Does that feel good, baby?” He asked huskily. 

 

She nodded against his shoulder, but he said: “I can't hear you.” 

 

“Yes, yes it does,” Betty moaned and kissed him.

 

Their tongues swiped against each other, catching every escaping moan. 

 

It felt amazing, Jughead thought. He could feel every shiver of her and even every vibration of her moans. They were in the same position as the last time, but it felt so different. There wasn't the feeling that Betty had to prove something or anything else lingering between them. There was nothing between them. Skin on skin, heart by heart, soul by soul. Just the purity and vulnerability of their love and trust. They could let themselves bask in the feeling. Every moan, touch, and shiver drew them more into the intense feeling.

 

“Fuck, love, come for me please,” Jughead groaned into her neck and sucked on her delicate pulse spot.

 

“I can't,” She moaned.

 

He gripped her hips and circled them, eliciting even more moans out of her.

 

“You can. I can feel it coming. With every thrust I feel your walls flutter around me. I can feel you messaging my cock. Just grind your hips with me and concentrate on the feeling of me inside you. I feel that you are close by the way your pussy is clenching around me.” He felt her quiver against him and her head fell onto his shoulder. She bit into it silence her moans.

 

“No. I want to hear you. Nobody is here. Take me and come with me.” He grabbed her backside and pressed her into his shaft and pelvis while he pushed into her with determined thrusts.

 

Silent, ragged moans escaped her and he knew that she was almost there.

 

“Betts, look at me. I want to see you when you come in my arms,” He demanded softly. She pressed her forehead onto his as they both reached their peak. 

 

Then he felt it. She bowed her back and he held her in his arms. He felt every shiver and rushing wave of her climax, which intensified his own as it racked over him. Jughead caught her moans and cried, as she wrenched him out, swallowed his own groans and and pants of relief. Her hips ground on him as he helped her to ride her orgasm out.

 

When their breaths steadied, he just whispered: “That was fantastic... and I told you you could come like this.”

 

She smiled breathlessly against his lips and whispered:“I love you. Only you can make me feel like this.”   

*

 

In the evening, after they showered, they lay in bed, chilling and feeding each other grapes.

 

“It was so endearing when you asked Doctor Kennedy if we could still be intimate... actually you just rambled it out and turned crimson red,” Jughead said laughingly and brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

 

“Don't laugh at me. I’m pregnant for the first time,” She said laughingly.

 

“But why should there be a problem? And you heard the doctor, it even eases the tension and is good for you,” He repeated and couldn't suppress the smug grin that was plastered on his lips.

 

After a moment she said: “Thank you.... thank you for doing this today...”

 

“For what? Making you scream my name multiple times?” He asked with a mischievous grin and traced her jawline admiringly.

 

“No, you smug ass. For bringing me to Doctor Kennedy and being so amazing,” She answered. Her voice cracked at the last words and new tears were leaking out of her eyes.

 

“I love you, and that was the least I can do for you,” Jughead declared. 

 

“You make me so happy, Betty. I know you don't believe this. I am the luckiest man in the world because of you... only you,” He added, leaned down and got lost in the kiss again.

 

After a while Jughead backed up a bit and said: “I've been thinking about something... Since physical movement, is more important, than it already was...We could go for a swim in a warm water pool and have some fun. It would be good for your muscles. “ 

 

“Sure why not? The last time I went swimming was with you in the lake,” Betty answered.

 

“We could go with V tomorrow. I found this nice one here. It’s a swimming pool with a huge indoor section, including warm water pools AND a wellness lounge with a whirlpool,” Jughead explained and showed her what he found on his smartphone. 

 

“How do you do this? You continue to amaze me every day. How do you find all these things?” She asked him, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“It's no big deal. I know what could help. I know what would make you happy. I know what kind of things I have to look for, so I just do it, I guess,” He answered. “Grape and cheese cube?” He asked with a smile, holding both up.

 

She nodded with a smile and opened her lips.

 

“You are really the greatest husband. Ugh, I would die for some peanut butter now,” Betty said and grimaced a little.

 

Jughead chuckled and said amused: “And the pregnancy cravings begin... peanut butter coming right up,” and hopped out of the bed. 

 

He smiled when he went to the kitchen at midnight for a spoon and some peanut butter.

 

*

 

_ The next day at the swimming pool  _

 

Betty was a little bit scared. It had been a lifetime since she had been in swimming pool hall. Back then, she was a teenager.

 

The situation in the lake was different. She was alone with Jughead and Veronica. No one else was there looking at them.

 

Here, the curious and judging eyes were there when they entered the room, following as they went into the changing room all together to help her.

 

“Hey, what is it babe?” Jughead asked her in the changing room.

 

“I don't know. I’m kinda nervous. It's been awhile since I went to a swimming hall. I should have chosen a one-piece instead of a bikini,” Betty said insecurely.

 

“Betty, you’re looking sexy as hell in that black bikini,” Veronica piped in.

 

“Exactly,” Jughead said with a smile.

 

“They’re all staring...” Betty said quietly.

 

Jughead grabbed her chin and said: “Since when do we care about that? Besides that, I think they are just staring at you because you’re hot.” He grinned and kissed her.

 

“Okay, lets go,” Betty said then and they went to the pool with her non-electric wheelchair.

There was a lifesaver already waiting for them with the pool lift.

 

“We know how to handle thi,.” Veronica said to the lifeguard.

 

“Maybe, but I have to manage the lift. That's what the policy demands,” said the older man.

 

“Alright. Let’s get you in the water then,” Jughead said.

 

He sat her on the chair of pool lift and closed the belt around her waist.

 

“Why do I always feel jobless when you're with us?” Veronica asked with a chuckle.

 

“V, please hold me by my shoulders while I'm being lifted up. Juggie, please go into the water to get me there.

 

“Got it.” Jughead said and climbed into the pool.

 

“You can start now,” Betty said to the lifeguard.

 

“OOOOOHHHH.” Betty said, scared, and tensed as lift started getting up 

 

“Relax, B. It's okay. We've got you,” Veronica said and held her arms, so that she couldn't hit her hands anywhere.

 

When she was completely in the water, Jughead unbuckled the belt, grabbed her gently, and let her slide into the water.

 

“Hey,” Jughead smiled at her.

 

She felt her muscles relax immediately as the warm water surrounded her. 

 

“The water is nice, huh?” Jughead asked with a smile and kissed the crown of her head.

 

“Yeah,” Betty breathed.

 

“Hey you two lovebirds,” Veronica said and was standing beside them now.

 

“Come on. Let’s swim a bit,” Jughead suggested and they swam a little bit more towards the middle.

 

Betty swung her legs around his waist in one swift motion.

 

Jughead cocked an eyebrow, obviously impressed.

 

“Well that was hot. You couldn't do it completely on your own in the lake,” Jughead stated.

 

“That's because the water wasn't warm,” Betty explained.

 

“Could've figured that. Makes sense,” Jughead answered.

 

“And again, I am jobless,” Veronica said with an eve roll.

 

All three chuckled and Betty said: “Hey, handsome, why don’t you swim a couple of laps and I’ll swim a bit with V.”

 

He looked a little rejected but understood what she wanted to do. 

 

“Okay,” He said and V took her.

 

“Call me if something's wrong,” Jughead said and began to swim his laps.

 

“We can finally swim together and I got you alone,” Veronica said and chuckled

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry V. I know we’re not doing much best friend stuff now,” Betty apologized.

 

“I get that B. I am just happy that you're happy,” Veronica said with glassy eyes.

 

“I am so happy,” Betty said with a bright smile. 

 

“How about we go to the whirl spot over there?” Veronica asked and Betty nodded.

 

Betty put her legs down and Veronica changed their position. Now Veronica held her from behind as they swam to the whirl spot.

 

Veronica pulled her onto her lap and they were surrounded by  bubbles. 

 

After a moment, the woman besides them said: “It's so nice to see that.”

 

“What exactly?” Betty asked.

 

“That a family is being held together. It's so sweet how your brother is taking care of you,” the woman said.

 

Betty had to bite into her cheek to suppress a loud laughter.

 

“Yes, he's taking very good care of our Betty,” Veronica decided to play along. “Oh and there he comes. “ Veronica said and whispered into her ear: “This gonna be hilarious!” 

 

Jughead smiled widely as he swam towards them and suddenly dipped into the water.

 

Betty let out a squealing laugh, when he came up right between her legs.

 

“Hey beautiful, did you miss me?” he asked and slung her legs around his waist.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Betty answered and he kissed her. Then he noticed the disgusted look from the woman beside her.

 

“What's up with miss grumpy over there?” Jughead asked whispering in her ear.

 

“Oh she just thinks we're family and your my brother.”

 

He smirked but Betty gestured to him not to move.

 

So he played with them and kissed her longingly. He practically devoured her in front of that woman’s face. 

 

“You're are disgusting,” the woman just said, shook her head, and left them.

 

They all burst out into laughter and Jughead kissed her again.

 

“Ok, Jug. You're like my brother and I love you but can you just stop practically eating her out on my lap. That kinda feels like a threesome I didn't agree on. “

 

Both laughed and said: “Sorry, V.”

 

“I’ll leave you lovebirds alone. I’m going to check the large wood tub outside.

 

They nodded and Jug replaced V's position.

 

“Hey, how about you move your legs a bit? Don't be scared, I’ll hold you tight,” He insisted and she nodded, smiling.

 

“Try to move them like you’re riding a bike.”

 

She tried and it worked.

 

“Yeah just like this. It is good for the butt muscles, too,” Jughead said proudly.

 

“Not that you would need it, you have a perfect butt... and body. I have a really nice view here again,” He said smirking.

 

She smiled and blushed. She loved it that Jughead always gave her the feeling like he was still her husband, no matter in what kind of roles he was switching to in order to help her. The assistant, the physical therapist, but always her husband.

 

“I love you,” She whispered and kissed him.

 

“How was it with V?” Jughead asked then.

 

“Good… I actually had an idea I wanted to talk about with you?” Betty began.

 

“Sure. Spill it,” Jughead encouraged her.

 

“I was thinking if Veronica and Sweet Pea could be the godparents of our child?” Betty asked softly.

 

Jughead smiled and answered: “I couldn't agree more.” Betty smiled at him.

 

After ten minutes, Veronica came back and Betty was panting because of the exercise.

 

“Hey guys. Why are you panting? “ Veronica asked confused and then her eyes widen and she added: “Oh no. You two did  _ not  _ fuck in public, did you?”

 

“Veronica! No, I was doing physical therapy,” Betty said giggling.

 

“Uh huh. That's what you call that now...” She said with a smug grin plastered on her face.

 

“We wanted to ask you something,” Jughead added.

 

“Sure,” Veronica just said.

 

“We wanted to ask you if you want to be the godmother of our child?” Betty asked.

 

Veronica jumped towards her and kissed her all over the face: “Oh my god yes, yes, yes, yes!”

 

They all smiled together. 

 

Betty was scared to come to the swimming hall at first, but it turned out into a wonderful day, and thanks to her pregnancy hormones, she couldn't stop the tears of joy from flowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies:)
> 
> Thank you for every Bookmark/Comment/Kudos you left on the last chapter! It made my day.
> 
> I Also want to thank my amazing BETA @riverdalenerdlol she is a gem and write amazing stuff! Check it out!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Your thoughts are really important to me.
> 
> You can also reach out to me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Sending love to you all


	4. Power over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with much angst! 
> 
> Warnings: violence, descriptions of abuse and pregnancy scare
> 
> If you might notice the chapters of the story Are all named by song titles. I also created a Spotify list for this series and I'm going to edit one song per chapter! Check the playlist out you can find the link on my Tumblr account:)

Detours to happiness 

Chapter 4

Power over me

“Baby, why are you nervous? It's just our usual class,” Jughead asked.

“I don't know. I just have a bad feeling. The last time I had a bad feeling there was this shitty doctor and now I have the same feeling.” She felt tears dwell in her eyes. Dammit, stupid pregnancy hormones.

“What do you always say about the law of attraction? You attract the things you're thinking of. It's the power of the universe,” Jughead said with a smile.

“Yeah,” She mumbled. “It's just we haven't been there for more than a month because of the honeymoon and then Professor Keller got sick... people don’t know that we are married. I think they didn't even realize that we were engaged because they can’t come to conclusions. But now they will.”

“I am not taking my ring off. I am the proudest husband in the world,” Jughead said with a smirk and danced towards her.

She giggled and he kissed her lightly.

“Don't worry, babe. What could happen? They could talk, and then you just don't listen,” Jughead asked as Cheryl helped her with her jacket.

Betty couldn't help herself, she had a bad feeling in her gut… She thought while they headed to the university.

 

*

At NYU...

Betty wasn't wrong . As soon as they went to the classroom, Betty felt their eyes on her. She also heard their whispers...

“What? They’re married? How could someone like him marry her?” and the most hurtful was: “Maybe it's some kind of kink.”

Jughead grabbed her left hand and caressed it, but the whispers and gazes still hurt like hell...

*

 

When they got out of class, Betty just wanted to go home. She had enough of all those stairs and the whispers because of her wedding ring. People thought she wouldn't hear or see them, but she was neither deaf nor blind.

“Cheryl, can you put my phone into my bag?” Betty asked and tried to hand Cheryl the phone. Betty startled and it fell to the floor.

“Fuck!” Betty cursed and burst out into tears.

“Betty it's fine, you see? Nothing happened. You didn't break it,” Cheryl tried to calm her

“It's not the damn phone, Cheryl, it's everything!” Betty cracked out when Cheryl was hugging her.

“Jug, I think your wife need you...” Cheryl called and Jughead was suddenly by her side. 

“Pregnancy hormones, huh?” Jughead said with a smile and wiped her tears away.

“Not only that... Jug, did you see how the people stared at me when they saw our wedding rings and did you hear what they whispered? How the hell did she get such a handsome guy and oh my gosh did he marry her?”

“I know... but let them talk! You know why I married you and how you captured my heart. That's all that matters. Don't give them the power over you,” Jughead told her fiercely.

She nodded and he kissed her longingly.

“Oh, shit!” Their kiss was interrupted by Cheryl's cursing

“What?” Betty asked and looked at her.

“Houston, we might have a problem... the devil and it's hellion are at twelve o'clock,” Cheryl answered and Betty tensed immediately.

*

Jughead turned his head and saw them; Alice and Archie. “Oh, shit!” Jughead murmured and said to Betty: “Don't worry. You’re safe. Betty, can I handle it this time? You're pregnant and the doctor said no stress,” He asked her pleadingly while looking at her.

When she nodded he sent a prayer to heaven silently and kissed her forehead, then he walked towards them.

“Just leave. She has a restraining order against you!” Jughead started.

“You have nothing to say to me, hobo.” Alice and tried to get to Betty.

Jughead blocked the way and repeated: “Leave.”

Then Alice yelled: “We've heard that you are pregnant. Is it true?”

Jughead looked to Betty and she suddenly looked really pale and frantic. 

He was torn between running to Betty and helping her or playing Gandalf’s 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS' at Mrs. Cooper and Archie.

“That's none of your business,” Jughead said angrily.

“What were you thinking? You can't take care of a baby. This poor child. They’re gonna take it from you,” Alice said with an all-knowing smile.

Before he could react Betty exploded: “Oh, because you were the best role model ever. I swear to you, if you’re gonna try to take my child, you’re gonna regret it. You ruined my past. You are not ruining my future,” Betty screamed and cried.

“Fuck it,” Jughead cursed through gritted teeth and went to Betty.

Of course they were right behind him. Betty panted and was highly tensed. Cheryl didn't know what to do, but kept saying that Betty needed to calm down. 

“What do you think, Betty, that he will stay by your side?” Archie piped in.

“If you two even think about touching her, I'll show you what I’m capable of,” Jughead said threateningly.

“I know guys like you. You just use her for her money. That’s why you married her!” Alice told him.

Seriously, he wanted to kill that woman, Jughead thought, but he took care of his wife first.

“Betts, calm down. Please... for me. For our baby. Okay?” Jughead whispered in her ear. She hiccuped for air and cracked out. “I am not gonna let her do this.”

“We aren't gonna let her do this, love. Now, I need you to calm down. You know what the doctor said - no extra tension. They won't come near you. Let me handle this. Please drive home with Cheryl and let me handle this... please.” He was glad that Cheryl was blocking Alice from Betty.

“If you come near her, I am gonna call the police, Mrs. Cooper,” He heard Cheryl saying.

When she calmed down a bit; Archie called: “How would you even want to take care of that baby? What if you hit it by accident, like you did with me?”

I am going to fucking kill him, Jughead thought and his nostrils flared.

“Please. Go home, love,” He pleaded again.

She nodded and he exhaled in relief. 

“Cheryl, drive her home, please. She wants to go home. I’ll come right after,” Jughead said and kissed Betty. “I love you. Thank you for going home.”

He watched as Betty was put in the car and was driven away.

Jughead saw that Archie and Alice were about to go.

“Wait I wanted to say something,” Jughead said and walked towards them, his eyes still darkened by rage.

“We don't have time for this,” Alice said.

“You two are the most pathetic and disgusting people I've ever met. What kind of mother does that to her own daughter? Robbing her? Hitting her? Putting her unborn child in danger because of your greediness? You are a monster, Alice Cooper. You don’t deserve her. You didn't deserve the right to be a mother. How could you do this to your own daughter? You destroyed her and she fixed herself because she is fucking strong. I won't let you near her again. You hit your own flesh and blood for being disabled. That's the worst. Just because you were unsatisfied with your lives,” Jughead said in a raspy voice, his voice a mixture of disgust and hate.

“We’ll speak in a couple of years, then you’ll know what it's like to take care of her all the time.”

“I do it almost every day and I do it with pleasure because I love her. She is my wife and I couldn't be more grateful.”

“Wait until you do that for over a year. She’s a pain in the ass,” Archie said and chuckled.

Jughead rushed to Archie and backed him against a wall of a building. “I swear to God, someday I am gonna beat the shit out of you, for what you've done to her.”

“She practically begged me to fuck her. I am just happy that I didn't leave her a bun in the oven,” Archie said with a grin plastered on his lips.

Jughead couldn't hold himself anymore and before could stop himself, his fist punched Archie’s face. One time, two times. The thrill and satisfaction sunk in and he just grabbed him by the shirt and said: “I hate you. I fucking hate you! If I see you near Betty again, it won't be just two punches. You're lucky she didn't sue you too, for practically raping her,” he hissed as his hate overwhelmed him. Jughead backed up a little and turned to both of them again.

“She is my wife and the love of my life and I am not going to watch this anymore. You may not know what love is and never will, but I am not gonna let you do this to her anymore. Stay away. You have no power over her anymore.” He spoke, breathing heavily and raking his hands through his hair. He walked off and went to the tram station. Jughead called Veronica: “Hey Veronica, can you maybe come home? There's been an incident with Alice and Archie. I can't be there for another hour because I have to take the tram. I just want her to be safe...” Jughead said. 

“I am already there, Jug. She called me. She is asleep now. I made her some herbal tea and called Dr. Kennedy to asked him what tea I could use,” Veronica explained.

“Veronica. I could kiss you. Thank you. I'll hurry,” Jughead said and hung up.

*

One hour later, at home...

“Hey, V,” Jughead greeted when he arrived at home.

“I made coffee. Come and sit. She is asleep anyway,” Veronica suggested.

Jughead practically fell into the chair with a sigh. 

“What happened to your hand?” Veronica asked.

“It had a meeting with Archie’s face,” Jughead answered and raked his hands through his hair. Suddenly, he was embraced by Veronica’s arms and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“God, I love you Jughead, platonically. But I just love you. You don’t know how often I wanted to punch this guy,” Veronica explained.

“How can people be like that V? I don't get it. I haven't had the best family either... But how can someone be so evil and greedy? How could she even hit her? She cannot not even defend herself. She cannot hit back nor get out of the way. How can a mother say she’s going take care to take away the child of her daughter... how?” Jughead began and couldn't help as angry tears made their way to the surface.

“God, and that’s just her mother! I wasn’t even talking about that prick. Did she tell you how Archie treated her?” He asked her then.

“Yes, she did and I tried to get through her head, but it didn't work. It was the same thing she had with her mother. She just wanted to be loved, but these people were evil and didn't even know what those words meant.

“God, I need to get myself together before I go to her. She needs me,” Jughead rasped and breathed a few times in and out to gain control over his emotions again.

“I can't say it often enough... but I am so glad that she has you now… you showed her how love   
should really be,” Veronica said.

“I always will,” Jughead just answered and made his way to his wife.

*  
When he entered their bedroom, he saw that Betty was still asleep. He quietly undressed to his boxers and crawled beside her into bed.

He covered them both with a blanket and she shifted a bit.

“Juggie...?” She murmured.

“Shh. Go back to sleep now. I’m here, love,” He said quietly, cupping her cheek.

“Can I lay against you?” Betty asked with such vulnerability that it broke Jughead’s heart.

“Of course, baby,” Jughead said and turned her to her side, so that she faced him.

Her head rested on his upper arm now as he raked his fingers soothingly through her golden hair.

After a while she asked: “What did they say?”

“It doesn't matter...” Jughead said.

“Yes it does. Tell me!” Betty pleaded.

Jughead sighed and answered: “Just the usual shit, Betts, no need to repeat it.

“What if she takes our baby away?” She whispered and started to cry again.

“Shhh shh... I swear to God, that won't happen. Over my dead body. Seriously, the times where they were thinking they could treat you like garbage are over. If they ever come near you again we’re going to sue the shit out of them. I am your husband and I am gonna protect you and our family, no matter what it takes...” Jughead declared.

She grabbed his sore hand and said: “You punched him!”

“Yeah! It felt so good. Seriously, he deserves more than two punches!” Jughead stated.

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed the sore knuckles tenderly.

“Thank you...and thank you for handling it for me... I hate that they still have such power over me...” Betty said angrily.

“Then don't give them the power over you,” Jughead said.

“Maybe I should really start therapy, but I’m scared,” Betty admitted.

“I know. I really think it would help... just give it a shot. I'll go with you,” Jughead answered, still raking his fingers soothingly through her curls.

“I love you,” Betty said and caressed his cheek with her fingers.

“I love you too,” Jughead answered, his voice thick with emotions.

“Lets gets some sleep, baby, you're tired,” Jughead suggested as she yawned.

He embraced her tightly, caressing her into sleep, securing her from all her haunting ghosts before he finally found some restless sleep for himself...

*  
One week later...

Betty had her first appointment at Dr. Pop Tate. She wanted to go alone and Jughead offered to come in with her, but she didn't want it. 

“Hey Betty, I am Dr. Tate. First I would like to know why you're here,” The therapist asked with a kind smile

Betty felt her hands get sweaty.

“Well, I don't even know where to begin. Almost a year ago, I started my new life here in New York. My previous live was pretty bad. I was abused during my childhood, my youth. Even right before I started my new life...” Betty started and tried to gulp away the thick lump that formed in her throat.

Dr. Tate nodded in encouragement for her to go on.

“My assistant and best friend helped me to sue my parents as we discovered the betrayal and helped to organize everything to move here,” Betty explained.

“Is the trial over now?” Pop Tate asked.

“Yes, it is. I even sued them for my abuse. After that, I didn't have any contact with them and I have a restraining order against them,” Betty answered.

“How is your life now, Betty?” Dr. Tate asked then.

As soon as soon about it, a smile appeared on her face.

“Perfect! I am married to the most wonderful man in the world and we’re expecting,” She answered and palmed her belly on instinct.

“Congratulations!” Dr. Tate said and added: “But I’ll ask you again, Betty. Why are you here?”

“My life is wonderful now, but I still can't let go of my past. I can't forget it,” Betty answered.

“Why do you think so?” Dr. Tate asked.

“Because everytime they intrude on my life again, I feel like I am out of control. I panic like they could get rid my perfect life and take my perfect love away from me. Rationally, I know that this cannot happen. But not emotionally. It's like the fear of being there again is choking me, taking control over me. I just don't want that anymore... it's not fair for my husband, either... and I have to take care of myself. I don't want them to have such a power over me.”

“So if I understand you right, you want to deal with your past in her?.” Dr. Tate asked then.

“Yeah, something like that. I don't want my future to be clouded by my past. The past is the past.”

“Let me say two things to you, Mrs. Jones. They have no power over you, unless you give it to them and you can't deny your past. It's what made you the person you are now. But your past doesn't define you. If you accept that this injustice happened to you and that it's over now, then you are able to embrace your future. I think in the next session we are going to talk about how it affected you exactly, how it triggers you and how we can possibly minimize that. How's that sound for you?” Dr. Tate asked her.

“That sounds like a plan...” Betty answered.

“See you next week then. After that we're gonna decide how often we're do therapy sessions,” He said then.

Betty nodded with a smile.

“Oh, wait I'll help you with the door, Mrs. Jones?” He stated and opened the door for Betty.

*

Jughead startled as the door opened and Josie stood up too.

“Hey, babe, it's already over? That was quick...” Jughead said and leaned forward to peck her lips.

“It's always like that in the first session, Mr. Jones. No need to worry. We've just done the anamnesis,” Dr. Tate explained kindly.

“See you next week, Mrs. Jones.” Dr. Tate said goodbye and closed the door behind them.

“How was it?” Jughead asked as they drove home.

“I cannot say much. It was just the first session. It's going to be weird to dig it all out again to a stranger, even though he is a professional...” Betty explained.

“I am so proud of you,” Jughead said and kissed her. “How about I cook for dinner tonight?... Maybe some grilled salmon and vegetables?”

“You are, as always, the greatest husband,” She said with a smile and kissed him leisurely.

He was so proud of her for tackling the ghosts of the past. He had the bravest wife and he just loved her, Jughead thought and smiled against her lips. 

*

In the middle of the night...

Betty woke up and startled... She was covered in a sheen of sweat. She had a nightmare... her mother was taking her baby away and she couldn't move or do anything about it. She was helpless. She concentrated on her breathing and her tension. She didn't want to wake up Jughead.

Her thoughts kept spiraling... she didn't want to lose her baby. This couldn't happen. Her mother couldn’t take it from her...

But the anxiety was overwhelming her again and it was hard to breathe. Her lungs became heavy. 

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and cringed.

“AHHH!” She moaned in pain and writhed.

Jughead woke up immediately and asked: “Sweetheart, what’s wrong.”

“I don't know. I had a nightmare and I panicked a bit. Now I have cramps… No no no... this can't be happening!”

“Betts, calm down. I’ll call Doctor Kennedy,” Jughead said and grabbed his phone

“Jug please. Can you check if I am bleeding?... I think I’m bleeding...” Betty pleaded frantically.  
Jughead uncovered her and checked her panties. By his pale and horrified look, she already knew the answer.

“Baby, I need you to stay calm. It's just a little bit of blood. Dr. Kennedy said that this can happen in the first trimester. I’ll call Josie so she can sit you up a bit and I am gonna call Dr. Kennedy now. Everything is gonna be fine. Our baby is fine,” He tried to calm her as he called Josie with his cell phone.

“I need you here. I need to call Doctor Kennedy,” Jughead said and seconds later Josie appeared in their room.

“Betts, I’m calling the doctor know. Everything is gonna be fine,” Jughead said and kissed her hand. She could see how horrified he was too, but he tried to keep it together for her.

“Okay...okay...” She murmured and tried to control her breathing and crying.

“Josie, don't move her too much, just support her and sit behind her,” Jughead instructed as he lift her up a little bit so she could sit in bed.

“That's my girl. Just breathe.” He kissed her forehead and rushed out of the room to call doctor.

“Please… God... let the baby be ok. Let the baby be ok,” She murmured over and over again as she waited for her husband and for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely is here it is the next chapter a little bit more angsty that the other ones but I hope it is so good!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a bookmark comment or kudos to the last chapter you made my day!
> 
> It's also want to thank my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol. My besti I love you:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Feel free to ask me anything or follow me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven to stay updated oh you just have a nice chat:)
> 
> Anyway enjoy:)
> 
> Sending love


	5. My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Mentions of previous childhood abuse and abuse emotionally and physically
> 
> Song title - paramore -my heart

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 5

My heart 

As soon as he left the room, he dialed Dr. Kennedy’s emergency number. 

He was scared as hell and just hoped that Josie was able to manage to calm his wife.

Jughead thought his hand had never shaken as bad as it did while he waited for Dr. Kennedy to pick up.

After two rings he did.

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Dr. Kennedy. I am really sorry for the night call, but uh... my wife... she’s bleeding. As you know she had to deal with a lot of stress this past week and now she's bleeding… I think she needs a check up. I know it's late, but is there any possibility that you could come here and do a check up? I just... she trusts you and I don't want her to be more scared, than she already is,” Jughead asked of him pleadingly.

“Of course. I am on my way. That's what the emergency number is for,” Dr. Kennedy answered.

“God. Thank you, I am sorry,” Jughead said.

“It's alright, Mr. Jones. These things are scary. It's okay to be scared. But we're gonna make sure that everything is going to be fine. Give me 30 minutes at the most,” He said.

“Thank you,” Jughead answered and hung up. 

He wiped the impending tears out of his eyes and exhaled deeply. H needed to control himself again. He couldn't lose it now, he told himself and went back to Betty.

She cried. Of course she did. He could too.

“Hey, the doctor is coming in 30 minutes at the latest,” Jughead explained and saw that she was desperately trying to control her breathing.

“Let’s switch the positions, Josie,” He told her and they did carefully. Now he was sitting behind Betty. Though he was scared as hell, an instant calm washed over him as soon as she laid against his chest. He could tell that he had the same effect on Betty. 

“I’m scared...” She whimpered, horrified.

“I know baby. I need you to breathe and to relax. Our baby will be fine. Dr. Kennedy is amazing and only treats in our best interests. It's probably just the stress,” Jughead explained calmly.

She grabbed his hand, and he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“Betty, just breathe with me okay?” He whispered in her ear and showed her how.

She did her best and her body relaxed a bit.

“Yeah, just like that...”

“If we lose the baby... oh my god,” She murmured and spiraled again.

“Everything will be fine, baby. Our baby will be fine,” He mumbled soothingly and planted kisses on the crown of her head.

“Can I do anything?” Josie asked and he could see that she felt helpless – he did too.

“Can you call V?” Betty asked weakly.

“Of course,” Josie said and did as she was told.

Jughead just wanted her to be fine and he silently prayed that everything would be alright, because that's one thing he couldn't control or take care of and it scared the shit out of him.

Luckily, 5 minutes later, Dr. Kennedy arrived.

“Hello, Mrs. Jones. Let’s take a look at your small baby, ok? I know it's scary, but bleeding happens, even in pregnancies where the women aren't disabled.”

“Do I have to leave the bed?” Jughead asked as the Doctor set up his portable ultrasound beside Betty.

“No. Just stay there and hold your wife. Do whatever keeps you both calm,” Dr. Kennedy stated with a soft smile.

“Is it alright when I lift your top Betty?” The doctor asked and Jughead smiled a bit. He was so happy that there was finally a doctor who was taking his wife seriously and he could see how much this small question meant to her.

She nodded. He put gloves on and applied the ultrasound gel. “This might get a little cold,” The doctor apologized.

Jughead placed small kisses on the top of her head and drew soothing circles on the back of her hand. He didn't even know if he did it to calm her or himself. His heart beated like crazy and he was glad that Betty couldn't see his face from this position. Judging by Dr. Kennedy’s glance, he wasn't very good at hiding his concern.

“First we are going to check if the baby is alright. Then I am going to measure your blood pressure and I have to take a look at how much blood you have lost. I also have to do a little swab,” Dr. Kennedy explained.

Betty tensed immediately and asked: “Isn't that dangerous?” 

“No, no need to be concerned. This is not the swab you do for cancer. Nothing bad will happen, I guarantee that. I just have to take swabs to the lab, to check if there is an infection. I wouldn't do anything what could be dangerous for you or your baby, unless it is really necessary,” The doctor assured and both nodded in relief.

“But it looks like is everything fine. You see it's even pretty active and moving its arms a bit. Let’s look for the baby's strong heartbeat. “

Both gasped in relief and Betty started to cry as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled their bedroom.

Jughead couldn't put into words how relieved he felt. His chest was heavy and he had felt as if he couldn’t breathe and didn’t know it until now.

He kissed Betty and whispered: “You’re both okay... you’re both okay, thank God.”

“As I thought, it was the stress. This often happens in the first trimester, but it was the right decision to call me. We can't be careful enough because we want both of you to be healthy and happy, right?” Dr. Kennedy said and wiped the rest of the gel from Betty’s belly.

This man was a gift sent from heaven, Jughead thought and smiled genuinely.

“Shall I help with your legs for the swab or should I call Josie?” Jughead asked.

“Can you call Josie please?” Betty answered and so he did.

Josie came in within a minute and helped to hold her legs during the swab.

Jughead caressed her hair soothingly because he could see that she was nervous and a little uncomfortable.

Dr. Kennedy packed the samples for the lab and said: “Alright we're done for now. I’ll call in two days for the test results.” 

“Is it okay if I lead Dr. Kennedy outside?” Jughead asked his wife.

“Sure,” Betty nodded.

Jughead glanced to Josie, but before Josie reacted, Dr. Kennedy said: “I can also help. I assume I just have to hold you up a bit.”

Betty nodded and Jughead smiled at them, impressed and happy that she let herself be handled by the doctor.

When she laid comfortably in the pillows, he lead Dr. Kennedy to the door.

“Thank you, Dr. Kennedy. We really appreciate everything,” Jughead thanked him.

“You two are such a wonderful couple. It’s so refreshing to see such a dedicated and respectful love. It’s my pleasure to be your helper and companion on this journey.” 

His vision got blurry. He could barely speak because of the thick lump in his throat, and when Dr. Kennedy pulled him into a tight hug he lost it.

He cried his first tears, though he did suppress them, because he didn't want to bawl like a baby, even if he could. But even the tight hug and the few tears that he allowed to leak out of the corner of his eyes were a relief and he was grateful for it.

“You two are not alone in this. We're a team now and you two are doing great,” Dr. Kennedy said while they hugged. 

“Thank you, and thank you for taking her seriously. It means a lot to us, we already had bad experiences,” Jughead said and lead him to the door.

“If there are any problems, just call me,” The doctor said and left the house.

Jughead was about to close the door when, suddenly, Veronica appeared.

“Jug, I came here as soon as possible. How is she? How's the baby? How are you?” Veronica asked as soon as possible.

“The baby is fine and I think Betty is also okay,” Jughead said.

Veronica looked at him, clearly seeing that he was far from fine, so she suggested: “How about you make yourself a mug of coffee or just sit down for a bit and I’ll go to Betty.” 

“I don't know...” Jughead answered

“Jughead, you have to take care of yourself too. It's ME. I know how to take care of my B,” Veronica said softly. He nodded and went to the kitchen, while Veronica headed to their bedroom.

*

Meanwhile, in Betty’s Bedroom...

Betty heard a knock on the door and Veronica entered the room.

“V, oh my god, you're here,” She said as Veronica stormed to her and hugged her.

“I dropped everything as soon as I got the call from Josie,” She said and gave her a small sisterly peck on the cheek.

“Jughead said everything is alright with the baby. Thank God,” Veronica added and got behind Betty to sit with her like Jughead did. She smiled and appreciated it.

“I had a nightmare and the nightmare stressed me even after I woke up and suddenly there was this sharp pain and I was so scared,” Betty told her and felt new tears in her eyes.

“Betty, you need to relax and let people in. Your mother and Archie can't do anything. You're not mentally disabled, and they have no power over you, Betty.”

“I know V, that's why I started therapy, because I don't want them to have so much of an impact anymore. I want this to work so bad, V,” Betty answered.

“I know, sweetheart. Everything will be alright, but you have to let us in. You have an incredible husband. He would carry the world for you if you would let him and it hurts him that you won't.”

“I am his wife, not his burden, Veronica.” Betty said and laid her head onto Veronica.

“Betty, for God’s sake! Don't you get it? Nothing is a burden for him. Same goes for me. We are not your old family. We love you, especially Jughead. Trust me, he wouldn't want to change anything. I never saw a person who is so in love with someone in the same way you two are. Allow yourself to be happy. Allow yourself to be sheltered by him,” Veronica said.

“You're right... I’m worried about him. He's always so strong for me, but I can see he's hurt too. I see it.” Betty said. “God, I am such a selfish bitch,” Betty sighed.

“Stop it. Stop it right there. Yes, he suffers too, but you're not a selfish bitch. You were scared and it's okay to feel like that. That's not the point. The point is that you’ve suffered all alone your whole life. But you're not alone anymore, and he just loves you. Let him in, Betts,” Veronica said and kissed her cheek.

“Speaking of my husband, can you check on him?” Betty asked her.

“On my way,” Veronica said and laid her gently back into the pillows.

*  
At the same time, in the kitchen...

Jughead made himself a coffee in the middle of the night, but he didn't care: he might not be able to sleep anyway. He sat in front of the kitchen table and supported his head in his hands.

“Fuck,” He cursed and raked his hands through his hair.

“God, get your shit together man, your wife needs you....” He murmured and suddenly felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

He startled, but relaxed immediately when he saw that it was Veronica.

“How are you?” Veronica asked Jughead.

“Honestly, not good. I am barely holding myself together. I felt so helpless, V,” Jughead admitted.

Veronica squeezed his arm in sympathy. “The baby is fine... she is fine, Jug.”

“Why hasn't she told me that she has a hard time? Why hasn't she woken me up after she had the nightmare, why?” Jughead asked her desperately, fighting against the impending tears.

“Because she doesn't want to be anybody’s burden,” Veronica said softly.

“She not a burden. She is my wife. How could she be a burden when I married her? I would do anything for her. I need to know those things... I just need to know. I am her husband. I love her,” Jughead said raspily and could hardly speak.

“Look, Jug I know it's hard and sometimes it drives you crazy because she won't get it... but Jug, she is in therapy now. She chose to marry you. She chose to let you take care of her without any assistants.   
She chose to trust you with her body. She chose to have a baby with you. That's a huge deal for her. Look, Betty has been abused emotionally and physically since she was a kid. She doesn't know it any other way. The time she had a boyfriend with whom she became intimate, he practically treated her like garbage and raped her, though the American justice system would not call it that, though I think you should call it that. She was brainwashed. It is normal that she has trust issues and feels like she is the burden for everyone. Hell, if I would have gone through all this stuff like she did, I don’t even know if I would be still alive,” Veronica explained. 

“I know, V, it is just so hard. Tell me what I can do?” He asked her.

“Just be patient. Tell her how you feel. I know you did and she should have gotten it by now… But until she heals from her trauma, which comes to the surface every time she is confronted with the greedy, evil faces of Alice and Archie, she needs a reminder. Not a subtle one. One that’s is like a bulldozer, a wrecking ball,” Veronica explained.

“Thank you, Veronica. That really helps,” He said with a smile.

“My pleasure... and anytime, brother,” She said and patted his shoulder.

“I should go back to my wife and probably get some sleep. Good night, V, and thanks again.” He said goodbye and headed back to his wife.

*

 

Jughead just crawled into their bed beside Betty. They just laid in bed. He was exhausted and relieved. He was just happy to lay beside his love.

“Baby, do you need anything?” Jughead asked and looked at her concerned.

“No, Juggie. I'm fine. Just go to sleep,” Betty said and cupped his cheek.

“I love you, Betty.... I just... I love you...” He cracked out. Suddenly all his relief and the anxiousness because of the pregnancy scare washed over him and he couldn't stop the flood of tears that he had held back the entire night.

He laid his head onto her chest and just cried. Jughead felt bad because he should be there for her after such a scare; but he just couldn't stop the tears. Jughead was so relieved that she was fine and the baby was fine.

Jughead felt her hands raking soothingly through his hair. 

“Shhh.... it's fine... we are fine...” Betty whispered.

He looked up at her at saw his life in that moment. He couldn't lose her... never, he thought.

“Do you have any idea, how much I love you? I know you think you aren't lovable or something, but that's bullshit. I love you so much... my heart is so full for you... and I just... I need you to believe me. I need you to let me help you to stay safe and calm. For yourself... for our baby... and for me. Nothing I do to help you is a burden for me. It never will be. Please...Betts, if you feel stressed or your muscles hurt, tell me and I’ll massage them. When you have nightmares, wake me up. I am here. I was so fucking scared today... for you… for us… and I couldn't do anything… Please let me in. Let me be your husband. Your ally. Your shelter,” Jughead pleaded hoarsely and kissed his wife's tears away...

“I am so sorry Jug...” She cracked out and sobbed.

“Don't apologize, baby...” Jughead whispered and kissed her with dedication.

“I love you… I promise to let you in,” Betty whispered.

“Thank you,” He rasped and their eyes met, mirroring the unconditional devotion they felt for one another. 

“I'm sorry I didn't want to cause you pain, Jug. I love you so much and I don't know what’s wrong with me… you are in pain too and I acted like it was all about me.” Betty apologized.

“No you're not, and there is nothing wrong with you. Yes you're right, I was in pain too and I was scared as hell. I felt helpless, but I can't imagine what you felt in that moment. You, who felt the physical pain. You, who bled and sheltered our child who was in danger now. There was just nothing I could assure. It was out of my control and it nearly killed me. Look, I know the last week has been hard for you. Your whole life has been hard for you. Talk to me... just talk to me, okay? I’m never gonna judge you or anything, but just don't leave me out of it. You’re not a burden. You’re the love of my life, my wife, and I am by your side no matter what, okay? I love you, Betty Jones. You hold my heart in your hands.”

Tears formed in her eyes again as she whispered: “I you so much. Thank you. I promise you I am going to be the wife you deserve.”

“You know what, love? You already are. I wouldn't want anybody else. You’re the one I want to grow old with and drive you in your wheelchair with my old rusty hips, while our grandchildren play with us.”

“That sounds perfect,” She answered, giggling, and played with the loose curl on his forehead.

“You know what, love? How about we go to sleep now. You lean onto my chest, listening to my heart that beats only for you.

“You're so cheesy. Can you first put my underwear back on and put a pad in it, in case I bleed again?”

He smiled. It was a small, normal task, but it meant a lot. Usually, she wouldn't ask because she wouldn't want to bother him and would just sleep without underwear. This was her way of saying that she was willing to try.

Jughead kissed her and rushed into the bathroom. He grabbed a bowl with warm water, a washcloth, and a pad.

“You don't have to do that,” She complained and he said: “I know, but I want to.” 

“Okay,” She answered quietly and he could hear the vulnerability lingering in her voice.

He gently washed the small evidences of blood away. 

Every time, it was a really intimate gesture, but it was even more so now, he thought. He washed the evidence of her previous terror away. Veronica was right: she did show him that she trusted him in so many small ways. But people didn't even recognize it because they don't need to. So many previous people have touched her body. They took it for granted that she allowed them to take care of her. They even abused it. No wonder that she had trust and maybe control issues. It was really a big deal to trust someone that much; to let them take care of your body. 

He couldn't comprehend the immensity of it before – but now – after the talk with Veronica, he got it. 

Sure, it was the most natural thing for him. But would he have thought that if the tables were turned? He would never take her trust for granted, he thought.

When he was finished washing and redressing her, he told her: “Thank you for letting me do this. For letting me taking care of you.”

This small statement brought tears to her eyes.

“I love you, Jughead.” She cracked out.

He laid beside her and pulled her closer to his chest. Her head rested right over his heart, just like he told her. 

Jughead caressed her hair and leaned down to kiss her: “I love you so much. Now, listen to my heart beating, and let it drift you into a soothing sleep,” He whispered and she closed her eyes, completely relaxed, and fell asleep in his sheltering arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> This is a very emotional and intense chapter. This chapter meant a lot to me because it has really great and huge message! I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for every comment bookmark or kudos! You always make my day!
> 
> I also wanna thank you my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> I love you very much thank you for everything!
> 
> You can also reach out to me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sending love to you


	6. Trust and control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings detailed descriptions of childhood abuse physically and emotionally.
> 
> Smut

Detours to Happiness 

Chapter 6

Trust and Control

“So... I am very pleased to have you here today, Mr. Jones. Sometimes it can be helpful to include the support system of the patient within the therapy sessions, especially when there is a marriage involved. I am happy that you decided so. Can I ask why, Betty?” Dr. Tate greeted them and asked her kindly.

Jughead gently took his wife's hand in his, showing her nonverbal comfort.

“Basically, because he's the greatest support system I've ever had in my life. Including Veronica, my care assistant and maybe even dearest friend. I know I am not the easiest person to deal with and I just want our marriage to work,” Betty said and he could sense that she was nervous by her lightly erratic breathing while she was speaking.

“What do mean by that exactly. Why do you think you're not the easiest person?” Dr. Tate asked then.

“I don't know... because of everything, I guess,” Betty answered as Jughead watched her.

“Okay, maybe we'll get there...” Pop Tate said with a smile.

“Last time we talked about a really current topic: your pregnancy scare and how it was for you. How you were scared to wake you up because of your nightmares, because you thought you were a burden.” Dr. Tate recalled the last session. 

Both nodded.

“Did you two have a talk about this?”

“Yes. I told her that she is not a burden and that I am her husband and I just want to take care of her, because I love her. But I understand why she has trust issues, even in front of me,” Jughead answered calmly.

“Betty, I only know snippets about your childhood abuse... just that it never ended, until when you finally moved out.” Betty nodded and the psychologist continued. “Your parents had taken care of you, back then, like dressing and undressing you, showering you, and much more. How was that? Oh, and if you feel uncomfortable, we can have this conversation privately.” 

She intertwined her fingers with Jughead’s and he smiled at his wife: “No, my husband knows my past. Maybe not in all detail because it still hurts and it's kinda embarrassing, but I trust my husband and I want him to know.” 

Jughead was so proud of her, he couldn't even put it into words. He would go to thousands of sessions with her if it would help with her mental health progress, he thought and he silently braced himself for what was about to come. He listened to her every time and he wanted to know everything. He was so grateful that she trusted him that much,but he would lie if he said that it didn’t hurt to know and hear about the torments his wife had gone through.

“When I was younger, my mom took care of me more often. When I was a smaller I didn't even realize that the things she did were wrong: like putting me rougher into bed because my legs wouldn’t stand still, or tossing me to the side harsher because I was more stiff. Like I said, at first I didn't realize that it wasn't right how my mother treated me. I only recognized that it hurt or didn't feel good... then I started to cry and my mother started to hit me and I completely didn't understand why,” She started to tell her story and her voice cracked a bit. 

Jughead felt tears behind his eyes, but blinked them away. Hearing from her childhood from her perspective and hearing the hurt in her voice was hurting him, but he kept himself together. Dr. Tate was offering Betty tissues. Jughead took them and wiped the tears of his wife away.

“Thank you,” She said quietly, looking at him as if it were the greatest gesture. He lifted her hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips. She continued: “But then I got older… and smarter. I was a smart kid,” She said half laughing. Jughead couldn't help but chuckle too. Then she spoke again: “I figured that it might have to do something with my disability and so I became more aware of my disability. I tried to control it... which led in the exact opposite reaction I was hoping for. Every time I tried to control it, it got worse because I thought that I had to relax... my mother got more aggressive then and hit me even harder or more often.”

“How did that make you feel?” Dr. Tate asked.

“I don't know... angry... sad. Scared, because I couldn't defend myself nor stop my disability. It was out of my control, but the older I got the more I grew to it. I kind of found my safe spaces, like my school or my friends. But as soon as my mother realized that I got resistant toward her behavior and I somehow started to build up my self esteem, she added emotional abuse to the physical.” 

Jughead wiped his eyes to get an ease of the burning. Dr. Tate handed him a tissue, but Jughead declined politely.

“It's okay, to show that it hurts you too, you know. I would be highly concerned if you weren't. Your wife – a person that you love – was abused,” Dr. Tate explained.

Betty looked at him, eyes filled with love. 

“Please, love. Continue. I’m fine and I am listening. So is Dr. Tate,” Jughead said with a hoarse voice. She blushed a bit because of the endearing pet name he used for her in front of the doctor, but continued: “Every time I got new friends or I thought that boys were interested in me, she told me they were just friends out of pity. Or why would they be interested in a girl who has a deformed body, wears diapers and has to be taken care of her whole life. You don’t burden yourself when you have another choice,” Betty said further and added: “That's why it was and still is so hard for to wrap my head around the fact that my husband really doesn’t mind taking care of me.”

The doctor wrote some notes down and asked: “What was the worst your mother ever did to you or told you?”

“Uhh, there’s a couple things. But there were four times I was scared of my life. Once I wanted her to shave my armpits and legs and I was mad and yelled at her because she refused to do it and called me a crazy slut. Then I started to cry and she beat me all over the body with the shower head,” Betty told them. Jughead grabbed her hand with both of his to show her his sympathy, but if he was honest with himself, it was also to comfort his brewing emotions.

Betty continued: “One time she hit me while I was hanging in the lift and I was naked. I don't remember why she did it.” 

Jughead closed his eyes for a second, because he remembered their accident and how horrified he was. But he couldn't brace himself for what was about to come. 

“You've mentioned four times. What were the other two times?” The doctor asked, softly pushing her to tell.

There was a prominent silence, before she inhaled and answered. “The other two times were where she threatened to kill me by beating me to death.”

Jughead couldn't believe his ears. He had to assure himself.

“WHAT?!” He asked, shocked.

Betty looked at him guiltily.

He was lost for words... he could only look at his wife. Jughead just wanted to hold her and cry for her pain, but he couldn't because they weren't alone.

As if Dr. Tate was sensing their need of privacy, he offered: “I give you two ten minutes.” 

Both of them nodded thankfully and then Dr. Tate left the room.

“I am so sorry. I know I should've told you...” Betty said, crying.

Jughead didn't say anything, he just straddled her and laid his forehead onto hers.

He just stayed silent and cried. The imagination of what she had gone through and the realization that he could've lost her hit him at full force.

“You are the strongest person in the world, Betts. I love you. This woman deserves to rot in jail. How did you even survive this?” He said and she chuckled through tears.

“God, I am sorry for crying. It is hard to realize what she did to me and to see that people I love are affected by it,” Betty said.

“Are you kidding? You can cry as often as you want and I am going to hold you every time,” Jughead whispered huskily and cried with her.

“Every time I told people what she was doing, they didn't believe me or didn't get why haven't done anything about it. Or they didn't get how bad it actually was. I was so scared, Jug. Every time. But I couldn't let my mother break me, either, and that provoked her even more. But what could I have done? There weren't people who could save me, or people who could take care of me 24/7 and if so, I would have never asked for it... and the first person, who offered to help me, no matter what and dídn't think that I was exaggerating.

Jughead didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He was angry at the system and the people she'd met before, but he was so grateful that she shared her excruciating past with him now and let him in. She could've also said that she wanted to talk with her therapist alone. So he just said: “Thank you. Thank you for telling me and for letting me in.”

She nodded and whispered: “I just didn't want you think that I am weak or pathetic for letting this happen to me for such a long time.”

“Betts, I get it. You were trapped, you hadn't seen an outcome. But you're not alone anymore and I will always take you seriously,” Jughead assured her.

Then they got interrupted by a knock at the door. Jughead stood up quickly and wiped their tears away, before they both answered: “Come in.”

Dr. Tate appeared in the door and asked: “Should we continue?”

“Yes, please,” Betty assured. 

“So. I don't plan on digging any further today because I think we made huge progress here today. You trusted your husband and you revealed something very painful and vulnerable that your husband didn't know until now. How does that feel?” Dr. Tate asked.

“Relieving,” Betty answered.

“You made huge progress today. You admitted that you were a kid and that you couldn't have known that it was abuse. Later, that you were angry that you control the situation. I think that’s where the problem is. You thought that it was your fault because of your uncontrollable body and I think it developed into trust and control issues, which is normal, regarding your past. We can work on that. Revealing everything to your husband was a great step in the right direction,” Pop Tate said.

Betty looked at Jughead and smiled.

Dr. Tate stood up and said: “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Jones. Thank you for coming here with Betty.”

“Anytime she needs it,” Jughead said and smiled at his wife.

“See you next week then,” Dr. Tate said and led them to the door where Veronica was waiting for them.

“Everything alright?” Veronica asked.

Both nodded and answered: “Yeah, lets drive home.”

*

Later at home...

They laid in bed because Betty's legs hurt. Jughead massaged them lightly to ease the pain.

“Thank you for coming with me to the therapy session,” She said and pecked his lips with hers.

“Anytime. I think it was a good session,” Jughead said

“So you think that I have control and trust issues?” Betty asked.

He stopped massaging her leg, laid beside her, and looked at her.

Jughead thought for a minute what to say because he didn't want her to misunderstand him.

“Seeing to the things you've gone through, it is completely understandable that you have trust and control issues,” He said. When he saw her remorseful look, he added: “I am not judging you at all, babe. I get it, even if you have them around me. The control was always ripped away from you and your trust was always abused in every way possible.” He saw tears dwell in her eyes.

“But I trust you, Juggie. I trust you like nobody else,” Betty answered.

“I know you do,” Jughead said and kissed her leisurely. After a moment the kiss became heated and he felt the familiar desire for his wife rushing through his body.

He know he had to be careful, even though the pregnancy scare was over two weeks ago. But he just wanted to be close to her, feeling her skin on his, making her feel good.

“How are you feeling?” Jughead asked, his voice already thick with lust.

Her eyes darkened immediately and she answered with a matching raspy voice. “I'm fine.”

“Good, cause I got an idea. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” She whispered.

Jughead grabbed the dark red silk scarf from her couch and his eyes twinkled in anticipation, mirroring her own.

“If I remember it correctly, one thing on your sex bucket list is to have sex with blindfold on,” Jughead asked, though it was more a statement.

“Before we do this... I need you know, that you can tell me to stop at any point. I know it's a big deal to not only rely on me with your body, but in addition to not see what I am doing. So I need you to tell me if it's too much. I need you to be vocal, okay?” Jughead explained and was hoping that he didn't ruin the mood, but he had to clarify this. That even when she was at his “mercy” she still had the control with everything, including how far they're going and what they do.

She smiled grateful and answered: “Okay, I trust you Jughead.”

He leaned down and kissed her leisurely, then he covered her eyes with the silk scarf gently and told her: “Lift and turn your head so I can tie it.”

She did as he told her and he tied the scarf around the back of her head.

“Is it too tight?” Jughead asked.

“No,” She answered.

He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. It was fascinating how much this situation already changed. Usually she got wilder after a few seconds, trying to cling onto him and pull him closer, in need of more control. But now she just let him kiss her and almost comforted herself in the feeling of the kiss and letting him lead.

He swiped his tongue leisurely against hers, bathing himself in the feeling too. He slowly raked his hands along her arms.

“I love you, Betty. Tell me what you want, tell me how you'd imagine this,” He rasped, making sure that she was always aware of his presence, even when he didn't speak.

“I want to fall, I want to let myself go. I always wanted to experience this state of complete trust and giving up control, knowing that someone is there to catch me. I could never have done this before,” She said in a raspy voice, thick with emotions.

He was expecting anything, but not that vulnerable and truthful statement. He couldn't help as it brought tears into his eyes, because in that wish lingered so much more than just a sexual fantasy.

Jughead leaned forward again, brushed her lips with his like a feather. “I'll always catch you, love. I am going to undress now... slowly. I am gonna worship you and your body: every inch of it.” He spoke to her in a husky voice while he undressed her tank top.

Her breasts were swollen and bigger than the last time, but sure, she was almost 12 weeks pregnant now.

“God, I fucking love your breasts. They just seem to be made for me... even yet, when they are bigger because of your pregnancy, they fit perfectly into my palms.” As soon as he palmed them and brushed his thumbs against her already hard nipples, a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips.

“I love how you always respond to my touch. When you can't use all of your senses, the feelings are heightened, which is good, because my plan is to drive you wild. To let you fall apart under my body, in every way possible,” He whispered and smiled as she moaned in anticipation.

“Holy shit. I love when you talk to me like that,” She gasped and gripped a little harder on his upper arms.

“I know. I bet I make you wet, just by talking to you like that...” Jughead answered smugly against her breast. His other hand wandered between her legs and could feel the evidence of her arousal. 

“Jesus, Betts. How is this even possible? I barely touched you and you’re already soaking through your panties.”

“Sorry...” She whispered, a little embarrassed.

He shoved himself against her, let her feel how hard he already was for her, without her even touching him.

Jughead tugged her bottom lip between his and then whispered against it: “No, babe. Never apologize for it. You drive me crazy. Can you feel it?” He asked and shoved himself harder against her center, followed by his hands which caressed her inner thighs, intentionally avoiding the heated spot, where she craved his touch the most. He felt her quiver under his gentle touch. 

She got a little impatient and writhed under him. He watched her body language. She was not tensed or scared in any way, which was really fascinating, he thought. It was like that the moment she got the permission to be blindfolded. She trusted her body even more and didn't need to control it anymore. It was like she switched into a complete state of devotion, not only to him, but to her body as well. He took her hand in his and intertwined his fingers with hers beside her head. Her fingers tensed a bit but she didn't startle because of it like she used to. She just let it happen and held his hand in hers.

Jughead couldn't help but smile.

His other hand traced along the seam of her panties, teasing her skin.

“Jug, I need you, please. I need to feel you. I already can't see you... please,” His wife pleaded a little desperately.

Jughead instantly hovered above her and laid his forehead against hers.

“I am here, babe. Here, feel my body against yours, feel my hands on your body. I am here,” He assured her. She nodded and he asked: “Do you need me to take the blindfold off?”

“No. I like it. I just get scared, when I don't see and don't feel you either, because I am not able to move to search and reach out for you,” Betty explained.

“Okay.” He breathed and kissed her passionately. His hand traced back to her panties, slowly shoving them down. His other hand caressed her belly in awe. “You’re already showing baby. You can barely see, but I do and it's beautiful. You’re glowing and sensitive and it's so fucking sexy,” Jughead rasped as he began to caressed her folds lightly, spreading her arousal over her clit and core. 

“God I missed touching you. Tell me if something hurts,” Jughead said hoarsely.

“Nothing hurts with you,” Betty just said quietly and he thought that his heart might burst out at her statement. 

He just kissed her as an answer with all the love he had for her and mimicked the movement of his tongue with his fingers. She raked her hands through his hair a little rougher than usual and pressed her body against him.

“I need more, Jug, please,” She pleaded against his lips, and to his surprise, she reached down to his hand and applied more pressure on it. 

It was the first time she did that and Jughead was so turned on that he could come in his boxers right then.

He moved her wrist gently so that now her hand was right above her heated core. 

“Show me how you want me to touch you,” Jughead ordered softly.

“I don't know if I can,” Betty said unsure and wanted to back up, but Jughead held her hand softly in place.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Jughead asked softly.

“Yes,.” She admitted.

He smirked a bit and took her blindfold off. When she looked confused, he clarified: “I want you to see how turned on I am right now.” 

She still looked a little unsure and he said: “Baby, I don't want to pressure you or anything. If you don't want to, then okay. But if you do I am more than willing to help.”

“I've never done this before,” Betty said, embarrassed.

“Well, do you want to do it and do you trust me?” Jughead asked softly.

“Yes and yes.” 

“Then I'll help you.” He said, his voice hoarse from lust.

He kissed her passionately, grabbed the large pillow beside her, and put it under her back so she was more in a sitting position.

Jughead laid himself beside her and kissed her leisurely. When he felt her relax again, he reached for her palm, which now rested on her vulva, and slowly guided it down.

“Can you feel how hot and wet you are? “ He asked with a lust-filled voice. “It drives me crazy every single time.”

Every time Jughead thought they couldn't reach another level of trust and intimacy, he was proven wrong. He looked into her meadow green eyes, now almost black by lust and saw insecurity in it, but also a little boldness awaken in them as well as complete trust.

“Show me how you like me to touch you,” He repeated again.

“You have to hold my hand there in case I startle,” Betty instructed.

He nodded and he applied a little bit more pressure.

“Jug, you know that you aren't my sex assistant or something, right?” She said suddenly.

He grabbed her chin and she looked at him.

She really thought he was doing it just for her. Yeah, at some point he did, but hell was she wrong there. He couldn't imagine something sexier than helping his wife masturbate and to watch her while doing it. It was almost like voyeurism.

“Baby, I am your husband and I want to help my wife to touch herself. That's almost every man’s secret dream… Or at least it's mine. So please let me fulfill my dream.”

Instead of answering she lowered her hand against her heat again. Her fingers began to move lightly along her folds, teasing them, just like he did often.

Then she slid into her clit and circled it.

He held her hand in a firm but gentle grip and watched his wife.

Watching his wife while he pleasured her was sexy, but watching her while she was exploring and pleasuring herself, brought the word sexy to a whole new level.

To see her eyes clouding with lust and moaning in pleasure. The confidence flickering in them.

“Fuck, that's so sexy,” Jughead breathed huskily. 

Her breathing quickened and he felt that her hand tensed so he held a little tighter.

She smiled and panted: “Thank you. Can you pull my hand down more?” 

Fuck, Jughead thought and couldn't suppress the light lustful groan. As he did it with pleasure, she slid a finger inside and he thought he could lose it any second. He was so hard that it hurt, but he refused to touch himself, which would scale down her moment.

She added a second digit, but he could see that by every second she got closer to her climax, it got harder for her to control her movements.

She panted and he could hear the frustration in her voice as she said: “I’m close. I can't control my hands anymore.”

“It's okay, just tell me what to do.” Jughead didn’t let go of her hand until she said it.

“Do it. Get me off!” Betty ordered softly.

“Holy shit, Betts. When I thought this couldn't get any sexier,” Jughead groaned and attached his lips to her neck, sucking the delicate skin over her pulse, while he switched. 

“Let’s do it together babe. Circle your clit while I pump my fingers inside your hot pussy,” Jughead whispered almost pleadingly in her ear.

She moaned in response: “Fuck, Jug.” and touched her clit. 

He noticed how hard it was for her to manage her hand to stay there, so Jughead used his other to hold hers in place gently.

He looked into Betty’s eyes, shiny, because the impending teats that were laying right behind her eyes.

Two souls became one in nonverbal sensual communication, where trust and control coalesced.

In this moment laid so much meaning. It was an exchange of trust and control for both of them.

Though he helped, she was still in control: complete control. Not because she took it or demanded it. No, because she trusted him.

For the first time in her life, she let herself be vulnerable, laid her trust completely into someone else, and was still in control.

Tears flooded her cheeks silently and he asked without stopping his actions: “Are you okay, baby?”

“Yes, yes,” She said, nodding enthusiastically and smiling, but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Jughead’s heart swelled for her. He leaned down and kissed her tears away in devotion and said: “Come for me, Betty. Let yourself fall. Bring yourself over the edge with me.” 

He felt her walls flutter around his fingers as he pumped them in and out in a hooking motion, still holding Betty’s hand onto her clit, while she circled it.

“I need... faster, Jug...” She pleaded. He guided her movements so that she could rub herself faster.

“Baby, I can feel it! Let go. I'll catch you,” He rasped as he leaned his head and grazed her nipple with his teeth.

She let out a loud moan, which got stuck in her throat as she let her head fall into the soft pillow. Jughead kissed her, swallowing the sweet sighs of her aftermath.

“Betts, I need to be inside you or I am going to explode... but if you still aren't up for it, I can take a shower.”

“Shut up, Jug,” She said, grabbed him by his neck, and pulled him closer for a kiss. Before their lips collided, she whispered tentatively: “Fuck me like you want to.” 

His eyes darkened immediately and he claimed her lips in a hot kiss. His hands crawled into her curls, messing her hair as he quickly shoved his boxers down, settling between her legs. He laid his forehead onto hers to gain his control back because he didn't want to be too rough: it was the first time after her pregnancy scare. When he nudged her folds with the top of his shaft, he felt her heated core pulsate against it, his cock twitching in anticipation.

“I love you, Juggie,” she breathed against his half opened lips.

“I love you, too,” He said, uniting their lips in a passionate kiss and slowly sinking into her slick warmth.

He almost drifted in and out of her, that's how wet she was. He let himself be consumed by the pleasurable feeling.

Jughead was already hard as a rock because of their foreplay and her hot, pulsating core, didn't make it any better. He knew already that he wouldn't last long inside of her.

“I am not going to last long... come with me now, take my cock,” Jughead rasped into her ear and quickened his pace. He pushed her legs down so that his pelvic bone was shoving against her clit with every deliberate thrust.

“Oh my god, Jug,” She moaned and tugged his bottom lip with her teeth.

His hand moved to her sensitive nipple and he grazed and twirled it lightly with his fingers.

“Come on, I can feel it, Betts. Fall. I'll catch you,” He pleaded between desperate thrusts and he entwined their hands again. 

She moaned and was a panting mess, writhing under him as he reached with his free hand between their bodies and slapped her clit lightly.

At first, he felt her hand tighten in his, then she bowed her back, while she moaned his name like a sonata and her walls were clenching around him violently, wrenching him out as his name fell from her lips in pleasure all over again, like a mantra of lust. He swallowed her cries of ecstasy as they rode their orgasms out, as they recovered from the impact of their climaxes.

“Thank you. Thank you for doing this.” 

He kissed her forehead and looked at her, their eyes filled with love and gratefulness, when he said: “I love you. Thank you for your trust in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! Here is the next chapter this chapter was maybe it's the most realistic and vulnerable chapter I've ever written!
> 
> Thank you so much for every comments bookmark and kudos I've got for the last.chapter. it made my day!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my incredible beta @riverdalenerdlol thank you for your help and your constant support I love you:*
> 
> You can also always reach out for me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please let me know what you think your thoughts are very important to me!
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	7. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> Smut
> 
> Description of previous destructive and abusive relationship

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 7

Beautiful

Betty woke up in the morning laying on her husband’s chest, looking up at him, she saw he was peacefully sleeping. She loved him so much, she thought, smiling. Her mind went back to the events of yesterday and to his grand gesture because it was one. And not just because she could touch herself – which was a great experience though- no. It was also because he was nothing but patient and understanding, helping her without judgment; even though he had no benefit from it. He did it all for her, selflessly. He gave her a state of control she never had before. That action put their form of trust to a whole new state, regarding to the fact that only hours before she revealed everything to him and he didn't judge her in the slightest.

She was placing kisses on his upper chest and whispered: “I love you.”

He stirred a bit and rasped: “Good morning, beautiful. I love you too.” He kissed the crown of her head and added: “How did you sleep?” 

She grinned and answered: “Amazing!”

He just grinned smugly.

“Thank you for doing that yesterday,” She said and smiled.

“Can I ask you something?” Jughead asked and played with her fingers.

She just nodded and he asked softly: “How was it for you? You've said you haven't done that before... so I guess I am just curious.”

“It was a massive experience for me, not only because I've never touched myself, but the way you helped me. So patient, without judgement, and even though you couldn't seek a benefit out of it. You did it just for me. You gave me a state of control I've never had before... I wasn't ashamed to ask for help or to admit that I couldn't do something... and I don't know. It was just massive. I just love you, Jughead,” She tried to explain.

“Seek benefit? Babe what are you talking about? Helping and watching you masturbating was the hottest thing I've ever seen and done. I had a lot of benefit. Hell, I was so hard that it hurt. Don't you remember? I was practically begging to be inside you right after,” Jughead answered. “And it'll never be a problem with you, regardless if it's in sexual or nonsexual situation. I never going to be mad at you or...” He hesitated a bit, but finished the sentence: “Hurt you.”

“I know... and thank you,” Betty cracked out and he leaned down and kissed her longingly. 

As soon their lips connected, the longing kiss turned into a passionate one. Betty grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him closer. He got the hint and hovered above her. He seemed to feel the same hunger as she did. God, she wanted him so bad. Their sex was limited after her pregnancy announcement... especially after their pregnancy scare. But after, she kinda felt insatiable. She didn't know if it was the new stage of trust she had towards him or simply her pregnancy cravings, but honestly, she couldn't care less. When Jughead broke the kiss to attack her long neck with kisses and bites, obviously not caring if he would leave a mark – she didn't care either.

“Jug...”

“Hmm,” He only murmured hoarsely between kisses.

“Promise that we’ll never let two weeks pass again, at least as long as we allowed have sex. God, I still want you. I’m starving.”

He looked up and his eyes darkened devilishly, which sent an instant jolt of arousal right to her core.

“You know what...” He began to speak not leaving his eyes from hers, while his hands were traveling down her legs, leaving goosebumps everywhere his fingers were grazing her delicate skin.

Jughead shoved gently her panties down when he continued to speak:“I’m hungry too. Especially for some sweet and salty taste, just a good beef burger with peanut butter and bacon, only way more delicious.” 

Before Betty could respond and was able to form a word through her fogging brain by lustful anticipation, her legs were already swung onto his shoulders and his eager mouth landed onto her pulsating, glistening core.

“Oh shit,” She moaned loudly as his tongue delved between her slick folds, flattening his tongue and licking her out, like she really was the most delicious meat he had ever eaten. Her hips jerked like crazy. Too pleasurable was the feeling, but he held her firmly and sunk his face further into her dripping core, if that was even possible.

Suddenly he gripped a small pillow and placed it under her backside so her throbbing heat was at the right angle and more still.

“I could eat you out all day, especially with those sexy noises coming out of your mouth.”

She quivered under his hands and she could feel his smile at her clit when he sunk his head head onto her and latched his lips onto her swollen clit. 

“Fuck, Jug, what are you doing to me?” 

“Making you scream so loud that your lungs hurt. I have to make up for two weeks. Yesterday wasn't enough. If you love a woman, you should cherish her in every way,” Jughead answered in a dark, raspy voice, sending a shiver all over her body.

Then he pushed two fingers inside her and added his deft tongue to circle and suck on her clit.

She moaned so loud that it echoed through the room. The scream got half stuck in her throat and transformed into an almost feral moan.

“Yes, oh my God.” 

Betty didn't know how this was even possible. She went from the shittiest and most disturbing sexual experience in a relationship to this mind blowing one, including everything she'd ever wanted. She couldn't breathe. It was like all the air metamorphosed into fire, ready to let her burn in pleasure and burst out like a volcano. It was almost an out of body experience because Jughead somehow managed so that she completely forgot that she was captured in her limited body. There was no matter anymore, just feeling. Like scent. Acoustics, visuals and touches, creating the most beautiful kaleidoscope of emotions, vanishing all physical limits in her head.

Jughead’s alluring voice dragged her out of her lustful dizziness.

“Hearing you moan is like a choir of angels. Fuck, every one made my cock twitch.”

As soon as he spoke those words, combined with the relentless pace and him hitting just the right spot, he made her see stars, letting her approve his words. She let out a crowd of moans.

“Yes, Jug. Yes, yes.”

They didn't hear the knock on the door and suddenly the door opened and Veronica appeared in the room.

“B, I just wanted to know when you want to stand up and shower?” Veronica asked.

Betty sent a silent prayer to heaven that they weren't having sex at the moment and just oral sex. Otherwise she could have gotten a vaginal cramps and that would have ended much worse. She didn't know how on earth her husband was able to cover him and herself under a blanket and put her legs from his shoulders within less than two seconds like Copperfield and Houdini at once, but he did.

He rested between her legs fully covered by her blanked as Betty answered: “In 30 minutes or so.” She was trying to act normally, but was an open book, thanks to her cerebral palsy even more so. She was breathless, had a high pitched voice and she could also bet that she was blushing and sweating everywhere. 

Veronica cocked an eyebrow suspiciously: “Is everything alright?” Veronica added.

“Sure.” 

“Your face is sweaty and red. Are you sure you're feeling alright?” Veronica said and came closer. Betty tensed and her leg startled and hit Jugheads jaw. Jughead groaned in pain under the blanket and tried to suppress it, but failed.

“What was that? Where’s Jughead?” Veronica asked, unsuspiciously and raked her eyes over Betty. 

Then realization sunk in and Veronica gasped: “For God's sake, B, it's ten in the morning.”

“So what?” Betty said, biting her lip embarrassingly.

“I knocked and you said yes.” Veronica defended herself. 

“I didn’t hear it,” Betty said.

“You said yes,” Veronica argued.

“Well it wasn't that kind of yes,” Betty explained and blushed.

“That's too much information. Oh my God. At least lock the door, you two rabbits. See you in 30 minutes,” Veronica said and shook her head half in disbelief, half amused as she left the room.

As soon as Veronica was out of the room, Jughead appeared from under the covers and rubbed his jaw in amusement. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry Jughead,” Betty apologized.

“It's alright Betty.” Jughead said smiling.

“No it's not. I hurt you,” She said full of remorse and angry at herself.

“Hey. Hey. Hey, babe,” He said, softly palming her face.

She didn't know why she was so angry at herself. 

Jughead looked into her eyes and saw tears forming in them. Did she really think he could be mad at her because of it? His heart broke at the thought.

His eyes met hers, filled with sympathy.

“I’m sorry,” She said.

He just caressed her cheeks and asked softly: “Baby... Tell me what's going on in your head right now.” He didn't ask to judge her, he really wanted to know.

“Every time I did it, even by accident, my mother hit me,” She admitted quietly, suppressing the impending tears. His heart broke even more at her statement, but he was proud that she was letting him in. He just nodded and she continued: “It's not that I think you would hit me, but you didn't even get mad and I hurt you.”

“Who got mad before?” He asked softly, though he already knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it.

“Archie. He even left the room one time and left me naked for, like, half an hour. I had to beg him so that he dressed me again so the assistants wouldn't notice that we had sex and I wouldn't be embarrassed.”

“I should have broken his entire face,” Jughead just said in disgust. “You know I wouldn't do that to you, right?” Jughead asked serious but tender while some single tears fell from her cheeks.

“I know. I know. I am not comparing you or anything. It's just hard to get those memories out of my mind and the guilt linked by it,” Betty tried to explain.

“I know, Betts,” He answered.

Then he got an idea.

“Hit me,” Jughead ordered.

She looked at him as if he had lost his marbles.

“I'm serious, Betts. Hit me,” He repeated with an encouraging smile.

“No!” She said and looked at him like he had totally lost his mind.

“Come on, Betts. Show me your left hook. Show me what you got,” He encouraged her more

She scoffed but smiled, because she realized what he was about to do. She shook her head in amusement and he leaned forward.

“Come on. I’m turned on by it.”

Now she was laughing, and then she did it. 

Her hand hit his cheek.

“Come on, babe. This is all you've got? I am not even aroused. Try harder,” He ordered and grinned.

“Oh my God,” She just said laughingly, but did it again.

“Argh, that was a good one. But I know you can do better,” Jughead said, challenging her.

“Stop,” She laughed harder this time and he laughed with her.

“You’re such a weirdo,” She said then and he answered:

“Yup. A weirdo who loves you and your left hook,” Jughead answered and kissed her soft but deep. “And besides that, nothing is as bad or embarrassing than Veronica walking in while I’m eating you out and you screaming my name in ecstasy,” He said and both cracked out into laughter.

*

Two days later...

Jughead made Betty her favorite blueberry protein pancakes. He was a little worried, though. He didn’t if a low carb diet was the best choice if you’re pregnant, but he also knew Betty’s self esteem issues. Jughead had to be careful, but he just needed to talk to her about it, he thought and headed back to their room.

“Here it is: low carb blueberry pancakes with cream,” Jughead stated and danced towards her a bit.

“You’re a gem and the best husband,” Betty said with a smile.

He handed her a forkful onto her lips and thought about how to start the conversation.

“Betts, I want to talk to you about something,” Jughead started

She nodded and wiped some cream away from the corner of her mouth.

Do not get distracted, Jughead thought and spoke softly: “I know you’ve been on this diet for a very long time now…but are you sure it’s still healthy for you and the baby?”

“I think so, yeah,” She said and glanced at him amused. “Jug… it’s just carbs. I am eating healthy. Lots of vegetables. Fruits. Meat and fish. I am just not eating carbs. Trust me, it is better this way. Otherwise I am going to be fat and you won’t love me anymore,” She said jokingly, but Jughead sadly knew that her words weren’t just a joke.

“First, that isn’t possible. And second… could we ask the doctor about it tomorrow at the appointment? Just, after the pregnancy scare, I am scared and just want to be sure.”

He saw her eyes get glassy and he cupped her cheek.

“You’re beautiful, Betts. Always. Even with a few pounds more,” Jughead declared.

Betty blinked her tears away and said: “It’s not just a few pounds, Jug. If I get rid of this diet, I will gain many pounds. It is not just that I feel extremely ugly and not sexy then. You couldn’t carry me that easy. I don’t even know if the extra pounds would be healthy for me and the baby.”

“That’s why I want to discuss it with Doctor Kennedy. Maybe there are other options… diets that are more balanced,” Jughead told her.

She was on the verge of crying now.

He stood up, cupped her face between his palms and said: “Baby, you are beautiful and don’t underestimate my physical strength.” 

She smiled and nodded. But he could see in her eyes, that she didn’t believe him, he thought sadly.

“Please don't worry about it. I love you,” Jughead reassured.

“You say that now...” Betty said.

“No, I'll say that forever,” Jughead answered

“And I also think it would work out with you,” He said and then he leaned forward,whispering in her ear. “I've also heard that sex burns a great amount of calories, mostly orgasms, which is my expertise,” he said and grinned smugly.

“We can ask Doctor Kennedy about the diet,” She agreed verbally.

Jughead grinned like a fool. “Why did I know that this would be just the right thing to convince you, my beautiful, insatiable wife?” He said with a mischievous grin.

“You know what, I’m hungry,” Betty stated then.

“You are, huh?” Jughead rasped and leaned closer, almost kissing her.

“Yes,” Betty rasped alluringly back. “For pancakes,” She finished then with a grin.

“Touche. I deserved that,” He said with a laugh and helped her to eat the pancakes.

*

The next day...at the appointment...

“Hey, there are my favorite patients,” Dr. Kennedy greeted.

“She's the patient, I am just her very devoted and loving husband,” Jughead said and smiled.

“Mrs. Jones, you’re in 13 weeks now. So today, we’re checking your weight, your blood pressure, your blood sugar level, if you have asiderosis, your hemoglobin value, and you get your pregnancy record book.”

“Asiderosis?” Jughead asked. 

“It's also called iron deficiency,” Betty explained with a smile and the doctor nodded.

“How do you know these things?” Jughead said.

“I am smart. No, I've been in a hospital often enough, I guess,” Betty stated and the Doctor nodded at her correct explanation of the medical term.

“First we going to take a look at your weight. There is a special scale with armrests,” Dr. Kennedy said and gestured towards it.

“It’s built like a usual seat,” Dr. Kennedy explained further while Jughead sat Betty on it.

Dr. Kennedy seemed to notice that Betty was scared and asked: “Can I do something to make you more comfortable?”

“Maybe you could hold me by my shoulders, just so that I feel more safe,” Betty asked then and Jughead smiled proudly.

“Of course.”

When Jughead put the small seat belt on, the doctor said: “Alright, let’s take a look then.

“105 pounds. That is perfect and in really good shape, Mrs. Jones,” Dr. Kennedy stated and noted it.  
Jughead sat her back into her electric wheelchair, then Doctor Kennedy did all the blood tests. Jughead held his wife's arm in firm, but soothing grip, so she wouldn’t startle.

“Now we just have to another ultrasound ahead and then you are free to go and enjoy the rest of the evening.” 

“Actually, we wanted to ask you something,” Jughead started and Betty continued. 

“Yeah, it's about my diet. We wondered if it's a good diet or if it maybe could harm the baby. I am doing low carb, or it's also called a ketogenic diet.”

Dr. Kennedy smiled and answered: “Well it's the best diet you could've chosen, Mrs. Jones.” 

Betty smiled proudly from ear to ear and gave the 'I told you so look'.

“I even highly recommend it to my patients because it has many benefits and is very healthy. It prevents gestational diabetes, known as the carbohydrate intolerance of pregnancy. It also decreases the risks of a miscarriage and decreases morning nausea. It is all in one very healthy for the baby and the mom,” Dr Kennedy explained.

“Wow. I knew it was healthy for me. You know a low blood sugar level and stuff, no fluid retention. But I didn't knew that it was also that healthy for the baby,” Betty told him.

“Not only that. It is also good for fertility and increases the chances of getting pregnant massively,” Dr. Kennedy said. 

“That explains why you got pregnant right after we started trying,” Jughead slipped out.

“Jughead!” Betty hushed and blushed.

“It's okay, and you're very blessed then. You should do regular cheat days. It keeps the ketogenic metabolism active, like at least twice a month. Indulge yourself with food,” Dr. Kennedy suggested.

“Oh that's my personal specialty,” Betty blushed even more as soon as he said it.

“Alright then let’s take a look at your little baby,” The doctor said then and they nodded.

*

Later at home...

Jughead cooked for them and she hummed because it was so delicious. They decided that she would do a cheat day and make burgers, and for dessert, chocolate cake with a fluid kernel.

When she ate the first bite of both she hummed in enjoyment.

“Oh fuck, Jug. Hmm.” 

Jughead chuckled in amusement and said: “Usually I hear those kinds of sounds coming out of your mouth in other situations.”

“Stop it. It's not my fault that this is so fucking delicious. I haven't this kind of stuff since our wedding. I can only imagine how swollen my legs are going to be tomorrow,” Betty stated.

“Then I’ll massage and move them. Let me indulge you a bit,” Jughead offered and brushed a loose tendril behind her ear.

“You always indulge me,” Betty said.

“Well it's my duty as a husband,” Jughead answered and admired her for a moment.

“God, you're so beautiful, how did I deserve you?” He whispered in awe.

She looked at him, disbelief still lingering in her eyes. He decided to lean in, kiss her, and make her believe it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies.
> 
> Here is it the new chapter sooner than expected:)
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left a comment, bookmark or kudos on the last chapter. Every one of them fill my heart with joy thank you!
> 
> It's always thank you to my amazing beta who everytime does an amazing job and is also a great writer check her out: @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> please let me know what you think about this chapter your feedback always mean the world for me!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: this chapter contains mentions of victim blaming, sexual assault/ rape in a relationship. 
> 
> Past abuse
> 
> But also fluff

Detours to happiness

Chapter 8

Perfect

Betty had physical therapy. She wore a shirt with a V – neck and sweatpants. Robert Phillips was weird. He moved to New York and was new in town, but he was good at his job and knew it. Betty didn't like him, but her old physical therapist had moved away so she had to search for another one. His references were great, but as soon as he knew that she was married and pregnant he changed.

They were in the therapy room of the physical therapy office. Betty was exhausted as she stood in front of him at her feet. He barely held her for support; she had to do it alone. She could, but she had already stood on her feet for five minutes and felt no power to hold herself anymore.

“I can't stand anymore...” Betty said between pants, slowly getting anxious now. 

“Betty, stay on your feet. I won't hold you when you fall.” As soon as Betty heard those words, her knees buckled.

Veronica stood up and rushed towards her.

“She is pregnant for God's sake. She can't fall... and this shouldn't be a trauma therapy session,” Veronica hissed and helped to hold her.

“I got you, B. Don't be scared,” Veronica assured her.

Mr. Phillips didn't seem satisfied, but sat her back into her wheelchair.

He looked at Betty almost in disgust, clearly glaring and then turned to Veronica and said: “Can we agree on another shirt next time?” 

Veronica was dumbfounded by the request for a second, same as Betty. But Betty was too busy catching her breath. 

After a brief moment, Veronica answered: “Excuse me? First, that's not my decision and second, that is totally inappropriate.”

“I am just concerned... you have to keep in mind that you are helpless. People can easily take advantage of your situation when you're dressed like that,” the physical therapist said. Betty didn't know what to say... she should say something, but instead her mind just began to reel. Her mind flashed back to the times with Archie. Those horrible times where she felt like a piece of meat. Like a whore. She remembered that she even wore clothes in the colors he liked, always showing her feminine side. 

She wanted to be noticed, yes. But not like he did. She wanted to be told that she was beautiful, but instead he just groped her breasts and talked vulgarly to her. She remembered that she felt so dirty and disrespected. Sometimes she said no, but he had tried and tried it again, and then by some point she obeyed, though she didn't want it. Maybe she caused Archie to behave like this. She could have said no but she didn't. Betty’s mind began to reel, but right before she could burst out into a mess of tears, Veronica dragged her out of her haunting, spiraling thoughts and said with a concerned look at Betty:

“I think we should go.” She gave the therapist one last glance full of disgust. 

They left the physical therapy office without a word and put her coat on when they were outside.

“Are you okay?” Veronica asked worried with a soft voice.

“Yes.. .can we just go home and take a shower please?” Betty asked exhausted and gladly Veronica just dropped the subject.

 

*

She took a shower, but her mind didn't stop reeling. She thought that she was over it, that at least her trauma with Archie was healed because of Jughead. It was healed somehow, but she couldn't stop thinking about the words of the physical therapist and how much truth maybe laid in his words. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Too loud and to visible were the scenes in her head. 

She just hoped her husband would come home, though she wasn't sure if she should tell him about the incident with the physical therapist and how much it actually affected her...

*

Jughead came home from the class at NYU and wanted to head straight to his wife, but he stopped when he heard Veronica call him.

“Jug? Is that you?” Veronica asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah, what's up, V?” Jughead replied and went to the kitchen.

“Here. Coffee. Black with sugar. You might need this. Sit down. I need to talk to you,” Veronica just said and handed him the coffee mug.

“What happened? What have I done?” He asked. Judging by Veronica’s face, it was something serious.

“Nothing, but after I tell you this, you’ll wish that you would have done something,” Veronica began cryptically and Jughead got scared.

“Did something happen to Betty?” He asked frantically.

“No she is fine... at least I think so, but something did happen...” Veronica started.

“God dammit, V. Stop being so cryptic and spill it!” Jughead interrupted impatiently. 

“It's the new therapist. He is awful. Besides that, I don't like him very much and I think he has some serious issues. He is a drill sergeant and just an awful chauvinist-type of person,” Veronica explained.

“Did he hurt her?” He asked and was even more alarmed than before. 

Veronica laid her hand calmly on his arm. 

“I would never let someone lay a hand on her again, I swear,” Veronica assured and Jughead relaxed immediately.

“Then what did the therapist do?” Jughead asked again.

“Jug, I tell you this physical therapist is awful and highly inappropriate. Tells me... yeah... me! Not her. That I should dress her more appropriately... and then he fucking said to her that she has to have in mind that she is helpless... and when she dresses like this, someday a man could take advantage of her helplessness,” Veronica told Jughead. He could see that she was livid.

“What!?” Jughead said, shocked.

“How did Betty answer?” Jughead asked and took a sip of his coffee.

“She said nothing! She just stood there and said nothing. The worst thing is that I could see her mind practically reeling after he said that...” 

“But why? I don't think she could link that statement to her mother...” He said quietly. It was said more to himself than to Veronica. Realization soon sunk in. “Archie...” He whispered.

“She thinks it is her fault that he treated her the way he did,” Veronica said, lost in her thoughts.

“Of course. She did it a few times when they were together,” Veronica said and exhaled deeply.

“I'll go talk to her NOW and the therapist will be fired immediately. He's not victim blaming my wife,” he said furiously and rushed to his wife to talk some sense into her.

“Be careful, Jug,” Veronica called behind him.

*

“Hey, baby, did you have a good nap?” Jughead greeted her when he came in.

“Yeah, how was class?” Betty asked.

“Fine. I brought you the notes. We have to write short stories this time,” Jughead explained shortly.

“Can I join you?” Jughead asked then.

“Of course. You don't have to ask. I love it when we chill in bed together,” Betty stated. He pecked her lips and climbed beside her into bed.

“So… How was physical therapy?” He asked and tried to keep his tone normal.

She tensed immediately and he could see her cursing herself for not being able to hide anything.

“What did V tell you? Urgh, sometimes I have to tell her that she has to keep her mouth shut. She's still working for me.”

So she wouldn't have told him? Jughead thought and tried not to be offended.

“So you wouldn't have told me that your physical therapist is victim blaming you? Don't you think I have the right, if somebody who is a professional, is treating my wife highly inappropriately? Even accusing her?” Jughead said and was clearly hurt.

“Jug...” She said and laid a hand onto his arm apologetically.

“Why didn't you say something to your therapist?” Jughead asked then and was calmer again.

“I don't know…” She just said weakly and bit her bottom lip nervously.

“Betts, you know you can talk to me, right?” He said softly and cupped her cheek.

She nodded.

He desperately wanted to talk to her about it… about Archie. But he knew it was a sensitive topic, even more than the topic of her mother. 

Jughead didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was already an adult woman when it happened. Even so, what this asshole did was inexcusable.

“I didn't say no, Jughead,” She said quietly. 

“To whom?” He asked and was incredibly happy that she was starting open up about it.

“Archie.” 

“That didn't gave him the right to treat you like this,” Jughead answered.

“I mean, sometimes I told him that I didn’t want to sleep with him, or that I felt like a whore. He was pissed, and then in the evening he touched me anyway. But sometimes I didn't say no, so it was my fault.”

“Betty, even if you didn't say no, though I’m sure you did at least until the moment you were aware that he didn't care anyway, you and every other living woman has body language. Especially when you are in a relationship, you notice the body language. It was his choice to ignore it and it wasn’t your fault. You could sue the hell out of him.”

“I didn't say no to him,” She repeated.

“That doesn't matter. He should have known that it wasn’t okay,” Jughead said.

She started crying and he immediately felt guilty for pushing her to far.

“Fine! I got abused and didn't do anything about it and I got raped and didn't do anything about it! Are you happy now? How is the awareness that I let someone assault me again supposed to make me feel better? How can it be not my fault? I wasn't a kid anymore! I was a victim before. How is it not my fault when I didn't break up with him or say no to him?!” Betty asked him louder now and a sob escaped her.

Jughead rolled her onto her side and hugged her tight.

“I'm sorry, babe. I've pushed to far. I'm sorry,” Jughead murmured. He could kick himself. She was pregnant, had a pregnancy scare because of stress, and he had nothing better to do than to confront her with her sexual trauma. Well done Jughead, well done, he thought.

When she calmed down, he thought about what to say and after a while he spoke softly: “It wasn't your fault. It never is. Sometimes even the people that are able to defend themselves didn't say no and stayed in an abusive relationship, but it still is not their fault. It’s not yours either. I am sorry I pushed you. It was not my place to do that,” Jughead told her and apologized.

“It's okay. You were worried,” Betty said and kissed his neck.

“No it's not okay. I am genuinely sorry, but thank you for forgiving me,” Jughead answered and kissed the crown of her head.

“God, I am such a broken mess. How do you even love me?” Betty asked.

“Even if you're broken, you are perfect in my eyes,” Jughead said.

“I am more imperfect than perfect,” Betty murmured.

“No one’s perfect, anyway... But you are my perfect imperfection, then. I love you, okay? No matter what happened or what baggage you carry that you want to share with me, I love you and I am happy to carry it with you,” Jughead said, smiling.

“Betts, can you please fire the physical therapist?” Jughead asked after a while. She nodded in agreement.

“He called me helpless. Of course I’m firing him,” She said and grinned. He couldn't help but grin with her.

“God, I was really scared that you would break up with me back there,” Jughead remembered.

“Nah. I wouldn't have...cause I knew that you were perfect for me. My perfect imperfection. Deep down, I knew if this man was willing to stay with me; I should marry him someday... and I did,” Betty declared, smiled and leaned closer to kiss him. 

“I love you,” He whispered before his lips connected with hers.

“Maybe you should discuss the trauma with your ex with your therapist, too?” Jughead suggested.

“I should probably,” She murmured.

He pecked her lips and added: “You can always talk to me, Betts. No matter what it is. Also, please tell if I ever cross the line.”  
She nodded and smiled at him.

“I just love you Jug, my perfect husband,” Betty said and he could see how grateful she was for his understanding.

 

*

One week later at their next appointment with Dr. Kennedy...

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jones,” Dr. Kennedy greeted and both offered: “Oh please, call us Betty and Jughead.”

“My pleasure. Your results are perfect, by the way. Stick with that diet, but don't forget the cheat days,” Dr. Kennedy said.

“Don't worry, Doctor Kennedy. I indulge her with my best five-star carb kitchen,” Jughead answered and brought her hand to his lips.

“How could I doubt that even for a second, Jughead?” Dr. Kennedy answered with a smile.

Then he continued: “Today – if we are lucky – we could see the baby’s gender. Sometimes it's already visible. Do you want to know the gender?”

They look at each other and realized realized, that they never have talked about it, but both nodded in agreement.

“The most important thing is that the baby is going to be healthy, but it could be helpful when it comes to the nursery,” Betty answered. Jughead could see that she was thrilled, and so was he.

“Okay, my couple of the year, then let’s take a look, right?” Dr. Kennedy said and they went to the  
examination table. It already became a routine for Betty and Jughead now.

He laid her on the table, pulled her skirt down a bit and her top up to expose her belly.

Jughead caressed her hair like he always did. He knew she needed the physical contact because she was afraid to fall and – truth be told – he just loved to caress her hair. It had a calming effect on him. They looked on the monitor, waiting for the now familiar heartbeat. When they heard it, they both smiled, even though they had already heard it a couple of times now. It still felt like the greatest miracle for them. It made their hearts beat faster and made them grin from ear to ear like happy goofballs.

“Strong and loud heartbeat, as always. He or she is growing and developing very well. So now let’s take a look if we see something more,” Dr Kennedy suggested.

“Well, so far it's look like it's gonna be a little girl, but that's always hard to say in this state of pregnancy. But as long as we don't see any other evidence... I think your bundle of joy is going to be a little girl,” Dr. Kennedy said with a smile.

“A girl just as beautiful as you,” Jughead said and kissed her. She smiled up at him, utterly happy and said: “Hopefully she'll have your hair.”

He smiled against her lips. 

Life couldn't be more perfect, Jughead thought as he kissed his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies.
> 
> First of all I know this is a short chapter, but I had the feeling that's it's had to be so short because of the heavy topic. Which was a key moment For their relationship. I will get more into it in the next chapter!
> 
> I know for sure that this is heavy topic but I think it's important to talk about!
> 
> You can always reach out for me on Tumblr and ask me anything about everything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Last but not least i want to thank my Beta @riverdalenerdlol . I love you. And also everyone who left the comment bookmark or kudos.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter as you know your thoughts are always very important to me!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sending love


	9. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> Smut

Detours to happiness

Chapter 9

Touch

As soon as they were home and alone they hugged and kissed each other in pure happiness. Jughead couldn't believe his luck. They were gonna get a little girl, hopefully she would be as beautiful as his wife. Jughead kissed her with all the love he had and said huskily: “We gonna get a little girl, Betts...”

“Yes! I'm so happy, it seems so real now!” she answered, smiling brightly and kissing him again. Betty soon tried to deepen the kiss but Jughead backed up and said: “Baby, do you really think it's a good idea?... We don't have to. I can just cook something delicious for you and celebrate the good news. It's okay,” Jughead explained. 

He saw the disappointment in her eyes but she nodded. 

 

*

Betty thought Jughead was only concerned and maybe just a little protective because of what she told him last week. But the small rejections repeated over and over again and she couldn't help but let the old ghosts of her low self-esteem begin to consume her head again.

*

The anxiousness and insecurities didn't stop clouding her mind. 

They had been there ever since she had her great breakdown.

Jughead was different now and she hated it. Sure, he still loved her, but the passion in his eyes was gone.

Every time she made a move, he backed up and asked her if she was sure. He treated her like broken glass and she hated it. Hell, she was livid. That's exactly why she didn't want to be seen that way and didn't want to label herself as a rape victim, regardless of what Archie did to her.

Betty just wanted her husband back; the husband who devoured her with his eyes, filled with want and lust, not with instant concern.

She was in the bathroom with Veronica, getting ready for bed. Jughead was at Sweet Pea’s, spending some bro time with him and would be back in an hour or two, so it was the perfect time to realize her plan she had kept in mind for days now.

“V?” Betty started.

“Hmm?” Veronica just said while she got toothpaste on the toothbrush.

 

“I need your help with something.”

“Oh, I know that look. That's the secret mission look. Hit me up, B,” Veronica said, intrigued.

“I need to seduce my husband,” She said bluntly.

“Betty, don't get me wrong. I am totally here to be your partner in crime and dress you up like a femme fatale that even a priest couldn't resist. But what happened, sweetheart? You were like rabbits before,” Veronica asked softly while she put out some of Betty’s sexy lingerie to choose from.

“Last week when I had the incident with the therapist, Jughead and I talked...” Betty began and because of the thick lump it was hard for her to speak further:

“Umm I had a mental breakdown because I realized that I got raped… and since then he’s been different… and I hate it, V. I want my husband back, the one who devoured me with his eyes. Who couldn't get enough of me. Now he looks at and I can see it in his eyes that he sees the rape victim in me,” She said bitterly and began to cry.

Veronica hugged her and whispered: “I bet this isn’t true. I bet he’s only trying to protect you. He’s afraid to trigger you since you’ve realized it now,” Veronica tried to explain.

“I know. I know. But how he acts now is the way he triggers me,” Betty said with teary eyes.

“B, let's get you ready so he won't be able to resist you anymore. I’ll go to Pea when he comes back so you two can have some privacy,” Veronica added with a smile.

*

Betty looked into the mirror and inspected herself. She had decided to wear black because that always worked. She wore thin stockings and a black silk negligee with a suspender belt and matching panties. She put her dark green powdering gown on to hide her surprise. Her hair was curled and she wore light smokey eye makeup and red lipstick.

She put some perfume on – black opium from Yves Saint Laurent – and then they heard the front door open.

*

When Jughead came home, he saw Veronica leaving Betty’s room. “Hey, V, is she asleep?” 

“No, she isn't,” Veronica just said and went upstairs. Jughead entered his wife’s room.

“Hey, love. Thought you were asleep,” He said kindly and noticed her makeup after he closed the door. “You look nice. Are we going somewhere?” He asked further.

She just shook her head and he came closer to her.

“I know this look. You’re up to something.” He grinned and kissed her.

She tried to deepen the kiss but he backed up and laid his forehead onto hers.

“Betts...” Jughead whispered.

“Undress me,” Betty demanded before he could speak, her voice sounding a little shaky.

He could see that she fought against impending tears and he said: “We can just watch some Netflix and eat something...”

“Fuck you,” She whispered and couldn't held back the tears.

He was taken off guard by her answer. He looked at her questioningly and asked:

“What?!” 

“Don't look at me like that!” Betty yelled.

“Like what?!” He asked, even more confused.

“Full of pity.” Betty said, her voice filled with disgust.

“Okay, now I am offended. You know that isn't true,” Jughead tried to defend himself.

“Oh yeah, so you wanna tell me that you didn't see the rape victim when you looked at me?”

“Of course not. You’re my wife. I just don't want you to feel pressured,” Jughead explained.

“Exactly! I am your wife and I trusted you. I trusted you enough to tell you the fact that I realised that I got raped. But then you decided not to sleep with me anymore because I am too damaged and you don't want me anymore. That’s exactly what--” She spoke but her other words were muffled by Jughead’s fervent kiss.

As soon as she said that he didn't want her, his mind blanked out and he acted by instinct.

He raked his hands through her hair, pushed his tongue into her mouth and devoured her mouth like he hadn't for almost two weeks.

There were so many feelings boiling inside him right now. He heard her sighing into his mouth, gasping for air, so he let go from her lips, just to latch his lips onto her slender neck.

He heard her cries of relief., her hands grasping impatiently onto his jacket.

“How dare you? How can you even think that I didn't want you?” He almost hissed into her ear, biting into her neck, wanting to leave a mark.

Her head fell backwards and she moaned his name: “Jug.”

He kissed her again and wanted to lift her up, but she stopped him: “Wait, Jug. Wait, my feet.”

“Fuck, sorry,” Jughead apologized and unbuckled her feet while she giggled. God, how he missed that sound. 

He looked at her and the desperate heat was gone. It was replaced by deep desire, love, and adoration.

“I love you so much,” He said in a raspy voice. His eyes were burning into hers, showing her how much he wanted her and loved her as his hands wandered to the silk band of her powdering gown. He opened it tormentingly slow, feeling her shiver in anticipation. When he discovered what she was hiding underneath, he couldn't suppress the loud groan that escaped his lips.

“Holy fuck,” He murmured and felt his mouth get watery.

“I wanted to seduce you,” She said huskily, biting her bottom lip nervously.

“Mission accomplished. Fuck, I could rip your clothes off and fuck you right here or wherever the hell you want.”

She leaned forward, kissed his neck and whispered: “God, I missed you talking like that. Please... I want you,” She said desperately. 

He could kick his ass for making her feel like she wasn't wanted. Hearing her desperation made his heart ache. He backed up a little to take off his jacket and shirt. She raked her eyes over his defined upper body and smirked smugly, then he captured her face between his hands and kissed her thoroughly, telling her nonverbally that he wanted to take his time with her. Luckily, she obeyed and melted against him as their tongues swiped sensually slow against each other. Jughead wrapped her legs around his waist and swung her arms around his neck. He carried her to their bed and let them slowly sink into it without disconnecting their lips. 

He looked at her. Her face was flushed from arousal, her eyes clouded by desire. Her breast was heaving up and down, shoving his chest with every breath.

“You're so beautiful, Betts. Please never doubt that I want you ever again...” He said and took off his pants quickly.

“These last two weeks were killing me. I wanted you so bad, just like now,” He declared and showed her evidence of his statement.

“Then why couldn’t you have shown me?” Betty whispered with such a hurt-filled voice that it brought tears to his eyes.

“I was an idiot. I just didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to give you time,” Jughead explained huskily and caressed her cheek.

“I don't need time. I need you. Now,” She declared with desirous eyes and pulled him down for a kiss.

Jughead lost no time sensing her urgent need for his touch. He shoved her panties down and quickly found her slick folds, moist with arousal.

“God, how I missed this. You’re always so fucking wet for me, Betts. Only for me,” He whispered against her neck. As soon as the words left his lips, he felt his fingers coat with her juices. 

He smirked devilishly as he teased her folds and clit with feathery touches.

“I bet I could make you come just with me talking like that only using the slightest touch.”

Betty groaned in desperation and reached for his hands.

“Ah ah ah. No rush, baby. Let me cherish you. I am going to make you come so hard that you can't think straight, but at first I need you naked,” He stated and undressed her negligee. There was so much routine between them that she didn't even tense a bit when he undressed her. It was a sign of her unconditional trust, which he definitely wasn't taking for granted.

Now she was only dressed in her stockings, her high heels and suspender belt. She was a sinful vision of his dreams and he dreamed a lot of her in the last couple of days.

“Look at you, Betts. How could I not want you, while you’re lying here and looking like the purest sin in the form of an angel. Even the devil himself couldn’t resist.”

“Fuck, Jug. Stop teasing me and fuck me already,” Betty moaned in frustration, grinding her hips against him. 

He smirked smugly and said: “Oh, my love, that would be far to grateful for me. I don't deserve my own release that quickly. I need to own it.”

Jughead could see by devilish twinkle in her eyes that she was more than liking his idea of punishment, but she was also craving for his touch and her release.

He leaned and kissed her, making sure that she felt every inch of his heated skin. He claimed her tongue with his and nibbled on her lips tentatively. He rubbed himself against her, and was practically dry humping her to get them both some kind of ease, though it was more torture, but he gladly received his sweet punishment.

She was a whimpering mess under him now, the damp spot on his boxers just prove that, though he wasn't sure if it was from her juices or his precum. Maybe it was both.

Betty tried to get rid of his boxers, but he took her hand and laid it beside her head.

She almost cried and said: “Oh my God, Jug, please have mercy. Just touch me.”

“Oh I will... with my tongue,” He said alluringly and felt her quiver under him. 

Jughead began his journey downwards, kissing and sucking on every place he could reach. He left marks of his want for her on her creamy skin. He swung her legs over his shoulder and was met with her lustrous almost molten core.

“I remember that we got interrupted the last time, so have something on in case we get caught.” He wanted to stand up and lock the door, but she stopped him.

“Veronica is at Sweet Pea’s. Please, Jug,” She begged. 

Jughead smirked and continued his journey. Holy shit, she was dripping. He could see the molten droplets sneaking out of her throbbing pussy.

He moved his hands up and down her inner thigh, making her shiver in anticipation while his lips traced down her little bump, kissing it in full awe.

“I love you, Betts, for everything you have given me. Let me show you how much love you and want you.” With that, he sunk his head into her needy core. 

At first he licked along her soaking outer folds, eliciting an anticipated moan out of her. He could drool into her because of her sweet taste that he was addicted to. Then he finally ended their sweet torment and delved his tongue into her core, licking and sucking up every drop he found like a man dying with thirst who had finally found his fountain. Her hands were in his hair, pulling on his tresses as she moaned in lust, pleading for more. He loved the painful tingle on his scalp. Combined with her lecherous moans, it sent desirous jolts right to his cock, making him harden even more, if that was possible.

As he latched onto her, he could feel her slowly tighten around his tongue. He knew she was close. He attached his eager mouth to her clit, humming in pleasure as he heard her whimper and felt her clit pulsate against his mouth and tongue. Her desperate cries of lust were music in his ears. She was fucking his mouth without mercy and he loved every second of it. He felt her legs tense on his shoulders and added two fingers into her craving pussy, pumping them in and out of her while he rasped: “You're close, baby. I can feel it. Let me see it; let me see you come, baby. It’s my personal drug. Scream my name, baby,” He demanded and used his other hand to rub her clit relentlessly.

She bowed her back from the mattress and begged: “Jug, please. Please. Fuck, I need to come.” She almost sobbed and a feral groan escaped his lips.

He didn't even know how much he had missed this obsessive state of eroticism and realized how he couldn't live without it for more than one day without being a dead man.

He bathed himself in the sound of her ecstasy and every grind of her impatient hips.

“Come on, Betts. Tell me what you need,” He ordered and pinched her clit lightly.

“Harder,” She cried out, but it still wasn't enough for her to fall.

Jughead knew exactly what she needed, but he needed her to say it.

“Babe, tell me what you need! I need to hear it!” Jughead pleaded.

“Slap my clit,” came the breathless reply and Jughead grinned proudly, well aware what kind of trust these words from her meant.

He slapped her clit, lightly first. Her hips jolted but it still wasn't enough.

“Come on, baby. Let go. Scream as loud as you want.”

She panted like crazy and pleaded: “Jug, please. Fuck.”

He slapped her clit again, feeling a new wave of arousal soaking his hand. He pinched her clit afterwards and then it happened.

He could practically see her face twisting with ecstasy before he could feel it. 

“JUG!” She screamed his name as the waves of her first climax washed over her. She clenched around him and rode his hand almost violently. Jughead saw her hand smash against the wall, caught it and intertwined their fingers beside her head.

Her cries of ecstasy nearly sounded like desperate sobs, until he realized that it was exactly what it was.

“Baby, shhh. It's okay.” He pulled his fingers out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact and grasped at him for dear life. 

“No. No! No! Please, I need to feel you,” Betty pleaded frantically. 

He laid his forehead onto hers to calm her. The desperation in her eyes made his heart break even more because he knew that he caused it within the last week

“I’m here. I am right here, love,” He said and shoved his boxers down.

“I need you, please, Jug,” She whispered, still frantic.

Jughead wondered why she spiraled now. Was it because he triggered her? Or because she thought he didn’t want her anymore when they would continue their foreplay? But it didn’t matter now. He needed to steady her, to assure her that he wouldn't go anywhere.

“Baby, I am here. Can you feel me?” He asked, nudging her entrance with the tip of his shaft, spreading her arousal and coating himself with her juices.

“Look at me. Watch me while I fuck you. I want you to see what you do to me,” Jughead asked of her tenderly and rested his forehead onto hers. He looked at her, his eyes a tornado of emotions: unconditional love for her, lust, empathy, but also a silent apology, and a promise to try not to hurt her again. They were all lingering in his gaze.

He felt her core throbbing against his hard length in excitement when he said hoarsely: “I love you,” and slowly sunk into her. He forehead was still laying on hers as he caught her sigh of relief with his lips. 

Jughead lifted her legs higher around his waist, not caring about the cold feeling of her heels against his heated skin.

All his senses were heightened now as he saw the impact of his behavior from the last weeks – even if he did it with her best intentions in mind – right in her eyes.

He slid leisurely in out of her, felt every flutter of her walls, and let her feel every shove along her with his cock. He tried to be as close as possible because he knew she needed his touch. If he was honest with himself, he needed it maybe as much as she did.

“Feel it. Feel how amazing we are together. Feel how hard I am for you. Just focus on me and the feeling.” She moaned into his neck and tried to pull him closer. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” She declared over and over again between moans.

When he saw that the dark veil of pain that had clouded her meadow green eyes was now gone and replaced by a new wave of pleasure, he let himself fall into the consuming feeling of her around him and his thrusts became more determined.

He could feel that he was close. Too sweet was the torture of before, but by the way her walls were gripping onto his penis, Jughead could say that she was too.

“Love, come for me. Let me see your beautiful face in ecstasy again... please,” He said and rubbed her clit while he thrust into her. 

Jughead wasn't sure if it was his desperate plea or the extra stimulation, but it seemed to be exactly what she needed. She bowed her chest towards him and her whole body clenched around him as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her with full force. Her nearly violent grip around his pounding cock took him with her and they both were a mess of moans and convulsions, completely consumed by the intensity of their climaxes and presence. Jughead murmured declarations of love into her half open mouth, interrupted by moans from their aftermaths.

When their breaths and heartbeats calmed, Betty spoke. “I’m happy to have you again.”

Jughead looked at her, his ocean blue eyes filled with love, but also remorse: “Baby, you never lost me and never will. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I was just so concerned and didn't want to trigger or push you. I get that I was an idiot. I’m sorry,” Jughead said earnestly and kissed her softly.

“I really thought you never going to touch me again because of what I realized had been done with me,” She said with teary eyes.

“Well I can assure you, Mrs. Jones… that is NEVER going to happen. I am far too in love with you and to addicted to your touch and naked body around mine.”

She smiled up at him. It was a smile that made his heart fly. He suddenly remembered what he had wanted to talk to her about earlier today.

He traced his thumb along her chin and asked: “I was thinking about a name for our little girl lately… and I was wondering... what do you think about Joy?... She is kinda the product of your new life... of our life. 

She smiled from ear to ear and said: “I love it. It’s a wonderful name.”

He laid his hand over her belly and she covered his hand with hers. 

He said: “I can't wait for our little girl.” 

They snuggled naked against each other, filled with joy and sheltered by each other’s tender touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is sooner than expected! I somehow was in the flow at least for the story!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter who bookmarked the story or gave it's a kudos. It made my day. 
> 
> As always I want to thank my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol you are always a gem and so supportive I don't know what I would do without you! Check out her stuff she is amazing!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Your thoughts are always very important to me!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	10. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 10

Choices

 

They sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. They were good now, thank God. They had talked and dealt with Betty’s - hmm... how should he phrase it - cravings, and not just with food, Jughead thought with a smirk.

Sadly they hadn’t gotten much privacy the last couple of days. Besides teasing and fumbling there wasn't much time for more. Betty had therapy sessions. Then there was college and they had many things to organize. Like the nursery for example. Betty’s suggestion was to start putting together the room where all equipment would be placed. Good idea, considering that she was already in the fifth month. He was definitely searching for another long term solution, so they were pretty busy the last few days. But they were still devouring each other in every free minute they could get with their hands and eyes. 

Who was he to complain about it? He thought again with a smirk as he sat beside her, eating his porridge.

“I thought that we could maybe go to the mall. Take a look for clothes and things for the baby,” Betty proposed and Jughead smiled widely. 

“That's sounds wonderful. We could get the stuff we need like a buggy, bottles, and stuff like that. I could also take a look for paint for the nursery,” He suggested and kissed her. He didn't miss her hand caressing his thigh. Sometimes he wondered if she did those little things on propose, like shoving her not so controllable hand - dangerously near his crotch – along his thigh. But he didn't mind it at all, he thought, smiling.

“Afterwards I want you take out on a date,” Jughead stated.

Her eyes widened. 

“Did I forget an anniversary? Oh my God, is it your birthday?” She asked in shock.

He sat on her lap, just like Veronica did sometimes and supported his legs on her armrests. 

“No. None of it. I just want to cherish my wife... and I have a surprise for you,” He answered and caressed her chin.

She furrowed her eyebrows and repeated: “A surprise? What is it?” 

“Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you,” He said and tapped her nose with his finger.

“It isn't something big. Isn't it?” She asked, concerned.

“I can't promise you that,” Jughead admitted with a mischievous grin.

“Jug... I don't need always fancy dates. You know that, right?” Betty said.

“Yes, I do. But as I said, I'd to cherish my lady, okay? Don’t you like my dates?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, of course I love them... But...” Betty started but Jughead interrupted her. 

“Then, Mrs. Jones... It's decided. I am taking you out to dinner. Now let's get ready for the baby shopping,” Jughead said, not leaving any place to argue.

“God, you two are disgustingly adorable. But who am I to say? I indulge Toni, too... speaking of her...” Cheryl started.

Both turned their heads and listened.

“Toni needs a job and I was wondering if you might need more assistance staff?” Cheryl asked. Jughead thought she couldn't be serious.

“Cher… you know that...” 

“Tomorrow at 2 pm. I need more assistants, that's true. But she has to apply first,” Betty piped in and Jughead looked at her surprised.

Wow. He wasn't expecting that, but smiled proudly. He felt lucky that she was trusting him that much and was trusting Toni that the past was the past.

Then she said: “Come on, Cher, we have to get ready for the mall,” and Jughead hoped from her lap.

*  
Two hours later at the mall... 

“Cheryl, no we aren't buying everything in red or pink. We are not going to do that. I know Dr. Kennedy said that and we have decided on a girls name, but at this early stage of pregnancy it can be also a boy and we haven’t seen the penis yet. So no, I refuse to get everything in pink and with unicorns on it,” Betty said and tried to stay calm.

She saw Jughead chuckle and said: “Don't laugh at me.” 

“I can't help myself. It's just too cute how you are beyond furious, defending our childs honor, yelling through the entire mall,” Jughead answered and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Because it's true. I am not going to do that to my child. My mother used do that. She always dressed me like a pretty innocent girl.” She had always felt like a younger version of herself when her mother did that, and she never really liked it. “I always had to wear light and innocent clothes. Even when I was older,” Betty answered and added: “Sorry for yelling at you, Cheryl.” 

“It's okay, I get it.” Cheryl just waved it off.

“I know, Betts. But she will be a baby. It's okay to make choices for her when she’s smaller,” Jughead stated.

Betty groaned in frustration and wanted to answer something, but they were interrupted by a woman who seemed to be in her thirties. 

“Congratulations, how far are you?” The woman asked, looking at Cheryl.

Oh, oh, she’s going to explode, Jughead thought amusedly and wished he had a bucket of popcorn right then.

“Thank you, I am reaching the fifth month,” Betty answered. The woman looked at Betty in shock. “Oh, why are you looking so surprised? Did you think I wouldn’t be able to fuck? Well I can. I even fucked in 1963 Chevrolet Impala,” Betty said. Jughead had hold on to himself to not grin from ear to ear with pride. The shocked, but also sad, look of the woman because was damn wrong with her assumption, was priceless.

But then Betty even topped that. She drove to the woman patted her arm in sympathy and said:

“I am so sorry that your sex life isn't as satisfying as mine. I even got so lucky and married this man. But there's always hope, sweetheart. Don't give up. I wish you the best. Have a nice evening, miss.” Betty smiled, waved her hair, turned around, and drove away.

Jughead jumped onto her wheelchair and saw her satisfied, sassy grin.

“You don't know how much that turned me on right now,” Jughead whispered in her ear.

“Yes I do,” She said. Her smug grin wasn't helping Jughead’s cause.

“You know this is torture. We aren't home yet,” Jughead whispered, kissing her neck.

She stopped, palmed his check to bring his ear closer to her and rasped: “Who said that we had to be home?” 

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and felt his balls tighten the second the words escaped her mouth.

“In public?” He assured with a grin. 

“The handicapped women’s room has a key. You can lock it and nobody would even think that we would fuck there because I’m disabled. Prejudices can sometimes be used to your advantage,” She said playfully innocent and with a sassy grin plastered on her lips.

“Praise the prejudices and the pregnancy hormones,” Stated Jughead.

“Cheryl, we’re going to the restroom. I have to pee,” Betty called. She added when Cheryl was about to come along: “It's okay. We’ve got it.”

Cheryl nodded and Jughead said: “She totally knows that we are going to fuck there, you know that right?” 

To his surprise, Betty answered: “I know... but I don't care.”

Jughead grinned even more when she asked: “Can you drive for me? It'll be faster.”

He granted her wish and they rushed towards the restroom. When they came across the pillow section, Jughead grabbed one large pillow and took it with them.

“What are you doing?” Betty gasped.

“Just in case we need one,” Jughead explained. He looked around if there are any people around. When he didn't see any, he told her: “Lean forward.”

She did and he explained: “So everyone thinks you need it and it's yours. You have to use the prejudices to your advantage, right?” He grinned mischievously.

She giggled and they drove to the restroom.

“Excuse me, we need to use the restroom and we need the key,” Betty said to the woman who was responsible for the toilets.

“Of course!” The woman smiled and asked: “Brother or caretaker?”

He grinned, but played his role and said: “Caretaker.”

“I admire you for doing that. It's incredible,” The woman said.

Jughead felt the instant urge to puke, but he just had to put on the act. It was funny, even thrilling, to test those boundaries and it was way less suspicious for them, so he answered: “Thank you... It brings great experiences.”

“I bet. Here you go. Take your time,” The woman said and handed him the keys.

He had to bite his cheek to not comment on that and saw that Betty doing the same. They turned around and went to the handicapped restroom with grins all over their faces.

When they got inside, Betty laughed and said: “God, that was awesome!”

“No, Betty, I'll tell you what’s going to be awesome,” He began, fixing her with his now desirous eyes as he locked the door.

“Me... you... fucking here in the restroom... filled with adrenaline because someone could hear us,” He told her, his eyes almost dark as midnight, while he flipped her controller aside and began to unbutton her blouse. Her eyes were clouded from anticipation and her whole body was buzzing from want and need for him and little dangerous adventure.

His lips skimmed over the skin he’d revealed seconds before, nibbling and biting her flushed skin softly.

“Tell me was this on of the top of your bucket list too,” Jughead asked hoarsely. 

“Somehow, yeah,” She said and began to fumble with his belt

He helped her and slid his hand up on her legs. 

Jughead watched her intensely. Though his eyes were darkened by lust, there was always the silent asking of permission lingering in them because he didn't want to cross any boundaries or trigger her. Her now dark eyes spoke the answer he needed with an eager, lustful twinkle he couldn't misunderstand. She was as turned as he was by this idea.

So he went on.

“I bet you're dripping already, waiting for my touch… the thrill.” He grazed his fingers along the lace above her slit and grinned cockily as he found the proof of his suspicion.

“Raise your hips, baby,” He ordered softly.

She did as she was told. He was surprised how high she was actually able to lift them up, but he didn't say a word. 

He pulled her panties down, leaving on her high waisted jean skirt. Then his pants followed. Jughead bent to unbuckle her feet and let his hand travel along her leg as he stood up slowly.

“I remember when you told me that you can't give me as much other women... Oh, Betty. Let me tell you how wrong you were.” He leaned closer to her, hovered over her and whispered in her ear: “I've shared so many new sexual experiences with you. I'd never made out in a lake. I’d never skinny dipped in a lake. I’d never helped my girlfriend to get herself off - which was honestly the hottest thing I've ever experienced, by the way - and I have never had sex in a restroom… So let me tell you that this statement won't count anymore.” His fingers caressed her folds and circled her clit. She bucked her hips towards his hand and moaned slightly.

“So tell me, my beautiful wife, where do you want me fuck you?” Jughead asked her tentatively, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth and swallowing her impatient moans.

“Jug, what are you doing to me?” She whimpered against his lips 

“Shh... you have to be quiet, baby,” He hushed her but didn't stop to tease her core and applied more pressure to her clit.

His small demand aroused her even more and made her moan louder. He silenced her lustful cries with a fervent kiss, which only helped to spur them on more.

He straddled her and claimed her mouth with his tongue and teeth. 

Jughead didn't waste time with undressing and just hoped she knew it was because of the situation and the lack of time.

“Well, I have to get you all hot and heavy because when I hold you I won’t be able to use my hands to get you over the edge... and you haven't answered my question yet.” 

Her head fell onto his shoulder and she bit into it slightly to suppress a moan.

“Tell me!” He he ordered again.

“I don't know. I don't know what’s possible,” Betty answered, now getting a little insecure.

Jughead sensed it but he was full of trust that they could do this. She just had to trust him.

He didn't want her out of her lustful haziness which secured her brain from anxious thoughts, so he applied more pressure onto her clit again, pinching it. His other hand shoved the cups of her bra down and twisted her nipple while he told her: “That's not what I was asking. Answer me. Is it the sink?” He bit her neck. “The wall?” He kissed her jaw, took off his boxers quickly, and shoved Betty’s skirt upwards. “Tell me,” He whispered again. Fuck, he couldn't wait for her to answer. He wanted to give her and them the experience.

“Tell me,” He repeated with a ragged breath when he felt her hand shoving against his hard dick.

“The sink,” She finally whispered.

He knew it was the safest option, but he was proud that she trusted him enough to do this with him in the first place. 

The sink was placed beneath them, so he could easily place their stolen pillow in there. Now the faucet was covered and Betty could rest on something.

His eyes were now dark as the night again and he focused on his wife again. She was panting, her eyes still twinkling in anticipation, but the glimpse of anxiousness was still in there too. He kissed her passionately and felt her melting and relaxing again.

“I can't wait to be inside you, baby,” He sighed against her lips and wrapped her long legs around him.

“You trust me, right?” He asked her before lifting her up.

Their gazes met, before she said earnestly: “Yes.” 

Jughead couldn't help but grin. That grin grew even wider when he felt a smile appear under his lips. 

He sat her up on the sink and she gasped a bit and grasped tighter onto his shoulder.

“I got you, baby, don't worry. Do you feel my arm around your back?” She nodded and he shook her a bit in his arms from right to left to show her that she couldn’t fall.

It was easy to hold her. It didn’t take much effort. He even could use his free hand, which he did.

He caressed along her thighs, which were still tangled around him, and quickly found her wet, heated core again.

He lost no time and pushed a finger inside of her. She spread her legs wider for him.

“Now I want you to relax, baby. I want you to let me fuck you and just enjoy it, okay?” Jughead pleaded huskily and placed himself in front of her entrance. He felt her molten juices coating his finger and cock. 

Their eyes were a coalescing swirl of lust.

“God, you’re so turned on by this, am I right? You're dripping onto my fingers and cock like liquid honey.” 

“You're not wrong,” She sighed and moaned while his hard cock was spreading her arousal over her core.

He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his finger clean. “So good,” He hummed. With that he entered her. 

Jughead moaned into her mouth and caught her surprised gasp.

“How can you always feel so good?” He tried not moan that load and sucked onto her neck instead while he slid in and out of her.

Betty walls were already fluttering around him. She was already close and he hadn’t even started. 

Her open mouth cries of pleasure were muffled by his shoulder. They sounded almost like joyful laughing.

“I am really fucking on a sink. I am fucking on a sink,” Betty murmured in disbelief against him.

Jughead couldn't help but smile, finding it too adorable. He made his thrusts more prominent to underline her statement.

“Yeah you are, love, and it's fucking amazing. Come on, baby, let me feel you,” He answered pleadingly and kissed her. 

His free hand slid to her butt cheek, grabbing a good amount of flesh while pressing her pelvis further against him.

She had such a beautiful backside, he thought and couldn't get enough of the fullness of flesh in his hand.

“God, I love your body, Betts. You are fucking beautiful. Come for me, baby. Let me feel your pussy taking my cock on the sink of this restroom,” He rasped between pounding into her.

“Oh my God... Jug. Fuck, I’m close,” Betty whimpered quietly.

“I know, baby. I feel it. Come on. Come for me,” Jughead whispered breathlessly.

“What if I fall?” Betty whispered back.

“Then I’ll catch you. You won't fall, baby. I promise. I’m holding you,” Jughead assured her and felt her tighten more and more around him.

She bucked her hips against his in desperate need of release, but her eyes were clouded with fear now.

Jughead placed his hand further behind her and whispered in her ear while he continued to thrust into her: “I got you. Trust me, I wouldn't let you fall. I got you. Now just focus on how good it feels and come for me, love.”

He tightened his grip around her back and moved his free hand to her clit, tapping it lightly with his fingers.

“Juuuuug!” He silenced her loud moan of relief with his lips as her climax washed over her. Her walls clasping onto his cock and feeling his name vibrating on his own tongue was enough to take him with her over the edge with such a force that it pushed all air out of his lungs for a second. His pounds kept them on the sink while he spilled his release into her with a loud groan.

“Fuck, Betts. I love you,” He murmured against her shoulder when they both recovered from their highs.

“Thank you,” Betty said with a look that made Jughead’s heart swell.

“You suggested it, baby, and then defiled me in a restroom. I was just your loyal servant, Milady,” He said and brushed her hair behind her ear.

She giggled and he asked: “You okay? You don't feel like meat or something, do you?”

“Jug, I wouldn’t feel like that with you. Never. It's not possible, okay? I loved every second of it. With you I feel normal and sexy. You let me see that nothing is impossible and I love you for it,” She declared with glassy eyes.

“Okay,” He just whispered back with love-filled eyes. It was incredible how they could share such a beautiful moment, even when it was just a quick fuck in the restroom of a shopping mall, still inside of her, not wanting to end the physical connection. 

He was so full of love for her he couldn't describe it. He couldn't wait for their date this evening.

“One question. What is the place you would most like to be fucked?” He asked softly.

“How did you know I was not telling the truth about that?....” She began. 

He smiled and said: “You're my wife. I know what's going on in your pretty little head,” and kissed her forehead.

“The door,” She admitted. 

He grinned widely and said: “I knew it!... Noted for next time,” He added. 

They heard a knock and Betty startled.

“Is everything alright in there?” The voice asked behind the door.

“Uh yeah, it just always takes a while. Spastic bladder. I’m sorry,” Betty lied. Jughead cracked out into laughter. 

“Oh, no problem, miss. Take your time,” The voice behind the door answered.

“Come on. Let’s get you dressed and back to the wheelchair so we can put away our act and go home to get ready for our date.”

She nodded. They got dressed, then combed her hair and covered her little hickey with her hair. Then they left, using the prejudices to their advantage again...

 

*

A couple of hours later… On their date in a French restaurant, NYC

“Do you like it here?” Jughead asked her.

“I love it here. I hope my dress is fancy enough,” Betty asked.

She decided to wear her white and red striped dress with flower patterns.

“Of course. You look gorgeous,” Jughead said and smiled while he handed her the last fork of her steak.

“You look handsome, too,” She said, smiling.

He was so awesome, she thought, never making a problem out of helping. He made it so natural for her and she really knew that he had absolutely no problem with it, which made him even more lovable. She felt tears prick in her eyes.

“What's wrong?” He asked immediately.

“Nothing, I just love you so much,” Betty declared.

He smiled widely and leaned over to kiss her softly.

“I want to show you something,” He said and pulled out his smartphone.

“I found this wonderful loft,with six rooms. It would be bigger and the assistance could have her on the opposite side of our door, so it’s more privacy for us. Joy would have a bigger room, too.”

“That's awesome, but we can afford to buy it?” Betty asked simply.

“Well what would you say if we could?” Jughead asked.

“I don't understand...” Betty said, confused.

“I have to confess something,” Jughead began. Betty’s face went still.

“What did you do?” Betty asked in a whisper. 

If he bought it, I’ll kill him. There’s no way we could afford a luxury loft on the upper Eastside, she thought. 

“Please hear me out before you freak out,” Jughead asked and she could only nod.

“I didn't actually go to Sweet Pea’s when I told you I was. I had a huge deal with Vogue for a photoshoot. Actually... a couple of shoots,” He began. 

She shouted: “What?! And you didn't tell me?! That’s freaking awesome!”

“I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you.... with our new home. I bought the loft. This is our new home,” Jughead declared. 

She was completely shocked and then the tears just flowed.

Jughead looked shocked as well now and quickly said: “I can sell it again. Don't cry. I should have discussed this with you earlier.”

He leaned over and cupped her cheek.

She just shook her head and said between sobs: “I love you. I just love you so much,” and smiled before he kissed her, wiping away her tears

Betty had made a lot of bad choices in her in her life, but letting him into her heart was definitely her best one. With him by her side, every choice would definitely will be a good one, Betty thought joyfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the new chapter I hope you like it!
> 
> thank you for everyone who left the comment on the last one or a kudos or a bookmark! 
> 
> I also want to thank my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol  
> You are the best
> 
> please let me know what you think your thoughts are always very important to me and you can always reach out to me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love to you!


	11. House of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> unbeta ed until this weekend.

Detours to happiness-

 

Chapter 11

 

 

House of Gold

 

“You bought a loft?!” Veronica practically screamed over the kitchen table. How could you even effort this?” Veronica asked further.

 

“Well, I took an opportunity which had made it Possible” Jughead explained.

 

“He had photo shoots for vogue. Can you believe it! VOGUE!” Betty explained proud.

 

“Because of you I couldn't go to Sweet Pea, Jug. Couldn't you find another excuse Jug?” Veronica asked with a pout.

 

“Well... it was worth it. You will have way more privacy, Bettys and my new room isn't that close to yours anymore , because your room will be at the other end of the loft. So Sweet Pea can come over without a problem” Jughead stated.

 

“Oh no... you two are going to screw like rabbits.”

 

“We already do” Betty said and smirked into her glass as Jughead held it onto her lips, smirking himself.

 

Jughead cracked out into laughing and Betty did to and startled. She hit the glass out of his hand and the juice spread all over the table. He jumped off and saw her flinching lightly and his heart ached by the sight, because he it was a reflex from the past because she expected to get hit – because she always got hit when she threw something accidentally.

 

He just grabbed a towel and gently dried her hand and arms.

 

“Luckily nothing spit onto the wheelchair.” Jughead said softly and met Betty apologetic eyes.

 

Jughead just brought her hands onto his lips, kissed it and mouthed: “I know...it's okay?”

 

After a brief moment Jughead suggested: “How would you like it if I show the loft. Our new home. If you want it? We just get dressed and then we go?”

 

“I'd love that. “ Betty said quietly.

 

 

30 minutes later they were ready to go. Betty looked incredible in her white pencil skirt and top.

 

Her blonde hair, fell long in water waves onto her shoulders and her make up was on point.

 

“God you are sight for sore eyes.” He said as he couldn't stop admiring her beauty.

 

“You're such a charmer.” Betty said chuckling.

 

“No. It's just the truth.” Jughead said and kissed her softly. “Come on let me show you our new dream house. Keep in mind, that if you don't like it, I'll sell it. It was a bold move. I had good intention, but I am totally okay with it to sell it back, if you don't like it, so there is no pressure at all okay?” He explained. She just nodded and leaned forward to give him a peck,

 

Jughead couldn't wait to show her the loft. Jughead thought as he sat next to her and Veronica drove them with Bettys car to their new homr

 

*

 

_At the loft in Manhatten NYC..._

 

Betty couldn't believe her eyes. He really thought about EVERYTHING. There even was a fucking electric kitchen counter, where you could modify the high... and she didn't even cook for herself - at least not physically – so she wouldn't need it. But hey better too much wheelchair accessibility than too less, right?, thought Betty.

 

The loft was beautiful. She had to admit that she really loved it. It was the perfect mixture of vintage and timeless elegance. But somehow deep in her gut she knew, that there was nothing less to expect from her husband.

 

“Your assistants could sleep at the room of the other side of the loft... or if that bothers you, because a loft has no doors, the assistants could take the room upstairs. It would be different like in our home now, because it wouldn't be above us. It would also be at the other end of the corridor... so... tada much more privacy. Jughead said with a smug grin plastered on his face and leaned towards her, supporting himself on her wheelchairs armrests.

 

“Do you like it?” Jughead asked hopeful.

 

“I love it babe. You literally but I don't we really need six rooms AND a wheelchair accessible kitchen counter...” She said, but smiled.

 

He leaned even more forward and whispered: “Who said that we have to use this advantage for cooking.”

 

She gasped and clapped his arm playfully.

 

“JUGHEAD!” She shrieked and turned crimson.

 

Jughead chuckled and Veronica piped: “Okay I am just going to pretend that I didn't figure what he was talking about.”

 

Betty blushed even more. The tone of her skin was now matching with her red matte lipstick...thought Betty embarrassed.

 

“Come on love. What if we plan to get more children?” Jughead ask as if it was the most natural thing to say.

 

“What?” She almost whispered.

 

“It could definitely be an option.” Jughead said and smiled warm.

 

She didn't know what to say and just felt her heart skip a beat. But before her mind got the chance to spiral, Jughead pecked her lips and suggested.

“Come on, love. I am gonna show you the bathroom. I still have some asses in the sleeves to convince you, that this is hour dream house... our personal house of gold.” And they went to the bathroom.

 

It was beautiful, but she didn't figure why he suddenly grinned like a fool.

 

“Now I show you the magic what makes this house irresistible for you or us...” He said, still smiling in anticipation.

 

Betty furrowed her eyebrows confused as he went to the bathtub fumbling at it.

 

When suddenly the wall of the bathtup opens like some magical gate, she gasp.

 

“No way! No way! Oh my god!” She squealed and laughed almost hysterically.

 

“That's a fucking wheelchair accessible bathtub.” She managed to say between laughter and then they changed into happy sobs.

 

Jughead rushed to her and said calmly: “Baby don't cry I can sell it, we don't have to buy it.”

 

“NO!” She almost screamed in panic

 

“So you want to keep the loft house?” He asked with a smile.

 

“A freaking wheelchair accessible bathtub!? Of course I want to keep it, husband of the year” She said euphorically.

 

Jughead grinned even wider and said: “I know it would be my ass in the sleeve!” and kissed her leisurely.

 

“But are you sure we can effort this?” She asked then.

 

He grinned and he framed her face with his palms.

 

“Babe. I bought it already. It is fully paid. Since a week. It's ours, if you want it?” Jughead declared with a smile.

 

“Since when did you become rich?” She asked, shaking her head in amusement.

 

“Since I got two Jobs at VOGUE. They're paying really good... and least I can offer something to my wife and little girl.” Jughead said to her.

 

She cupped his cheek and said: “That's not true...you offer us so many things Juggie. But thank you this loft is beautiful. I just realized that this is a place without all the misery from the past. No bad memories are in here.” She said happy.

 

“Yeah, that was exactly my thought. A Beautiful place with you for our bright future. Your mother doesn't even know where you going to live now. You're free and stress free.” Jughead said and kissed her.

 

“Do you forgive me buying a house without asking you earlier.” He asked then.

 

“Truth be told. I was never mad at you. I knew you would keep everything in mind what I might need. I knew you knew what I would like. Because we're both loving vintage. So I knew that you couldn't mess this up. Yeah I was a little bit sad that you rubbed me from the house shopping experience, but it was all forgiven when I saw the freaking wheelchair accessible bathtub.” Betty said laughingly.

 

“We can take a bath later?” Jughead suggested.

 

“Not today. Toni I coming. Remember? We have to start the nursery as well. I think I going to be very exhausted.” Betty answered.

 

“Well, then I think a relaxing hot bath where you can lean your head on my chest while I am washing your hair would be good for for you.” Jughead suggested and added: “Babe we don't have to have sex every time that I take care of you.” She blushed furiously, because somehow although she knew it was ridiculous, it was exactly what she thought.

 

“I know... and I am sorry that I thought that somehow.” Betty said quietly.

 

“I love you baby. I would take a bath with you a thousand times without sex. I would never expect that.”

 

“I know...” Betty chewed her bottom lip and then said: “It really is okay for you. I know it's stupid.”

 

“No, Baby. I am glad we're talking about this... the bathroom seemed a weird place for it but who cares.”

 

He closed the door and crouched in front of her to be on eye level with her.

 

“I don't know why you think, taking care of you is such a big deal? I can easily lift you . I can dress and undress you within five minutes, because I figured how your body works and you trust me. It is no big deal. It isn't hard work for me, for what I am suppose to get rewarded...” She flinched at his phrasing and he immediately apologized: “Sorry I shouldn't have phrase it like that. But the thing is. That I don't mind to just take care of you. It's nothing different to what I would do for a fully abled woman. Well that's not going to happen anymore. Because you'll have me until I am old and grey, but just saying.” He said with a chuckle.

 

He stood up and captured her face between his hand, looking down at her with love filled eyes.

 

“Don't get me wrong. I LOVE having sex with on every kind of places, but we don't have to okay?”

 

“Thank you for always being that patient with me.” Betty said

 

Jughead kissed her softly and said: “Like I said before I think that you're the strongest person I have ever met. It is natural that such experiences leave marks.”

 

She brought his hand to her lips, kissed it and said: “I love you so much.”

 

“Me too. Come lets go to our old home one last time. You take the interview and I'll pack.”

 

“We're going to need a transport for my lift and bed.”

 

“I already talked to Sweet Pea, he managed to get one and don't worry about the bed. I put an electronic slat frame in the bed and I bought portable bars for the bed.” Jughead stated.

 

“Jughead Jones you never fail to amaze me? “ Betty said with a smile and kissed him.

 

*

 

_Back at her old house..._

 

“Hey Tony.” Betty greeted and hugged her.

 

“Hey Betty. Thank you for giving me a chance...” Tony greeted.

 

“The past is the past. Come lets take a seat. Do you want something to drink?” Betty asked.

 

 

“A water would be nice.” Tony said.

 

“V. could you bring a water please.” Betty yelled towards the kitchen.

 

Seconds later Veronica came along with the ordered water.

 

“Don't be nervous Tony I won't bite.” Betty said and added. “How much did Cheryl tell you about this Job?”

 

“Only that I am basically your hands and legs, but not your mind? It's like taking care for myself, just that it's with other details, because everyone has his personal favors. For example how do you want me to comb your hair or I don't being handed your food.” Tony answered.

 

Betty was impressed that she didn't said “fed.” and then she said: “Alright. Truth be told, there's not much to tell about this job beforehand. It's like household 2.0. The details come when you're actually doing it.”

 

“Makes a lot of sense!” Toni answered with a smile.

 

“So I would suggest... since you're new in this kind of Job and I am not in an urgent need of an assistant now. That you come here next week for a practice day. So you can be more relaxed about it?2

 

“Thank you I would love that. Oh and I can't say it often enough, thank for given me a chance, after all what happened. That's really gracious.”Tony said to her.

“That's one of the things I love about her. “ Jughead piped in and walked into the room, brushed the crown of her head with his lips and sat onto her armrest.

 

“Oh next week you have to come to our new place, in Manhatten.” Betty said.

 

“Of course. The pregnancy suits you by the way.” Tony said

 

“Thank you and see you next week then?” Betty said and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Thank you...” Tony repeated.

 

“If you say that one more time I decline my offer.” Betty answered with a chuckle.

 

“Sorry... bye Betty... by Jug.” Tony said goodbye.

 

“Bye Tony.” Jughead said and smiled.

 

After she was gone, Jughead said: “You are amazing.” He looked at her proudly and kissed her softly.

 

“Everyone deserve a second chance. Well everyone, despite my family and Archie. Are you ready with packing, do you need help from Veronica.” Betty asked.

 

“Yes the transport is full, but I guess we have to take a couple of tours, to transfer all the stuff, but everything you need the most is already packed.”

 

“Than go. Lets live in our new house of gold.” She just said with a happy smile.

 

*

 

 

_A couple of hours later... in their new home._

 

Betty rolled her neck. She really was kinda exhausted. She didn't even know why.

 

“Jug you really don't have to do this.” Betty stated as he undressed her in the bathroom.” Betty said.

 

“I know I don't have to, but I want to. Please Betty.” He answered softly and she nodded.

 

It was strange how natural it felt for her – when she finally gave it – that Jughead took care of her. But it was also at the same time really overwhelming.

 

 

He undressed himself too and opened the door of the wheelchair accessible bathtub.

 

“Ha now look how easy this is. We never have to worry about our necks and can do that much more often.” Jughead said while he carried her bridal style into the bathtub with him and Betty couldn't help but giggle in his arms.

 

When they settled into the bathtub, he said: “Relax babe. Lay your weary head to rest on my chest”

That made her smile instantly: “You referring Supernatural now.” She said wonderingly.

 

“Well it's a cool series, Kansas is a great band and I am driving a cevrolet impala.” Jughead just answered at let the water in.

 

“Fair point” Betty said and felt that Jughead began to wash her hair.

 

She was about to stop him, but he just whispered: “Just let me Baby.”

 

Betty felt herself tense and overwhelm. She had no idea, why this action bought tears in her eyes. He showered her already. Maybe it was because of the talk they had before. Maybe it was because, she didn't even need to be washed. He just did it for her so she could relax. She didn't know why the emotions hit her suddenly so hart. Every tender caress on her scalp brought the tears even more to the surface. She bit onto her lip desperate wanting to hold herself together. He must have notice her tension, because he asked: “Baby, what's wrong, am I hurting you.”

 

She just shook her head and try to manage her breathing.

 

Then finally a sob escaped and hot tears were flowing down her cheek.

 

“I am sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me..” Betty said between sobs.

 

“Nothing's wrong with you.” Jughead said softly and kissed her temple.

 

“What is it Betts, try to explain it.”Jughead pleaded softly.

 

“It's just... maybe it's because of the talk we had earlier. Maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones. It's just... my whole life no one took tender care of me. When they did, They got paid for... I know with V. it is different now but it started this way too... and I think I don't have to start with Archie or my mother...and I just love you for it, because I can see and feel that you do it just for me.”

 

He took her left hand, opened it and kissed it.

 

“I can't say it often enough. It will never bothering me, to take care of you, because I love you. I didn't care how often I need to take care of you. I WANT to take care of you. It is horrible that you met people, who treat you the way they did. I am so glad you told me how you feel right now. I promise you that now: I am your husband and I will never get bothered, by the fact of helping you or just indulging you, okay and I also promise you that you will get used to it. Because that's how it suppose to be. Okay.”

 

“I believe you and I love you so much. I promise I will get used to it. At least so far that I am not crying every time.” She said giggling.

 

“It would be a start.” said Jughead with a chuckle.

 

“No relax and let me wash you.” Jughead said and she closed her eyes as he continued to massage the shampoo into her hair. He even massaged her neck.

 

She hummed relaxed.

“Good huh.” Jughead murmured.

 

“Hmm. Oh my god so good.” She practically moaned.

 

“Now I am asking myself, why I am not doing this more often..” Jughead rasped

 

Betty shifted a bit and felt his half hard length under her backside.

 

“Sorry about that...” He apologized.

 

“We can have sex, if you want.” Betty whispered.

 

“Baby... no... not that I don't want to. But let me just indulge you.” Jughead said softly.

 

“Okay.” she whispered back.

 

After he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, he washed her with such a tenderness that it brought tears into her eyes again. He stopped at her little bump and she could feel and see the awe for her in every single touch and look.

 

It was different than the first time he had showered her. There was no embarrassment anymore, just complete trust and the awareness what a great meaning this situation had.

 

Old memories slowly faded in the back of her head and got replaced with this beatiful nob sexual moment of intimacy. This new house will be filled with great memories from now on. It wasn't a house of misery. It was their house of gold. Full of light and shiny moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies.
> 
> Here it is. Unbeta ed for now because my Beta is on well deserved vacation, but i just wanted to post it and i will edit it at the weekend. so please forgive the mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for every comment on the last chapter. i am really happy that you all enjoying this story and its greater meaning.
> 
> thank you for my lovely BETA @riverdalenerdlol . love ya-.
> 
> please let me know what u think and sry again that it's un betaed till weekend but i just didn't want u to wait that long:)
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> sending love


	12. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut 
> 
> And well a little bit of everything!

Detours to happiness

Chapter 12

Anchor

“Juggie...” She purred.

“Oh, I know that sound... what do you want, love?” He asked and walked towards her.

“There is this really great movie called "Five Feet Apart", with this great actor, who actually reminds me of you. He has the same fluffy hair as you and is also so ambitious about his arts... yeah… never mind, I’m rambling... so the movie is about two patients who have cystic fibrosis...” She explained.

“Let me guess... they fall in love?” He said smugly, swaying his head a little and kissing her.

“Well... yes… I know it's a bit cliché, but I heard really good reviews about it,” Betty answered with a chuckle.

“Baby, didn't you know that I’m cliché myself? I danced with you in the lake to Dirty Dancing. So, if you’re asking me if I want to go with my wife to the cinema to watch a romance movie… Fuck yeah!” 

She laughed and said: “I think it’s also a sad movie. They aren't able to touch each other because of the bacteria of cystic fibrosis.” 

“Holy shit, I couldn't imagine not being able to touch you,” Jughead rasped and instantly felt the urge to touch her.

“Me too... but I can really relate to the movie. I don’t have a mortal disease, but I did spend a lot of time in a hospital, for example. I can not hug,or kiss, or even touch someone if they don’t come into my reach,” Betty explained with sadness lingering in her voice.

“Well I am very happily playing the active part here, sooo...” He said with a smile on playing on his lips, closing the gap and kissing her thoroughly.

After a long moment he broke the kiss and she asked quietly: “So we’re going to watch "Five Feet Apart"?” Her eyes were twinkling in anticipation, but also with a hint of disbelief.

“Of course. A movie date with my beautiful wife. How could I say no to that?” Jughead said with a smirk and added: “Besides that, I know how important it is to you. So it's a double yes.”

“I'll tell Veronica that we’re going to the cinema tonight,” Betty said.

“What?! No. We’re going alone. It's a date, baby. We're going to sit together in a partner chair and I’m going to feed you popcorn and nachos. And that means you have to take a cheat day from your low carb diet so I can completely indulge you,” Jughead stated and tapped her nose with a smirk.

“You would do that? Sitting with me in a partner chair? What if I slip and I need to be adjusted?” She asked. Jughead had to suppress the urge not to groan in frustration. When would she get it? Those kinds of things don’t matter to him... he would even carry her around when he was old and gray, so long as he was able to do it. 

But instead of picking argument, he just put her face in his palms and looked and looked at her, putting all the love in his eyes without saying the words he had already said so many times. When she smiled at him with glassy eyes, he knew she understood. He would do anything for her, no matter how often. She was his anchor, his everything...

*

Later in the cinema...

Betty was tense the whole time. She didn't even know why – it was probably her subconscious fear of falling - she knew she was afraid to smash the nachos or the coke. Jughead must have sensed her tension because he pulled her closer to him and whispered: “Relax, love. Even if you smash something, it won’t be a big deal. I can always go buy more.” He grabbed her left hand, uncurled it, and kissed it. 

God, she loved this man so much... she knew that he didn’t care about assisting her, but couldn't help as an old ghost sneaked into her brain again, trying to make her feel bad about it. A while after the movie started, she could finally relax and enjoy their beautiful date experience, not knowing that another brewing storm of emotions awaited right after...  
*  
Right after the movie....

Jughead found it endearing that Betty literary sobbed through the entire movie, but he was also a little bit shocked. He didn't know if the fact that the movie was about two teenagers was what did it for her... Her disability wasn't mortal. Maybe it was the fact that the protagonists were doomed to be apart, but fell in love anyway. Maybe she was reminded of her own time in the hospital. He didn't know, but was concerned because she really looked devastated. 

“Baby, it's just a movie,” He said half laughing, helping her to sneeze.

She just shook her head.

“Come on. You sobbed through the entire movie, I’m sure you have to sneeze,” Jughead said with a chuckle.

But then a new wave of sobs started. 

“Hey. It’s okay. You don't have a mortal disease, and I don’t either,” He said and didn’t care that people started staring. He just did what always calmed her and sat on her lap.

“Calm down... I don't why this movie triggered you so much, but it obviously did. You’re not in a hospital. You’re here with me, okay?” He whispered.

She nodded and whispered: “I love you, Jug. Please never leave me.”

“I won't! It's not like I am going to die tomorrow,” Jughead assured with a smile.

“You can't promise me that,” She just whispered. She looked at him with such a brokenness in her eyes and voice that he wondered if there was anything she hadn’t told him yet.

“You’re right. I can't. But I will do my best, okay? That I can promise,” He said quietly but sincerely. She nodded but didn't look quite satisfied.

“Come on babe, let’s go home.” 

And talk He added silently.

She nodded and whined a bit when he got off of her lap.

He didn't know why she was so riled up, but it seemed like she needed his proximity desperately. Betty was always a very physical person – not in a sexual way – but she just needed physical affection from the ones she cared about. It calmed her. Grounded her. So he made sure that - even if it was just a little touch on her back - he didn't lose the physical connection with her.

When he drove the car, he couldn't reach her because she sat behind him, but at soon as they came home, he kept the closeness.

“Wait, I’ll call V to put me in bed.” Betty and was about to drive into the living room, but he stopped her.

“I can do it,” Jughead said softly.

“No, you don't have to,” Betty argued

“Shh. Betty, I'll do it,” he said softly and didn't give her space to argue about it.

I know you need me. Please let me be there for you, he pleaded silently with his eyes.

On the verge of crying again, she answered in a shaky whisper: “Okay.”

He kissed her forehead and started her night time routine.

Instead of being like the other times he took care of her, he made sure that he kept their closeness, even when it was just a gentle caress or leaned a bit closer than he would usually do. He still made sure that he didn't touch her in a sexual way, but he knew that she needed his closeness. Every time he grazed his hands along her skin,she was closing her eyes, soaking in the feeling like a sponge in water.

When he laid her in their bed, he undressed himself quickly, leaving his boxers on and cuddling beside her. He pulled her close to his chest, with her face towards him.

He looked into her eyes and saw so much sorrow, but also so much love and longing in them.

Jughead felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. In other situations, it was clear. Her situation and pain had been clear. In those moments, he knew how to soothe her. Now he didn't… So he just cupped her cheek with his hand, laid his head against hers, and whispered pleadingly: “Talk to me...”

Her begging eyes could literally break his heart.

She shook her head and just croaked out: “I don't... I don't know…” 

He could see that she wanted to say more, but the brewing emotions and impending tears tightened her throat like she was being strangled.

“It's ok... it's ok...” He trailed gentle kisses over her face. Every kiss was filled with all his dedication for her. He kissed the corner of her lips and rasped “I love you,” against them. 

Jughead laid all his feeling and promises for her in those three words he said like a common phrase, but everytime he said them, he meant it.

His declaration seemed to smash the brick wall of her suppressed emotions. Her fingers crawled painfully into his bare skin as a last desperate attempt to hold it in before she broke under the weight of her emotions.

She clung onto him and sobbed into the crook of his neck. 

“I don't know what's wrong with me,” She managed to press out.

“Nothing’s wrong with you baby,” he whispered into her hair while he held her tight against his chest, knowing that she needed the physical proximity.

“Please don't leave me,” She pleaded.

“Baby. Hey, look at me...” He asked her softly.

She did, the tears flooding her cheeks.

“I am not going to leave you. Where the hell should I be, if not here? You're my home. My anchor. My everything. I am here and I am not going anywhere,” He said softly, kissing her lightly.

Betty crawled her fingers into his hair, pulled him closer, and dove her tongue between his lips.

Their tongues met, swiping against each other’s smoothness, soaking each other’s taste in.

It always made his head spin when Betty kissed him like that. It wasn't easy to resist the sensual draw that always felt like home. Even so, he had to make sure that it was the right thing to do at the moment.

“Betts, wait baby,” He murmured and gathered all his willpower and wits to part his lips from hers.

He laid his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

When he felt himself calm again, he opened his eyes and saw into the deep forest green of hers: needy, lost, and hurt.

She breathed: “Please.” 

It was barely audible, but the brokenness and vulnerability in her almost silent plea made his heart shatter.

He felt tears behind his eyes as he looked at her, debating what to do, debating on what was right. He saw her pain and he desperately wanted to help her.

Their eyes burned into each other and he was asking her silently what to do… 

Then she finally whispered as quietly as before: “I'll try to talk later, I promise. I just need you, Jug. I feel like I am falling apart. I just need to feel where I belong. I just need to feel you. To feel the person I love the most. The one person who ever really loved me. The one whom I trust. Please...”

He watched her, the words falling from her lips hitting him hard. He felt tears prick in his eyes. He knew it might be wrong decision, but he had learned from his past mistakes. He didn't want her cause more pain. He wanted to ease it, and if this was the way she needed him, then he was more than willing to obey.

Instead of answering, he just kissed her, slowly taking the lead. Every time her actions became desperate and rushed, he slowed her down, backing up a little, without losing the touch of her lips. Their breaths mingled and lips brushed as he hushed soothing declarations of love towards her quivering mouth.

It reminded him of the night of their bachelor parties when he had been all shaken up, threatening to fall apart. She put his shattered pieces back together back then. Now was his turn to do the same.

“Shh,” He hushed softly, caressing her cheeks.

He rolled her gently on her back while still kissing her thoroughly. He entwined their hands beside her head.

“Betty, I love you,” He whispered and undressed her slowly. “I belong to you as you belong to me. You’re my everything, my anchor,” He told her.

“Please, Jug...” Betty pleaded again.

“I’m here... Betty, I don't want to rush things. I want to show you how much I love you. You're so much more than a quick fuck. You're the love of my life and I want you feel that…” She looked at him, with wide, emotion-clouded eyes, and he added: “Please.”

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her. Soon, his mind wasn't clouded with worry anymore and the familiar desire for her took its place.

He was still aware of what he was doing and still followed her lead a little, but he would be lying to himself if he said the half naked body of his wife was leaving him unaffected.

Her nipples were already peaked as they brushed against his chest.

Their tongues swiped leisurely against each other, bathing in each other’s velvet feeling.

Jughead’s eager hands traced along her skin, feeling her shiver under his delicate touch.

“I don't know how you can be afraid of me leaving you... I would never... I couldn't ever be without you. All I would think about are your pretty green eyes... twinkling with joy or darkened by lust.” He kissed her eyelids and continued his declaration of adoration: “Your lips. God, when they smile my heart bursts with joy and when they kiss me, it makes my head spin and I am your loyal servant within a second…” His hands and lips trailed down her slender neck. “Your neck is always tempting me to mark you as mine... and maybe I will today.” Before she could say anything, he bit into her neck delicately and was rewarded with a small shriek which transformed into a moan as soon as his tongue smoothed the previous attack.

He smirked smugly against her neck and his hands trailed further downwards. She started to writhe impatiently under him and winced: “God, Jug. Stop teasing.”

He chuckled darkly and whispered in her ear: “I haven't even begun, my love.” 

She moaned in frustration, but he knew very well that she was highly aroused by his little appreciation speech. He knew how much she loved it when he talked to her like that, so he continued his sweet torture, brushing the sides of her swollen breasts. He had the feeling that each had become fuller, her rosy nipples peaked and hardened even more when he palmed her breast.

She panted and raked her more versatile hand through his unruly raven curls, guiding his head towards her chest.

He loved it when she was so eager and not just afraid to tell him want she wanted, but to show him. She had become a little bit more confident in that area after he’d helped her to masturbate. He highly welcomed it and so he quickly obeyed her silent demand. He captured one of the hard nubs with his mouth. Her breasts were getting hypersensitive. 

He remembered the first time he saw her breasts. It was the first time they were intimate – when you don’t count the small makeout session in his impala before then. He remembered how he made her come just by stimulating her breasts and he figured he should that again. He flickered his tongue lightly around her sensitive bud. She sighed in pleasure and her hips bucked forward. He pulled her legs around his waist, to get closer to her. He teased her by practically dry humping her while he continued to attack her hard nipple with his teasing tongue and teeth.

“Fuck, what are you doing,” She panted under him and moaned loudly as he started to leisurely suck on her nipple, while his hand kneaded her other breast.

“Oh my God, Jug...” She whimpered in pleasure. She jolted a bit... gasped... Just a second later, Jughead knew why. The sweet and mild taste of her breast milk filled his mouth. It should be weird, maybe he should be even disgusted, but instead just another wave of awe overwhelmed him, as he swallowed the leaked droplets in his mouth and looked up at his wife, who was completely embarrassed and crimson red. 

Jughead just smirked mischievously and said: “Almost as good as a vanilla milkshake.”

“Urgh, Jug,” Betty scoffed, but laughed and shoved his hair playfully.

He chuckled too and then she apologized: “I’m sorry.”

“No, baby. It's okay. It's natural. You’re carrying our child, which is a miracle. You’re carrying our miracle and if our girl inherits the same appetite as her father you’ll need a hella lot of breastmilk.”

She laughed and said: “But now I’ve ruined the mood.”

His eyes darkened devilishly.

He leaned forward, his eyes twinkling sinister as he tugged her bottom lip between his and whispered: “Does this look like you've ruined the mood?” He kissed her tentatively and rubbed his hard evidence against her heated core, eliciting a small moan out of her.

“You could never ruin the mood. I will never get tired of making love to you,” He declared and his hand moved downwards. “I bet the same goes for you... and you're already dripping in your panties,” He added hoarsely and couldn’t help but groan as he found his words proven when he skimmed his fingers over the already soaking wet fabric of her panties. “Fuck, love. I am never getting over the fact that you’re always so wet for me,” Jughead groaned while looking into her eyes. He shoved her panties aside and circled her swollen clit.

Betty whimpered and said breathlessly: “God, Jug I need you to touch me, please,” She nearly cried.

He stopped teasing because she was on the verge of crying again. Jughead shoved her panties down and hovered above her again, as close as possible, and began to caress her slick folds.

Jughead kissed her leisurely and slid one finger into her with the same calmness as he kissed her.

“I’m here, baby. Tell me... how do you need me? Do you want my fingers like this?...” He asked in a raspy voice and continued the slow and leisure rhythm of his fingers. 

He felt her flutter against his fingers.

She panted breathlessly as he moved his fingers in and out of her warmth. 

“Jesus, you’re already close...” he groaned into her neck and increased the pace of his pleasuring fingers.

“Fuck, Jug. I’m close… Oh shit,” She moaned and bucked her hips against his hands.

He didn't know what he’d gotten himself into, but the urge to feel her as close possible was suddenly as unbearable for him as it was for her. Jughead shoved his boxers down and settled between her legs in one swift movement.

She looked at him, surprised. 

“I want to feel you. Everything. Come around my cock, babe.”

“Holy shit,” She gasped. He felt her pussy pulsate against him as he nudged her entrance.

“Jug, I’m gonna come if you're going to be inside me. I can’t hold it!” Betty winced.

“Good. That's my plan,” He answered and sunk into her without warning. She clenched instantly around him and welcomed him with her tight grip.

Oh yes. This was a really good idea. It always felt amazing when he was inside of her, but he was always too overwhelmed by his own climax that he couldn't pay much attention to the amazing feeling of her coming around his cock. 

Well he’d definitely missed out on that, he thought.

“Fuck, Betts. I can feel it coming.” He let out a feral growl and sunk into her in a long, hard thrust.

She stretched and let out a guttural moan. He sunk his lips to hers and raked his hand into her curls, pulling on them lightly.

“Oh my God, I love when you're inside me. It's like I’m complete,” She breathed.

“I know. Me too. Come for me, Betts. I know you want to,” He demanded softly.

“No... what about... oh fuck.” 

Her words got stuck in her throat when Jughead changed the position, now kneeling in front of her, pushing her legs upward and pumping into her at a relentless pace. He buried himself to the hilt. It felt amazing. He could feel her walls clench violently around him. Why hadn't he gotten the idea before? It felt like heaven to see her come while he thrusted inside her. It was a beautiful masterpiece.

“Fuck, you're so beautiful when you come. God. Come for me, baby. Let me see it. Come around my cock while I watch you and then I’ll make you come again,” He said, desperately trying to get her over the edge before his own climax built up. It was already, because the sight and feeling of her was too alluring. He wanted to feel and see her, just her. Purely... capturing the feeling of it. He needed this experience like he needed air to breathe.

He could tell that she needed somewhere to grip, to brace herself for the fall.

“Grab my thighs. Scratch them. Do what you need... just come for me baby,” Jughead assured, groaning while he thrust into her.

She let out a desperate cry of pleasure. He grabbed her hands, uncurled them softly, and placed them on his thighs. His other hand moved between their bodies, starting to rub her in tight circles.

A second later, her head fell back. He felt it. He felt and saw all of it. He kept fucking her while she was overwhelmed by her orgasm, which only intensified her climax. 

“Holy shit. You're amazing, Betts. Fuck, you’re still coming,” Jughead panted in awe as he felt her pussy gripping and fluttering on him for dear life. 

He could feel his own release coming up, too tentative was her sensual grip and image.

Jughead slowed down and waited until her breathing calmed again. 

“That was amazing,” He said, slowly sliding in and out of her, letting her walls stroke him lightly. She was still sensitive and pulsating around him when he hovered above her. 

She whispered: “Oh my God, Jug, what was that? I think I could still come… Jesus Christ,” She said breathlessly with a slight moan at the end of the sentence.

He kissed her while smirking, still keeping up his thorough thrusting.

It was almost a soothing rhythm, an exchange of energies. 

His hands trailed over her, making her shiver with a smug smirk plastered onto his lips 

“Good. Because I want you to come again,” Jughead demanded alluringly.

“Jesus,” She just breathed. He felt her walls flutter in anticipation.

“I want to try something...” Jughead started to ask. The idea came into his mind while he was in the new position earlier.

“Okay... what is it?” Betty asked, still panting lightly. She looked at him, but unlike the other times, there was no fright, just curiosity. He was honored and proud that she trusted him that much.

“Was the position before okay for you?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah. I mean I like it more to have you close by when I come, but I have to admit, it was amazingly intense… So yeah. I liked it,” She answered honestly and couldn't help but smirk smugly while brushing a sweaty strand off of her face tenderly. “Why?” 

He leaned down to her and rasped into her ear. “I want to watch how I slide in and out of you... how your walls stretch for me.” She moaned into his ear and her walls fluttered around him again.

She raked her hands through his hair again. God, he loved when she was doing that.

“God, don't say such things or I’ll come right here and now,” She said.

“One day, Mrs. Jones, I am going to try to make you come just by talking dirty.” He said hoarsely, looking into her eyes. He raised his head and caressed her chin dreamily. He looked at her, his eyes dark, looking almost sinister from pure lust and anticipation, when he said huskily: “But now I’m gonna watch myself while I fuck my wife.” He kissed her passionately while increasing his thrusts and catching her moans with his own mouth.

He slid out of her for a moment to reposition, instantly missing her sheltering core around him. He laid her right leg on the bed beside his waist and stretched the left one out and leaned it on his shoulder.

Jughead caressed her legs and asked softly: “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, but you have to hold my leg there the entire time,” She explained. He tried not to cock an eyebrow at this previously known fact. He managed just to smile and said: “I kinda figured, babe.”

His hands wandered soothingly over her legs to calm her because he could sense her nervousness.

“Betts, we don't have to do it if you're not comfortable with it,” Jughead assured gently.

“It's not that I’m not comfortable... it's just... I need to touch you,” Betty whispered.

He understood that, especially now and after "Five Feet Apart," whatever it might have triggered in her.

Jughead grabbed her hand and pulled it up for a kiss. He entwined their fingers and said: “We are connected, we always are, okay?” She smiled so thankfully that it nearly broke his heart.

“We can stop at any time, alright? Just tell me.” She nodded as he smoothed his hands along her legs and moved towards her center.

“Relax, baby. Just look at me and see the love and lust for you in my eyes. That is one thing that always will be undeniable. No matter if you can touch me or not. It's a feeling that is deeply anchored in my heart and won’t go away that easy. It won't because I am lost without you.” He circled her clit and nudged her wet entrance, spreading her lusting arousal over her core.

“When I am inside you, it feels like a deep connection. It’s so much more than just physical. I love you, Betts, and nothing is going to change that,” He declared and sunk into her slowly.

He closed his eyes for a second, because the feeling of him around and the way her walls contracted was absolutely breathtaking. After a brief second, he opened his eyes again and their gazes locked. He saw her eyes darken and felt her shiver when she was met with his lust-filled eyes. He trailed his hand along her long leg, which laid on his chest as he slid in and out of her.

She moaned loudly as he pushed himself slowly back into her. Betty’s head fell back against the pillow.

“Are you okay?” He asked, panting.

“Yes, oh my God, that feels so good.” 

He smirked and rasped: “You too. Fuck. I can feel everything.” When she was occupied in her own and eyes weren't on his face anymore; He glanced down between their tangled bodies. He knew that the sight would turn him on, but the reality was beyond his imagination. To watch her stretching for him and regarding himself sinking into her warmth was maybe the most erotic thing he'd ever seen – besides the time he helped her masturbate, but even then he wasn’t sure – and it unleashed an obsessiveness in him, something feral. 

He groaned in pleasure and increased his pace. He knew they fit perfectly together and created the perfect chemistry. To see it all made it even more obvious how deep and ancient their connection was, becoming a full circle when they became physical. It was because their need and effect on each other was so undeniable.

“Holy shit, Betts, look how great we work together... like there’s no other course, no other place to be for us. You're the beginning… I am the end. A full circle. I wish you could see it.” The knowledge that the view of their coalesced bodies aroused him that much, did not leave her unaffected. Her hand tensed in his and her other crawled to his thigh as he felt her walls tighten more and more, massaging him in the most carnal way. Jughead felt himself reaching his peak and desperately wanted her to get there with him. 

He quickened his pace. He buried himself so far into her that he almost disappeared completely in her pulsating heat.

She moaned, very loud and in a timbre he'd never heard before. Their moans sounded like an primeval prayer of carnality. 

“Baby, I need you to come. Tell me if I need to do something to help you,” He pleaded and picked up a relentless pace. 

Another deep moan escaped her throat before she answered between pants: “Can you... can you... I need to touch you... I-- oh fuck.” She couldn't end the sentence as he just seemed to hit the right spot. He understood what she meant and changed the position of her leg, swinging it over his shoulder and leaning forward until no space was between them. Skin on skin. Their bodies clutched against each other, creating a lecherous sound of unity. 

He kissed her fervently, whispering love declarations into her half-opened mouth while his hand rubbed her sensitive clit.

“Come.” 

It was almost a demand and it worked. She clenched violently around him, crying into his mouth. 

“Oh God... oh God... Jug!” 

It took him with her into the land of ecstasy. His body was consumed by his overwhelming release. He had no power over his body anymore and just pounded into her over and over again.

When the eruptions of their climaxes stopped, he collapsed on her and breathed: “Jesus... how will I ever want something different if you give me THIS. You fuck my brain every time.”

“You too,” She laughed breathlessly

When they came down from their high, he brushed a blonde tendril behind her ear and asked: “Betts... Try to explain why this movie shook you up that much… Please.”

After a moment she answered: “A couple of reasons... their inability to touch each other. I always thought that not being able to be physical properly causes problems... makes it harder for people to develop feelings for me. Maybe that was also the reason why I had sex though I didn't wanted to... Because I thought that it was the only way someone could love me. Because he could be as physical with me as with other people... I don't know... The fact that the movie showed a way to be in love without that, just hit me... and the realization that I never had true love - with or without touch - before you... not even from my parents. I’d never realized how much I needed love in my life... How much I need you in my life... and it just overwhelmed me.

“You're my life... it would destroy me to lose you. You're the anchor that keeps me steady.”

He understood because, beside the facts of her past, he felt exactly the same. It was the most overwhelming but yet fulfilling feeling he'd ever experienced, loving her. 

They were each other’s anchors.

“You are it for me, too. Without you, I was drowning. All I want is to be with you and our new family,” He said and palmed her belly.

They never wanted this ship to sink.

It wouldn’t. 

They were each other’s anchors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there here I am again I am really sorry that I was only able to update one of my stories but I hope you will stick around and don't mind! I haven't you exam next week and I had to prepare for it. Also I'm kinda not really satisfied with this chapter I don't know even why but somehow it's always how I think^^ anyway thank you 4 all your comments on the last chapter I really appreciate every single of them! As well as kudos!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my beta @riverdalenerdlol what would I do without you I think I would go crazy! Love you!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	13. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and love
> 
> Dermot Kennedy. In my opinion the best singer songwriter on the horizon of music now go and listen to it his music could really be the soundtrack of the story.

Detours to happiness

Chapter 13

The power of love 

Betty was now over twenty weeks pregnant and he couldn't be happier, even though she looked exhausted. He thought she couldn't be more beautiful than she was now. He thought she was glowing - maybe he just saw it that way.

People always said that this all-consuming love only existed in fairy tales or books. Well, he felt sad for them, because that meant that they never were graced with the power of true love. It wasn't a fairy tale in a Disney movie. This was much more raw and consuming, but still tender and sensitive. It was a roller coaster ride of emotions and challenges, but it was still his very own fairy tale and he was beyond grateful for it. 

Jughead headed to their bed with a chocolate cake and a molten peanut butter heart, some plates, and forks, and lit the candle on top. He wanted to surprise her before she woke up and before Veronica would storm in. Jughead wanted to be the first to wished his love a happy birthday.

He couldn't wait for her to see his present for her, too... 

Jughead opened the door and snuck to her bed, kneeling down, still far enough away that if she startled, she wouldn't burn herself by accident or smash the cake. He started to sing just loud enough to wake her.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you . Happy birthday my love, soulmate, and most beautiful woman in the world, happy birthday to you.” 

She woke up and grinned widely.

“Baby, are you serious? What time is it? And when did you sneak out of bed to bake a cake?” She asked, half asleep and grinning.

“At six am.” He smiled at her mischievously. 

“You're unbelievable,” She said, smiling.

“Nah, I’m just in love.” He placed the cake on the nightstand and settled himself behind her to lift her up into a sitting position. He wrapped his hand gently around her belly and nuzzled her neck before he cupped her cheeks and turned her head. He kissed her leisurely.

After letting go of her lips, he grabbed the cake from the night stand and placed it on her legs above the blankets, still holding it.

“Make a wish,” Jughead whispered in her ear.

“I already have everything I want in my life,” She said placing one hand on her belly and pecking his lips.

“Come on. There has to be something. A place you want to see... or something you want to happen in the future... think about it and blow out the candle,” He ordered softly. She rested her head on his chest.

“I would love to go to Ireland someday and visit those lonely castles and untamed landscapes. It must be beautiful and life changing… Oh, and I want to go to Dublin and walk along the Grafton street. It’s the street where all the street artists gather. Dublin is a city of arts too...” 

Jughead smiled. There it was, the dreamy twinkle in her eyes and the enthusiasm in her voice.

“Ah, babe, don't say it out loud, because it won’t come true. Now make a wish and blow out the candle, baby,” He repeated softly and she did it.

“Now let’s taste the cake. I was the perfect domestic man, you would've loved it. I even wore an apron.”

“My sexy man doing domestic work. Yup. I would've loved it.”

“Close your eyes. I want to surprise you,” Jughead said and she closed her eyes.

She did and he fed her a spoonful of the chocolate cake with a large amount of the molten peanut butter center.

As soon as she tasted it she moaned so loud that he couldn't help but laugh.

“That good, huh?” Jughead asked, smirking smugly.

“Fuck, Jug. This is… oh my God... this is amazing,” Betty hummed with a full mouth.

“Sounds like you had a foodgasm,” He stated.

“Definitely,” She answered, nodding, and ate another spoonful of cake.

“Speaking of Ireland, there is an Irish pub nearby. They say it's the most authentic Irish pub in the state. I thought we could maybe celebrate your birthday there. It's twentieth century inspired. We could all dress up fancy... and there’s also live music by someone called Dermot Kennedy--” 

Before he could end the sentence, she gasped loudly and swung her arm enthusiastically, hitting his cheek accidentally. 

“DERMOT KENNEDY! Are you freaking kidding me!” she exclaimed. He rubbed his cheek while chuckling.

“So I assume you already know his music.” She noticed that he was rubbing his cheek. 

“Oh my gosh, I hit you, didn't I?”

“Your right hook is getting better and better, babe. I am impressed,” He said while smiling. To his surprise, she didn't panic or get sad, she just kissed his chin and said she was sorry and continued to explain. 

“Dermot Kennedy is one of the greatest new singer-songwriters in the past few years. He's a rising star and his music is incredible. You believe every word he sings. You feel the tragedy in his songs and the feeling is just raw and beautiful. It’s amazing. I cry every time I hear his songs.” Jughead’s eyes widened. 

“This isn't going to be another Five Feet Apart experience, is it?” Betty burst out into laughter when she saw the expression of blank horror on her husband’s face and assured him.

“No, it won't. I can't promise that I won't cry but I definitely won't have a sobbing nervous breakdown.”

“I’m relieved,” Jughead said, kissing down her neck and added: “though I wouldn't mind sex after.” His wife smacked his arm playfully and smiled widely. 

“You are insatiable.” 

“Says my wife who's always ripping my clothes off any chance she gets,” Jughead shot back with a smile. Betty laughed indignantly. 

“You lie, Mr. Jones. I can't even do that. I’m disabled. Give me another spoonful of this incredible cake instead of insulting me.”

Jughead laughed at that, just looking at her.

“I love you. So much... and I can't wait until you see my birthday gift for you,” he whispered and kissed her tenderly.

She laid her hands over her belly and he cupped hers with his.

Suddenly she gasped and he asked: “What is it, baby?”

“Oh my God. I think the baby just kicked,” Betty said. He could hear that she was emotional. Jughead was too. His heart began to thud, his chest burst with joy.

“Oh, there was it again.... Here, can you feel it too?” Betty asked and smiled.

Jughead put his hand on the same place she had it before and felt a little sad when didn't feel anything.

“No...” He said, a little bit disappointed. Betty cupped his face with two fingers. 

“I've read that it’s common that only the mother feels the movements at first.”

“I know. I read it too. Sorry, I didn't want to ruin the mood,” Jughead apologized.

“You didn't,” She said and kissed him. After a moment, she remembered the Irish pub. “I don't have anything to wear to the pub. I don't have a Roaring 20's dress in my closet.” She made a pouty face. Jughead grinned widely.

“Fortunately, I am a very considerate husband and brought you a dress. I’ll put you in the wheelchair so you can take a better look, okay?”

“When did you buy a dress for me?” She asked, surprised, while he put her into her wheelchair.

“It's a singleton they had for a Vogue shoot. I asked them if I could buy it because I thought it was perfect for you. It's from Elle Saab’s Haute Couture 2018 collection.”

“You photographed for Elle Saab?!” She squealed.

“No I photographed for VOGUE,” Jughead corrected. He took the dress out of her closet.  
It was hidden in a black garment bag. When she opened it, she gasped and couldn't but smile proudly.

He took it out of the clothing bag and held it to her frame. Then he jumped behind her and asked: “Can I?” Gesturing towards her controller. She nodded and he drove her to her large standing mirror.

“Look at you. This is going to be perfect for you. I love when you wear green and we're going to an Irish pub. I know it's cliché. But I don't know... I guess I just wanted to cherish you again,” He said with a smile. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, of course. But isn't it a little too much, Jug? I feel bad. You don't have to buy me a ton of presents... You know that right?”

“I know there are only three and it's really not that much...Please... just let me, Betty. God, when I see you in that dress and see how perfect it matches with your eyes... I want to grab my camera and just shoot you right here and there… I never get tired of showing you your beauty from my perspective… your hair like long waves of water… red lips… God, no one is going to be able to take their eyes off of you, but you are all mine and I am the luckiest man in the world,” He rasped and tilted her chin upwards with his forefinger before he kissed her leisurely.

She raked her more mobile hand through his hair. God, he never got enough of her, he thought, sneaking his hand under the hem of her shirt. 

They got interrupted before things could get hot and heavy by a loud yell from the kitchen. 

“Hey, sexy birthday girl! Stop screwing your handsome husband and come into the kitchen! Your birthday breakfast is ready!”

Both of them rolled their eyes. 

“We're coming!” Betty answered. “To be continued,” She whispered against her husbands lips and tugged his bottom lip tentatively between hers.

“I can't wait,” Jughead breathed against her lips and then they went to the kitchen. 

*

Right before the concert in Molly’s Pub... 

Oh yes, the dress was definitely the right decision. She looked like she could have been cast in The Great Gatsby.

“Hey, beautiful. Ready for the Party?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, and so are you. God, how are you always so handsome?” Betty asked raking her eyes over him, like he were some kind of a beefcake. He smirked smugly.

“I could say the same thing about you, Mrs. Jones. How am I supposed to behave myself?” He asked and kissed her cheek.

“Jesus, you two are unbelievable,” Veronica scoffed but couldn't hide a smile.

“Wait, I just need to put on some jewelry and then we can go,” Betty said to Jughead.

“There’s my cue to give you your second present,” Jughead stated, dancing toward her, swaying a large jewelry box in front of her and opening it. She gasped loudly. 

“Jughead, this is way too much.” 

“No, it isn't, and besides that, the jeweler was happy to see me and sent warm hugs for you,” Jughead just answered and didn't wait for her to complain any further. He took the golden-framed emerald necklace out of the box, pushed her silky blonde waves aside tenderly and put on the necklace.

He felt her shiver under his fingertips and smiled. Even now – since they knew each other so well – he managed to make her shiver with the smallest touch. Same went for her, but he guessed that it was what the power of love meant: that even when the routine comes into your life, the flame of real love is eternal. Just the glimpse or a feathery touch can turn a flame into a ravenous inferno.

Veronica held the mirror in front of her and Betty caressed the necklace in awe.

“Magnificent. Gorgeous,” He stated in a hoarse voice. Judging by his wife’s blush, she didn’t miss his devilish dark look.

The teardrop shaped emerald matched perfectly with the green nuance of her eyes and the golden frame was the perfect contrast to her pale skin. Her makeup was on point. She looked like a work of art. He always would find her beautiful in moments like this – all dressed up – or in the early morning hours, when she was about to wake up.

“And of course, the matching delicate teardrop earrings,” Veronica snapped Betty out of her state of awe.

When she was ready, Jughead said: “Shall we, m’lady?” He offered her one arm. She tried her best to hook her left arm in his and after a few tries, it worked. She smiled at him. Jughead could see that she really felt beautiful and like a Lady. She was radiant. To see her like this was worth all the money he spent on her presents. They walked, fancily dressed with lustrous, wavy hair, like they had been invited to one of the legendary parties of Jay Gatsby.

Jughead and Betty were a matching, elegant, shiny dream in dark green.

Veronica was dressed in perfect contrast in her red silk dress with black patterns on it.

Maybe they were overdressed, but they couldn't care less because they were the perfect birthday soon-to-be quartet because Sweet Pea was already waiting there.

*

In Molly’s pub...

Jughead told Betty that she'd better take her mobile wheelchair because they had to go downstairs, but Jughead didn't mention that there would be so many stairs. 

Somehow, they were through within a second. Three Irish people had offered their help and they were really paying attention to Betty, listening and talking to her as she instructed how they had to carry her wheelchair down the stairs.

When they managed to get her down, they also managed to get her through the crowd and place her at a table right in front of the stage.

Jughead ordered something to eat and drink for all of them. He ordered a dandelion chai tea for Betty and the three coffees for everyone else. Betty impressively cocked an eyebrow at his order for her. 

“How the hell did you know that’s the only chai that I can drink?” He brought her hands to his lips.

“As I said, I did my research. We're in this together, babe.”

Her heart swelled. She just loved him so much. 

A couple of years ago, someone could have told her that she was crazy for believing in the concept of “being in love with the ultimate soulmate,” but here she sat in a fancy Irish pub, waiting to be a witness of a Dermot Kennedy concert with her extremely handsome husband, looking like the perfect gentleman sitting next to her, and giving her the feeling that she was the most beautiful and loved woman in the entire world. Only a few years ago, she never thought she would feel that way. She would never have thought that she would find a way out of her misery and darkness and actually find such overwhelming happiness or that she would get such amazing support at this new adventurous stage of life. She never would have thought that she would live her fairytale of love. People always made fun of her, telling her that something like that didn’t exist, especially for people like her. This life now was like her very own fuck you to her past. 

This was what the power of love was capable of when she was patient enough... patient enough to let the person heal and realize, if it was in the form of her handsome husband and the small or great things he always had done for her. Or of a long lasting companion who was ready to fight every battle with her. Or even just some Irish-speaking strangers, who carried her down the stairs without even askin, because they knew she needed help. All of this was the power of love healing.

“Oh fuck! No, no, no, baby. Don't start sobbing! That’s the “Five Feet Apart, I got overwhelmed” face.” 

“The Five Feet Apart face?” Veronica asked, curious.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Both said simultaneously and laughed. 

“Okay, V, I think we need help here or I might destroy her makeup and then she'll kill me and never forgive me because she looked smudged in front of Dermot Kennedy.” Both chuckled. 

“I could never be mad at you,” Betty said. 

“Oh my God, I can't watch this, Jug. Jeez, give me the damn tissue.” She ripped the tissue out of his hand and took a makeup patch instead.

“Everything's fixed,” Veronica stated.

“He's getting on stage, V.” Betty rushed her and she quickly sat down in her her seat, taking Sweet Pea’s hand in hers and Jughead took Betty’s hand in his. 

*

He had never seen Betty like this. She was occupied by his music. It was like she was drawn into his music and it hit her right in her heart. Her reaction to it was mesmerizing and even made him a little jealous. But just a little. Rather, it made it even clearer why he loved her, why he fell in love with her.

When she let her wall of security completely down, there was just pure and raw beauty. She exposed everything to the outer word with no filter. It was so beautiful, powerful, and intoxicating.

Betty knew every single song lyric and just moved and flowed with the music. She didn’t seem to care about her disability. He could watch her for hours like this.

He didn't know Dermot Kennedy and his music before that night. He set up the announcement for her birthday present with him, thanks to the people he had met on his collaboration with Vogue. He asked Veronica before, with what he could surprise her with and to make this first birthday in her new life unforgettable... and he had to admit, Veronica was his perfect partner in crime. Betty had absolutely no clue that this was all a long-planned birthday surprise.

Dermot Kennedy was great, though. Betty didn’t lie when she said that he was the new rising star in the singer/songwriter business. He was real, raw, and melancholic, almost tragically desperate. You believed and felt every word he sang.

Truth be told, if you'd listened to the lyrics, it could literally be the soundtrack of their love story and his love for his wife, especially the songs “Power Over Me”, “Shelter”, and “Outnumbered.”

The last one he played was called “For Island Fires and Families.” It was the perfect song to make the birthday announcement with because the song not only included words about a long-missed love, but also spoke about his roots and homeland. 

He began to speak and Jughead couldn't help but grin in anticipation for her reaction. He just hoped that she was too occupied by Dermot Kennedy to notice it.

“This is going to be my last song for this evening. This is a song about love, for a woman, but also for my hometown and all the people I left there, who let me go so I could chase my dreams. I am always feeling melancholic and sad thinking about how seldom I am in my heartland. But as I heard, a pretty lady is going to be here and today is her birthday. Happy birthday, Betty Cooper. Say hello to some old friends on Grafton Street for me.” The crowd cheered loud at that. Then Dermot hopped from the stage, hugged her and handed her an envelope with a shamrock and a celtic harp on it. Then he told her that they could wait behind the stage after to celebrate. Betty was in shock and even looked a little pale.

“Baby... you okay?” Jughead asked and took her hand in his.

“Jug, wh... what is happening here?” Her hand was shaking in his... she didn't believe that this happened seconds ago.

“That was Dermot Kennedy handing you my third birthday gift. Open the envelope.”

“I can't , my hands hands aren't properly...” She said and was on the verge of crying.

Jughead helped her to open it and showed her what was written on the card:

My love, my muse, my everything,

I wish you a happy birthday and I hope that it's going to be a birthday you'll never forget, even when you're old and gray. You never told me about this point on your bucket list, but luckily I had a great partner in crime. I am so excited to discover one of the greatest cities of art in Europe with you and a country where myths, legends, and the old concepts of love are still a part of reality. I definitely want to shoot you laying on a small green hill of Ireland, and maybe we can even check a point off your other bucket list too.

In love, forever your dedicated husband,

Jughead. 

She looked at him in complete disbelief.

“We're going to Ireland?” she whispered.

“Aye, we are, my pretty lass,” Jughead said in a perfect Irish accent and started tap dancing to emphasize his words. A huge smile was plastered on his face while she just shook her head in disbelief. As soon as Jughead captured her face with his palms, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

“Now I’m gonna cry in front of Dermot. God, I love you so fucking much.”

The crowd laughed at her comment and then cheered loudly as she grabbed him by the collar and kissed the hell out of him, even Dermot himself cheered. 

“That's the power of love, folks. Right there. This song is for you, Betty.”

He played the song and Jughead just watched her face while sitting on her lap from the side. Her face was radiating with happiness and euphoria. She couldn't stop smiling and touching him. 

If Jughead would've have known that seeing Ireland was causing her so much joy, he would have chosen it for their honeymoon.

The song ended and they went backstage. Betty was still a little overwhelmed by everything, but Dermot found it endearing.

“We definitely have to raise a few glasses,” Dermot said and asked for champagne.

“Oh, thank you, but I have to decline,” Betty said.

“That's wonderful! Congratulations!” Dermot said smiling widely and hugged her again.

Betty and Dermot spoke a while about his art and then he heard them talking about writing and she said that she was writing a lot in the past but she never showed it to anybody. 

“That's great. I would love to read some of your stuff. I mean, I saw you in front of the stage. I saw how you felt the words and its combination with the music. It was really raw and beautiful. I bet you have it in you and that you are pretty talented in writing too.”

“Oh, no, no. I’m not that good at all. I think my writing is pretty dark and melancholic.” Betty waved it off.

“You know what? I'll give you my number. I wanted to ask your husband for a shoot for my new album anyway. You’re really talented. I saw your set card on your homepage.”

“Thank you!” She couldn't ignore the slight glimpse of jelousy she saw from Jughead as Dermot handed Betty his card.

After a while they said goodbye and assured him they would definitely stay in touch.

“I still can't believe that we're going to be in Ireland soon… When exactly?” She asked happily.

He was playfully driving with her on the street, dancing around with her in the wheelchair.

“In one week, M'lass.” He rushed with her to their car.

“And now, let’s go home, because as much as I love in that dress... all I want now is to get you out of it,” Jughead said. She squealed in happiness.

*

30 minutes later at their home...

Jughead told her to wait ten minutes in the living room when they arrived. Betty rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded. 

How could he be so amazing? He really needed to get a prize for being the greatest husband. This day had been full of love and wonder.... and it hadn't even ended, she thought while smiling. 

Jughead came back and was about to drive her into their bedroom when Veronica spoke up.

“I’ll put my earplugs in!”

Betty turned crimson red. 

“Veronica!” she hissed. Jughead just smiled and drove her into their bedroom. There were candles placed everywhere and when she looked at the bed, she noticed something laying there. 

“Is this your set card?” Betty asked curiously.

“Yes, it is. Do you want to take a look?” Jughead asked.

“Of course,” She said and Jughead took the map.

As soon as she saw the first, she gasped. This was her. This were the pictures of their shoots – not nude ones, but all of the others - and they were stunning.

“Jug, these are perfect. Is this really me?” Betty asked in utter astonishment.

“Yes it is, Betts. This is they way I see you. Beautiful. Perfect. Unique. Real,” He said and showed her with every description of her another page of his set card.

When he said real, he came across the shots with the veil. They were his personal favorites, at least on the set card, he thought with a smirk on his lips.

He spoke further: “You are the reason why I got a regular job as a Photographer for Vogue and Teen Vogue.”

“It's because you're talented Jug.” Betty just waved it off. 

He grabbed her chin gently and waited as her eyes met him. 

“Then tell me, Betts. Why are they offering me a huge deal for a diversity shoot, requiring you as the model?”

Betty was utterly shocked for the second time that day.

“What?”

Jughead just nodded and said: “I told that we are on a vacation. But then they asked me if I shoot you in Ireland.”

After a prominent moment, she asked again: “They really want me?!”

“Yes. If you say yes,” Jughead said.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I love you so much, Jughead Jones.”

He had his hand placed over her belly the entire time. She suddenly gasped again and he really felt a movement against his hand. It was just a small flutter, but he felt it.

Jughead looked at Betty, his eyes filled with wonder and awe: “ Holy shit, Betts. That was a kick.”

“Yes... Yes, I think it was.”

Then they felt it again. 

“That’s our baby, Betts. Our miracle.” 

He captured her face and rasped: “I love you so much, Betts.”

The entire day had shown her the power of their love, and the day hadn’t ended yet. The power of their love was about to find its climax as her husband sunk his lips to hers in a promising kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! here it is finally! as you may noticed. I have started a new story called Archangels (if you want you can check it out, and tell me what you think it's pretty different from the other stories but I really enjoyed to write it and to raise awareness about a couple of psychological phenomenons and morality conflicts) 
> 
> anyway the reason I'm telling you this is that I am going to update entwined and detours to happiness in change every 2 weeks archangels once a week. If I have 2 time I will update or three stories in a week but I can't promise that...
> 
> I hope this is ok for you and you still be sticking around. 
> 
> A huge thank you for everyone who left the comment or kudos or bookmark on the last chapter. you made my day
> 
> A huge thank you to my lovely beta @riverdalenerdlol as well thank you for working your ass off for me every time. you are amazing.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter and now I stop talking...
> 
> This were hella Long notes, sorry.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love


	14. Young and free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff and smut

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 14

Young and free

Betty was a little bit scared. She had never flown a lot in her life because it was always a bit complicated with her electric wheelchair, but they decided to take both wheelchairs with them, so they wouldn’t be limited in the things they wanted to do and discover while in Ireland.

The previous times the flight staff always had to carry her to her seat, which always ended up with her having half a heart attack and swimming in a puddle of sweat from anxiety. This time, Jughead had somehow managed to convince the staff that it would be better if he carried her things. She didn't know why they agreed this time, but they seemed very understanding and very touched by the fact that she was married and pregnant, but not in a oh-my-God-how-is-this-even-possible-you’re-such-a-great-guy way. No, they were earnestly happy that she and Jughead were happily married and receiving a child soon. The great experiences had already started and they continued by anyone talking to her when they asked her something or just nice people who were having small talk during the flight, asking her about her pregnancy or her beautiful wedding ring. 

Her face was already aching from all the grinning, but she couldn't stop. She felt normal and beyond happy. She couldn't thank Jughead enough for making this experience happen, even if they were just at the beginning of it. She already knew it was going to be an experience she would never forget.

She reached for Jughead’s hand, which was placed on her bump and waiting for their little girl to kick again. Betty brought it to her lips, kissing his hand gently, and fought impending tears of happiness.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her glassy, green eyes exploding with love for him.

 

*

 

They were about to leave the Airport of Dublin after getting her wheelchair back when Jughead realized that his wife was crying.

“Oh no... and here we go,” Veronica chuckled to Jughead. “I told you that you don’t know what you got yourself into. She’s going to be like this the whole time. It's her greatest dream, Jones,” she chuckled. Jughead smiled, and before he could ask her what was wrong, she gave him the answer with a heartbreaking sob. 

“There are subtitles on the info board... we are really in Ireland.” She cried her heart out in disbelief and coughed, because she also had to laugh at her own reaction.

“Oh, baby,” He said and smiled. It warmed his heart and it was just too endearing to see Betty like this. He knew the emotions would get heavier because of what he had planned for her. Then he could already see the band gathering in front of them. He had searched for a local band on Instagram to play for her when they were to arrive.

“Jug... tell me you didn't order an Irish band for her,” Veronica gasped in disbelief. Betty hadn’t noticed Veronica saying anything because she was still too overwhelmed. Jughead looked over to Veronica. 

“Guilty,” he mouthed silently. 

When they had Betty's attention, the band started to play “The Blood of Cuchulainn”; an Irish traditional and the theme song of the Boondock Saints 

As soon as the first set started, Betty let out a squeal of joy again and then she started (and couldn’t stop) laughing. This was definitely a sort of positive panic attack, Jughead thought. He looked towards Veronica, who was losing her shit too and couldn't stop laughing either. 

“Oh my god this is hilarious I need to fucking record this,” Veronica admitted and cried tears in laughter.

“V, come on. Put that down,” Jughead said and couldn't help but laugh too. Betty’s reaction was hilarious – a little. But mostly endearing. 

Veronica had warned him about this when he had that idea. As she told him, Betty’s lifelong dream – besides getting married and being a mother – was to travel to Ireland. Veronica had told him that Betty would be ecstatic and overwhelmed, but he hadn’t expected it to be so extreme. Betty finally realized what she was doing and stopped. 

“I’m sorry, oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I embarrassed you,” Betty hiccoughed. Jughead simply sat on her lap. 

“No, you never would. I’m happy that I can make you this happy with just one trip. Veronica and I think it’s very endearing... but I am just a little worried about your stress level when you have such positive panic attacks,” He explained and kissed her softly. She exhaled deeply.

“I'll try to control myself, but it is really hard because you're fulfilling all my dreams and constantly being the greatest husband in the world.”

“I love you,” Jughead said and admired her for a moment. Her face was red and puffy because she was crying, but the look of love and joy was the most heartwarming thing he'd ever seen.

“Come on, baby let’s get to our hotel. The rented car will be there tomorrow,” Jughead suggested.

“You rented a car?”

“Of course. First, I want to take you to all those magical places. Second, we need to get to the places where I want to shoot you... and all of it’s wheelchair accessible,” He assured and kissed her.

*

Her husband was crazy. He literally booked a luxury suite for them and a queen suite for Veronica in the Clontarf Castle Hotel. The hotel looked like a dream from the 19th Century and, in addition to that, it was wheelchair accessible.

“Juggie, how do you always find places that look ripped out of a fairytale?” Betty asked in awe.

“Lots of research. I just know what your heart desires,” He answered and pecked her lips softly. “We could go downstairs to grab some tea and a snack in the bar,” Jughead suggested. 

“Sure. let me just change into a dress and fix my makeup,” Betty replied. “Oh and can you and Veronica help to go to the toilet first?” she asked. “Luckily Cheryl arrives tomorrow. One assistant for one week is definitely not enough.” 

“We can do it alone too,” Jughead told her “You don't have to walk. I can carry you.” 

“You’re already carrying me downstairs, Jug,” Betty complained. 

“Yeah, so what? I’m strong. I just do it,” he said, mimicking the famous meme of Shia LaBeouf. 

“You’re such a dork,” she giggled. He chuckled in response. 

“I know, but that's why you love me.” Betty smiled from ear to ear. 

“Exactly.”

 

*

Downstairs, at the bar... 

Jughead ordered drinks and something to eat when he noticed a guy talking with his wife. He came back to their table and Veronica threw him a look. 

“This guy is totally flirting with your wife,” she mouthed to Jughead. He looked over towards them and saw a dark-skinned man with a newsboy cap. Veronica was right, he was totally flirting with Betty. Everyone who had eyes in their head could see that, but of course, Betty didn't. He didn't blame this guy because his wife looked absolutely stunning and her smile was intoxicating and radiating in the room.

“Hey, babe, I hope ginger ale is alright?” he asked and kissed Betty. 

“Yeah, totally, thank you,” she replied. “This is Cieran. He is the leader of the band that plays here.”

“Of course he is,” Jughead answered and cocked an eyebrow, offering a hand to Cieran. “Jughead Jones, Betty’s husband,” he said with a smug smile on his lips and reached for his hand. Jughead’s eyes spilled daggers, making it clear that he totally understood what had been going on and that Cieran couldn’t fool him. 

“Oh, I didn't know that you were married,” Cieran said in surprise and with slight disappointment in his eyes. Before Betty could say anything, Jughead clasped her hand in his and brought Betty’s knuckles to his lips. 

“Yes. She is. And I'm the luckiest bastard in the world,” he answered. His eyes were challenging and Jughead made it clear that it was not Cieran’s place to flirt.

Betty just looked confused between the two men and Veronica and didn't know what was happening. 

“Aright, I am going to get the stage ready for our gig,” Cieran said finally. “Enjoy the show and have a nice trip through Dublin,” Cieran added with a smile and shook her and Jughead’s hands in goodbye. Jughead just rolled his eyes and sipped his whiskey after the man had left.

Betty eyed Jughead during the concert, concerned. He felt bad that he ruined the pure joy for her.

“Hey, we can go to another table where you can sit on one of those sofas you love,” Jughead suggested. She looked at him for a moment and she could see that he felt bad. She laid her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. 

“Or we could go back into our room,” she replied. He looked at her and hesitated. He knew what she was doing and he loved her for that, but they didn't come to Ireland to fuck around.

“Juggie, please?” She pleaded. He debated with himself for a second, but the craving for his wife was too strong.

“Okay… let’s go then,” He answered in a whisper.

“V, we’re going upstairs. I’m tired,” he heard Betty saying before they made their way back upstairs.

*

“Come here, Juggie,” Betty said as soon as they were in their hotel room. He took her face in his hands. His gaze was a tormented mixture of lust and apology. She didn't know what was bothering him, but she did know that he needed her. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, Betts.”

“Jug, what’s wrong?” Betty asked softly, cupping his face with two fingers and her thumb. He laid his hand on hers. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the evening with my jealousy.” Her eyes opened in wonder. 

“Jealousy?” He smiled at her and just shook his head. 

“You had know idea, right? That guy was flirting with you. I love you for not noticing it, but it also hurts me because I know exactly why you didn't,” Jughead answered.

“Cieran wasn’t flirting with me. He must have just thought, Oh what a wonderful girl. So full of joy, despite her situation,” She explained. He chuckled at that. 

“Oh, my love,” he said. “When will you see the beauty that I see in you?”

Truth be told, she still didn't understand why Jughead had chosen her. She embraced it. She was grateful for it. She accepted and loved it.. but she didn't think she would ever understand why, thought Betty.  
He seemed to read her thoughts because his eyes became glassy. 

Jughead didn't know why he felt that way he felt. He should be happy about the fact that Betty didn't notice the flirting, but instead, it was destroying him. He had only been here with her for a couple of hours, but even that small amount of time could make him fall in love with her all over again.

“Babe, I see the way people look at you. They don't see a girl who is just joyful despite her situation. It's true. Even I have never seen you this happy and I am so happy that I could give you that. You're not just a joyful girl and I am not the only one who sees that. Everybody sees that except you.” He almost said it through gritted teeth. He didn't even know what was wrong with him or why he was so riled up... Why he was suddenly crying angry tears?

“Why are you mad at me?” She whispered, now crying.

“I’m not mad, baby... it just hurts me that you can’t see yourself the way I see you...” He paused for a moment, laying his forehead against hers, before he continued: “When I first met you at NYU, I looked at you and thought: Wow this woman is fucking beautiful. I need to go to her and get to know her.” Betty smiled at that. “Do you remember how I took the stairs instead of the elevator?” 

She chuckled a bit and nodded. 

“It was because the fact that you were sitting in a wheelchair had totally slipped my mind… Sure, I know that it's a part of you, and the same goes for your body tension. It’s on the top of my brain, which makes dates and life easier... like my idea of the wheelchair accessible bathtub…” he rambled. “But that day, I saw only you. It was you and your brave smile and your gorgeous eyes with an unresolved mystery behind them... Just like now.” He paused again and raked his eyes over her body in complete awe.

“God.. look at you, Betts. Look at how beautiful you are. This green dress fits you like a second skin, your long legs might as well be a sin... your pregnancy bump makes your body even more beautiful. Your breasts - God, even fully covered, they make my mouth water. Your smile is so contagious that anyone can't help but smile too, no matter how sad that person might be at the moment. It just draws everyone in. Your meadow green eyes... the sadness slowly subsides and is replaced with lust, turning them into twinkling emeralds. Darkened with lust, glistening with anticipation, because when I talk like this, it turns you every single time. It's our foreplay and I love the fact that I can get your panties soaking wet, just by talking to you like this,” Jughead leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Tell me, baby… Am I right?” 

She just sighed in his ear as his hand slid tormentingly slow along her thighs. He couldn't stop the smug grin that appeared on his face as he found the evidence to prove his previous statement.

“Hmm. I knew it,” He said with a hoarse, devilish voice. He could feel her shiver again.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar obsession overwhelm him to make her cry his name in pleasure and to fulfill more of her dreams. He shoved her panties aside to find her wet folds and throbbing clit.

He felt her hands fumble on his belt and he helped with his free hand to get his pants off. As soon as the restraining fabric was gone, his hard cock sprung free, only covered by the thin layer of his boxers.

Betty whimpered as he stimulated her clit in slow circles. She was getting more and more impatient. When he let go of her to unbuckle her feet, she moaned in relief and anticipation. 

“Good Lord, I thought you would never fuck me.” He chuckled at her lecherous statement.

“Ah, my beautiful, greedy and horny wife. How much I love it,” He swung her legs and her arms over his body, kissed her reverently and carried her to the small couch in their room.

“I know how you love those the early 19th century inspired couches,” he said while shoving her panties down.

“I love you inside of me more.” Jughead laughed loudly and hovered over her, rasping while he caressed her soaking folds. “All in due time, m’lady. I have special plans for you.” Before she could say anything, Jughead knelt before her and laid her legs on his, sliding two fingers inside her dripping heat.

His cock twitched at the sounds she began making. 

“God, I love it when you moan my name.” He was already painfully hard. This was just torture. 

He added his mouth to his skillful fingers and was rewarded with a whine of pleasure. She rocked her hips against his face. Jughead loved when she did that because that meant that she was completely consumed by her lust, not thinking about her body, and only acting on her physical and carnal instincts.

Jughead took his fingers out of her and quite literally buried his face between her legs, latching onto her molten core.

Her moans were getting louder and more desperate, With every lick of his tongue and determined suck of his lips, he drove her further and further into oblivion. Which was – in case for his wife - not just a simple phrase to poetically describe a state of ecstasy. No, for his beautiful wife it truly meant a state of oblivion. She was oblivious of her disability, free from the limits her mind forced her to sustain. Her body was capable of so many things when she wasn't thinking about it. It was instinctive, fluid and sensual.

“Fuck, baby, yes, fuck my face,” Jughead grunted against her. The vibration of his voice against her pulsating heat drove her even more wild. The moment he talked to her, she stopped in her actions. He knew that she would stop, but he just needed her to know that he fucking loved it. Jughead grabbed her hips firmly. 

“No don't baby. It felt so good. Please don't stop to fuck my face, love,” he encouraged her. With that, he attached his mouth again to her molten core, devouring her. Humming salaciously at her delirious movements and taste.

“Oh my God, Juggie.” She cried and panted erratically. He could feel her pussy tighten around his tongue.

“Are you close baby?... Tell me,” He demanded hoarsely.

“Yes, Juggie,” She said between choppy pants.

That was all he needed to know for the next part of his plan. Within a second, he took off his boxers and threw them beside Betty’s lace panties. 

Betty looked surprised when Jughead just slung her legs and arms around him and was lifting her up. His hard erection pressed into her thigh.

“What?” she asked, yelping in surprise when her back collided lightly with the hard wood wall.

“Time to fulfill one of your dreams, babe... and I am not going to lie, I am more then keen to help you fulfill this and to fuck you against this door, in Ireland.” She kissed him passionately. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered.

They couldn't touch each other’s faces because he needed to hold Betty up and she needed to hold herself too, but their gazes spoke volumes.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked softly. He didn't want to hurt her and besides that, he could see that that she was afraid that she could fall.

She just nodded and it was clear that she'd suppressed tears as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His hands were still under her well formed butt, so he could easily angle her entrance towards his cock. He slowly slid inside her. The sound that she made was incredible and he could come right then and there. It was an alluring moaning cry of lust, disbelief, and even bliss.

“Oh my God,” Her moan was half a primal groan, and half a happy laugh. Jughead loved it.

“Fuck, Betts, you’re constantly deflowering me. You make my wildest dreams come true. I’ve never fucked someone against a door...” 

“Me neither. Oh God, Jug, you feel so good.” 

With every slow but determined thrust, her moans got louder and more desperate.

“Fuck, Betts, you're so close I can feel it. Come on, babe. Come as loud as you want. Come for me.” Then something beautiful happened. In an act of unconditional trust she relaxed her hands from his shoulders and cupped his neck and handed her control to him. She kissed him thoroughly, just emphasizing her previous action. and then she whispered. 

“Fuck me harder. Talk to me. Make me come,” she whispered. 

Jughead growled in response and eagerly obeyed.

“Like this, baby? Does that feel good?” Jughead asked, increasing the pace of his relentless pounds and added: “Just concentrate on my cock and how good it feels, nothing else. Let yourself go. I got you,” Jughead demanded softly between choppy pants.

Betty threw her head back and let herself just flow. It was beautiful to see her this free and lost in the swirl of carnality, not worrying about anything, and just enjoying the erupting waves of pleasure as she orgasmed. With a devoted free fall into the river of lust, she let herself be carried by the waves of ecstasy. His name fell shamelessly from her lips over and over again like a call of freedom and salvation. The entire scene and her tentative grip around him was pushing him over the edge, ready to fall into the breathtaking land of fervor, secured and softened by an invisible safety net of dedication.

Held in each other’s arms, they came down from their high. Betty was still panting, but laughed ecstatically into his neck. 

“If it always ends like this, you can be jealous more often,” she breathed. 

“I bet Cieran couldn't make you scream like this,” He answered with a smug grin and instantly earned a playful slap on his shoulder.

He carried her to their bed with a great baldaquin surrounding them and rushed to the bathroom for a washcloth. Somehow, this post care taking became a routine, though he would never take it for granted that she even was letting him do this without complaining. He knew that this was a massive progress, considering her trust issues, and even though he was her husband. When he was done, he helped her into her pajamas. 

“Do you want to go outside to the balcony?” he asked. “There is an amazing view.” She smiled at him. 

“I'd love to.”

He sat her in her wheelchair, and put on a shirt and some pair of pants before they went on the balcony. It was evening and the heaven that was Ireland was lighted in the prismatic play of colors in the blood-red sunset, shining upon the lively city of Dublin.

He watched her. She looked beautiful, lost in her thoughts, her face still flushed from her postcoital state, her hair waving untamed around her face. After a moment, he embraced her from behind. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked softly. 

“How much I love you and how you bring peace and freedom for my soul,” Betty said with such a peaceful and fulfilled expression on her face it warmed his heart.

He kissed her leisurely. 

“Thank you for doing this,” she said. “Thank you for making this possible.”

“This is just the beginning of our adventure in this magical country and city of art, myths, and legends,” he told her. “Wait up. I have some more tricks up my sleeve.” She smiled at that.

“I love you,” she whispered in dedication before they both continued to enjoy the sunset over the roofs of Dublin.

*  
The next day at Grafton Street...

Cheryl, Toni, and Sweet Pea, arrived the next day and they decided to take a walk on Grafton Street.

Betty was right. It was impressive. Like the core, the crucible of various cultures and forms of arts. Expression was free, raw, and uncovered.

They stopped by a band with a lot of traditional Irish instruments, getting ready to play their first song.

All of them gathered around the band of buskers.

“So do you want to go to real party?” one of the buskers asked, beginning to play “John Ryan’s Polka.”

Jughead knew busking, but this was a whole new level of it, because the people, including his wife, Veronica, Sweet Pea, Toni and Cheryl, came to life as soon as the first sound of the traditional uilleann pipe echoed though the wind. The traditional melody mixed with the fast tapping sound of feet, laughter and cheering, creating a beautiful song of joy and freedom. 

He had never seen Betty like this before: so care-free, pure, so right in place, free of the chains her mind was keeping her captive in sometimes.

Jughead saw glimpses of her free spirit from time to time and saw even more of this state of levity at the Dermot Kennedy concert, but this natural magic in front of him was magnificent and beyond beautiful. He couldn't help but catch this remarkable moment with his camera. Her radiant smile. Her hair waving in the wind. Not caring about her body and just dancing... she even was breathless because she danced her heart and soul out, but she didn't look exhausted. She looked radiant, energized, intoxicating. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who thought that way.

People gathered around her like bees around their hive. Even the musicians themselves were contaminated by her joy. Jughead clicked the release button a few times, before joining the spontaneous Irish dance party with his young and beautiful wife in the middle.

She was right: they felt young and free like they never had before, soaking in the joy and lightness that filled their souls.

Somehow, Jughead had the feeling that Betty was finding her way to self love and inner peace. It was just beautiful to witness it from the from the front row. He couldn't wait to see her blossoming during all the other adventures and surprises he had planned in this salutary city full of wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies I know it's been ages and I'm really sorry about it but here it is the new chapter! I am a little bit insecure about it because I'm going to drag they are occasional it without into two or three chapters! Because they have such an important and adventurous time ahead of them! Thank you for every comment andlike the last chapter got. It makes me very happy as always!
> 
> A big thank you to my beta @riverdalenerdlol for working her ass off for me. I love you very much and couldn't do this without you!
> 
> Please let me know what you think your thoughts are as always very important for me!
> 
> you can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything or just have a chat with me: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love!


	15. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References to Celtic mythology
> 
> Smut
> 
> Fluff

Detours of happiness

Chapter 15

Gorgeous

“Good morning, my beautiful wife,” Jughead whispered as she woke up.

“Morning...” Betty answered sleepily.

“Today is the first part of the photo shoot,” he said. He felt her stiffen immediately. “Hey, don't be afraid. You're going to be awesome,” he explained further, trying to calm her. 

“The theme I choose is practically made for you, Betty,” he continued, cradling her in his arms. “I don’t have a single doubt that you won’t rock this.” She smiled. “We’re going to do different themes of Ireland mixed with diversity. The first part of the shoot will be with themes of ancient history, myths, and legends. We’ll have shots in the Drombeg Stone Circle, in the water, and in parts of the woods, including some where you’re laying in a clover patch.” Her eyes were locked on his face as he spoke. “The next shoot will have an independence theme to it. We’ll go to Dublin Castle, which is a period castle. We’ll dress you like a woman of the Roaring Twenties. It’ll represent two important dates of Irish independence: the Irish Free State Constitution Act of 1922 and the Convention on the Rights of Persons with Disabilities.” Jughead felt Betty’s body relax in his arms, but he kept going. “The third shoot with be about art and culture in Ireland. I haven’t quite figured this one out yet, but I’ve been thinking about shots on Grafton Street, a few famous pubs, and maybe Trinity College Dublin, or something like that. I still have time to decide on that one though...” he trailed off. 

When he finally took a breath and looked down at his wife, he realized that he hadn’t seen Betty so flabbergasted before then. She was staring up at him, her jaw slacked slightly. She had a mixed expression on her face as she gazed at him: wonder and awe. 

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously. I know I can go a little overboard sometimes,” he admitted.

“Jughead Jones, you just gave me a mental orgasm,” Betty stated with a huge grin. Jughead laughed and kissed her. 

“Well, as I unfortunately won’t have the chance to take you to that state physically, at least I fulfilled my duty of being a husband like this,” he replied, kissing her. When he resurfaced, he grinned devilishly and continued. “Or maybe I’ll fuck you in a field of clovers under the stars,” he whispered. Her jaw dropped again, but he didn’t acknowledge it. “Let’s get you dressed,” he said with a smug smile, getting up slowly. He pulled out the clothing he wanted her in for the shoot, laying the garments on the bed for Betty to see. “Hello, ancient goddess Brigid.” She saw the thin white dress and dark golden choker necklace that Jughead had laid out. 

“Of course, it’s translucent,” Betty chuckled. “You are aware that all of America is going to see those pictures, right?”

“Oh, I am very well aware of that,” he replied, taking her hand in his. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re gorgeous. Besides that, you’re a symbol of fertility and I promise to capture it very aesthetically,” he added. “I also managed to get Veronica and Cheryl to be your stylists and makeup artists so you’ll be more comfortable. I know how you can get anxious about strangers doing your makeup because you’re worried that you might startle.” 

Betty smiled at him softly before letting Jughead help her get dressed. 

*

God, she already looked amazing and her make up wasn't even done.

Betty exhaled deeply. She was really nervous. She definitely trusted Jughead, but to be the model of diversity in a photo shoot for Vogue... That’s a big fucking deal. 

“Baby, don't be nervous,” Jughead assured her from behind, smoothing his hands over her shoulders. She could see him in the mirror in front of her. “It's going to be magnificent, okay? These ancient places combined with the modernity and diversity of today’s society is going to be represented in the beautiful and unique way that it exists.” 

This idea was so artistically beautiful that Betty couldn't help but shiver in awe every time she heard Jughead hiss ideas and concepts for his shoot.

“And you also symbolize fertility, which was also a remarkable part of the ancient Irish culture and can also be an issue in today’s society, sadly,” he explained, laying a hand on her baby bump. “You're going to love it, trust me. Wait until you see our first site. The Drombeg Stone Circle is just magical.”

“Why couldn’t you choose a stone circle that is closer to Dublin?” Betty asked curiously. “Cork is almost on the other side of Ireland.” 

“For the pictures I want to create, I need a small stone circle with not much space between each of them,” he explained. She was confused but also intrigued. “Just wait and see. Trust my vision and be my muse,” Jughead said, smiling, and kissed her tenderly. “Let’s gather everyone so we can get there before the sun sets. The light is important,” Jughead said. All six of them headed for Cork. 

 

*

The entire drive, Betty couldn't concentrate on the shoot because she was so distracted by the beautiful landscapes they passed. 

“Baby, you need to drink and eat. You need to stay hydrated.” Jughead suggested softly. “ I know you don’t want us to have to stop and for me to help you on the toilet, but I don’t mind.”

“It's not that.” Her husband threw her a look because he knew all too well that it was exactly the reason why she hadn’t been drinking anything while they were driving. “And how do you know me so well? But it wasn't just that... I mean look at how beautiful this place is,” She tried to defend herself. 

“Indeed. I really get why you are so obsessed with this country. Now drink something, Brigid.” He ordered softly. She smiled at his teasing and did as she was told. 

God, she still couldn't believe that this was her life now. A life where her husband was head over heels in love for her and liked to compare her to a celtic goddess. A life where she was a loving wife and soon to be loving mother. A life where she would be the model of a diversity photoshoot for Vogue. She really couldn’t believe it... But Jughead stroking her hand and her daughter’s gentle kicks were a constant reminder that this was indeed her life now, she thought and smiled happily. 

*  
At the Drombeg Stone Circle...

“Oh my God, Jughead, this place is beautiful,” Betty said in awe. “I already knew it from pictures and videos, but this is so much better. It's like you can feel the spirit of the ancient gods lingering in the air.” She inhaled deeply, taking it all in. 

Jughead smiled proudly. Her reaction only proved his thoughts. Betty would be perfect in this shoot.

“I knew you would love it. Let's get your makeup done and then we can start,” he added. 

Veronica and Cheryl set up the portable makeup table in front of Betty while Jughead took care of the other arrangements.

“Well your husband looks really good in this artsy, ravenous attitude,” Jughead heard Cheryl piping in before starting on Betty’s hair.

“I know. That's one of the reasons I married him,” he heard Betty reply. “I love to see him when he is in his element, and I love how he looks when he’s in it, too. It's like a perfect mixture of James Dean and Andy Warhol,” Betty said and smiled over at him. He walked over to where they were set up. 

“You’re making me blush, my love,” Jughead said and kissed her neck from behind.

“So how do want her, maestro?” Cheryl asked, then quickly amended herself. “Alright that sounded way more inappropriate than it should have.”

“It did,” Betty replied before and Jughead instructed Cheryl. 

“A loose celtic braid. Like this.” He showed her a picture on his phone. “Just a little more untamed. And a few loose curls around her face so the wind can do its own work. Oh, and don't braid with the leaves in it. Add those afterwards.”

“Alright, Jughead.”

“V, the makeup needs to be silver and goldish. Like that.” Jughead showed V a picture too. “Only use colors that match with the leaves,” Jughead added. 

“Got it,” Veronica just said and they began their work.

*

When they were ready, Jughead drove Betty into the middle of the stone circle. Then he brought in a huge roll with meters and meters of white tulle. 

“Alright, babe. I’m going to cover you with these. It's going to be like a spider web of veils and don't freak out. This is special tulle. It’s breathable,” Jughead explained, unfolding the tulle over Betty and the stones around her. 

As soon as the tulle was placed , Betty was in her role. Her expression was lifeless yet powerful, carrying a silent demand of surrender. Her features were frozen in an elegant arrogance. God, this woman underestimated herself in so many ways, especially in her beauty and her talents, Jughead thought. 

“Raise your arms now. Like you’re forcing the elements of nature. Yeah, exactly like that,” Jughead instructed. If he hadn’t known any better, he would think that she wasn’t Betty, but a hallucination of an actual goddess. Then she pulled her hands over her baby bump on instinct, capturing it with both hands, like she would hold the moon. The sunset was shining through the tulle, perfectly reflecting her. 

God, he knew he needed to remain professional, but he was so completely in awe with his wife. She looked gorgeous, like the perfect symbol of fertility. He congratulated himself that this theme definitely also worked against the non-sexualization of women with physical disabilities. The way her belly was visible and was captured by her palms. The way her breasts and nipples peaked slightly through the translucent material. Her lips were barely open, her gaze now clouded with carnality.

“Okay, I think we are done with this part of the shoot. I booked a wheelchair accessible hotel here in Cork. I would like to do a shot in the forest first. You laying in moors. I'll be quick. I know it’s difficult for you to lay on hard ground.”

“I think I can manage it for this kind of payment,” Betty said with a smile. Jughead chuckled.

“I make it up to you this night with a romantic date outside under the sky full of stars.”

“Gosh, Jug. You’re so sappy sometimes,” Veronica added from the side. 

“I am and she loves it,” Jughead stated before they got back to work.

Veronica changed Betty’s make up and added more green, brown, and red nuances to it. She loosened her braid, but left the leaves inside and applied a dark red matte lipstick.

Jughead laid her on a patch of moss in the forest and covered her with a few colorful leaves. He spread her hair like a fan around her. The sunset illuminated her in a reddish light. It was like she was melting into the earth and leaves. 

“Okay, babe, just move and pose how you’re comfortable. You're a dryad. You're in unity with the forest. Like a romantic relationship,” Jughead instructed. That was all she needed.

She caressed the moss like it was sacred with an expression of love and dedication. She grabbed some leaves and caressed her face tenderly with them. The whole love element was highlighted by the red glint of the sunset.

“Fuck, Betty. This is brilliant,” Jughead said euphorically. “Oh my God, it's like you’re seducing and praising the forest, but maybe it’s the other way around. I don't get why you haven’t applied to modeling agencies.” Jughead added, gently stroking her cheek with his finger.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you in the wheelchair. We’ll pack up and get to our hotel. You've done a great job today. As soon as we’re in our hotel, I will indulge you.” 

“You don't have to…” she began but he interrupted her with a small peck on the lips.

“You're my wife and you’re becoming mother of my children. I will indulge you as often as I can. End of discussion.” 

His wife smiled at him lovingly.

*

Later that night, near the hotel in Cork... 

They were laying in a field of clovers. Jughead had prepared a little picnic for them under the night sky. He’d laid a couple of blankets on the ground so it would be softer for Betty.

“The Chief Editor of Vogue called me. We have to drop the second theme with the Free Irish State contract. She said that the topic is still too sensitive for using it metaphorically and they don't want negative publicity,” Jughead told Betty.

“It was a great idea, but I understand where she’s coming from. Yes, they were suppressed and dependent but they never died, despite the second World War...” Betty replied and took a sip of her orange juice with Jughead’s help. “Do you have something planned instead?” she asked then.

“No, I think I’ll just go with the other two themes.” Jughead answered. Betty nodded and watched the stars.

“I don't want to go back, Jughead,” she said after a minute of silence.

“I know,” he replied softly. “But we will come back here. I promise. At least once a year.” 

He figured that it would be hard for her to leave... Somehow, here, she had come to terms with herself. She’d changed and blossomed. It was a gorgeous thing to witness, maybe because there was nothing here that reminded her of her old life. Maybe she just belonged to Ireland. Maybe it was as simple as destiny, just like how they were soulmates… but maybe they were more than even that. People say that when you’ve found your North Star, he or she will encourage you to follow the right path. Maybe that was the reason that they met. 

Betty had come so far since they met. She was finally healing after all this time and she was finally on the road of self love and confidence. She wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t met. The same went for him. He wouldn’t be married. He wouldn’t be a father soon because he would have been way too scared. He wouldn’t have his job with Vogue if not for Betty. Because of her, he’d sought out a job as a professional photographer. Everything for him had fallen into place because of her, and he could say the same for Betty. He finally knew his place in the world because of her.

Suddenly, he was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he felt tears behind his eyes.

“Hey... Juggie, what’s wrong?” Betty asked immediately.

“Nothing... I just realized how much I love you… and I much I love this life with you,” He said with a raspy voice, pushing a few loose curls behind her ear.

Jughead leaned in, kissing her softly. He pulled back slowly and looked in her eyes. 

“You know, we can't leave Ireland before I find you a four leaf clover.” Before she could say anything, he grabbed a few other blankets to build a support for her back. 

“It's my duty as your loving husband to get you a four leaf clover,” He said and began to roll all over the fields, looking through the field. She laughed out loud, a sound he loved so much.

“Oh my God, Jughead, you're perfect and crazy,” she giggled. “I love you so much. How can you even see if there are clovers? It's the middle of the night, Jug!” 

He rolled back over to her and hovered above her.

“I don't care. I would search until I find one,” He said and he reached beside her and suddenly found one. "See ha here it is!" He said triumphant and kissed her leisurely. What was meant to last a minute lasted for several. After they kissed for an eternity, he felt Betty getting impatient.

“How is it possible to want somebody as much as I want you?” Betty asked softly, now panting. Jughead kissed her neck and came up long enough for air to say a few words. 

“Oh trust me, you're not alone in this. I know exactly how you feel.” He reached for her hand and pressed it over his evidence. She just moaned in response, which made him even harder.

Oh yes, he’ll fuck her in a field of clovers and she’ll love it.

“I just remembered my promise earlier,” Jughead whispered in her ear, pulling the blankets out from behind her and laying her down.

“Oh fuck,” She responded.

“Seems like you are extremely aroused by the idea,” Jughead whispered further.

Sometimes he had to think about their beginnings. How she told him that she might not be enough for him. Oh hell she was. He wouldn't want another woman and even before Betty he hadn’t shared such an experience with anyone else, so who was he fooling here? They weren't just Bettys lecherous sexual dreams he fulfilled here. They were his, too.

His hand wandered along her thighs and she opened her legs instinctively, which elicited a smug grim from him. He grinned even more as he felt the wet spot on her black lace panties.

He felt her shiver under him and he pulled away for a moment.

“Are you cold?” he asked, concerned. Even though she was aroused, it was still a chilly night, even if there were sunny days in early September.

“No, Jughead... And I swear, if you stop what you just started I'll never speak to you again,” Betty threatened. 

“Then we can leave our clothes on, okay? Or do you feel uncomfortable then?” Jughead asked. “I don't want you to feel like some piece of meat.”

She groaned in frustration and took his face between her palms in the way he always did to her.

“Jug, you’ve fucked me on a kitchen table, in a restroom, in a car, and against a wall, and I never felt like meat or like I was in a porn,” she stated assertively. “I felt worthy, desired, and loved every single time. No matter where, or with how many clothes on or how hard you fucked me. Because even if we fuck, we make love. So please, husband, have mercy for craving wife, take my panties off and fuck me in my clothes with my high heels on a field full of Irish fucking sham--” 

Jughead didn't let her finish the sentence. He tugged on her panties and ripped them apart. Betty gasped in surprise but not in shock. It was more a gasp in delirious lust. 

Jughead was now filled with the same obsessive hunger as she was.

She was right, even though they’d fucked senselessly multiple times, they always made love too. They always felt a special craving only the other half of them could sate. They had a very special connection. 

Jughead circled her throbbing clit and plunged two fingers into her warmth, while he slid his pants and boxers to his knees.

“God, Betts. You have no idea how much I wanted to do this today. You were the most gorgeous temptation, my muse.” 

With that, he slid into her. Even though they were fueled by lust, he fucked Betty with slow and determined thrusts. He wanted her to remember that moment where they made love in a field of clovers under the night sky in Ireland. He slid in out of her slick pussy. He loved that feeling. He could stay there forever. Her walls were already gripping him like a erotic shelter, begging him not to leave her welcoming heat.

His low groan and her needy moans echoed through the wind, coalescing with the rustle of the colorful leaves. They didn’t care about social conventions, only carnality.

Jughead hooked her legs around his waist, still careful not to crush her and aware of her now slightly prominent pregnant Betty.

It was almost like they were celebrating her fertility, surrounded by the elements of nature in a glorious homage to the first shooting theme. It felt somehow transcendent... mystical. 

This whole scenario and the alluring feeling of her pulsating pussy around him were to much.

“Babe, I don't think I can hold it much longer. You feel so fucking amazing. Please come with… I need you to come with me...” Jughead pleaded desperately between choppy pants, while he pounded relentlessly into her.

She whined lustfully. 

“I'm close too. Help me come,” she whispered. Her plea was interrupted by a deep moan as Jughead found her throbbing clit and tapped it. He covered her nipple with his hand over the material of her wavy dress. He was instantly rewarded with a shriek of ecstasy, which shifted into a long guttural moan when she finally found her craved release, taking him with her over the edge into the land of ecstasy on the green fields of Ireland.

The feeling was so delirious that he couldn't stop thrusting into her while he was whispering declarations of love and fascination. 

This country truly was something different, Jughead thought after he could comprehend coherent thoughts. 

He realized then that what made this country so magical was the joy and inner peace it brought in his gorgeous wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the new chapter. Hope you like it and I hope you don't mind that I will drag out the Ireland chapters into 3. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a like, comment or bookmark and the last chapter it made my day.
> 
> A special thank you to my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol thank you for your constant support and time and also love. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. It's really challenged me because of the photoshoot!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything Follow for updates or just chat : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	16. Pictures of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluff and smut

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 16

Pictures of you

They decided to leave Cork early and return to Dublin so they could do the first part of the second theme for the photo shoot. They were shooting at the Trinity College, mostly at its library.

Jughead wanted her to be dressed like a student of the college, but he also wanted to do a little promotion. So he decided to dress her in a simple jean skirt, dark red converse, and a matching dark red Trinity College shirt. 

He didn't want the shoot look like a shoot for a brochure, and he managed that with the shoot in the halls of the library. He climbed up a ladder to shoot her from above, so it would create visual depth and more reverence for this majestic, historical building full of wisdom.

The lightning was perfect because of the floor length windows. He didn't even had to instruct Betty how to look and act. It all came natural because she was so in awe with her surroundings. She drove to bookshelves more than ten times taller than her and traced over the celtic ornaments carved on their wooden frame. 

She was mesmerized and her eyes twinkled keenly. It was beautiful. Ireland gave Betty’s soul a sense of utter peace and Jughead wanted to capture every moment of it. 

The next shot was a little bit more classy and ordinary as it was in front of a library terminal. Jughead put thick-rimmed glasses on Betty because he thought it looked smarter. 

“Admit it. You just want to see me in glasses,” She challenged him with a smile. He grinned mischievously. 

“Alright, you caught me. This was a selfish decision.”

“I knew it!” She replied triumphantly with a giggle.

They took a few shots while she worked with the terminal and she used all of the different functions for students with disabilities. Jughead saw how impressed she was at all of the accessibility at Trinity College, and so was he. 

When they were done, they stopped in front of a large winding staircase with a handicapped lift. 

“Oh my God, Jughead! Can you believe it? They have a stair lift for the bookshelves!” She said with a gasp and a smile. Jughead chuckled, embracing her from behind. 

“Do you wanna go up there?” His wife’s eyes widened in panic.

“What? No, no, no. That's too high,” she replied. He chuckled again. 

“Okay, then we’re done here. Let’s go to our second shooting place,” he suggested. “It’s one of the most famous places in Dublin... The Temple Bar Pub.”

*

In the pub, right before the photoshoot...

Betty was wearing an emerald green silk dress with a slit down the right leg.

God, he loved her legs, Jughead thought while he fumbled with her dress until it fit like he needed it to. She was supposed to be on stage with a look inspired by the jazz-swing singers of the Roaring Twenties. He had sewn a piece of fabric in the inner part of the dress to make her navel less prominent, but he was still able to see the contours of her gorgeous pregnant bump. 

The pub was closed for the shoot, and Jughead had hired a couple of citizens to be extras and play guests.

Betty’s hair hung down and over her shoulder like a golden, silky waterfall. Her makeup was dark, dramatic and elegant: smokey eyes and wine red lips with matching nail polish. To finish the look, Jughead had bought glamorous emerald jewelry for her, the emeralds capsuled in diamonds. 

“Oh my God, I feel like a star!” she gasped when she finally saw herself. Jughead grabbed her chin gently and caressed it with his fingertips. 

“You are you and I want you to feel like it. I want you to imagine that you are a famous singer. Just go with your intuition and sing.”

“Sing?” Betty asked, surprised.

“Yes, it's better when you really sing. The pictures will be more authentic and natural,” he explained. “And you are an amazing singer, Betts. Think about a song where you can transport yourself to the elegance of the Roaring Twenties.”

“Florence and the Machine,” she replied. “Green Light. It’s from The Great Gatsby movie,” she suggested. Jughead grinned widely in response. 

“Excellent choice, my muse,” He replied and waited until Veronica put her headset on. 

“All right, to the guest or extras here. Behave like this would be a usual concert of a great singer.” Jughead instructed them, checked the light one last time and then said:”The stage is all yours my love.”

Then Veronica hit the play button and the instrumental version of the song started to play in the background.

Fuck... this was harder then he expected – harder to concentrate, he thought. As soon as she started to sing, he was mesmerized alongside all of the other people in the room.

He knew she could sing, but this was magnificent. She moved like a diva: elegant and proud, and in unison with the song.

This was more difficult than the other shoots because he needed to go along with the moment. Jughead didn’t want her to stop her performance because he wanted the photos to be as organic as possible. He acted fast, and decided to go with his instincts as he snapped shots of Betty while she performed from different angles. 

When the song was over, everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation. She looked she happy, proud, and thrilled. It was just perfect. He pushed the release a couple times more and then he hopped on stage. He took her face in his hands tenderly. 

“How do you manage to knock me off of my feet over and over again?” he asked hoarsely as she smiled up at him. “That was brilliant. I’ll look over the pictures, but I think I have almost everything. Just one more take,” he said. “This time, I want you to seduce me with your eyes,” he whispered. “It’s a love song, Betts. A very longing love song. I wanna see that,” he instructed. 

During their second take, she really took his words to heart. Hell yes, she seduced him. She practically fucked him with her eyes. Her gaze was the perfect mixture of lust and longing, the dark emeralds of her eyes twinkling at him the entire time.

When the second take of the shoot was done, he knew exactly what he was about to do this evening, he thought with anticipation.

* 

Back in their Hotel in Ireland

They were eating dinner on their balcony, but she was kinda lost in her thoughts and couldn’t focus on dinner, nor her husband. 

This was it. This was their last day in Ireland, she thought as they were eating steak and salad with orange juice.

“Baby, I know you're sad, but we're coming back here, I promise,” Jughead said, giving her a sip of her orange juice.

“No, I’m not sad,” She said with glassy eyes.

“Baby you can’t fool me. I can practically see the tears behind your eyes. You don't have to hide your sadness from me...” Jughead said gently.

“Maybe I am a little sad... but mostly... I’m just happy… and it’s kind of scary for me to feel this utterly happy,” she replied.

“That's good though, right?” Jughead asked, a bit confused.

“Yes. Yes it is, but it's also scares me...” She explained further.

“Why?” Jughead asked.

She looked up to the night sky before she began.

“My whole life, I treasured every glimpse of happiness. I was so grateful for it. I constantly lived with the thought that this happiness would be taken away from me sooner or later,” she admitted. “This past year, Jughead… this past year was more than I’ve ever had in my life… and this trip made me realize that,” she continued. “It feels like I can finally come to terms with myself, like I can accept me for who I am… maybe even love me. It feels like I can finally allow myself to be happy because of you and what we’re making for ourselves… my wonderful life and future,” she added, her eyes still glassy as she looked up. “And I know that my wonderful life and future won’t be taken away from me. I can finally lay back… trust… and just let myself be happy,” she whispered. “Considering my past… this is huge for me.” 

Betty looked over at her husband and could see that Jughead was fighting against his own tears. She reached for his hand before she continued. 

“You changed me. This experience in Ireland changed me. I am beginning to love myself for who I am, and I’m starting to see the beauty that you see and it's just so hard,” She continued as tears of happiness were falling. “I never did love myself and I just needed to get used to the feeling, because it’s pretty overwhelming.”

Her husband was crying now, too. He drove her wheelchair back from the table and took her hace between his palms. 

“Do you have any idea how happy you make me, Betty Jones?” he asked, his voice watery and emotional. 

She loved this man so much.

“I love you, Jug,” She murmured.

“Love you too,” He whispered back, a mischievous grin on his lips.

“What?” She asked and grinned back. He straddled her. 

“Dinner is over…” Jughead said. “Time for dessert.”

*

When she said what she did, Jughead was overjoyed. He had noticed her growth, especially while they had been in Ireland. It was like a metamorphosis. He knew it would happen sooner or later - and at the least, it was one of his husband goals - but this country of her dreams definitely expedited the process of her healing and road to self love. 

Hearing those words made him so happy, he could bawl like a baby now.

He kissed her with all his love, taking his time as his tongue found hers and thoroughly swiped against hers, revelling in its taste. 

When he broke the kiss to drive the wheelchair into their hotel bedroom, she whined at the lack of contact and he couldn't help but chuckle. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” He murmured against her lips and tried to move them the wheelchair without detaching his lips. So he drove them inside the room, letting the wheelchair go slowly. They giggled joyfully at their success, but after a couple seconds, Jughead groaned in frustration. 

“Babe, this is hilarious as it is, but I can carry you,” he declared softly. “I need you in our bed. Now.” 

She giggled even more and he thought he had never unfastened her fast. He carried her to the bed within seconds. 

“That was quick,” She said, surprised.

“Well... I’m hungry,” He answered, nearly ripping off his shirt and leaning in for a fervent kiss. He didn't know what had gotten him obsessed, but her declaration did rouse something in him, he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was just her transition - that simple - maybe he just wanted to emphasize his love for her and was his way to say FINALLY. He didn’t know, but he was consumed with a sudden need to be physically connected to her. It was almost unbearable and an urge that only his wife could sate.

He leaned forward with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, kissed her leisurely to restrain his temper and lifted her up in a sitting position. He reached for the zipper on her dress, slowly guiding it down, while Betty attacked his neck with her lips.

“Do you want me to ride you?” Betty purred into his ear. All of his blood rushed straight to his cock. 

Oh how he would love to say yes, but she was almost 7 month pregnant now and he knew how much strength this position would take her.

“Fuck, you know how much I love it when you are tangled around me, sliding up and down on me, But I think there's I little baby bump in the way now.”

She nodded understandingly and he laid her down on the pillows.

Betty laid her hand onto the back of his neck. Her fingers were caressing his skin smoother and without hesitation. Her movements were still erratic – obviously – her spastic tendencies hadn’t gone away, but it was more like she wasn’t controlled by them anymore. Gone was Betty and her spastic movements, it was more like Betty with her spastic movements. It was just who she was. It was just her. 

It seemed different – not in a weird way – it was more organic. She didn't think about it, she just did it. Usually she could only reach this type of mellow when she was entirely occupied in a delirious state of pure lust, but this wasn’t usual. She was conscious. She had accepted herself. It was sheer acceptance and it was the most attractive thing he had ever seen emanating from her, even though he thought she couldn’t get more beautiful. 

She was radiating with self acceptance and confidence, which added a new nuance that was the mesmerizing kaleidoscope in the beauty of Betty Cooper.

They kissed thoroughly. There was no rush, but still an undeniable hunger, and it wasn't like other times. There wasn't a desperation lingering. It was a simple embracing of each other without feeling incomplete, but still wanting to bathe in their touch and presence. They were him and her, but still them. They still had the deep connection and want they wouldn't feel with anyone else, but it seemed like they both were a hundred percent now and together they could be even better. They could reach even higher levels of themselves, together.

He took her dress. She even tried to raise her hips, eager to get the annoying garment off. 

She wore a dark green lace bralette with matching panties in perfect contrast to the red evening dress she had worn. It was more a top than a bra so Jughead lifted her up to take that off too. 

Betty wasn't tense or even cautioned. Jughead could undress her while he was holding her with one arm and she was holding herself up at his shoulders.

Jughead didn't know if he should cry out of joy or smile like a fool. He decided on neither. Instead, he decided to channel it into his impressive libido.

He raked his eyes over his wife and couldn't be more in awe, the natural changes of her pregnancy making her even more beautiful.

“God I want you so bad, baby,” He said hoarsely. Betty let out a long sigh as he kissed her neck.

“Then why are your pants still on, baby?” She replied in a purr. He smirked smugly. He lifted himself up, but was still holding her gaze, and grinned mischievously as he took his pants off. 

“My wife... always asking very important questions,” he murmured. “But the more important question is why you are still wearing your panties and why I haven't made you come yet,” He said softly, a sexy hint to his voice as he skimmed his fingers along her thighs. 

She shivered under him.

“I’ve always loved - still love - that you are so freaking responsive to my touch. The way you reflect every single emotion with your body is one of the things that put me under your spell.”

Jughead could see the emotions in her eyes, but instead of the hint of disbelief there was just thankfulness and love. His fingertips traced along her skin with such diligence that it brought tears to her eyes. He took off her panties and threw them to the floor. He leaned and began to kiss her baby bump.

“You make me so happy, Betty,” He said, his voice thick with emotion.

He hovered above her. This trip was a growth for her – yes, mostly – but he did grow as well.

All became so much clearer, even more undeniable. 

“People always say that you need to find someone you fall in love with over and over again, and you’ll stay together forever… And I did so often with you, Betty. Evert time you showed me a new spectrum of yourself. Seeing you blossom like this in front of me… Seriously, how could I not have fallen for you over and over again?” he told her as he looked into her teary eyes. Maybe it was sappy or too old school, but it was the undeniable truth. If he had met Betty in Ireland, he still would have fallen for her on the spot. 

“How could I not want to kiss your lips. To touch your sinful legs,” He emphasized his words with his actions. 

“Your breasts, seriously I am obsessed with them,” He continued and added before he leaned down to devour them with his mouth. “But maybe I am just obsessed and addicted to you. Every part of you. Every picture that I have seen of you. It's just beautiful.”

He saw that there were still tears behind the surface of her eyes, but he could also see the dark veil of lust and couldn't help but smirk cockily.

Jughead loved the fact that she was, not only so responsive to his touch, but also to his words. He had to admit that it turned him on as well. His wife needed his words to drag her with him, to get her in the same mindset. Or maybe it was a praise kink for the both of them. But truly... he couldn't care less to give that a label. Maybe they just fit.

His hands wandered between her legs. He felt his cock twitch when he found her soaking wet. 

“Holy shit, I will never get tired of how I can get your dripping just by talking to you,” he moaned. 

“You know how much I like it,” Betty sighed against his lips, already a little breathless.

He slipped his boxers down while circling her clit leisurely.

“I think I am going to try something I have wanted to do for a very long time,” Jughead stated then.

“What?” She asked, her voice hoarse with lust and anticipation.

“Do you trust me?” Jughead asked, caressing her chin lightly and brushing his lips lightly against her half open lips. He rubbed his hard length along her molten core with a serenity that drove her wild. 

“Yes,” She answered instantly without any hint of hesitation or fear in her voice nor her eyes. They were just twinkling eagerly. He grabbed her dark silk scarf from the chair beside them.

“I want to blindfold you again.” Jughead could feel that she was aroused by his dominant request as his cock was coated by a new wave of her sweet juices. 

She nodded her agreement and he clarified his plans. 

“But this time... no touching...” 

A pleasurable moan escaped her lips, making him grin victoriously.

“You seem to appreciate my plan, according to the sounds the thoughts I elicited from you,” Jughead said smugly while he covered her eyes with the blindfold.

“You're not wrong, husband. You're an excellent observer,” She said alluringly and laid her hand on his neck. Jughead gently grabbed her palm and kissed it. 

“Rules, babe. No touching,” he whispered. 

Betty swung her left leg around his waist as if it was the most usual thing she had ever done.

Jughead couldn't hide his surprised look but it quickly changed into a smug smirk.

His free hand moved to her leg to hold it in place.

He couldn't wait any longer, and after two more tentative rubs against her core, he sunk into her in one quick motion.

“Fuck,” They moaned in sync, but muffled it with a fervent kiss. He placed her hand beside her head and whispered into her ear while he was sliding in and out of her leisurely. 

“Can you feel how great we fit, babe?” Her muscles contracted with his every movement.

“I love the feeling of you around me, massaging me perfectly,” He said further. It was phenomenal every time he spoke with her, told her his filthy thoughts of her pussy tightening around him. It was quite an ego boost that he could just get Betty to the edge with his salacious talking. He would lie if he wouldn't admit that it turned him on as well and was one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced.

He looked at his wife – a picture of pure carnality – his ocean blue eye now dark as midnight while he spoke.

“God, look at that, baby. Fucking you is so phenomenal. Seeing every reaction on your body and face. I can see that you come closer with every word I am saying to you. You catapult me into a whole other level of lust. Fuck, nobody has ever been so experimental with me and I have the feeling that we’re just at the beginning, aren’t we?” 

She cried out as his thrusts became more determined, and he was still careful to not crush her with his body weight. 

“Leave your hands there,” he ordered. She could only nod before he swung her right leg around his waist too so he could sink further into her.

She became less and less focused now that she was being drawn further and further into the fog of pleasure created by his demanding thrusts and lecherous words. To his surprise, he felt that he was close too. 

Although she was occupied in her pleasure, he tried to go on with the play and step a little further into the dominance territory because he was sure that she would like it and knew that she still had control of everything. 

He took her blindfold off because he wanted to see her eyes when she came. She looked confused for a second, but Jughead pulled her golden locks lightly to force her to face him. He felt a new wave of pleasure rack through her body, right into her core, making her tighten around him in such auspicious grip, accompanied with a guttural moan. That almost pushed him over the edge. 

He held her face in place, looking into her eyes for proof that he hadn’t crossed a line. He hadn’t crossed a line if her eyes were to prove that. Her eyes were blown with lust.

“You like that, huh? Me dominating you?” He rasped while he emphasized his words with a couple hard thrusts.

“Yes, Jug-- I’m gonna come. Oh my God,” She whimpered between desperate moans.

That was enough for him, so he continued.

“No, baby, you’re going to hold it until I tell you to come,” he said, feeling her walls spasm around him as soon as he spoke his words. 

He could barely hold himself back, but he wasn’t done yet. He wanted her to give up control completely because he could still see her oppressing herself. He knew that she could be more vocal and he knew she wanted to… so he tried to tease her a bit more after she responded, panting. 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Okay.” 

“Oh, my beautiful, kinky wife. Who would have thought. Tell me, baby, what else would you like me to do with you?” Jughead whispered choppily and didn't know if he would survive her answer without coming right on the spot. He could see that she was holding her thoughts back, so he encouraged her and simultaneously quickened his pace.

“Tell me,” He demanded softly. He took the opportunity to take advantage of her exposed skin as her head fell back into the pillows, delirious with pleasure. 

Jughead bit softly into her delicate flesh, causing her to moan again before she managed to answer breathlessly: “I want you to choke me.”

For heaven’s sake, he couldn't suppress the lustful groan as soon the words came out of her lips. His balls tightened painfully. 

This was the greatest evidence of trust she could give him and he knew it was about control. She was channeling a rough act she couldn't control back then – the harm inflicted by her mother – into an active way of giving up control. She had handed this amount of control to him, and in return, she had the assurance that she was able to take it back from him at any time. That was a big fucking deal. 

“As hot as it is, baby...” He began, slowing his pace again to be able to form more coherent words. He could feel that she was on the edge, ready to fall, but he wouldn’t let her so soon. His hand traced tentatively along her throat while he kept steadily pounding into her. “Not now. You're pregnant. It's too dangerous... but I promise we'll get there.” He captured her neck with his tender palm and without squeezing. He tilted her head upward to reach her lips. It was a little rougher than usual, making her moan in satisfaction. 

“Oh, my love, you fulfill my wildest dreams, you know that right? You've opened a new path for us, a new journey I am all too willing to discover with you. There is so much more to find, and I can’t wait to begin…” He paused for a moment, quickening his pace again, bringing Betty even closer to the edge. “I can’t wait to see all of these new pictures of you…” 

She whimpered in despair, wanting nothing more than to come. He could see and feel the need in every action of her body. The way her hips tried to meet his. The way her walls and legs tightened around him. He change the angle a little bit, shoving against her walls and g-spot differently.

Her cries of pleasure became desperate. He could see that she wanted to touch him so badly, but he refused to let her. 

“Jug, please. I need to come,” She pleaded choppily.

Jughead smirked devilishly, swallowing her moans with his hungry lips. 

“Ah there it is... the begging. Do you want me to make you come, love?” 

“Yes, please,” She begged. Betty was about to grab his back, but he stopped her and placed her hand beside her on the pillow.

“You know the rules – no touching – just hear my voice and feel me inside you. Your tight walls clinging to me, begging me to pound into you, to bring you over the edge. Your legs quiver around me in want. Your mouth half agape, ready to let those melodic cries of salvation out. Fuck, look at you. At this marvelous tableau of libidinousness.” He thrust into her at a relentless pace, each of them moaning the other’s name.

Jughead could feel himself riding towards the edge with every persistent grip of her pulsating pussy. He was only a few thrusts away from his delirious oblivion and he needed her with him, now.

He grabbed a fistful of her golden curls, forcing her to look at him in a rough but alluring pull.

“I want you to come, baby. Now. I want to hear you,” He ordered. 

Jughead didn’t think that he could really do it, that he could really get her off, with just his cock and his tentative talking, but there she was, unraveling in front of him in all her glorious beauty. He could feel it as the waves of her orgasm rushed through her, letting her entire body shatter in ecstasy.

Her face was covered in lust as she cried his name with every wave of lust that overwhelmed her. Her slick walls convulsed so perfectly around him that he followed her seconds after. He rode with her into the sweet, delirious state of rapture. They dwelt in the blissful moment as long as they could.

When their inebriation of arousal slowly subsided, post coital euphoria kicked in, both kissing each other leisurely, their kisses filled with muffled laughter.

“Holy shit, Betts, what the hell was that?”

“Something not from this world. Holy shit, my legs are still shaking,” She said joyfully, still trying to regulate her breathing. Jughead grinned cockily at her.

“What?” She asked, smiling.

“I did it. I made you come with just my cock and my eloquent treasury of words. I am the pussy whisperer,” He stated smugly.

Both couldn't help but crack out into laughter. He looked at her with love and curiosity-filled eyes.

“Was it okay, how I acted?” He asked then.

“Yeah, I loved it actually,” She said, blushing crimson red.

“Hey, baby. You don't have to be ashamed of your sexual preferences with me, okay? Fuck, that was hot. I always love to be the dominating part... and going on that sexual journey with you. Seeing you unravel in new sexual territories, and exploring that with you. Hell, that's fucking amazing,” He explained to her, holding her chin between his forefinger and thumb.

“You don't think it's kinda weird?” Betty asked then.

“No, I totally get it. It's the same reason why I like it. It's a control thing... and we also like to I don't know... play... creating a scenery. It’s a deeper thing for us, like some sort of art. I didn't know I was so into it before now. I knew I liked to take control, but I see it from a deeper angle. It's more about trust and realizing that even if you hand your control to someone else, you never lose it entirely.”

Their relationship was so wonderful. They were just laying there after a incredible round of sex, him still inside her sheltering heat, communicating about their sexual preferences without any kind of judgment.

“But isn't it kind of sick that I in my 'helpless' situation want to be the submissive one?” Betty asked him further.

“No. Not at all, babe. I totally get why you want it,” He started to explain. She looked at him, confused but also intrigued. “You were always in a helpless situation back then and you didn't see a better outcome. It's pretty logical for me that you choose a more submissive role in a safe territory where you have the constant assurance that you can gain your control back at any time,” he said and brushed some loose hair behind her ear. She let his words sink in for a moment. 

“You know what... I think you're right...”

He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her. 

“Choking, huh?” he whispered, a smug grin on his face. “I didn’t know you were so kinky…” She blushed again. “I like it. And I really appreciate the trust it conveys from your side.” 

She bit her lip and smiled, but was soon overwhelmed with a yawn.

“You're tired, lets go to sleep,” He suggested, brushed her forehead with his lips, and slid out of her.

He stood to clean her up, like he always did. When he came back with all he needed, she was laying in bed, writhing like a satisfied snake, with a smile on her face. She was communicating with her body. It was wonderful. He needed to capture this moment of beauty just for him and her.

Jughead reached for his camera, focused it, and pushed the button.

When she noticed him, she didn’t feel uncomfortable. She simply gave him a sassy smile. 

“Like what you see?” she asked. 

“Pretty much, yeah,” He said with a smug grin.

She smiled even wider and answered: “Me too.”

Jughead’s heart burst with happiness. 

He had never smiled so hard in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely I know it took me ages II's and I'm genuinely apologising for it. The heat was almost unbearable here and I have have had some physical problems. But anyway no I am fine again and here it is;)
> 
> But firstly I want to thank everyone who nominated me on the bighead FanFiction awards. This means alot to me because the story and what it stands for it's really important to me. thank you thank you thank you and don't forget to vote for our incredible artists in this fandom:) 
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta @rivrtdalenerdlol you've not only been incredible Beta this week you also have been incredible friend and supporter. Thank you very much for your love and for checking in all the time. Your help and concern and friendship it means the world to me.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Your comments mean the world to me too.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr; LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	17. What kind of man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 17

What kind of man

Betty’s due date was approaching quickly. She was now seven months pregnant, and she and Jughead knew that they had about two months to prepare themselves for the baby’s arrival. 

The bigger problem with Betty was something much more sinister. The further they proceeded into her preganancy, the more her sex drive increased. She would have loved an excuse to have sex with Jughead, but she always seemed to feel horny as fuck. Unfortunately, she and Jughead hadn’t much time to satisfy her craving because he was working on the loft and getting the nursery ready… not that seeing Jughead doing domestic work made her cravings any better. Watching him working seriously turned her on. 

Betty had tried several different things to distract herself (though they never worked for too long), and today it was cooking for her sexy husband. She knew how hard work would make Jughead hungry, so she was making scrambled eggs and bacon for him… because who didn’t like bacon?

“V, it needs to be cooked with a low flame and without too much oil. It’s not supposed to be swimming in the pan. I need them to be cross,” Betty explained, letting Veronica add a few strips of bacon to the plate with eggs on it. 

“Aye aye, captain,” Veronica replied, going back to cooking the rest of the bacon. Betty took a Guinness beer out of the fridge and settled the plate in her lap before driving over to the nursery. 

When she arrived in the room, Jughead was standing on a ladder, painting the upper wall in front of him in a yellow color they’d chosen. Naturally, his sexy back just happened to be exactly at her eye level. When he turned around and realized Betty was watching him, Jughead climbed down to her, smudged in paint and sweaty. His hair hung unruly over his forehead. 

Fuck, why does my husband have to be so hot?... Betty thought to herself. 

“Hey, love. Do you need anything?” he asked, pecking her lips sweetly. 

“No, I just brought some food and a Guinness for my hard-working man,” Betty stated, raking her eyes over Jughead’s body. She bit her lip salaciously, giving him the plate of food. 

“You’re the best,” Jughead replied, taking a fork into the scrambled eggs. Naturally, he could figure out her emotions before she could comprehend them herself. He grinned at her knowingly and cockily, taking in the food. 

“B, I’ll be at Sweet Pea’s!” Veronica yelled from the corridor. “Call me if you need anything!”

Betty watched the devilish twinkle appear in her husband’s eyes almost immediately as he set the plate of food on the floor. 

“Perfect timing,” he said, leaning towards her. 

“For what?” she asked, swallowing thickly. 

“For me to take a break and for us to defile the very fancy kitchen counter,” he whispered. “I know that look, lovely wife, and you’re hungry.” He kissed her fervently, making Betty’s head spin. Her core dripped in anticipation. 

It all happened so quickly. Betty hadn’t realized that he had driven her into the kitchen, kissing her all the while. She was wearing a dress with buttons on the front - because she was ever prepared for any possibility - so Jughead could undress her easily. He did so skillfully… and very slowly, to her frustration. 

“Jug, come on,” she whined. “Please hurry.” According to his devilish grin, he wanted to torture his needy, hormone-controlled wife. 

“What kind of man and husband would I be if I rush fuck you on the kitchen counter?” he asked against her eager mouth, shoving her bralette up and away, just like her dress. 

“Jug, please don’t tease,” she almost cried. “I’m dying here, it’s almost been two weeks.” 

“You were exhausted, baby,” he tried to explain to her. 

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want you. So, please, can you just stop teasing me?” she pleaded. “Otherwise you can wash my wheelchair afterwards.” 

“As you wish,” Jughead whispered, grinning mischievously. “Raise your hips, babe.” Betty did as she was told, seeing that Jughead was amused at how quickly and keenly she’d follow. She couldn’t respond to him properly. 

Before she could respond, he was swinging her arms and legs around him, carrying her like she weighed nothing… even now, as she carried a very small human inside of her. 

Jughead was an amazing man. Not only was he incredibly handsome, he also had a very impressive libido, just like Betty. He always knew what she wanted and made her feel cherished, no matter if it was just a quickie in the bathroom or a longer, extended round of loveplay in their bedroom. Jughead always made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Jughead sat Betty on the kitchen countertop. She squeaked when her backside collided with the cold granite of the counter. 

“Finally,” she said, giggling. Betty reached for Jughead’s zipper but he stopped her. She was frustrated (sexually)and confused. 

“Not so fast, young lady,” he whispered in her ear. “First, I get to enjoy my dessert… the one waiting right in front of me… like a molten lava cake...” 

Betty moaned in anticipation, letting her head fall into the crook of Jughead’s neck. She bit at his taut skin, knowing that it drove him wild. 

How could her husband always manage to get her wet by comparing her to food? What kind of man loved a woman like this? Every love-making session was almost like an act of art or poetry… but sometimes it was just a kinky playground. Whenever they were intimate together, it was special and all she could ever imagine. 

Holy shit, he could simply open his mouth and she would be close to the edge on the spot. She felt like art, like he wanted to discover her anew every time he looked at her. He’d take in a new perspective, or add another brushstroke on the canvas that was her skin. What woman wouldn’t be under his spell when he constantly made her feel like his very own Mona Lisa? 

She was pulled away from her thoughts abruptly by the skillful hands of her personal Leonardo DaVinci. 

“Mmm, there’s my lava,” he whispered against her neck, biting delicately on the skin over her thudding pulse. “Lay back,” he ordered softly, helping her lean against the wall. 

Betty was now settled between the kitchen cabinets, just as she was when they went on their first vacation. This time was different, though. She was much more relaxed this time and she knew she could trust him unconditionally. 

Jughead pulled her forward to get a better access to her core. In the past, she might have felt like a piece of flesh - or at the least, with Archie - but she didn’t feel that way with Jughead. He made it known to her very early that this was all about her. He wouldn’t enjoy their acts of salaciousness with anyone but her. 

He’s the reason why their intimate moments felt right, no matter how kinky it got. She never felt dirty. She could finally express herself like she wanted to, without having to fear any repercussions. She could finally explore all of her desires and dreams with him. Fuck, and with all of the pregnancy hormones, she had nearly become a sex addict - or no - it was more of a Jughead’s-filthy-mouth addict. She loved handing control over to him. It was relieving and empowering at the same time. She laid there, exposed to his sweet mercy, yet she was still cocooned in an invisible safety net. 

When he circled her clit and pushed two fingers into her, a jolt of pleasure erupted through her entire body and she let out a loud moan. I’m gonna need to clean the kitchen counter after this, she thought, moaning again at Jughead’s ministrations. 

“I love it when you’re vocal,” he admitted. “It means that your lust is overpowering your brain and you’re following your instincts. You’re letting your body speak, and your body is a fucking wonderland, Betts,” he continued. “That’s why I want to make you come as often as I can,” he told her hoarsely as he observed her, climbing the ladder of pleasure. “Switch your head off. I’ve got you,” Jughead demanded softly, grazing his teeth delicately along her sensitive nipple. “Let me take control, babe.” 

“Holy shit,” she whimpered, gasping for air. The double sensation was almost too painful, but it was far too sweet to let it go. Jughead’s finger became more determined, making Betty cry his name out and bucking her hips against his hand. 

“Fuck, Jug. My breasts… they’ll leak,” Betty managed to say breathlessly. 

“I don’t care,” he replied. “Let them. It’s natural. Your body is preparing itself for our child. It’s marvelous, Betty… just like everything you show me,” Jughead told her, his words a little rough. When Betty looked at him, she could tell that he didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly. He only wanted to push her a little further… he wanted her to lose herself. 

He seemed to sense her brief change of body languages and instantly asked: “Is it too much?”

“No. I like it. Its a good pain. I just thought you were mad at me for a moment,” she explained. As soon as Betty confirmed that she liked what he was doing, the dominant twinkle in his eyes returned. Jughead grabbed her chin lightly, forcing Betty to look at him while he continued to move his fingers in and out of her at a leisurely pace. 

“Good. I could never be mad at you,” he told her. “Now. I want you to feel my fingers. Tell me how you like it. I want to drive you wild. I want to make you come so hard. I want you to lose control of your body completely,” he declared. With that, he sucked on her nipple so hard that she screamed lustfully, crawling her fingers into his scalp. He moaned into her skin too. 

“Yes, baby, there it is,” he rasped victoriously. Before she knew what was happening, Jughead dropped to his knees, swinging her legs over his shoulders. He attached his mouth to her molten core… and she quickly realized that he wasn’t starting slow. It was almost feral, led by a lewd hunger. He was eating her out like an obsessed man. 

“Holy shit, Jug,” Betty gasped, her hips jolting forward. That seemed to only encourage him because he grabbed her hips and buried his face into her even more. The humming and throaty sounds that he made unleashed something in her as the vibrations racked through her body. Maybe it was his erudite mouth, tongue, and teeth that didn’t leave any part of her untouched. He was torturing her with the pure bliss of it all, over and over again. 

Her moans and his groans echoed through the kitchen. Every time she felt herself reach her peak, Jughead slowed his movements or changed his technique. She was close to going limp. Her whole body was throbbing with lust, begging for release. 

“Jug, please. I need to come. I can’t think anymore… God,” Betty begged, unable to think straight anymore. All she felt was lust and want. Her body was screaming for release, and every part of her was pulsating. 

“Good. I don’t want you to think,” he murmured huskily against her dripping heat. He licked up all of the sweet and salty drops that leaked away. She heard a rattle, and before she knew what was happening, he lifted her back up so she was facing him. 

The look in his eyes took her breath away. Dark, midnight blue eyes pierced into hers. A dark, lust-filled look contained all of the love he held for her. It was like his eyes were seeing right into her soul. 

She loved the way he was looking at her now, and she never got tired of the way he made her feel. She could feel him nudging her entrance, spreading her juices, and coating himself with it as a natural lubricant. He suddenly took her face between his palms, his eyes continuing to burn into hers. 

“I love you so much. You have no idea,” he rasped, sinking into her tormentingly. Fuck, how could he always be so amazing? she thought. Jughead stilled inside her, just looking at her for a moment. 

“I love you,” she whispered. Jughead kissed her leisurely just before the kitchen counter moved up. Betty gasped in surprise and broke away from the kiss. She suppressed a moan. The minimal height change did a lot. It gave Jughead’s cock a new angle, where he was able to perfectly stroke her clit with every thrust. 

“Good, huh?” he asked mischievously. “Told you this new kitchen counter would have its advantages.” He proved his point with another thrust. 

“Holy shit, Jug. I’m close. I’m going to come. I can’t hold it any longer,” she panted in his ear, feeling her climax coming closer. She could feel him grinning into her neck. 

“That was my plan, babe,” he whispered tentatively. “I want to make you come more than once. I love it when you come twice while I’m fucking you,” he admitted. “It’s my new kink, besides many others. I love to feel everything that I can do to you. I am addicted to the way you feel. Come on, babe, feel how amazing it is? Let me switch off your brain…” 

“Fuck,” she moaned, feeling her walls clenching around him and begging for more. 

“God, I love it how you grip around me, begging me silently to make you come,” he whispered further, dragging her deeper into oblivion. “Do you want to come, baby?” he asked in an alluring voice. 

Betty was only able to respond in a feral moan mixed with a needy cry. 

“I can’t hear you,” he growled, forcing her look at him by pulling softly on her hair. That small, rough action could have made her come on the spot. 

She moaned even louder, and he quickened his pace.

Betty couldn’t help it, she was a whimpering mess now. She bit into his shoulder to sate the almost painful pleasure. She could feel the knot building up in her pit and she was afraid of the magnitude of her orgasm could be. She was afraid to let go. 

He was growing inside of her, throbbing against her walls with every pound.

“Jug, I can't. it's too much,” She winced.

“No, it isn't,” He whispered softly now, completely changing his previous demeanor entirely as he sensed her spiraling. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him and laying his forehead against hers. 

“I’m right here. I’ve got you. I’ll catch you, I always do. Just feel me. Don’t think about it, just fall with me.” She trusted him more than anyone else, but she felt like she hadn’t ever trusted someone this much. Maybe it was because she was horny and pregnant… or maybe it was because she was in another mindset, on different terms with herself. She felt like she couldn’t think anymore. She was completely consumed by lust. She was losing her control a little more than she usually did, and that scared her. 

“Please, Betty. Trust me,” he whispered, thrusting into her at a sinful pace. 

She tried to concentrate on his calming touch, on the alluring feeling of his cock inside of her, filling her to the hilt and stroking her in all the right places. She felt them in the present again, and she could feel the invisible safety net they created together. He rubbed her clit in tight circles. 

“I’m close, baby… fall with me,” he whispered. 

Betty looked into his eyes, and all she saw was utter adoration for her and a silent promise… that combined pushed her over the edge. She nearly fell over when her climax hit her at full force, entirely consumed by the waves of ecstasy. She didn’t have any control over her body anymore, her entire being shattered in lust, along with her mind. She didn’t realize how loud she was screaming her husband’s name until he caught her lips with a fervent kiss, feeling the vibration of her own name falling from his tongue. 

Her body wouldn’t stop shaking, but she felt Jughead’s sheltering hands holding her tighter than he usually did, ebbing her convulsions from their sexual cascade. 

“I love you,” she moaned against his lips while she felt the familiar warm essence of fertility splashing into her. Jughead was panting as hard as she was while he helped them both through their orgasms, riding them out in a cordial rhythm. 

“See?” Jughead whispered. “I’ve always got you.” 

*

Jughead was still a bit overwhelmed because of what had just happened. He might have thought that Betty had let go completely before, but she truly hadn't. Yes, she let herself be overpowered by the waves of pleasure before, but she had never really let go. Today he saw it. Her mind went blank for a second. He wondered why he’d never realized it before… but he was so proud of her now. 

Betty was still shaken up. He could feel that. She was shaking even though she was trying to control it. 

“Are you okay, babe?” he asked, stroking the back of her head. She wanted to nod, but then she shook her head. Jughead slowly slid out of her, caressing her face. Jughead picked her up softly - bridal style - and carried her into their bedroom. 

Jughead laid her down first, then snuggled up beside her. He rolled her towards him so that she could face him. He just held her face in his hands, stroking gently along her fingers. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, his voice thick with emotions. 

Then she cried.

“I love you so much, Juggie. Thank you for not thinking that I am crazy,” she replied softly, tears running down her face.

“You’re not crazy, Betty,” he whispered. “And what we did was beautiful. You’re beautiful… Thank you for letting go completely and trusting me.” 

“I felt safe,” she said. “I had no control, but I felt safe for the first time in my life… because of you,” she whispered. 

“You’re always safe with me,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “I will always be here to catch you. 

Betty rested her head against Jughead’s chest. He held her close to his heart, encircling her with his strong arms. His lazy fingers stroked her, lulling her to sleep. 

*

The next day...

“Before we go to Dr. Kennedy, I have a surprise for you,” Jughead said to Betty. “Close your eyes… no peeking!” She squeezed her eyes shut, smiling as he hopped onto the back of her wheelchair. He began to drive them where he wanted to go. 

He has really learned how to drive this, she thought as he drove her smoothly along their loft. After a minute, they stopped. 

“Open your eyes now,” Jughead said. When she did as he said, Betty saw a huge white baby crib in front of her with a mobile hanging over it. Betty gasped, feeling tears prick her eyes. Jughead only grinned like a fool. 

“I thought a white crib would look better with the light yellow walls than a wooden one.” 

Toni, who was her assistant for the day, couldn't help but smile from the doorway too.

“When did you buy and build this?” Betty asked in awe. 

“While you slept for two hours earlier,” Jughead replied simply, crouching beside her. 

“What kind of extraordinary man are you?” she asked, still astonished by his gesture. 

“The kind of man that loves you,” Jughead said earnestly. “And the one that cannot wait until he becomes a father. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Jughead met her halfway. 

*

Later, in Dr. Kennedy’s office. 

“There they are! My favorite couple,” Dr. Kennedy greeted. “How was your little vacation?” 

“It was great,” Betty answered while Jughead helped her out of her jacket. 

“Oh, I bet. Ireland is a wonderful country. Do you have something to discuss with me or shall we just switch to the routine check up?” Dr. Kennedy asked.

“Let’s check the baby first,” Betty said. “I haven’t heard her heartbeat in weeks and she is such an active little bean.”

“She must be excited to meet her parents, I guess,” Dr. Kennedy replied with a smile as Jughead carried Betty over to the table. The doctor first pulled up the ultrasound. Betty and Jughead smiled when they heard the familiar, strong heartbeat. “There she is. Strong and healthy as always,” Dr. Kennedy added. Betty couldn’t help but cry every time she heard and saw her maturing daughter. It was just a great miracle. Their miracle. 

After that, Dr. Kennedy drew Betty’s blood and checked off everything on their normal check up. Jughead put Betty back into her wheelchair, then he took a seat in front of the doctor’s desk. 

“I want to discuss your due date with you,” Dr. Kennedy began. “I would prefer to term it a little sooner because of your cerebral palsy. I don’t want you to risk having contractions or even braxton hicks. You could spasm and you might not be able to stop, which would be very painful for you,” he explained calmly. 

Betty’s eyes widened in panic, but Jughead instantly reached for her hand and held it. 

“How soon are we talking about?” Jughead asked then.

“When Betty reaches eight months,” the doctor answered. 

“Already? In a month?” Betty asked, afraid. “Isn’t it too soon? Wouldn’t that be dangerous for the baby?” 

“Eight months is sooner than most c-sections, but it’s not dangerous, not if we’re taking good care of your baby. I’m going to make sure you get into the best hospital for newborns in New York, then I will prepare the c-section myself and I will monitor you and the baby,” Dr. Kennedy assured them. “I promise you that everything is going to be fine. This isn’t the forst time that I have done it thise way for the safety of both the mother and the child.” 

Trust, Betty thought.

She didn’t have another choice. She needed to trust Dr. Kennedy. 

Betty exchanged a look with Jughead. They both nodded in sync after a brief moment. 

“Alright then. That’s how it’s going to be.” 

“You won’t have to worry about anything. I’ve already made the call to the hospital to get it all set,” Dr. Kennedy said. “Just wait for my call, and then you’ll need to come to the hospital. 

They both nodded, thanked him, and said their goodbyes.

When they were outside, Jughead stopped Betty and kissed her long and softly.

“We're going to be parents before Christmas,” Jughead rasped in awe. The realization hit her then: they were really going to be parents soon. She really couldn’t stop her tears then. 

“This is really happening, Jug,” She whispered in disbelief.

“Yes. Yes it is, Betts. I love you so much,” he declared.

“I love you too,” Betty whispered, still not believing that this wonderful man really made all of this happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is. sorry it took me so long and I am again a little bit insecure about this chapter. Maybe it is because it's kinda filled chapter. Before the real things are happen and a little bit of drama will coming along. I hope you like it anyway. Thank you for any comments and likes, they made my day like I always. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta @riverdalenerdlol I would be lost without you that's for sure:) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter your thoughts are very important to me!
> 
> You can also get in touch with me on Tumblr and ask me anything about all my stories or just some usual stuff:) : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love to you


	18. Teardrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Bettys point of view,   
> Heavy angst  
> Panic attacks
> 
> Very descriptive C-section

Detours to happiness

 

Chapter 18

 

Teardrop

  
  


“Alright, babe, I think we’ve got everything,” Jughead said. “I’ve got stuff for the baby, clothes for you - only comfortable of course - your insurance card, phone charger, toiletries and makeup. Anything else?” he asked. 

 

“Car keys,” Betty stated.

 

“Got em,” Jughead said with a smile, holding them in his hand for her to see. He was nervous and full of anticipation. Tomorrow was the day he was going to meet his daughter and he couldn’t be happier. 

 

“Let’s go then,” Betty said. Jughead could see that she was scared. 

 

“Baby, I know that you hate hospitals and that you’re scared, but it's going to be different this time. Dr. Kennedy said we can do all the care around you. Everything is going  to be fine and we're going to meet our beautiful daughter tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you for always keeping me from spiraling,” she replied, exhaling deeply. 

 

“I know what’s going on in that gorgeous, intelligent head of yours,” he said, kissing the crown of her head. Soon after that, Jughead, Betty, and Veronica left the house as a group of three to come back with four. 

 

*

 

_ In the hospital... _

 

This time when they went to the hospital, things really were different. Everyone was polite and understood her. They took her seriously. Betty had to run a few tests before she got to her room, where they even left a cot for Jughead so he could stay the night. Betty felt so much safer this time. 

 

An hour later, they had unpacked all of Betty and Jughead’s belongings when they heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Come in,” Betty said.

 

“Hello, you two,” Dr. Kennedy greeted when he entered, smiling at them. “I hope you’ve settled in here by now.   
  


“Yes, we have. They even got a cot for my husband so he could sleep here,” Betty said with a smile. “Everyone’s so nice here.

 

“The Lennox Hospital is the best hospital for childbirth and c-sections in New York,” Dr. Kennedy explained, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. “I wanted only the best care for some of my favorite patients.” They smiled and nodded. 

 

“Betty, Jughead, I need to talk to you about something,” Dr. Kennedy began. Betty stiffened instantly. “Should we do this in private, or will your assistant stay here?” he asked softly. Betty appreciated his question very much because many doctors wouldn’t have even asked.

 

“Veronica is like family to us,” Betty said, reaching for Veronica’s hand. “She can stay.” 

 

“You look worried, Dr. Kennedy,” Jughead said then. “Is there something wrong with the baby?” he asked, gently caressing Betty’s bump. 

 

“No. No, your little girl is perfectly fine… but I’m worried about you, Betty.” Jughead grasped her hand, evidently afraid as the doctor continued. “Your oxygen results are a little low, so I wanted to discuss if we could perform the c-section with a spinal anesthesia instead of general anesthesia.”

 

Panic rose in Betty’s chest, but she tried to keep her body tension under control. Naturally, Jughead sensed it and began to massage the tense muscles in her hand and forearm. 

 

“No, doctor. That’s not an option for me,” Betty said immediately. “I have cerebral palsy. I can’t control my body. What if I startle and something happens to the baby? My answer is no.” 

 

“Your nerves will be paralyzed from the chest down, Mrs. Jones. You can’t hurt the baby like that, I promise,” Dr. Kennedy explained. “But if you do general, you can put yourself in danger.” 

 

“No,” she repeated.

 

“Darling--” Jughead piped in. 

 

“I said no,” Betty replied furiously.

 

“I would seriously consider it. If we’re doing a general anesthesia, your life could seriously be in danger. I want the mother  _ and _ the child to be healthy, but it’s your choice,” Dr. Kennedy said. “I’ll be back in an hour to discuss this… just think about it.”

 

Dr. Kennedy and Jughead exchanged worried gazes which spoke volumes. Then Dr. Kennedy left their hospital room.  

 

When Jughead glanced over at Betty, she avoided meeting his gaze. He knew she was scared… he knew it and he understood that, but she needed to understand that there was nothing to worry about if she did the spinal anesthesia. He looked over at Veronica then. 

 

“Could you give us a moment please?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Of course,” she replied. “Just call if you need me. I’ll be in the cafeteria.” On her way out, she kissed Betty’s cheek and closed the door behind her. There was a moment of silence where neither of them said anything. 

 

“Betts, I understand why you’re scared,” Jughead said softly. “But--”

 

“No, you don’t,” she cut him off. “You don’t understand why I’m scared. You have a body that you can control.” Jughead shifted to face her better. 

 

“You’re right about that… but your muscles will be paralyzed with the anesthetic,” he explained. “Even if you wanted to move, you wouldn’t be able to.” 

 

“I still can’t do it, Jug. What if I hit the doctor with my arm during the procedure?… or I just hit something else and the doctor startles and something happens to the baby?” Betty rambled, tears forming in her eyes as her body tensed. 

 

Jughead was almost endeared by how much Betty was worrying because he knew that she shouldn’t have to worry too much… but for Betty, he knew the fear was real. It was making her spiral. Jughead cupped her cheek in an attempt to calm her. 

 

“That’s not going to happen, baby,” he told her softly. “I’ll be right there, Veronica too. And we could even get your arms tied so it definitely won’t happen… we can take care of that.” 

 

“I can't do it, Jug,” Betty repeated weakly.

 

“Baby, there isn’t another option,” Jughead said softly. “You’d put yourself in danger.” 

 

“I don’t care. All that matters is that the baby will be safe,” she said, tears falling from her eyes. 

 

Jughead froze. He didn’t expect her answer, and he felt rage rise in his chest when she said that, but he tried to stay calm. 

 

“Well I  _ do _ care, Betty. I care that you could fucking die if you undergo general anesthesia,” he said a bit harsher than he intended. 

 

“That might not happen,” she argued. 

 

“But what if it does, Betty?” he almost yelled. She was actually crying now. He hated seeing her cry and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and apologize, but he was mad. 

 

“Then she’ll have you. I can’t take care of her without help anyway,” Betty said casually. Jughead was shocked. He was furious. He wanted to yell and ask how she could ever think such things. 

 

“Did you ever think about what I would feel if that happened?” he asked, broken. He could feel his eyes burning. “How would I feel if you died?” 

 

“Jug…” she started, but he stopped her. He couldn’t let her speak any more nonsense. 

 

“No, Betty. This isn’t just about you. How could you say such things, like it wouldn’t matter if something happened to you, or that it wouldn’t matter if you just died? How the fuck am I supposed tk live without you?” he asked furiously. The look that she gave him made him even more angry. “No. I won’t let you do this. I know you’re scared but I won’t let you put your life at risk,” Jughead stated. 

 

“You can’t force me,” she said. Even though he was mad, Jughead could see that Betty was having trouble breathing. 

 

“When? When, Betty, will you get it into your stubborn fucking head that there are people that care about you and love you?” he asked, pointing to her forehead to emphasize his words. “I get that you’re scared. I understand… but this isn’t a decision you can make by yourself now. Besides the fact that what I feel apparently doesn’t matter to you, this little girl deserves her mother… and I can’t do it alone,” he said. “We’re married. I have a say in these things too.” 

 

“You would be a great father--” Betty began. 

 

“That’s not - argh. I need air. I’ll call Veronica,” he said. Jughead knew he had to leave the room, otherwise he risked screaming at her and saying things he didn’t mean. He was too emotional to get into her head and be patient with her. 

 

“Jug… Don’t go. Please,” she said. 

 

“I need a smoke,” Jughead replied, downtrodden. 

 

“But you haven’t smoked in an eternity,” she whined quietly. 

 

“Well I need one now,” he said, snapping a little. “Betty, I don’t want to yell at you because I know that you didn’t say what you did to hurt me… but the fact is that you did hurt me. A lot. So I’m going outside to calm my nerves and then we can talk again.” 

 

Betty burst into tears. Jughead’s heart broke at the sight. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she cried, a regretful look in her eyes. 

 

“I know,” he replied. “I’ll be back soon. I’ll get V to sit with you,” he said, walking out of the room. 

 

*

 

_ In the cafeteria... _

 

“Hey, V, can you go to Betty? I need a moment for myself, and I don't want her to be alone,” Jughead greeted when he saw her.

 

“Of course. The conversation didn’t go well, huh?” Veronica asked with a knowing look.

 

“No, of course not,” he replied. “I understand that she’s scared. I really do. But we’ve come so far... and now she’s saying that even if she dies, I’ll be there. I would understand that if she didn’t have other options, but she does... and it hurts me. I just need a minute. Go to her, but don't yell at her, please,” Jughead said. Veronica looked at him, her eyes filled with sympathy. She squeezed his shoulder and headed towards Betty. 

 

Jughead went outside and let himself have a cigarette. He’d let go of this bad habit for weeks now, and even then he still did it from time to time. 

 

Betty’s words had hit him hard, even if they were out of sheer panic. He understood the fear and uncertainty, he really did. Maybe he would have said the same thing if he’d been the one in the hospital bed, his body doing the same things she couldn’t control sometimes. And even though most of her body would be paralyzed during the procedure, he understood why it scared the shit out of her - even if none of the scenarios she played in her head would actually happen if she just did the spinal anesthesia. 

 

But then… when she told him that if she died it wouldn’t be a big deal… He knew she didn’t mean it the way it came off, but it still hurt him. Jughead didn’t even want to think about it… he couldn’t imagine his world without Betty in it. His heart wouldn’t survive. His world would be hollow and dark… and it just hurt him that she still couldn’t see that and that she’d taken a few steps back in all of the progress they made. Jughead could feel his eyes burning again. 

 

“Hey, Jughead,” his thoughts were interrupted. 

 

“Dr. Kennedy,” he greeted. He spoke before Jughead could say anything else. 

 

“Have you and your wife gotten the chance to talk?” he asked softly. 

 

“Yeah, kind of, but she’s…” Jughead began, searching for the right word. 

 

“You love her but she’s fierce and stubborn?” Dr. Kennedy finished for him. 

 

“Yeah, that,” Jughead sighed, laughing softly. He blinked a few tears away. “Doctor, how dangerous is it if Betty takes the general anesthesia?” Jughead asked, even though he was afraid of the answer. Dr. Kennedy exhaled deeply. 

 

“Honestly, I can’t predict that… but Betty’s oxygen rates are very low right now… I would say that she has a 40 percent chance of survival if she goes that route.” 

 

Jughead felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

 

“That’s not even a fifty-fifty chance,” he whispered. Dr. Kennedy just nodded.

 

“There is no risk for your wife and daughter with spinal anesthesia,” he explained. “I’ve done this a few times. We can tie her arms if she gives us permission and you and her assistant can be in the room too. I already talked with the principal consultant. You both just need to be sterile,” he added. “At the end of the day, Mr. Jones, we’ll take care of your wife and your daughter… Mrs. Jones just needs to agree to the procedure.” 

 

Jughead’s heart raced and he could feel a lump in his throat. 

 

_ Don’t lose your mind and have a panic attack, _ he thought to himself.  _ Betty needs you. _ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

 

“I’ll try to talk to her.” Dr. Kennedy squeezed his shoulder in sympathy just as Jughead finished his cigarette. 

 

*

 

When Jughead finally made it back to the corridor, he could hear Veronica yelling. He rolled his eyes and rushed into Betty’s hospital room. 

 

 “Betty, that’s fucking ridiculous. We’re not in a goddamn splatter movie!” she said. “You’re not going to hit the doctor and make him cut into your baby’s brain! That’s not going to happen!” she shouted. “You’re instead willing to risk your life for no reason!” 

 

“You don’t know what it’s like to love with a body you can’t control!” Betty cried. “I’ll be laying there, hearing everything. I’m going to be cut open and I have a body that I can’t trust. Add that to the fact that I’m scared anyway because almost every operation I’ve received before this went wrong. I just want to have a healthy baby… How could I ever think that someone would take my fear seriously?” 

 

“Cut the bullshit, B!” Veronica yelled back. 

 

“Veronica!” Jughead called out and rushed to Betty. “Enough! None of this is helping right now!”

 

“I go grab a coffee. I can't do this right now...” Veronica said with tears in her eyes, leaving the room. Turning towards his wife, Jughead noticed that Betty was having trouble breathing and her body was tensed. Jughead acted on instinct, placing himself behind her, a position that always soothed her. 

 

“Breathe, baby… please,” Jughead told her softly. 

 

“You’re back,” she cracked out, a hint of happiness in her voice. 

 

“Of course I am,” he said, kissing her temple. “I never said I was going to leave. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Betty whimpered. 

 

“I know… let’s talk about it later. Right now I need you to breathe with me, okay? Slow, deep breaths,” he instructed softly, breathing with her. He massaged her extremely tense shoulders and slowly felt her relax. “That’s right… just like that…” he whispered. 

 

“Thank you,” she breathed. 

 

“I love you,” Jughead rasped into her ear. Betty didn’t say anything back because she was concentrating on her breathing. She simply laid her head back on his chest and kissed his neck. They were silent for a few minutes… 

 

“I know you’re scared,” Jughead began, breaking the silence. “Trust me, this situation scares the shit out of me too. Betty, I’m taking your fear seriously, even if I think it’s unrealistic I’m still taking it seriously. If there was another option, Betty, I would never ask you to take the spinal anesthetic because I can see how horrified you are and I can’t force you to do anything,” he told her. “I, uh… It still hurt me when you said what you did earlier… but I forgive you.” Jughead wanted to say more, but he had to stop as he fought back tears

 

“I’m so scared,” Betty admitted then in a small voice. “Even if I don’t startle… what if I panic and I can’t breathe or something. I don’t want to mess this up.” 

 

‘I know you’re scared… but I beg of you - as the man that loves you more than anything - please try. I just… I can’t lose you, Betty. Our daughter can’t lose you,” Jughead begged, beginning to cry.

 

“I’ll do it, Jug,” she whispered, her voice layered with fear. “I don’t want to die.” Jughead exhaled deeply - although it was more of a strangled sob - in relief and buried his face in the crook of Betty’s neck. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I promise I won’t leave your side. Dr. Kennedy said that Veronica can also be there. We can tie your arms down if you want to and I’ll talk you through the entire process and breathe with you,” he rambled, making sure he hit every point he wanted to hit. “Dr. Kennedy wouldn’t do anything to put you or our daughter in danger. He’s great. You’re going to be safe. He’s a doctor you can trust. You can trust me and you can trust Veronica, too… and then we’ll finally get to meet our little girl, Betty,” Jughead promised her. Betty, in response, grabbed his hands that were resting on her bump. She brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed them. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Jug,” she said, her eyes filled with regret and unconditional love. “I spiraled… and I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. 

 

“I’m not going to lie… it hurt,” he replied. “Especially because you thought, or maybe even continue to think, that it would be no big deal for me if you died. Betty, for God’s sake… I don’t know how often I need to tell you this. I thought we were past this,” he sighed. 

 

“We are, Jug. We are past it,” she interrupted him, her voice tremorring again. “I just spiraled. I freaked out.” 

 

“I know, baby, and it’s okay. Everyone relapses sometimes, especially in extreme situations,” he whispered. “I’m going to tell you this again, just so we’re clear… I love you, Betty. I love you so much that my heart hurts constantly. I decided to marry you because it was so clear that I wanted to spend my life with you. It’s not an understatement to say that it was the best decision I’ve ever made,” Jughead said. “Before then, I’d lost my faith in love, marriage, having a family… but because of  _ you, _ I wanted all of those things again. Fuck, I just love you… and we’re going to be a family tomorrow. You’re going to be a mother and I’m going to be a father… You make me so, so happy, Betty Jones,” he told her. 

 

Both gasped then. They could feel their daughter kicking. 

 

“See? Joy agrees with us,” Jughead said, smiling.

 

“I should probably apologize to Ronnie, too,” Betty said quietly after a moment. 

 

“I can call her if you want,” he suggested. She nodded. “And one more thing? I’m sorry for giving you an ultimatum by saying it wasn’t your decision to make alone anymore… that wasn’t fair and I’m sorry.” 

 

“You’re right, though. We’re in this together now,” Betty replied. 

 

“It wasn’t fair either way. I’m not going to use our marriage to push you like that again, I promise,” Jughead apologized. Soon after that, they called Veronica. After explaining everything, they were back to how they had been before. Veronica hugged Betty tightly. 

 

“I love you so much, B. I understand you. I could never be mad at you… and definitely not for a long time.” Veronica sniffled and kissed her forehead, holding her face in her hands. “You two are going to be the greatest parents tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah… we will,” Betty whispered, a new wave of joyful tears following. Jughead couldn’t help but cry too. 

  
  


*

 

_ The night before the c-section... _

 

No matter how hard Betty tried, she couldn’t fall asleep. Her mind was reeling. Her back hurt. She was famished, too, because she couldn’t eat before she had the c-section the next morning. 

 

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong?” Jughead asked, standing up from his cot. 

 

“I can’t sleep,” she admitted. “I’m starving, my back hurts…” Betty whined. 

 

“I can’t do anything about the hunger, but I can definitely do something about the back pain,” Jughead said, a smile on his lips. “Come here. I couldn't sleep, either, because I missed having you in my arms.” 

 

“God, Jug, no. This bed is way too small. I can’t do that to you! You won’t be able to sleep at all,” Betty argued. Jughead only kissed her forehead, turning her to the side so he could spoon her. 

 

“Shh, babe. It’s only fair, considering you’re carrying our child and have to deal with everything that comes with it.” Jughead settled behind her in the familiar position and put the bars of the bed up so that they wouldn’t fall during the night. Jughead was really laying on the edge, but he didn’t care. He just began to massage Betty’s lower back gently. He was rewarded with a delightful hum. 

 

“Good?” he asked softly. 

 

“Uh huh,” she murmured. God, Betty didn’t know what she would do without Jughead. There was no one else in the world that she’d rather do this with. He was so supportive all the time. Her life had truly switched from hell to heaven and she hadn’t seen it at all. She had given up long ago, and she had no hope. She’d made her peace with that… but now, she was more than happy to be able to live a life without abuse and suffering. She’d been granted very little happiness in her life before Jughead came along. Now, she had more than enough. God had truly blessed her with miracles: a good looking stranger. It was probably love at first sight, even though she had just denied it at first. She’d been given a patient soul to stand next to her, who was willing to wait and fight. He really did wait, too, until her heart was able to adjust. He fought all of her demons for her  _ and _ with her. 

 

He was always able to understand her. He really took the opportunity to get to know her and listen to her. He’d accepted her unconditionally ever since they’d met. He never - NEVER - made her feel like a burden. He opened her world sexually. God, she never thought that kind of mind-blowing sex was even possible. She continued to be astounded when he had the patience to deal with her sexual trauma, but she never expected that he would open such large doors into sexuality and intimacy for her. 

 

She was truly living her dream with him now. She’d gotten married and she was becoming a mother… all because of the wonderful man that was holding her in his arms. He was really willing to sleep next to his extremely pregnant wife in too small a hospital bed, just to make her comfortable. That spoke volumes. 

 

She couldn’t put into words how much she loved Jughead… and she didn’t even realize she was crying. 

 

“Hey, love,” Jughead whispered, concerned. “You’re crying… what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” she whispered. “I just love you so much, Juggie.” 

 

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing her neck. They basked in the comforting silence for a few minutes before Jughead spoke up. “Are you still scared?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah…” she admitted, turning her head towards him. “But I know I’m going to be okay… because you’ll be there with me.”

 

Jughead kissed her tenderly, both of them basking in the feeling. He broke the kiss after a few moments, caressing her cheek. 

 

“I can’t wait to meet your little girl,” Jughead said, smiling. 

 

“Me too,” she replied. Soon after, her thoughts finally stopped reeling and she was able to drift into a peaceful sleep as she was entwined in the safe arms of her husband. 

 

_ * _

_ The next day... right before the C-Section... _

 

Betty woke up because of a knock on the door. The nurse that admitted her to the hospital entered the room. 

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Jones. I’m just here to bring the clothes you need for your C-section,” she greeted. “We also have to insert a urinary catheter because you won’t be able to control your bladder during the procedure,” the nurse explained. Betty swallowed but nodded. “I’ll come back in an hour to get the catheter in and then we’ll get you down to the operating room,” the nurse told her with a smile. “Oh. And we’ll need to shave down there as well.” With that, the nurse left, closing the door behind her. 

 

_ Okay, Betty. Everything is fine. Everything is going to be okay… you’re not 13 anymore. You have control over the situation. You have people you love and trust around you, _ she thought to herself, trying to stay calm and focused.  _ It’s different. Nobody forced you into this situation. It was your choice. This is what you want. This is what you always wanted, and all of this is necessary for you to get it. After all this time… your baby is going to finally be born. _

 

Betty had to keep remembering that this was different from her past, but she couldn’t help as the old and familiar feeling of anxiety warmed in her chest and made her lungs tighten. 

 

“You okay, babe?” Jughead asked. “Who was it?” 

 

“The nurse… She just brought in the surgical cap and gown,” Betty told him. He could apparently sense her anxiety because he cupped her cheek. 

 

“I won’t leave your side, okay?” he asked. She hated how well he could read her mind sometimes. “We’re going to do this - well mostly you - but I’ll still be here for you.” Betty nodded and swallowed. 

 

“They have to insert a urinary catheter,” she said, biting her lip. Betty didn’t even know why that had to be such a big thing for her. 

 

“It’s just for the procedure,” he said, trying to ease her nerves.

 

“Right… right…” she said, more to herself than to Jughead. Before she could get any more anxious, there was another knock on the door and Veronica let herself in.

 

“Hey, B,” she greeted cheerily. 

 

“I’ll go get dressed in the bathroom… I’ll be right back,” Jughead stated, kissing her softly before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

 

“You’re really here,” Betty said, tears in her eyes. 

 

“Of course I am,” Veronica stated. “Cheryl will be here soon too. She’s trying to find somewhere to park.” Betty knew that Cheryl was her assistant for the day. Veronica was there as a friend. “Do you want me to help you get ready, or should we wait for Cheryl?” 

 

Betty was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, but managed not to cry.

 

“Can you and Jughead do it, please… I mean, you don't have to do it. I know you're not working.” Veronica stopped her right there, taking Betty’s face in her hand. 

 

“Betty, of course I’ll help you get ready,” she said, kissing her forehead. Jughead came back soon after. He and Veronica undressed Betty delicately and sat her on the edge of the hospital bed to put on her surgical cap and gown. 

 

Betty had done this several times before. It was always very clinical - maybe even harsh, impersonal… and even when her parents were there. Betty never felt protected. She always felt alone… but now, only gentle hands that she trusted were touching and helping her and they were fully conscious of what she was about to do. They were grateful for her bravery and they knew how big a deal this was for her. It was a big deal for Jughead, too. They were getting her ready for the birth of her child. It was a huge act of intimacy and he knew that. For the first time in a long time, Betty didn’t feel alone. They were really with her every step of the way. With every second that passed of them helping and understanding her, the memories of her past faded. Her family was there, her real family. 

 

Her heart was beating like a drum in the back of her head. Her chest felt as if it were a wet towel that someone was wringing out… but she still didn’t feel alone. When they were done, they helped her use the restroom before putting her back in the hospital bed. 

 

“Looking sexy as always,” Jughead said with a grin when she was settled. Betty laughed and hooked her finger into the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. They separated when there was a knock at the door. Two nurses came in with the urinal catheter. 

 

“Here we are again,” one said, beginning to get to work. “Oh. You don’t even need to be shaved. Not a single hair down here,” the nurse added with a kind smile. Betty blushed furiously. 

 

“I always do my work precisely and I follow the orders of my client strictly,” Veronica said with a proud smile. The nurse tried not to grin but couldn’t help it. 

 

The process wasn’t as bad or dehumanizing as Betty thought it would be, maybe because Jughead and Veronica were with her, holding her hand or caressing her hair as needed. Betty realized eventually that she wouldn’t have any of this without Veronica being there. Having the person who freed her from her past in the room meant the world to her. 

 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Cheryl yelled through the hall as Betty was carted through the corridor. “Finding parking in New York is the worst!” she accompanied them as they walked until they got to the elevator that would take them to the operating room. Cheryl wished Betty all the best, assuring her that she was in good hands and that she’d be waiting for her on the other side.

 

They arrived in the area before the operating room a minute later, where they were supposed to go their different ways. Before they parted, however, Jughead and Veronica had been prepped for the operation room, too. 

 

“I look like a minion in this suit,” Jughead stated, chuckling. Betty couldn’t help but giggle as she was placed in front of the hatch leading to the sterile operating room. She could feel the familiar cool steel plate sliding under her body. 

 

The circulating nurse told Jughead and Veronica that they had to use another entrance, so they had to say goodbye for now. Jughead leaned towards her, giving her a long, soft kiss. She basked in the comfort of her husband. His closeness and touch soothed her like nothing and nobody else ever could. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips, caressing her cheek. “See you in a few seconds.” He stepped back and Veronica replaced him, kissing Betty’s forehead. 

 

“Don’t you ever get the idea that he’s the only one that loves you,” she stated. “I love you very, very much. See you on the other side, B.” 

 

When they were done, they stood and were led to the other entrance. When the steel cot underneath her started moving and the hatch opened, the feeling of loneliness and other memories became more prevalent again, just like so many times before… but then she felt her baby moving inside her. She cupped her bump with a discreet, joyful gasp. 

 

Then it hit her: for the first time in her life, she wasn’t alone. Even in the few seconds that he loved ones weren’t able to be with her, she wasn’t alone because her daughter was there. For a moment, Betty forgot all of the anxiety she had about the procedure and allowed herself to dwell in the excitement of finally meeting her daughter. 

 

*

 

The suffocating fright came back the very moment she was laying on the cot without doctors surrounding her. There were no bars around it and Betty was terribly afraid of falling off. She tried to breathe and control her body, but the more she concentrated on it, the worse it seemed to get. 

 

The sterile white walls and the controlled beeping of the monitors in the room did her mind no favors for her. There was nothing that she could concentrate on that could drag her out of her spiraling. Everything was in order: sterile and controlled. Everything except for her body. 

 

_ I’m going to fall, _ she kept thinking. 

 

Every time she thought about holding herself still, her legs and arms twitched. She hated that. She could feel her pulse pounding in her temple, her breathing becoming heavier.  _ Don’t move. Hold on. I don’t want to fall. Fuck, _ she thought. Betty couldn’t even scream for help, she felt like someone was choking her. 

 

_ Breathe, Betty, _ she thought, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.  _ Just breathe. You need air. Your daughter needs air.  _

 

Before long, she heard familiar voices… the circulating nurse… A second later, she felt a familiar soothing touch. Betty let out a strangled gasp accompanied with a small sob of relief when she opened her eyes and saw her husband. 

 

“We’re here, Betty,” he said immediately, keeping a comfortable grip on her. “We’re here.” 

 

“We’ve got you, B,” Veronica added, holding her legs still with no effort. Her hands stayed there, signaling her that if she were to move, Veronica had it under control. 

 

“We were as quick as we could,” Jughead said, stroking her head over the surgery cap. At that, Betty was finally able to catch her breath. 

 

“It was probably only a minute but it felt like an eternity,” she breathed. “I couldn’t control my legs. I was so afraid that I was going to fall and I couldn’t speak.” Betty looked up at him, seeing that his eyes didn’t hold any judgement, but empathy. When she looked at Veronica, she saw the same. They knew how her body worked, they knew her fears. 

 

“We know, Betty. It’s okay,” Veronica said softly. “We’re here now. You have everything under control.” Betty’s legs twitched instantly at her words, but they relaxed when they felt Veronica’s hands. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered just before a doctor approached them. It was the anesthetist that talked to them the day before. 

 

“Hello, Doctor Davis,” Betty greeted.

 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jones and…” The anesthetist started but didn't know Veronica's name.

 

“Veronica Lodge,” She helped him out.

 

“How are we today?” he asked then.

 

“Nervous!” they said together and Dr. Davis laughed. 

 

“Well that’s pretty normal. Don't be worried, I have done this a thousand times before. We all have,” Doctor Davis said. Betty could only nod. “First I’m going to give you an IV and connect the ECG to your chest. You’ll get the spinal anesthetic in the actual OR. I’ll be administering a local anesthesia first so the spinal one will be less painful,” he explained, sticking the sensors to Betty’s chest. 

 

“Okay,” she replied. 

 

“Dr. Kennedy told me that you have problems with your breathing, so I’ll give you this oxygen mask. It's going to be easier for you.” Jughead took the mask from Dr. Davis and held it over Betty’s nose and mouth for a moment so she could see what it was like. The cold oxygen calmed her for a moment, but she thought that maybe it was okay to not be in control completely. 

 

“Hello, my two favorite patients,” Dr. Kennedy said, coming over to them. “Ready to get your precious bean into the world?” Betty nodded. He sat down beside her because he could sense her nerves. “Don’t you worry, Betty. I have gathered the best team I could get. I’ve done this many times before. Everything is going to be just fine,” he added. 

 

Betty knew that Dr. Kennedy didn’t mean that he’d done the c-section procedure in general, he was referring to a c-section with special conditions. 

 

“Would you like me to take the last ultrasound here or in the OR?” he asked then. Jughead took the oxygen mask away to let her answer. 

 

“Here,” she stated. With that, Dr. Kennedy performed the ultrasound. It was strange and beutiful at the same time. 

 

“Perfect and healthy. And in a really good position, too,” Dr. Kennedy said. “Betty, do you want the staff to take your clothes off or would you prefer your husband doing it?” 

 

“It’s okay if the staff do it, but Jughead and Veronica need to hold me,” she replied. 

“It's okay when the staff does it but Jughead and Veronica needs to hold me.” Betty answered.

 

“Of course, that’s why I asked,” he said. “Jughead and Veronica just need to sterilize their hands and wear gloves for the moment.” Betty’s heart rate increased immediately and her oxygen rates declined at the thought of being alone again without anything to hold her.. “Betty, concentrate on your breathing,” Dr. Kennedy ordered softly. Jughead placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. 

 

“Breathe, baby. It’s okay,” he said before turning to the doctor. “Could we fixate my wife’s legs and arms? She’s afraid of falling.” 

 

“Of course. I can also stay with her,” he said. “After you’re done you can take the gloves off again. You’ll be sitting next to Betty’s head and you pose no danger then. I need to do everything I can to make sure Betty is calm and to make sure everything is as comfortable as possible for both of you.”

 

“Got it, doc,” Jughead replied as Veronica nodded. Betty could see then how serious they were taking the situation and she adored it. 

 

“Alright. It’s time for me to get ready and to let the anesthetist finally do his work. I’ll see you all inside,” Dr. Kennedy said, walking towards the preparation room for the surgeons. Dr. Davis approached them a moment later.

 

“Which arm should I use for the IV?” the anesthetist asked.

 

“The right,” Betty muffled through the mask. She stretched out her arm but flinched as soon as the doctor touched it. Jughead jumped in immediately and held her arm still. As soon as he noticed that the doctor was looking for a vein in her hand, he stretched her fingers gently and held her hand still. Under the mask, Betty could feel her warm - slightly erratic - breaths mingling with the cold, concentrated oxygen. She could feel the sting of the needle when it slid into her vein and she flinched a little. 

 

“Alright, we’re done here now. Let’s get you into the OR,” Dr. Davis said then, pulling her into the operating room. 

 

When they arrived, everything looked even more sterile and in order to Betty. She had been in ORs like this before, but she’d never gotten this sort of impression from them because she was always dizzy on medication. The OR lamps were large and bright, so much so that it almost hurt her eyes. She saw all the instruments she had never seen before. She only knew what they looked like from episodes of Grey’s Anatomy she’d watched. She could see that her husband was scared and nervous, too. She could see it in his eyes as he tried to hide it for her. 

 

Betty reached for Jughead’s hand, gesturing that she wanted to speak to him. He took the oxygen mask off, leaning down to listen to what she had to say. 

 

“I love you so much, Jughead. I know you’re scared too… and I love that you try to hide it for me,” she said. “I hate that I’m making this all about me.” Jughead stopped her then with a soft kiss. 

 

“Stop it right there, Betty,” he said. “Yeah, I’m scared. I’m scared for you and our baby. These instruments look hella scary, but I’m not the one going through the procedure. I’m not being…” he stopped. 

 

“Sliced open alive?” Betty offered up. Jughead grinned wryly. 

 

“Sliced open alive,” he repeated. “No, seriously, love. I might be the father, but you’re the one doing all the work here. You’re tackling a trauma for us,” Jughead explained. “I can see your horror clearly on your face. Suppressing my fear and being here for you as much as I can is the least that I can do. It’s the least both of us can do,” he added. Jughead looked over at Veronica, who was getting sterilized to help Betty get undressed. 

 

“I love you so, so much,” she said, tears in her eyes, just before Veronica walked over. 

 

“It’s your turn, Mr. Jones,” the nurse said, calling him over. Jughead kissed Betty sweetly. 

 

“Be right back,” he whispered. His eyes were glassy and full of love before he went to get sterilized. 

 

“V, come here,” Betty asked softly, reaching a hand out for her. Betty had to use that brief moment of tranquility to be there for her supporters, her rocks. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Veronica asked, concerned. Betty exhaled deeply, smiling subtly. 

 

“Only because you and Jughead are here with me…” she began. “Thank you, Veronica. Thank you for being here. For everything you’ve done for me. Jughead and I couldn’t have chosen a better godmother to Joy.” 

 

“You know this isn’t a goodbye, right?” Veronica asked, tears in her eyes. 

 

“It isn’t, V, but I’m going to be a mother,” Betty said, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. Betty didn’t want to suppress that feeling when it was there. She knew the panic would come back soon enough. Veronica cried a little too, resting her forehead against Betty’s. 

 

“You’re going to be a wonderful mother. Your daughter will be so loved,” Veronica said. “I love you so, so much, B.”

 

“I love you too, V,” Betty replied, gasping right at the end. “Oh my God… the baby’s kicking. Feel it, Veronica,” she said enthusiastically. Veronica put her hand on Betty’s baby bump and gasped. 

 

“Goodness… there is someone super active and ready to see her mom in there,” Veronica said, smiling. 

 

“Who would have thought that we would be standing here, V?” Betty asked sincerely. Veronica looked at her with glassy eyes. 

 

“I always knew we would be here, Betty.”

 

*

 

Five minutes later, everyone was ready to begin the procedure. Jughead had carried her carefully onto the operation cot. 

 

This experience was so much different in comparison to the others she had in the past. It was fascinating that she trusted her husband with her body more than the hospital staff. She was grateful that he hospital staff also listened to her needs, didn’t make a big deal of her situation, and allowed her to choose what she wanted to do. Betty supposed that she needed to thank Dr. Kennedy for all of that later.

 

Betty looked over at her husband and she knew in an instant that he felt the same way that she did. It felt strange and very powerful to be able to live through this experience with her husband. It meant the world to her. The trust, adoration, and enduring awareness of their vulnerability accompanied all of their actions. The mixture of emotions and reality made an unusual situation, which might have seemed odd to an observer, but it was so beautifully unique. Jughead and Veronica were like a strong wall of rock, shielding her from any intruder. 

 

When she was undressed, she got under the layers of thin operation blankets to keep her warm and unexposed. It was then that Betty felt the first signs of anxiety again. It was harder for her to breathe. She tried to do so slowly, but it cost her more effort to go about it in the most organic way possible. Dr. Davis came back in and settled himself beside her. 

 

“Ready to start, Mrs. Jones?”

 

“Honestly… no. But we have to,” Betty answered earnestly.

 

“You need to be on your side so I can inject the local and spinal anesthesia,” he explained. Betty’s mind panicked instantly. The rate of the beeping from the ECG increased, not doing any favors for her. Somehow, she managed to break through her fear enough to speak. 

 

“Um… can my husband and Ms. Lodge roll me to the side? I’m really scared of…” she gulped and gasped again, wanting to fill her lungs with air. She wanted to work against the neurons in her head that told her chest to tighten and her instincts to fail. “I’m scared of falling or startling when I feel…” she stated, a little strangled. She gulped for air again. Jughead and Veronica didn’t finish her train of thought for her and she loved them for it. They knew when to jump in and when to stay back. Jughead simply massaged her chest with a good amount of pressure and waited for her to speak. “When I feel pain,” she finished. 

 

Betty could see that the anesthetist and the nurses were in awe of Jughead and Betty’s profound nonverbal communication. She was astounded too. 

 

“Sure,” Dr. Davis said. He smiled sympathetically under his face mask. Betty’s chest instantly relaxed and was able to fill with air. Jughead and Veronica rolled Betty to the side, holding her there tightly. 

  
  


“We’ve got you,” Veronica said quietly.  

 

“Jug, if I start moving spastically, I need you to hold against it full force,” she said, panic lingering in her voice, though she tried to keep it at bay. “Don’t be afraid to hurt or bruise me. Please.” 

 

“Trust me love, we’ve got you,” Jughead said reassuringly, tightening his grip. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the secure feeling of Jughead and Veronica's touch.

 

“Okay, I'll start with the local anesthesia,” Dr. Davis said then. Betty’s heart pounded like crazy. She felt the cold antiseptic, but she calmed when she felt it. Veronica and Jughead held her against her small startle she got at the frigidity. When the local injection came, it hurt but she bit her lip hard because she didn’t want to cry out. 

 

Jughead laid almost his entire body weight on Betty to keep her steady. He watched the needle go in, but tried to stay calm for Betty, and Veronica did the same. Eventually, she felt her muscles slowly go numb under her skin. 

 

“It’s numb,” Betty stated. 

 

“Good. I’m going to start with the spinal anesthesia,” Dr. Davis said. “Therefore, it’s important that you stay relaxed.” Betty couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 

“Very funny,” she said. Everyone in the room laughed at that. 

 

“I’ll begin with the injection now,” Dr. Davis stated. Betty felt the pain and the pressure. Her body wanted to react instantly, but Jughead and Veronica held her down. She could feel Jughead’s body shaking. She didn’t know if it was because of the strength he was exerting, because he was nervous, or because he didn’t like having to put so much pressure on her. It could have been a mix of all three, for all she knew. 

 

The pain was bad. She tried desperately to not show it, but she failed. Betty bit her lip so hard that she could taste the coppery tang of blood in her mouth. 

 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Jughead assured her. “You’re almost done.” His voice was shaking. Her bones hurt from Jughead’s forceful grip. Her legs hurt under Veronica’s grip, but they became numb after a while. 

 

_ Okay Betty don't panic. It's just the anesthesia kicking in…  _ Betty thought to herself, trying to get a grip.

 

“Alright, we’re done,” Dr. Davis said. “You can lay her down now.” Betty’s legs were moved but she didn’t feel it, which was strange. She felt her arms and shoulders startle slightly, but her legs stayed still. 

 

“I can’t feel my legs,” Betty said then. 

 

“In a few minutes, you won’t be able to feel your belly or your back either,” Dr. Davis explained. 

 

“Alright!” Dr. Kennedy said, coming over to them. “Let’s get Joy into this world!” They smiled in unison then. Veronica moved over to where Jughead was, both of them in front of Betty’s head. 

 

“One more thing before we start, Betty,” Dr. Kennedy began. “Do you want us to strap down your arms?”

 

“Please,” Betty replied. “Please do.” She then looked up at her husband and held his cheek in her palm.

 

“I love you so much,” he whispered. “It’s okay to be scared, too. We’re in this together, babe.” A tear leaked from Jughead’s eye and fell on Betty’s cheek. 

 

“I’m going to be okay because you’re here with me.” Betty looked over at Veronica too. “Because both of you are here with me.”

 

“You’re so brave, my love. Thank you for giving me this miracle,” he whispered hoarsely. 

 

“No, Jug. No,” Betty whispered back with the same intensity. “Thank  _ you.” _ Betty pecked his lips with hers and squeezed Veronica’s hand lovingly. 

 

She was ready…  _ they _ were ready for the next step in their lives. 

 

*

 

Everything was ready. Betty couldn’t see anything because of the large blankets that hung in front of her, 

 

“Alright people, let’s get this baby into the world,” Dr. Kennedy said, addressing his team. “Betty, you may still feel some pressure or tugging during the procedure, but no pain. Try to stay calm and breathe. Veronica, Jughead, I need you two to keep her calm.” Veronica and Jughead nodded. Betty closed her eyes, focusing on Jughead’s cheek resting against hers and Veronica caressing patterns on the back of her hand. 

 

“Scalpel,” she heard Dr. Kennedy say. Betty sucked in a sharp breath at that. 

 

“Everything is okay, Betty. You’re not going to feel anything,” Jughead assured her, though she did feel something… But it wasn’t painful. It felt like a knife sliding into butter. She could feel the cut, but she didn’t feel any pain… Then she felt a tug. Betty felt the pressure and the movement, but no pain again. 

 

Suddenly, Betty felt spastic and panic at the same time. The tension in her arms intensified because she couldn’t move them. She began to pant and she knew she needed to stop moving for God’s sake. 

 

_ What if the buckles can’t hold me? _

 

“Breathe, baby,” Jughead said. Betty tried to tell him that the pain was in her arms, but she couldn’t speak. All she could do was yelp for air. Her arms fought more and more against the restraints, but she couldn’t free herself. She needed more air. 

 

Jughead massaged her chest in response, telling her to breathe with him over and over again, but that wasn’t the problem. The beeping on the monitors increased, her eyes widening. Betty shook her head at Jughead, trying to tell him that there was another problem. 

 

“Betty, what is it?” he asked, starting to cry. He was panicked and trying to figure it out, but he just couldn’t. “Please tell me what to do,” Jughead pleaded. Veronica was holding her hand but she couldn’t feel the tension, Betty thought desperately. 

 

“We’ve got you, B. Just breathe. Please just breathe,” Veronica added, also beginning to cry when the monitors started beeping alarmingly. 

 

“Her oxygen is dropping. We need to calm her,” Dr. Kennedy stated. “Betty, my dearest lady, we’ve got you, okay? Just breathe for us, okay? Breathe for your baby. I’ve almost got her out. Make sure she’s got enough oxygen,” he instructed. Betty looked at Jughead and tried to speak, but she couldn’t. Jughead knew that he could lose it, but only cried silently. 

 

Betty felt herself becoming dizzy, but her arms still fought. Betty cried out in pain. Her arms hurt because the muscles in her arms were definitely overstretched. A strangled cry escaped her, but her lungs and throat still felt like she was being choked. Betty still couldn’t speak. Jughead leaned down to her. 

 

“Try to tell me, baby,” he whispered. “What do you need?” Jughead massaged her chest, but Betty shook her head. Jughead watched her in the turmoil of the beeping, alarming sounds, demanding doctors, and a sobbing Veronica that was completely losing it. Jughead tried to communicate with Betty. It was just them for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what they needed to. 

 

Betty saw it in Jughead’s eyes when he realized it. He stopped massaging her chest… but Betty felt all of the adrenaline and lack of oxygen pile up. It made her eyes dizzy. No longer in much control, Betty’s eyes fluttered. 

 

“No, no, no, Betts. Open your eyes for me,” Jughead pleaded, trying to shake her awake again. “I’ve almost got it baby. The chest isn’t the problem, so what is it? Try to tell me. I know you can. Come on, Betts. I want to help you.” 

 

_ I have to tell him. I have to tell him somehow, _ Betty thought desperately. She managed to move her head to the side as she gained a bit of control back because the doctors stopped tugging on her. Jughead followed the direction of her gaze. 

 

“Her arms!” he almost yelled. Jughead tried to go over to Betty’s left arm, but she stopped him. 

 

“Please!” she pressed out, finally able to speak. She shook her head, pleading for him not to leave with her eyes. 

 

“Veronica, massage her arm with pressure. Follow the tense muscles,” Jughead instructed. He looked over at the nurse beside her that was monitoring. “Miss?”

 

“Sister Rose is my name,” she replied. “What do I need to do?” she asked, eager to help. 

 

“If you could please go to her other arm and massage it the way I said, that would be great,” Jughead instructed. Rose simply nodded and did as she was told. 

 

“We’ve got you, baby. Everything’s going to be okay,” Jughead said softly, caressing Betty’s cheek. “They’ve got your arms and nothing is going to happen. Just breathe for me, okay?” 

 

Betty was finally able to take deep breaths and her heartrate and breathing slowed. She was finally calm and relieved. Jughead caressed her head slowly. 

 

“That’s good. Perfect, Betty. Everything is just fine,” he said soothingly, feeling the tears on his face. 

 

“Thank you,” she managed to say then.

 

“I’ve always got you, Betty. I’m sorry it took me so long.” He apologized and kissed her temple. Betty sighed deeply, relaxing. 

 

The next few minutes went by without complication. Betty got used to the tugging and the pressure, trying not to think about the fact that she was laying in the bed, sliced open. Jughead speaking to her and softly rubbing her arms was a good distraction. 

 

“When I get your daughter out, you might feel a pull,” Dr. Kennedy announced to her. “Don’t be afraid, it’s okay.” 

 

Betty was suddenly overwhelmed with joy when she processed the information… then she felt a huge pull. She realized then that she was no longer joined with her daughter. Betty, Jughead, and Veronica were all there to welcome her. Betty had so many tears that she thought there were oceans on her cheeks when she heard her daughter crying. 

 

“There she is!” Dr. Kennedy announced, holding her daughter up for them to see. “It’s your little, beautiful daughter with  _ very _ healthy lungs.” 

 

Betty had never been so happy. When she finally laid her eyes on her daughter, it was beyond what she could have ever imagined. 

 

“Oh my God, Jug! Look at her!” Betty cooed. 

 

“You did it,” Jughead said, his eyes filled with emotion. He was so happy and overwhelmed that those were the only words he could really say to her. Before they knew it, one of the nurses came over to them and laid the baby on Betty’s chest. 

 

“She’s so small,” Jughead said, watching over the baby. She calmed a little after she was laid on her mother’s chest. Betty felt like her daughter was supposed to be there as the girl laid on Betty’s chest and listened to her mother’s heartbeat. 

 

Betty felt Veronica untie her arm. Usually she would say no, but Betty needed to touch her daughter. When her hand was free, she cupped Joy’s head in her palm. 

 

“Hello, little Joy,” she whispered, running a thumb across her head. “I’m your mom… And I know the world can be scary now, but we’re going to protect you, alright?” 

 

“Mr. Jones, would you like to cut the cord?” the nurse asked. When Jughead nodded, she showed him how to do it. 

 

“Hello, you little, beautiful girl. I’m your father and I love you so, so much.” Joy cried her lungs out. “I know, baby girl. You want to be back in your mom’s belly, but we’re going to keep you safe,” he said softly, clipping the cord. 

 

Betty loved seeing her husband like this. She already knew he was going to be the best father in the world. It was then that Dr. Kennedy came over to them. 

 

“I’m going to get her cleaned up and then she’ll need to be monitored because she’s a month early, just to be safe. As soon as you’re out of the OR, I’ll bring her back to you,” he said. 

“I am going to get her cleaned up and she needs to be monitored just to be safe because she a month to early, but as soon as you're out of the OR I get her to you.

 

Betty didn’t want to hand Joy over for the moment, but she knew that she had to. She’d see her daughter again soon. 

 

“Oh my God, Betty. You did it, you really did it!” Veronica said, crying. 

 

“No words can describe how much I love you all,” Jughead rasped, kissing his wife. Betty kissed back, putting all of her emotions into that kiss. She loved him so much. 

 

“Well thank you, Jug,” Veronica said with a smile, making them all laugh. It was truly a great day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies
> 
> Sorry it took me ages but it was a very very important chapter for me me. I wanted to show how different labor for a person with cerebral palsy can be. What they are afraid of. Get into the mindset I hope it was understandable and came through. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you very much for my Beta @riverdalenerdlol you're the best 4 correcting this huge thing. Love you.
> 
> You can always reach out for me on Tumblr : LeandraDeRaven 
> 
> Sending love
> 
> Again I'm really sorry for the delay. The next upcoming chapters will be un beta ed, so i can keep my straigth update schedule..


	19. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Very detailed descriptions of Parenthood with disability from the point of view of Jughead
> 
> Unbetaed chapter for a few days. I'll edit it when my Beta @riverdalenerdlol will be ready. I didn't want you to wait any longer.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 19

Shelter

When they were in their room again, Jughead and Betty wait for their daughter to be cleaned and checked up. Gladly their little bean was doing okay. There were no further complications because of the earlier birth, which was amazing and more than they have expected.

His wife was still exhausted and dizzy.

“Do you want something to drink.” Jughead asked softly.

“Water would be nice.” Betty said with a weak but happy smile on her lips.

He poured her a glass of water and put a straw in it, this time, so it would be less effort for her to drink.

“Thank you.” She said quietly and smiled at him.

She drank a few sips and nodded.

Betty grabbed his hand and caressed the back of her hand.

He could see that she was in pain and was exhausted, but didn't say anything.

“Close your eyes babe, you're exhausted and I can see that you are in pain.” Jughead suggested softly and kissed her.

“It's okay. It's just the anesthesia fading. It's normal. I can't sleep anyway because Joy needs to be nursed.

Right in that moment they heard a knock on the door. One of the nurses came in, driving a portable incubator with their daughter in it.

Both of their faces lightened up immediately.

“There she is.” Both breathed in awe and Betty asked the nurse: “Is everything alright?”

“Yes everything is pretty perfect to be honest, although she's pre term. Her lungs are working perfectly. She's a bit small... but that's no big deal. We'll keep her in the portable incubator, just to be safe and keep the temperature regular. But she can be put out of it anytime. Just like now.” The nurse said and took Joy out of the incubator. 

Joy began to fuzz instantly and the nurse said: “I know little girl it's warm and cozy in there, but trust me your mothers chest is way better.” and placed her onto Betty's chest.

Then they heard a light knock again. Veronica and Cheryl came in.

“Here we are again. I brought you some dandelion Chai from the store across the street. I was remembering that this was the only tea you were allowed to drink while you were pregnant.” Veronica said and as soon as she and Cheryl noticed that Joy was laying on Bettys chest they cheered: “Oh my god. There she is. Hey I am your auntie Ronnie – the weird one that had lost her shit in the OR – And this is auntie Cher- you are so beautiful just like your mommy and daddy.” 

“She has your hair Jughead.” Cheryl piped in.

“Her hair is just black Cheryl.” Jughead answered with a little eye roll.

Jugead helped Betty to steady her right hand, because there was still an IV stuck in back of her hand.

But as always she just needed the assurance that someone would steady her hand in the case it would began to startle and was completely relaxed.

“I am Nurse Emma by the way.” The nurse introduced herself and Joy began to get fuzzy again.

“I think someone is hungry here.” The nurse said and asked: “Do you want all the people to stay in here while I am helping you nursing your daughter...” Emma the nurse asked.

“Maybe just my husband, because it's kinda a special moment for us, if you are helping us?” She asked the nurse and looked apologetically to Veronica and Cheryl. 

Veronica and Cheryl just squeezed her arm in sympathy and answered: “We completely understand. You can instruct us during the next times. “Then Veronica added: “I think this might going to take a bit. So I am driving home, take a quick shower, grab some other clothes of yours and come back with Cheryl. Oh and maybe I am going to stop by at Peas, he's constantly asking about you two.”

“Sure, tell him that we're fine and we'd love too see him.” Betty said as they head outside.

“Okay, so at first we need to get you a little bit more into a sitting position.” Emma said and lifted the head of the bed gently.

Jughead laid his hands onto Bettys to hold them in place. 

“You're comfortable?” Emma asked then.

Betty nodded and Emma continued to instruct:

“There are a few nursing positions. I think the most usual one and the one where you laying on your side will be the most practical positions for you. I even think that with the side position and a little practice you could nurse Joy almost alone. Even though someone should always be there, in case she would have problems to latch on or to much breast milk is leaking out. But your husband could easily spoon you from behind during that process and just jump in if it's needed.” Emma explained.

They smiled at Emma.

“But for now I'm going to show you a position which is called 'biological nursing'. You don't have to use your arms for support in this position. The baby is just laying onto your chest and belly – just like now – and you just need to nudge her head towards her breast a bit. Emma explained further.

Betty smiled widely and Jughead couldn't thank the staff enough for being so considerate and without any judgment, just helping his wife to find a way to breastfeed Joy mostly alone in the future.

“At first you put your breast free.” The nurse instructed and Jughead did it with a small reassuring look towards Betty.

He had undressed her many times before – In non sexual and sexual context – But this felt different, way more intimate. This was an act, that the mother and the baby usually were doing alone. This was a part of their bonding time. Jughead felt extremely honored that Betty allowed him to be a part in their bonding process. This was the first time he actually realized how different and intimate parenthood will be for them, thought Jughead.

When he exposed Betty's breast. He got dragged out of his trail of thoughts by Emma's further instructions: “Now you have to nudge Joy's head towards your nipple and maybe stroke a little bit against her lips, so she has the reflex to open it. Then you just hold your breast up like this. The thumb placed slightly over your nipple and the fingers under your breast, lifting it up a bit. “

“Like this.” Betty and Jugheead asked at once.

“Exactly. Now we just have to see if she latches on.” Emily said with a soft smile.

“Well I would do that immediately.” Jughead said with a boyish smile, immediately causing his wife to blush.

“Jug...” She said, rolled her eyes a bit but couldn't help but smile.

“Come one baby girl. I know your hungry. You're daddy's girl.” Betty whispered while nudging her head a little more towards her nipple. Causing Joy to shove her lips along it.

Jughead imitated the motions with her breast. He knew this situation was very special and he would never take it for granted, but on the other hand it just felt natural. As it was his place to be. As they were born to be like this. As it was the most usual thing to help his wife to nurse his daughter. Nothing seemed out of place. It was just natural.

Betty gasped then and startled a bit.

“She is drinking” Betty whispered and was just as awestruck as he was.

“I could give you some privacy? You seem to do just fine. Just be aware if she still makes drinking motions just like now. If not. Switch the side and repeat the process. When she is done, just lay her over your chest and tap her back lightly, until she burps.”

“Okay got it.” Betty said.

“This could take a while though” Emma added then.

Jughead bit his cheek but couldn't suppress another smug comment, but couldn't resist.  
“As I would ever have a problem to hold these breast in my hand. I could do this hours.” He said smugly.

“Jughead!” She hissed, turned crimson red, but couldn't help but giggle.

Emma just smiled and said: “You three are too adorable. Then she grinned mischievously and said to Betty: “I totally get him though.”winked at her and was about to leave their hospital room.

Did the nurse just flirt with my wife? Jughead thought amused and shouted over his shoulder:

“Sorry Emma these gorgeous tiddies are taken!” 

“Jughead!” Betty said embarrassed, but couldn't help but laugh.

When the nurse left, he watched down at his wife and his daughter. He was filled such an and pure joy he might never have felt in his life. This year was the best year of his life... he couldn't even put it into words. Betty was the source of his happiness and ever will be. Looking at her and the life they created was just overwhelming. 

Betty looked up at him and he just looked as her for a brief moment, before he rasped hoarsely:”I love you Betty. She is so beautiful.”

“Yes she is. I don't like that word, but she's perfect.” She said and rested her head in the pillow.

“It was all worth it.” Betty whispered.

“Yeah it was.” Jughead whispered, watching his daughter sucking and swallowing languidly on her mother's breast to sate her hunger.

But suddenly pictures of yesterday's events were flashing to his brain. Memories hitting him like whips.

The realization that Betty almost have died in front of his eyes sunk in and just crashed him.

Jughead had suppressed his fear over the entire procedure, because he knew that he had to be strong for her and now was the worst timing to get fucking panic attack... He couldn't loose it. He couldn't just leave the room for a moment to get his shit together. Jughead thought.

But all he could see was the long needle which was inserted into her spine and the moment where she was gasping for air, the time and the beeping sounds of the monitors chasing him, forcing him to find a solution. He wanted to scream and yell for help in that situation but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed too.

Now he knew how Betty felt- at least glimpses of it- he knew how it felt to loose his body functions, because this was what was about to happen right here, right now. His hands began to shake, though he desperately tried to hold them steady. He felt his chest tighten and his heart rate increase.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep it at bay, but didn't succeed.

Jughead felt a hand on his and then he heard Betty ask: “What's wrong Jug?” 

“Nothing...” He tried to wave it off.

“No it's not nothing. I can see it I am not blind. Just lay joy over my shoulder so I get her to burb, then I call for the nurse. So she can take Joy for a couple of minutes and then we'll talk.” Betty said not leaving his eyes.

“Joy needs to be fed from the other breast too, they are leaking.” He gestured at her lightly stained nightgown.

He felt incredibly bad that he was loosing his shit now. He was supposed to help Betty... now his daughter had to fucking wait until she could finish to eat. Well what a great start as a father, Jughead thought frustratingly.

“Jug... I don't care about my fucking tits right now. I care about you Jug... and you're obviously not okay and clearly on the verge of a panic attack. So you are going to do what I am telling you and when we're alone, you are going to tell me what's wrong.” She demanded and Jughead flinched a bit, but did as she told him.

Betty somehow could tap on Joys back as soon as Jughead positioned their daughter right. She even managed to hold joy in place.

When Joy burped. Jughead hit the call button and Emma came in.

“Hey is everything alright? Do you need something? Emma asked when she came in.

“I am sorry but could you take Joy for ten minutes. I think my Husband and I need a moment.” Betty asked.

Everything seemed in a blurry right now. He just functioned and focus not to break down in front of everyone.

“Of course, is everything okay?” Emma asked, taking joy from Betty and put her back into her portable incubator.

“It will be. Thanks for taking care of her.” Betty answered and Emma went outside with Joy.

“Jughead come here.” Betty said and stretched a hand out for him.

 

He hesitated for a moment, but then took her hand into his.

“Come lay down beside me.” Betty said gently.

“Is that be okay with your wound.” Jughead asked unsure, but deep down he knew that just searched for excuses to not be too close to her. Because her comforting him, would definite led into his break down... and he couldnt be a mess right now.

“Jug... If I could stand up I would just took you into my arms and hold you. But unfortunately I can't. So please lay beside me.” She argued, her eyes pleading to let her in.  
He debated with himself for a second but then he obliged.

As soon as he felt the closeness, his walls broke down and the realization that he almost lost her just crashed his soul at full force.

“I've watched you almost die and couldn't do anything about it.” Jughead just cracked out and just started to cry.

Her eyes were full of empathy and he could see tears behind her eyes as well.

She was trying to reach him, to cup his face, so he leaned closer. She cupped his cheek and even if it were just three spreading fingers and no caressing palm, he dwelt in that comfort and it really calmed him.

“I am so sorry that you had to go through that and that I wasn't strong enough to overcome my fears. Sorry that I have made the birth so much about me.” She apologized.

“No Betts you did definitely most of the work here. It was completely okay for me to hold my shit together and I wanted you to do the general anesthesia. So I did everything to make it as comfortable for you as I could. But... Fuck... when the monitors started beeping, when you were gasping for air, Veronica just loosing it and sobbing, the Doctors yelling at me, that I have to calm you and I just couldn't. Fuck I think I've never been that scared in my entire life... and I just couldn't let it out in that moment, because I was suppose the to keep control over the situation. My only fucking job was to keep you calm and I failed... at least for a moment and that almost had cost your life. I felt like my panic was constantly lurking around the corner, ready to attack me. It was horrible. I just never want to have the feeling of loosing you again. It killed me...” He told and his tears were just falling.

“Shh. It's okay baby. You were so great in there. I couldn't have done this without you by my side... and Jug, it's not true... you did everything you could. You did figure out the problem and calmed me. You got me without a word. You did as much work in this OR to get this girl born as I did. You weren't helpless and I never doubt one second that you would get me. I am sorry that I couldn't control myself more., sorry I scared you so much.” She whispered, raking her fingers through his thick, unruly black curls.

The familiar touch and the feathery kisses she were placing all over his face were soothing him, bringing him back to earth, back to the realization that he wasn't in the OR with her anymore. That she was here with him and fine.

“I love you.” He rasped and palmed her cheek.

“I love you too.” She whispered and kissed him long and soft. It wasn't as passionate as some other kisses they had shared, but it was holding the same intensity and meaning. 

Two souls ready to share a new path together. 

After a moment Betty backed up from him and said: “I'm sorry that I have to destroy this beautiful moment, But my other breast is going to explode.” She said and chuckled a little embarrassed.

Jughead couldn't help but chuckle too.  
“Do you want me too help or...” Jughead suggested with a smug grin.

“Oh my gosh Jug. You are unbelievable.” She said annoyed but laughed.

Jughead grinned smugly and told her. “I am going to get Joy.” and stood up to go to get his daughter.

*

In the nurses room...

“Hey Emma... I am here for my daughter....” He piped into the nurses room.

“Sure just follow me. I brought her to the other newborns.” Emma said and he followed her.

When they arrived there, Emma handed Joy to him. 

Jughead took her, laying her gently onto his chest and supported her head like Betty told him to.

Her little noises were warming his heart. 

“Hey my little girl. We're going to mama again. “ 

“I can bring the portable incubator in a couple of minutes into your room, if you just want to walk around with her for a bit.” Emma asked.

“Sounds like a plan. Come on lets take a walk with your daddy.” Jughead said and smiled thankfully to Emma.

He realized that this was the first time he was alone with his daughter.

She got a little a fuzzy but nuzzled her head into Jughead's chest. He was instantly overwhelmed with so much love for his daughter and the urge to protect her.

“I know little bug my chest isn't as comfortable as mommy's, but I am going to protect you with all my abs and pecks. Yes I don't have any but I will get them I swear. “ He said with a dreamy smile and brushed the crone of her tiny head with his lips; waving her soothingsly against his chest.

“You know what, babygirl. I was so scared of being a father, but when I see you. It feels like everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be like it's suppose to be. Maybe I am going to screw up sometimes. I'll do it at your mother's as well, but I will always love you.” He whispered his lips on the crone of Joy's head. 

He entered Betty's hospital room.

“Hey...” Betty said softly.

“Here we are again.” Jughead said and laid his daughter onto her chest. Joy immediately let out a small quake of approval and wrapped her fingers around Betty's forefinger and searched for her mothers breast. 

“Oh thank God that you're still hungry.” Betty stated in relived. 

“Could you pose her more towards the other breast and help me again, But I can also call the nurse if You're tired.” Betty asked.

“No I like to help you. Its special. I feel so honored. I will take a nap when Veronica and Cheryl will be back. Besides that I am your husband and the father. I know what I signed up for and I am so in. I am going to help whenever I can.” Jughead answered earnestly,while he repeated the same procedure as before with her other breast.

“You're a fast learner.” His wife said impressed when Joy latched on and began to drink.

Jughead smiled and said:”You know that I am quite the observer and it's also quite fascinating. She latches immediately.” 

“She's your daughter what did you expect:” Betty said with a cocky grin. 

“True that.” He answered with a grin and just dwelt in the moment once more...

*

Later, when Veronica was back, Betty had to pee and recognized that she had bled into her panties, She and Jughead were concerned and asked the nurse if they should be worried.

The nurse said that it's quite usual to bleed or even pee after a C-Section and that she could wear big pads or adult diapers. Of course she chose the big pads.

Jughead could see how much it actually hurt her when they put her onto the bed pan. 

He knew that it triggered her. That she was thinking that wearing diapers would desexualize her; But that wouldn't be the case. In fact, that would never be the case. He just wanted her to be fine...with as less pain as possible He really didn' t care about those fucking diapers. All he cared about was her and their daughter.

When they were alone and joy asleep he sat onto her bed and asked:”Babe can I talk to you?” 

Her body language changed immediately and her became clouded with conern.

“Sure.” She said but avoided his gaze.

He took her hand into her and kissed her knuckles, before he began to speak: “Babe I know that you hate the idea of wearing diapers, but I can assure that I don't care if you wear it. Your are not becoming less sexy for me or less female. Its just a piece paper Betts... I just don't want you to be in pain.” 

Her eyes became glassy and even desperate. He palmed her cheek and said: “Please believe me Betts. I love you so much. Do you really think a diaper could change that?” He said hoarsely. I won't force you. If you don't want it. Because you'd highly triggered and uncomfortable with it, then i'll leave it. Because I don't want you to get triggered, either...”

She chewed on her bottom lip and admitted: “Well... it's both.” 

He nodded and said earnestly: “As I said I really don't mind. At least I can try to take that fear from you.”

She was still nervous. Her body tension increased with every moment that passed between them.

He leaned closer to her and massaged her arm.

“It's okay love. I'm not judging you or something.” He told he and asked then: 

“What's the bigger problem for you what concerns you more. The thought that it would change they way I look at you or the fact that it could trigger you? “ 

Then she looked at him, completely vulnerable and expose, maybe even ashamed and admitted:

“You”

His eyes met hers with sympathy and love when he answered: “Then let me show you that you ´don't have to be scared about it.”

He knew she didn't believe him yet – because his wife was stubborn – but at least she agreed. So he could prove her wrong... thought Jughead.

*

A couple of hours later...

Betty and Jughead where sitting in the Hospital room and were ready with eating dinner, when Joy began to cry.

Jughead stood up and picked his daughter up from the portable uncubator. Then he knew exactly what the problem was. Or rather – he smelled it-- His daughter took her first poo. 

“ Puuh. Alright I think all the breast milk wanted to come out. She needs a diaper change.” Jughead said and chuckled a bit. 

“Should I call V. or Cheryl or do you want to try?” Betty asked smilingly, may slightly amused of his distorted face.

“No no. It's her first Poo in front of us. I HAVE to do it. It's my fathers right.” Jughead said playfully offended by her ask.

Betty laughed at that and answered: “Alright, then go ahead. I'll instruct you.”

“Thank god, I am slightly overwhelmed right now. What if I break her?” He said afraid

She was smiling at him, probably finding him endearing and answered: “Jug she doesn't have Osteogenesis imperfercta.”

“Osteo... what?” Jughead asked.

“It's a genetic disease where the bones are breaking very easily.” Betty explained.

Jughead grimaced at the thought and couldn't help that he was really happy that Betty had “only” Cerebral Palsy. He didn't know much about other disabilities. But he did know that there were disabilities or diseases which didn't have a long life expectancy or are much harder than Betty's So he was just going to be grateful everything.

“You need wet toilet paper – many of it – a new diaper and baby powder. Bring her to my bed, there is more space and put the changing mat underneath her onto my bed.” Betty started to instruct and he did exactly what Betty told him to do.

Suddenly Jughead got a little anxious and he had no idea what possessed him, but he seriously asked: “Babe she's looking so tiny...Can't I practice on you first.” He could bit his tongue for his insensitivity, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought, it could show her that he really was okay with the fact that she had to wear diapers temporary. So he didn't apologize and waited for her answer.

“You can't be serious Jug. “ Betty said with wide eyes.

“I am. I know how to handle you. Besides that I already helped the nurse and Veronica.” Jughead stated.

“I know. But that's different.” She said.

There it was – the shame in her eyes.

“Babe seriously that's no big deal for me. I already have changed your pads. Wiped you up after toilette. There is no difference to a pad except that it's closed and has cello tape.” Jughead argued.

She debated for a moment and asked: “It would really help you?”

Jughead nodded and she said: “Okay. Then I'll be your test dummie.´”

Jughead grinned a bit and was clearly proud of her.

He placed joy back to the incubator before he positioned himself in front of his wife.

“Are we doing it like when I redress you?” Jughead asked and when she nodded he placed himself onto his knees.

“But you have to lay my legs over your shoulders so you can easier lift my backsside without moving me a lot. It's safer because of the fresh would and causes less pain.” She explained to him and he followed her orders.

Jughead couldn't stop his mind when he thought - just for a brief moment of the several times they did exactly that position during their passionate love making sessions. But he shook the thought off.

“Now open the glue strips and then lift my backside with one arm and with the other you take the diaper..” She told him.

“Tell me if something hurts okay?” He told her softly, she just nodded and he began to take the diaper off.

He tried to look at her while he was doing it, because he wanted her to see that there was really no problem for. He was rather a little in awe... When he saw her patched up scar, the bloodstain in the diaper. It wasn't compassion what he felt. It was utter awe. That she did go through that for them to give them their tiny miracle.

He took the wet toilette paper and cleaned her up after he tossed the diaper onto the floor. He would take care of it properly later. 

Jughead could see that she saw exactly what he wanted her to see, when he was looking at her and delicately was cleaning her up.

There was no shame lingering in her eyes anymore, just realization when her eyes became glassy.

“You really didn't care. It didn't bother you at all.” She whispered, her voice laced with emotions.

He looked at her. He would kiss her if he wouldn't be trapped between her legs, so he just took her hand and kissed it.

“No I don't. “ He answered earnest and soft.

“You did this for me, right?” Betty asked.

“Not it the first place. I was really scared. But so I thought I could kill two birds with one stone.”

She smiled at him and said: “You have to be a little bit quicker. Otherwise Joy could pee on you:”

Jughead chuckled and Betty said: “Now take the diaper and put it underneath my backside .

“The side with the glue stripes have to be under your backside right.” Jughead asked.

“Exactly.” Betty reassured smilingly and Jughead managed the rest without asking.

“Then you do it like this and then you close it.” He more spoke to himself then to her and said then: “I think I did it”

“ Perfect. Now you have to do it on Joy” Betty said with a smile.

When he got Joy prepared and opened the diaper, he almost yelled: “How the hell is a tiny person able to shit that much. Betts please never worry again about diaper changing. THIS. “ He gestured at the brown diaper explosion in front of him. “Is a whole new level of it. Jesus Christ no wonder that she was crying. I get all cleaned up, little bug.” Jughead continued and heard Betty laugh.

Joy made a sound that almost sounded like a laugh too.

“Hey don't laugh at me my girls.” Jughead said playful.

“It is just too endearing..:” Betty said.

Jughead smiled back and was just happy to be surrounded by his family. He would protect and shelter them at all cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Here it is the next chapter this is for now without beta but it will be editby the lovely @riverdalenerdlol in the next couple of days. Ijust didn't want you to wait any longer. So I hope you don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for every comment bookmark and like for the story and the last chapter. The story and the last chapter is very important to me so are the following chapters. I really hope I make it clear and understandable how different parenthood and motherhood with cerebral palsy is but that it's still manageable. Please let me know what you think especially of dorky adorable father jug
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	20. Family affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> Smut - Seems like Betty is pretty kinky and yes there's more to come
> 
> also - Narratophilia exist and yes it's a great kink

Detours to Happiness

 

Chapter 20

 

Family affair

 

The next day, Betty and Jughead let some of Betty's assistants come into the hospital to get instructions from Betty on how to assist her with Joy as parental care assistant. 

 

Veronica was a little overwhelmed and needed very precise instructions, but Jughead guessed that it wasn't that she was scared of it. Veronica was just a good assistant, and therefore a good parental assistant, just like she was supposed to be. She just followed orders and never questioned them or added her own opinion. That was even more important.

 

Toni... well Toni – who would've thought she was such a natural? She followed Betty’s orders as strictly as Veronica did, but wasn't overwhelmed or scared of the fact that she was holding a tiny human. 

 

Cheryl – on the other hand – was a complete disaster. Jughead thought as much and threw Betty a concerned look. Cheryl had no idea what to do, which wouldn't be too much of a problem at all because Betty and Jughead were always there to instruct. Nothing involving their child happened without Betty.

 

“Cheryl! Her head! You can't forget that. Otherwise you could break Joy's neck!” Betty almost screamed in panic.

 

“Here, I'll show you again. You hold her like this, Cheryl,” Betty instructed as Jughead acted as her hands for the moment. Jughead knew that it was very important to not jump in unless Betty asked for it in order to not undermine her integrity as a capable mother in front of her assistants.

 

Cheryl did as she was told but still looked at their daughter as if she could break any minute or as if she was some nuclear waste that shouldn’t be touched.

 

“Cher, she's a human not an alien,” Betty said with a chuckle when Cheryl placed her on Betty's chest.

 

“But she's so tiny.” Cheryl defended herself.

 

“I know she is. But in order for this to work – you as parental assistant – you have to get your fear under control.” Betty said sincerely, nursing her daughter.

 

“I know... and I will. You're not going to fire me, are you?” Cheryl asked, afraid of losing her job.

 

“No, I won't, but you might just not be a parental assistant and I'll have two assistants when you have shift. I would never fire you. No one gets my makeup and hair as well done as you do.” Betty declared with an assuring smile.

 

“Hey, now I'm offended.” Veronica piped in playfully.

 

“Sorry, V.” Betty said with a smile and winked at her.

 

Everyone in the room smiled happily.

  
  


*

 

_ A couple of hours later. _

 

Jughead was about to grab a coffee and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her: Alice Cooper. Jughead hurried towards her mumbling, “Here we fucking go...” 

 

“Mrs. Cooper, you know that your not suppose to be here. How did you even find Betty?” Jughead asked furiously, now standing in front of her in the corridor of the hospital station.

 

“I have my ways. I want to see my grandchild.” Alice demanded.

 

“No. You have no right to be here.”  Jughead said determinedly. He guided her towards the waiting room, concerned that Betty might see her and he didn't want that to happen.

 

“I have every right to see my grandchild.” Alice said firmly.

 

“Take a seat, Alice.” Jughead stated, gesturing to a chair.

 

When Alice just stood there, her eyes on him, he lost his temper and moved the chair aggressively in her direction and shouted, “I said take a damn seat.”

 

Jughead saw fear flicker in Alice's eyes, but honestly couldn't care less. The woman before him was the monster who abused the mother of his child and love of his life for years. She destroyed her and he swore to God he would make it clear to this woman that he wouldn't allow her to just pop into their lives and hurt Betty whenever she pleased. 

 

When she finally sat, he took a seat across from her and began to speak, his voice strangely calm, but the threatening tone still lingered in it.

 

“I want you to listen very carefully to me because I am only saying this once, alright? You might not have listened or understood it when I said it the last time, that's why I am telling you again.” He made pregnant pause before he continued, “You – Alice Cooper – have lost every right to be in the life of your daughter or our child. From the first time you hit or humiliated her, you lost that right. You will never come near her again, nor around our child or further children.” 

 

“Oh, Jughead you can't be serious. It's hard enough to have one kid with her, don't burden yourself so much. You are such a handsome guy, you could have anybody and you'll see how hard it gets with just one child. She won't help you much with it.”

 

He scoffed and said furiously, “I have no words to describe how much you disgust me and how much I hate you, Alice Cooper. I know everything about you and everything that you did to Betty. You know that these are things you could go to jail for. And for a very long time, don't you...” 

 

He took another pregnant pause.

 

“I swear to you, if I see you again, I will do anything to make sure that happens. You will not poison our lives anymore. Trust me, I don't make promises I won’t keep. You will rot in jail for every time you hurt her, do you hear me? Betty is not alone anymore. I'll take care of her now and will do anything that is necessary to keep my family safe. Am I clear? “ He declared, rage spilling out of his eyes. 

 

After a moment, Alice Cooper nodded.

 

“Oh and one more thing, Betty may not be able to take care of her daughter without help, but you know what? She is going to be the best mother because she loves her daughter and our daughter feels that. You destroyed your life all on your own, Alice. You are never going to have a relationship with your daughter or your granddaughter. You alone are responsible for this. Not Betty. Not her disability. You. Alone. You did this. Because you're a person full of bitterness and hate. You are a horrible person who doesn't have a glimpse of love or kindness in her heart. Deal with the consequences of that and get the hell out of our lives.” He finished, his eyes piercing into hers.

 

When she didn't move to leave, he asked, “Are you willing to leave on your own or should I call the police?”

 

“You have no respect.” She hissed.

 

“You're right. I don't. You don't deserve my respect. Goodbye, Alice.” Jughead said coldly and watched her leave... 

 

*

 

Jughead drank his coffee and took a moment to calm his nerves.  He debated whether he should tell Betty that Alice had been here or not. He didn't want to lie to her but he also didn't want to upset her.

 

When he calmed down he made his way to Betty's room. When he entered she was asleep while Veronica held their daughter to keep her quiet. 

 

Jughead sat beside Veronica and she whispered, “My goddaughter is such an adorable little girl, being extra quiet so her mommy could get some sleep.” 

 

“She is a good little girl. She knows that she needs to behave for her mommy.” He said and Joy wrapped her little hand around Veronica's finger.

 

“What's going on, Jug? I know that face. It's your worried and pissed face.” Veronica asked curiously.

 

“I ran into Mrs. Cooper...” Jughead began, trailing off.

 

Veronica stiffened immediately, “You what? What is that evil bitch doing here?” Veronica asked a little louder, then stood up with Joy in her arms and locked the door in her paranoia. Jughead couldn't blame her for it in the slightest.

 

“Shh...” He gestured towards Betty, signaling Veronica to keep her voice down.

 

“I took care of Mrs. Cooper. She won't bother us again.” Jughead just answered.

 

Veronica's eyes twinkled mischievously as she asked, “What did you do?”

 

“I told her that if she dares to show up in our lives again, I will not give up until she is behind bars for what she has done to Betty. That she would suffer for every single hit, every time she raised a hand to her, and every single humiliation.” Jughead answered determinedly.

 

Veronica just grinned and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I love you… In the most platonic way you could love someone...” Veronica said enthusiastically.

 

“That's my husband, Veronica. Get your hands off of him,” they heard Betty say suddenly. All three grinned and Jughead stood up and sat on the edge of Betty's bed. 

 

"I'll take a walk along the corridor with this small bean so you two have some privacy.” Veronica said, kissing Joy's head. “Come on, Joy. Let's leave mom and dad for a little, but no hanky panky. We don't want to walk in and scar your daughter for life.” Veronica said.

 

“We can be quick V, but not that quick.” Jughead said with a grin and Betty slapped his shoulder playfully.

 

“Lalalaaaaaaaaa." Veronica tried to cover Joy's ears and went out of the room. Jughead leaned down to kiss his wife.

 

“So, my mother, huh?” Betty said.

 

He smiled wryly and said guiltily, “So you heard us?”

 

She nodded and smiled.

 

“I would have told you now, please believe me.” He defended himself.

 

“I know, babe. I am not mad. Quite the opposite... I am thankful... That I have such a great husband I can count on. One who always fights for me and always has my back. Thank you for protecting me. I think I couldn't have dealt with her bullshit talk right now. She did probably say that I can't take care of my child and you'll have to do all the work.” She thanked him.

 

“I'll always protect you. As long as I live... and yes, she did say something like that. But that's bullshit. You're going to be an amazing mother. You already are and even if I had to do all the work caring for Joy, which I obviously don't have to, I wouldn't care and would do it with pleasure.” Jughead declared.

 

He couldn't believe that such statements still overwhelmed her so much but her reaction still warmed and hurt him at the same time. He would never stop telling her this.

 

He captured her face and wiped the small single tears away which were sneaking out of the corner of her eyes.

 

“I love you so much.” Betty whispered raspily and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Jughead deepened the kiss, delving his tongue in to bathe in her velvety kiss for a moment. When she whined suddenly and he backed up in an instant.

 

“No, fuck, don't stop.” She begged, frustrated. “I hate that I am in this condition... I am even more invalid than I was before. I am not even able to kiss my lovely husband properly.” She added and was on  the verge of crying.

 

He couldn't hide his smug grin. He leaned down, carefully so as to not hurt her scar. He kissed her tentatively, tugging her bottom lip between his lips and whispered auspiciously, “Darling, when you’re fully healed, I am going to fuck your brains out... You will be begging me stop and go on all at once. I am going to fuck you in every way you want. I am going to be your servant or you're going to be my submissive. I will do everything you please. I will worship you. Tell you all my salacious thoughts and make you come by only that, because I am the only one who can do that, am I right baby? Because I am the only one who knows how your head and pussy work.” He said alluringly.

 

“Jesus, Jug. Don't torture me.” Betty pleaded.

 

“Oh my sweet wife, I know this is anything but torture for you. I bet that you are insanely wet right now, because this turns you on.”  Jughead continued and opened her blouse. He wouldn’t do anything because he knew that she was still healing, but maybe he could reach a new level in her narrative kink and get her off with just his seductive talking... by the dark look of pure want in Betty's eyes, it was definitely worth a try.

 

He laid himself close to Betty because he figured that he could easily kiss her – maybe even devour her – without hurting her.

 

Jughead kissed her leisurely, nibbling and licking every inch of her mouth. His hands caressed her face in complete devotion, a tender touch but also an alluring invitation to get lost in the mindset he had prepared for her...

 

His tongue swiped against hers, catching every sigh and hum that escaped her mouth, deliriously vibrating on his tongue, sending shivers through his spine.

 

“Jug, what are you doing?”Betty asked with lust-hazed eyes.

 

“I'm trying to get you off, baby. Just listen to my voice… Imagine my hands on you. First I skim my fingers along every inch of your body. Then I would brush my thumbs over your puckered nipples. Then my hands would wander downwards to the place you craved me the most, right? I bet your heat is throbbing for me right now."

 

Her breathing increased and a slight moan escaped. _ Fuck, it's really working? _ He didn't even know why he was so massively turned on by it... maybe it was the primal and proud feeling because only he was able to do that. Seriously, what he was feeling was getting him rock hard.

 

“Yes, that's it, picture it in your head... how it makes you feel when I touch your slick folds and rub your arousal all over your core.” He traced his lips along her neck while he spoke, making her quiver against him. 

 

“Jesus, Jug,” She moaned and let her head fall into the crook of his neck.

 

“Think about how my fingers slip in and out of you to tease you and how you begin to flutter around my fingers."

 

To add a tactile sensation to his erotic narration, he drove his fingers along her sides, he knew that this was one of her erogenous zones, careful not to brush accidentally against her injury.

 

“I want to feel them. They feel so good.” She said panting and whining.

 

“And you will. As soon as we go home and we get Veronica to babysit Joy. I promise you it's going to feel so good and maybe we'll get to try something new... like choking... whatever you want. Sex toys while I am inside you. Ice cube or wax play...  I am open to everything with you, baby." 

 

Another salacious moan fell from her lips and Jughead couldn't help but grin.

 

“It's working, Jug... tell me more... what will you do with me then?” Betty whispered and began to writhe beside him. 

 

_ Jesus Christ he could come right in his pants _ , Jughead thought and continued, “Hmm I would multiply your sensations, intensifying them by blindfolding you. Then I would slowly began with ice cubes. You would feel the cubes melting on your heated body and I would blow cool air on it. Then I would slowly shove the ice cube into your heated pussy... trust me, it'll feel great. Maybe we could try some wax play, too. I bet this hot n' cold play would drive you crazy. We could try anal plugs.” He continued further, wondering if it was too much or if she would be open to it.

 

But when he was rewarded with a throaty moan as an answer – it was crystal clear – she wanted it. 

 

He tried to keep the physical contact by tracing his hand all over her body...  _ Man this was a whole level of dry humping – without even humping – _ thought Jughead as she writhed under his teasing touch and words.

 

He wondered what her limits would be in this new sensual territory… but now was not the time to ask. Now was the time to make her come.

 

“You're close babe, I can see it. Your face is lit up with that orgasmic glow... What do you need to unravel, love? Do you need me to kiss you?” He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, biting her lip slightly, before he said, “Fuck, Betts... I want you so bad right now... all I want is to put my cock into you and pound so hard until you scream my name. Imagine my cock inside you with an anal plug. You be so filled with pleasure. You wouldn't know where it would begin or end. You would be so encircled by your infatuating lust, that you wouldn't be able to feel anything else, nothing but pure lust."

 

Then it happened. She really unraveled in front of him. It wasn't as wrecking or vocal as in other times, but she came and it was still beautiful. Her hand clenched around his arm, her mouth agape forming silent moans, her hips slightly bucking as the delicate waves of pleasure break through her, like ocean waves on a windy summer day. He couldn't help but grin cockily.

 

“Stahp it. Shit, oh my God. I knew that I was into talking, but I never knew I was that much into talking.” 

 

“You're pretty kinky.” Jughead said with a wide grin, brushing a loose curl behind her ears. “Don't worry, I am too.” He stated as she blushed.

 

“Please tell me that we're going to do all this stuff you told me.” Betty said.

 

He grinned even wider and answered: “It would be my pleasure. But we should talk about it precisely. Like safe words. What is off limits and stuff.”

 

She nodded and immediately said, “Spanking. Not pain play entirely but spanking. Everything else in that area, I would like to explore as a sub.” 

 

His eyes twinkled at her last words and his balls tightened.

 

“Completely understandable.” Jughead answered, but then they got interrupted by a knock. It was Dr. Kennedy, with Joy and Veronica. “Hello, my dear. How are you today?" 

 

"Great, a lot better. Almost no bleeding today.” Betty said with a proud smile.

 

“That's great, because then I have really good news. Joy has no complications and is pretty healthy for a preterm. So I was considering is we may discharge you in two days? What do you think?” Dr. Kennedy said and asked.

 

“Really? Oh my god, that would be great! Especially for my husband's back. The cot is not as comfortable as our bed.” Betty said then.

 

“Oh I bet. You could call me everything if you think something is up with Joy, but I think she's doing great.” Dr. Kennedy suggested.

 

All of them nodded and Dr. Kennedy said, “I'll just change your bandage and take a look at your scar, okay?”

 

Betty nodded and Dr. Kennedy changed the bandage. “It looks very good, I think it won't be any problem to discharge you in two days.” Dr. Kennedy told them and they smiled.

 

Jughead saw her C – Section scar for the first time and felt himself overwhelmed with awe for his wife again. She did this for them. She went through this for them. Jughead couldn't adore her more.

 

When Dr. Kennedy was done and went out of the room, she asked: “Do you still think I am sexy and beautiful?”

 

_ He knew this question would come _ , Jughead thought and Veronica rolled her eyes at her question.

 

Jughead just kissed her  deeply and said, “Betty this scar isn't ugly, same goes for the one on your hip. Your scars represent your life. Your fights. You’re surviving. Your bravery and our miracle, how on earth could I not think that you and your scars are beautiful?"

 

“I love you.”  She said simply and added, “We can take our girl home in two days.”

 

Jughead just smiled and everyone was happy that they could finally go home. 

 

_ Alice Cooper was history. Or at least he hoped so _ , thought Jughead. She would not poison Betty's brain with her tainted family affairs.

 

They could go home and live in peace and love.

 

Everything was fine… 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,
> 
> here it is. Thank you for every comment/kudos/bookmark the story and the chapter got so far. it made my day!
> 
> Thanks to my very amazing Betas @Mieteve- Minijoma and @Riverdalenerdlol. you two are amazing! Check out their stories they are bomb!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Sending love


	21. Help me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Fluff and that little bit angst

Detours to happiness

Chapter 21

Help me out

They could finally go home. Betty was nervous, because she still wasn't allowed to sit in her wheelchair for long periods of time and had to be transported by an ambulance; In addition to that, her daughter couldn't ride with her and had to be driven by Veronica and Toni.

“Are you sure you two can do this?” Betty asked.

“Betty, as you said before, Toni is a natural with Joy and I'll drive the car. Everything is going to be fine," Veronica assured her.

"Just drive slow. And make sure Toni rides in back in case she cries. Doesn't the belt hurt her?" Betty gestured to the straps of the car seat.

“Betty, I know it's hard but trust me, we got it.” Toni assured and added, “The little princess is sleeping anyway, look.” 

Betty debated with herself and asked, “Wouldn't it be better if Jughead just rode with you guys.”

“Betty, I am not letting you ride alone in an ambulance. I know how scared you were being tied up on that cot the last time. Now we even have to be more careful of your spasms because your scar is still fresh and you're still bleeding a bit. They'll be fine,” Jughead gently argued.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that Jughead had a point and so she nodded in agreement.

They waited until the paramedics came and helped Betty to get fixed on the cot before then left as well.

She couldn't help but worry when they were in the ambulance. Jughead took her hand in his and laid his other hand onto her legs.

“Everything is going to be fine, Betts. Veronica drives careful and, out of all of your assistants, Toni knows best how to handle Joy. It's only a thirty minute drive and then she will be back in our arms,” Jughead stated, trying his best to calm her.

 

“You're right,” Betty said quietly before admitting, “I'm kinda scared Jug.” 

“I know and it's normal. I'm scared too. But we're in this together okay? Plus in addition to that, we have a great team of helpers,” Jughead said with a smile and could tell that it at least eased her fears a bit.

*

Back at home...

As soon as they arrived home and his wife saw Joy again, Betty's face lit up again.

He could only imagine how hard it was. Even for him, it was hard to leave his daughter alone with her assistants. With Betty's past, it was that much harder for her he assumed.

“See, I told everything is going to be fine," Veronica told Betty with a smile as she laid Joy unto her chest for a second. Joy nuzzled immediately into her mother's chest.

These moments were beautiful to watch. Moments – just as brief as snippets – where she was just a mother, completely consumed with love for her daughter. No hesitation was in her movements. It was without fear, just completely instinctive when it came to her. 

She was already in a way more confident state, but the fact that there was now another person who relied on her, changed it obviously and Jughead understood that. So, it was even more beautiful to witness these small moments, thought Jughead. 

“Phweeh! Someone obviously took a poo here, huh?” Betty stated, scrunching her nose at the strong smell.

“I'll take care of it. Come here my boo-boo. Did you take a poopy because you were so relaxed on Momma's chest? Auntie Ronnie will get you all cleaned up," Veronica spoke to Joy while she took her from Betty's chest, walking with her to the nursery.

Jughead carried Betty, placing her into her electric wheelchair as they said goodbye to the paramedics.

Then, Betty drove into Jughead's and her room and gasped in surprise when she saw a baby bassinet placed in there beside their bed. “Veronica...” 

“I figured since you have to rest in bed most of the time for the next couple of days, this would be a good investment. This way you could always be around when Joy needs help. Sweet Pea helped me pick it out for you,” Veronica explained.

Jughead smiled proudly at Veronica and could see that Betty was clearly touched by her gesture.

“Thank you,” She cracked out and let out a small sob which was half a happy laugh.

“Oh my god, I am sorry. These damn hormones. I'm always crying,” Betty apologized.

“I love you, B. Now I don't have to suffer alone. Jesus, how can a tiny baby shit that much?” Veronica asked, face scrunched up at the smell.

“Well, Betty has great breasts to store a lot of milk inside and Joy can eat a lot,” Jughead stated with a smug grin.

“Jesus Jug, I love you but do you ever stop making tit comments?” Betty asked, a little annoyed but was still giggling.

“Nope, never. Your breasts are amazing and my greatest weakness,” Jughead said with a smile and kissed her gently.

“Ok I love you guys, but that's too much information,” Veronica commented.

“Ah Ronnie, why so modest? You were always questioning me about my sex life before,” Betty chuckled in amusement.

“Yes but.... nevermind. Joy is all cleaned up and I'll leave you two goofballs alone, so your husband can praise your body even more,” Veronica answered, laying Joy in the bassinet before leaving their bedroom.

Jughead settled their bed so she would be comfortable and laid Betty into it. “Do you want something? Maybe some tea?” Jughead asked then.

“No...” She began and he could see that she wanted to say more, “Thank you.” Betty whispered, fresh tears gathering in her eyes again when she looked at him with love filled eyes.

“Babe, there is nothing to thank me for,” Jughead argued.

“No. Jug- I know you mean it utterly the way you say it. But I am never going to take you... all this... all your help and support for granted. So thank you. For everything. For being a great friend, my soulmate. My greatest supporter, my great lover and a great father. I know you will possibly fight me on this until we die, but I couldn't do this without you and I am going to thank you over and over for this, because there is something to be thankful for even when you believe there's not,” Betty said with a shaky voice.

Jughead stayed silent for a brief moment. It wasn't the first time she said something like that and they were always open about their feelings, but it still caught him off guard every single time.

He leaned down and kissed her. 

“You always render me speechless when you say stuff like that, but let me say one thing,” Jughead began, she nodded and he continued, “I appreciate your words, but please never forget that I am doing this for me too. I wanted this as much as you. I wanted it with you. Only you and everything that comes with it. I think that without you I couldn't do it either. You give me so much strength without even knowing it. With you by my side I really believe that I can be a good father, which I had always doubted in the past. That's what I will thank you for, for the rest of my life,” Jughead said earnestly.

“We sound so sappy but I don't care. “ He said with a chuckle and laid himself beside his wife when he noticed that Joy was asleep.

“Maybe that's why our marriage is working so well, because we're so sappy and emotional,” Betty said, smiling.

“Maybe. Or maybe we aren't afraid of communicating and just being who we are around each other. Maybe it is destiny?” Jughead said and she smiled at that.

“Yeah,” She murmured in agreement.

“Close your eyes for a bit, you must be tired. You haven't slept very well in the last couple of days. I'll wake you up when she'll be hungry,” Jughead suggested softly and kissed her temple.

“You see, always the best husband.” She murmured smilingly and fell asleep...

* 

A couple of days later...

“Hey babe what's wrong? You seem tense,” Jughead asked concerned.

Betty exhaled frustrated and answered, “I am always tense, I have cerebral palsy.” 

“I don't mean it that way... You know that,” Jughead answered and sat down beside Betty on the bed.

“It's just hard...” Betty admitted, tears gathering in her eyes.

Jughead knew this point would come, but he hadn't expected it so soon. But maybe the circumstances of being forced to stay in bed most of the time didn't do her mental state any favors.

Joy began to fuss and Jughead said, “I know, Joy. Do you want to go see Momma? Come on, let's lay you next to momma." He said and laid Joy onto Betty's chest.

As soon as he laid her down she stopped fussing. “See, she instantly stops, only you can do that,” Jughead said with a smile.

“It's just- I don't know. I feel bad. You always have to be there and help me and it's ridiculous, but I can't even hold her alone. I am just so afraid that she won't know who her mother is one day. Bounding time is very important,” Betty said with a shaky voice.

“She already knows it, don't you see it. Just right now she instantly calmed when she was on your chest. She knows that you're her mother and that you love her,” Jughead reassured her.

“I know,” She just whispered sadly and kissed the top of Joy's head.

Then Jughead got an idea. He opened the drawer of the nightstand at took the baby sling out.

“What are you doing?” Betty asked.

“You, my lovely wife, are going to spend some quality bonding time with your daughter, just the two of you. She's fed. Her diapers are changed. She just needs to sleep and were could she sleep better than on your chest?” he asked while he laid Joy onto the bed, just long enough to put the baby sling onto Betty.

When he was ready Betty shook her head in disbelief and thankfulness.

Jughead laid their daughter into the baby sling and checked if it was safe. "All set, I'll go down to the kitchen and have a coffee with Veronica,” Jughead said before he kissed Betty softly.

“Or you could stay with us and take a nap. Come lay here with us in bed,” Betty suggested.

“This is mother – daughter bonding,” Jughead argued even though he wanted to say yes. 

“I am still holding her on my own and it'll be nice for her to be so close to both of us. It'll be nice for me too,” She said encouragingly.

“Okay,” Jughead obeyed with a smile and positioned her a little bit more to the wall, so he had more space.

When he laid besides his wife, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Thank you,” Betty just breathed and closed her eyes for a moment to prevent herself from crying.

Jughead laid his forehead onto hers and whispered, “Anytime, love. Look, I know it's hard, especially now when you have to lay in bed all the time and she's still so small. But times will change and she knows you love her. She'll always know. It doesn't matter how much I or your assistants have to help you. Look how peaceful she sleeps,” He gestured to Joy and caressed his daughters head tenderly.

“You are always helping me out. You always know how to ground me. I love you, Jug,” Betty said softly.

“I love you too, now let's take a nap as long as this small princess is asleep.” Jughead suggested, slinging an arm around Betty's waist and kissing her forehead.

Just then, Jughead realized that it was the first time all three of them had laid together in bed and couldn't help but smile happily.

“I still can't believe that we created this beautiful tiny human. I am looking at her and my heart is so full of love for her...” Betty whispered and Jughead instantly knew how this sentence was going to when he heard the sadness lingering in it.

“How is it possible to not love your child...? Or even hurt..? I mean, I never understood it before, but now that I am a mother myself.... Seriously how can someone be like that?” She asked, her voice thick with emotions.

Jughead had to swallow at her question and felt tears behind his eyes. He wanted to answer this question so badly. But truth be told... he didn't have an answer. So he just laid his forehead against hers, caressed her cheek and said, “Honestly, I don't know. I didn't have the best childhood either. I never felt loved by my parents either and- I just don't know. I think I could never not love her.”

“Why was she like this?” Betty asked with tears in her eyes.

He felt his eyes burn when he answered, “I want to give you an answer to that, I truly do, but I don't think I can. I don't even think that Alice can. Maybe she was sick or is just evil.... I don't know... but it has nothing to do with you,” He assured her, his eyes piercing into hers.

She reached for his cheek, letting out a shaky breath and nodded. “We have to do better Jug. Our daughter deserves it,” She said determinedly.

“We will. I promise,” He declared hoarsely and kissed her. 

“God I love you,” She whispered against his lips. Betty pulled back and apologized, “Sorry that I was being so grumpy.” 

“I understand it. It's okay,” Jughead reassured her.

“It's just I am feeling so useless...and I miss you...” Betty said slightly frustrated.

Jughead knew immediately to what she was referring, because he missed being intimate with her too. It's been almost to month. It's the longest time they ever had to be celibate since they were together.

“I know. Just one more week okay? Then we have your check up appointment with Dr. Kennedy and if he says that everything is healed, we could ask about pumping your breast milk and feeding Joy with a bottle. If Dr. Kennedy says that it's alright, we'll ask Veronica and Sweet Pea if they could watch her for a couple of hours... And then...” Jughead said and paused. His eyes darkened at this and he felt a jolt in his cock. God, he definitely could use a jerk off in the shower but he wouldn't because she couldn't find release by masturbating even if he would assist her until she was fully healed. He could get her off by talking – which was great – but still not the same. So he decided to suffer with her at least as long as he could, thought Jughead.

“And then?” She asked, her eyes as dark as his now.

“Then, I am going to fuck you senseless for at least two hours. Careful and slow, of course.” He assured her when her eyes widened.

“Will we do all that stuff you talked to me about?” She asked and her eyes twinkled curiously.

“Well. That's the thing about being Dom/sub. The sub won't know about it until right before. That's why it is so important to talk about this beforehand.... about everything and every possibility and the fact that you are always allowed to use the safeword. But usually it's the Dom that sets the play, the setting.” Jughead explained and could feel himself harden.

“Fuck!” Betty groaned a little.

He brushed a strand behind her ear and asked in a raspy voice: “So, you're still up for all the stuff I told you?” 

“Yes I want to try. Umm did you do that kind of stuff often?” Betty asked and blushed crimson red.

“Not that specific. I've never found a partner with whom I wanted to experience that kind of field, but I always was the dominant part.” Jughead told her.

She nodded.

“Hey... this was my past Betty and besides that, sex never was as good as it is with you.” Jughead said and brushed his lips against hers.

She chuckled and said, “Please let's stop talking about sex. Otherwise I might go crazy...”

“Yup. Me too.” Jughead answered with a grin plastered onto his lips.

“Come on. Let's take a nap together before Joy wakes up again.” He said then and snuggled Joy and Betty closer to him.

*

One week later right before the appointment with Dr. Kennedy...

A few days earlier Dr. Kennedy called and suggested that they make a home appointment so that Betty didn't have to drive and sit for an hour in the wheelchair.

She just hoped that Doctor Kennedy could take the stitches out today and gave her permission to sit more than one hour in the wheelchair, because otherwise she'd might just go nuts.

Then, someone knocked on the bedroom door and Dr. Kennedy and Jughead entered the room.

“Dr. Kennedy, what a pleasure to see you,” Betty greeted with a smile.

“The pleasure is all mine. How are you three doing?” Dr. Kennedy asked as he settled himself for the appointment.

“Good but I am slowly going crazy because of all the bed rest,” Betty admitted.

“Well, then let's take a look at you first then, shall we? How are you so far, any bleeding?” Dr. Kennedy asked.

“Nope, I am clear. No bleeding for over a week,” Betty said happily.

“That sounds pretty awesome. Let's take your stitches out and then I am going to do an ultrasound to see how your uterus is doing,” Dr. Kennedy said. 

Jughead sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand. As always, Dr. Kennedy asked for permission before shoving her shirt up or her pants down. She really appreciated that.

He ripped up the large band aid, causing her to flinch a bit. Dr. Kennedy apologized immediately.

“The wound looks amazing, I think we can take the stitches out,” Dr Kennedy declared.

Joy began to fuss and before Jughead could react, Veronica rushed in and said, “I'm here. I had the baby monitor.” Jughead and Betty smiled as Veronica said, "She probably needs another diaper change, I'll go to the nursery and bring her right back." 

"I know baby girl, it's itching. We'll get you out of this stinky thing.” They heard Veronica say before she was gone.

“How is the breastfeeding going? Everything alright?” Dr. Kennedy asked.

“Yes. She has quite the appetite, just like her father,” Betty said with a small grin and added, “Actually, now that you mentioned it, we wanted to ask you some things?”

“That's what I am here for, so shoot,” The doctor encouraged.

“We were wondering if I could pump from time to time?” Betty asked.

“Sure, if it's not too painful for you. It doesn't make any difference for your daughter if she drinks pumped breastmilk or not pumped. As long as she gets used to the bottle.” Dr. Kennedy explained.

“Then we'll try.” Betty stated.

“What's the other question?” Dr. Kennedy asked then.

Jughead cleared his throat and Betty was thankful that her husband was asking the question this time.

“We wanted to ask if... or when we could... get intimate again... and if there is anything we have to keep in mind then?”

Dr. Kennedy smiled, “No need to be shy. You know how many times I hear this question? You are a young married couple, I would be worried if you wouldn't ask me that question.” He said sympathetically and added, “Well, let's take the ultrasound and I can give you a specific answer alright?”

They nodded and Dr. Kennedy warned, “This is going to be cold.”

“Alright, that looks very good. Healing perfectly. I would give it two days more and you can go back to your normal routine... all activities included,” Dr. Kennedy stated and wiped Betty up as he was done.

“Here we are again and as it seems, just right in time,” Veronica came in again.

“Indeed. Now is your turn my dear girl." Dr. Kennedy said, took Joy from Veronica, laying her gently onto the bed and began to undress her.

“What a well behaved girl you are, no fussing even though there's an old stranger undressing you and making you get cold,” Dr. Kennedy cooed.

Then he pulled out a portable scale and weighed her, “Perfect. Gaining pounds like she's supposed to. Now, we look at how much you have grown. 25 Inches. You're growing fast young lady. And last, but not least, we check your heartbeat and your pretty strong lungs. Yes, I know this is cold, my dear. I am going to be very, very quick,” Dr. Kennedy blubbered to Joy the entire time.

“That was it young lady, all fine and dandy. Here, I'll give you to your mother now.” Dr. Kennedy said, redressing Joy before suggesting, “I have a breast pump in my appointment bag, I could instruct you if you want?”

“That would be really helpful Doctor Kennedy,” Betty nodded.

Jughead took Joy from her chest and the doctor showed them how to work the pump. It was quite a strange feeling when the pump fits onto her nipple, but didn't hurt more than the babys sucking.

Her husband observed it intensely and followed every instruction. Same as Veronica, who joined them when Betty ordered it.

“First pump rapidly and then every 3 seconds to imitate the babies suction,” Dr. Kennedy instructed..

“That's fascinating.” Jughead breathed as he concentrated. Betty found it endearing how mesmerized her husband was by it all 

“It is right? A miracle,” The doctor agreed with a smile.

When they were done, Dr. Kennedy said his goodbyes and set the next appointment. “I would say, let's meet in 5 weeks. That's around when Joy reaches two months old and should get her first vaccine. If you have any problems until then you can always call me.”

“Thank you Dr. Kennedy. We will and we appreciate that,” Betty thanked him.

“I'll lead you to the door Dr. Kennedy,” Veronica stated and headed out the door.

When their bedroom door was closed, Betty said, “Two more days.”

Jughead smirked and repeated: “Two more days,” and laid Joy back into her crib.

Betty suddenly felt nervous. 

Jughead seemed to notice it and asked, “Hey, what is it, love?” 

Betty chewed on her bottom lip debating whether she should tell him her ridiculous fears or not, but they were always open toward each other, so she did, “I am nervous and scared.”

He was confused at first but then he got it, “Baby no, you don't have to. We don't have to do any of that kinky stuff. I'd rather wait on that with you anyway.”

“It's not that... and I agree, but I feel anything but sexy right now... I have worn diapers. I am not shaved. I have a big fat scar on my belly. I have stretch marks.” She said and felt tears behind her eyes. Well, she was not going to embarrass herself even more by starting to cry now.

“Shh,” Jughead hushed and kissed her tentatively. “Shh. Shh. Shh. You are so sexy, Betts. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. If you don't want to, we don't have too. But please never doubt that I find you sexy or be afraid of me okay? You have carried my child and have gone through a massive trauma for me. Every change of your body reminds me of that and makes you even more beautiful. It's been a long time – I get that – but we will get to the point where we were. Just trust me and try not to feel insecure. And let me guess, you probably think 'Oh my god he changed MY diapers, how can you even think of me in sexual context?', right!" Jughead asked her.

Ok, he nailed it. She thought.

“Do you know what Betts? That's bullshit, I don't see them. When I think about your body I think of anything but that. I think about your gorgeous oversensitive breasts, how perfect you respond to me. Your slick cunt, which is always wet for me and waiting in anticipation, just as my cock. I am craving every minute to be surrounded by your tight pussy again. I am craving for every sound you make... every move, fuck my entire body and soul is buzzing with want for you, constantly. Just don't be scared. If you want to be intimate with me, we will and it will be amazing. But if you don't, it's also okay alright?” He continued and reassured her.

“Okay. I feel stupid now-” Betty said.

“Come here baby...” Jughead just said, laying himself beside her as he laid his head onto her shoulder.

She raked her hands through his hair. She loved to do that. Besides the fact that she really had a thing for his silk raven curls, the feeling of his hair sliding through his fingers always soothed her.

“Trust me. We'll always worked great together,” Jughead murmured into her chest.

“I love you.” She whispered into his hair. But even though she believed him and he always found the right words to help her out of her spirals, she couldn't help but still be nervous and insecure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you for every comment the last chapter received it made my day and me very happy like always!
> 
> Please let me know what you think on this one too your opinion means the world to me;) 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing supportive betas! I love you very very much for everything you do @mieteve-minijoma and @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything feelfree to reach out to me for questions or just to chat!
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	22. Sexual healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my amazing beta and dearest friend @riverdalenerdlol who is always the greatest supporter of my stories! And even though this chapter wasn't second proof read by her now I just told you is going to read it anyway and tell me how reaction because this is what's light up my life!
> 
> another reason why I wanted it to update as soon as possible and couldn't wait for my second beta to proofread it again is that my laptop is broken and I don't know no when I am able to get another one or or a laptop for rent! But I'll figure out the situation I promise embed as soon as possible because otherwise I am going crazy! I'll keep you updated on my Tumblr page and I hope I know more tomorrow!

Detours to Happiness

Chapter 22

Sexual Healing

Jughead had been out for a couple of hours taking a few classes at college. They had made the agreement that Betty could stay a little longer at home while she still did her exercises and exams. 

She used the extra time alone to get a shower and get prepared for her evening with her husband. 

Betty was still nervous, she hadn't dealt with anything like this before. She was preparing herself for some steamy nights with Jughead. She had shaved before. She had worn sexy lingerie before. But this? This time it felt different. Old insecurities, those that she thought were long gone, were coming back to her mind.

She hated that she was nervous. It was ridiculous, she knew that, but she couldn't help it.

“Hey B, what’s wrong?” Veronica asked.

“Nothing...” Betty tried to wave it off, failing miserably.

“B...” Veronica said, giving her a look that told Betty that she wouldn't drop it.

“Ughh, I don't know... I'm nervous. I usually don't talk with you about this stuff, because it's sort of private, but Jughead and I want to have sex for the first time after the C-Section. I’m just really nervous,” She admitted and bit her lip in embarrassment.

Veronica gave Betty the shower head to hold so she wouldn’t freeze and crouched towards her. 

“Betty... Seriously, this man LOVES you. He is practically devouring you with his eyes constantly. He won't care about the scar,” Veronica reassured her.

“It's not just the scar. It's the fact that I have worn diapers too,” Betty added, feeling even more ridiculous.

“B, you were bleeding and you were in pain. Jughead understands that. I know that it makes you uncomfortable, even more because of the dumb and cruel things your mother told you in the past. But trust me, Jughead still finds you more than sexy,” Veronica encouraged her.

Rationally, Betty knew that Veronica was right... but she couldn't stop her mind from reeling.

“Come on, let's get you ready. How about Sweets and I take Joy for the entire night? We could pump enough milk and you could call me if you worry and want to check on her,” Veronica suggested.

“I don't know. She's so small…” Betty said, unsure.

“B, we are practically neighbors. My place is literally around the corner and if she misses her mommy too much, we can always bring her back." 

Betty stopped and thought about it for a moment before asking: “You two would really do that for us?”

“Sure. Pea and I are her godparents. And besides that, I am the parental assistant tonight anyway and it is Cheryl’s shift tonight so you have double care, in that case. We love that little princess. Don't worry. Just think about your steamy night with your handsome and lovely husband,” Veronica said, kissing her cheek and continuing to help Betty shower.

When she was out of the shower, she put some vanilla body lotion on and showed Veronica the Victoria’s Secret lingerie she had bought online yesterday with express delivery.

“Betty, this pink baby doll negligee is beautiful,” Veronica stated.

“Really? I wasn’t sure about it because I kinda wanted to buy something sexier… more translucent... but then I got insecure about my belly again...” Betty rambled, mumbling as she trailed off.

Veronica stepped forward and cupped her face. “Okay, sweetheart, take a deep breath now. Just like this. Okay?” 

Veronica showed her how to breathe and Betty imitated it.

“You are beautiful. This baby doll negligee is perfect. The perfect mixture of sexiness and class. He'll love it - well he would also love it even if you wore a potato sack, because is utterly crazy about you – but he'll love it, okay?” Veronica assured her.

“Okay...” She felt a little calmer and Veronica continued to get her ready...

*

A few hours later...

Jughead was really excited. Not that he expected anything to happen, but the fact that they were finally allowed to be intimate again and the possibility that it could happen tonight was thrilling enough. 

He even bought condoms, even though Dr. Kennedy said that it was highly unlikely that Betty could get pregnant that shortly after birth and while she was breastfeeding, but it would be more sterile. So Jughead decided to do so. 

Veronica and Sweet Pea were about to leave when he arrived.

“Hey, what's going on? You're leaving? With Joy? You can't just take her with you, she's too small,” Jughead said, his eyes widening in horror.

“Jesus, Jug. I live around the corner and we wanted to give you a night alone. If she fusses too much, we'll bring her back. I promise,” Veronica answered.

Jughead just nodded. He was more than thankful, but also worried.

“Aw, look Jug, she's happy to see her Uncle Pea. Right little girl, always so smiley,” Sweet Pea talked to his daughter as Jughead smiled wryly. It was endearing to see such a side of Sweet Pea.

“Do have enough breast milk and everything?” Jughead asked Veronica. 

“Yup. Betty and I pumped like champions. More than enough to stay for a sleepover,” Veronica stated.  
“Jug... Relax and just have a good night with your wife, okay?” Veronica tried to calm him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Take good care of her. She is really nervous. Be patient and fuck the insecurities out of her again.” Jughead grimaced at her choice of words, but smirked anyway.

He took his daughter out of Sweet Pea’s arms and waved her a bit.

“Bye, little bean. I am going to miss you so much and if Uncle Pea is a pain in the ass, I am going to punch him, okay?” He said quietly against her head, caressing the back of her head gently.

“Hey! What's that's supposed to mean? I’m the best uncle," Sweet Pea defended himself. 

“Yes, you are Pea,” Jughead said with a smile and handed his daughter back to Veronica.

“Take care of her,” Jughead said his goodbyes and Veronica answered calling over her shoulder: “You too Jug,” before they went away.

Jughead walked over to their bedroom and found Betty sitting in her wheelchair, a smile on her face because she finally could again.

“Sitting all day in your wheelchair, making up for lost time?” He asked, grinning.

“Oh my god, yes. You can't even imagine how it feels to do this for the entire day,” She drove towards him happily and smiled up at him.

He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him. “Wait, it's my turn now,” She said and lifted her wheelchair upwards.

Jughead grinned from ear to ear and waited until she was at the same height as him.

“Hello, handsome,” She said with a sassy smile.

“Hello beautiful,” He rasped back and she leaned forward, grabbing his arm to pull herself forward while stabilizing herself at the same time.

She kissed him softly and he put his arm around her frame and leaned into her kiss. He pushed her softly back into her wheelchair and took her face between his hands. When she nudged his lips with the tip of her tongue, he granted her entrance all too willingly and deepened the kiss.

Their tongues intertwined and they just enjoyed the feeling of its velvety smoothness for a moment.

Then, Jughead backed up a little and looked at her. Her eyes were eager, but there was also a glimpse of insecurity, maybe even fright lingering in them.

His eyes held her gaze for a long moment and he just hoped he could transfer all his love and assurance into his gaze.

“I cooked for us. I made fries and grilled chicken and as a dessert I bought some fruit and some chocolate sauce.” She told him.

“You trying to tempt me with food?” He asked with a grin.

“Is it working?” She breathed against his neck.

“Hmm, nah. I have a greater temptation right in front of me,” He said and kissed her again.

Jughead could literally feel her heart racing against her chest.

He desperately wanted to take her fears away. He pushed the button to move her wheelchair downwards again to be able to straddle her. Betty hummed in delight at the familiar weight on her lap and smiled under his lips. This position always calmed her, thought Jughead.

He kissed her thoroughly and let himself be drawn into the feeling.

“I missed this... I always feel so connected to you when you sit on my lap. I feel so normal,” she admitted.

His heart stung a little at her last words. She hasn't used the word normal to describe herself for a long time and it kinda felt like a step back in her progress. Her hands roamed over his back, pulling him even closer towards her.

He broke the kiss but his hands were still caressing her face as he whispered, “I love you,” his voice thick with emotions, suddenly overwhelmed with every emotion he felt for her.

He looked into her eyes and saw everything he wanted. He saw his life. She always thought that he saved her, but he thought it was the other way around too. They saved each other.

“I love you too,” She whispered back.

“I really mean it, Betts. I love you. I don't care if we have sex tonight but I do care if you are scared of being intimate with me. You think that things have changed, but they didn't. If it changed, than it was only for the better. It made my feelings for even stronger - if that's even possible. You gave me a child, Betty. This is my life. You are it. And witnessing what you've been through for us... God, I love you so much that it almost kills me. So, I don't care if we have sex tonight. All I care about is simply being with you tonight,” Jughead declared earnestly. His eyes shiny from the impending tears that were laying behind his eyes.

She looked at him, tears were gathering in her eyes as well. It was a mixture of awe, still being scared, graciousness, but also want and desire.

“Take me to bed, Jug,” she told him and he felt a shiver running through his spine at the beguiling tone of her voice.

“I didn't say that to get you into bed,” Jughead reassured softly.

“I know, Jug, but I want to take me to bed,” She repeated with such dark and desirous eyes that it couldn't be misinterpreted. A smug grin appeared on his face when he cupped her face and kissed her fervently.

“Do you think I can carry you from the front?” He asked then.

She nodded and said, “But leave the heels on. Then I have a better hold.”

“Okay,” Jughead nodded and crouched down to unbuckle her feet.

It was a move he had done a thousand times by now, but it always was special. Her little mischievous twinkle when he swung her legs and her little joyful yelp when he lifted her up and carried to the bed. 

There it was again.

He smiled and kissed her, holding her without any effort. 

“I love it when you do that. It's music to my ears. As well as many other sounds you make,” he stated as his eyes darkened. He crawled onto the bed with her still around his waist to make things more comfortable for her.

“What are you doing?” Betty asked, confused when he crawled with her to the pillows.

“I figured it would be more comfortable for you like this and I just figured that this could also be a great lovemaking positions. But for tonight, I just want to be close to you...” He said hoarsely and let them sink down into the pillows.

Even this, right now, would be enough. Just to feel her under him and feel her heart thud against his chest. The last months they weren't able to enjoy this kind of closeness, so he just dwelt in that for a moment.

He kissed her leisurely in all serenity, like time had stopped for them. He was aware of every inch he touched and kissed as Betty relaxed under him.

“God, how I fucking missed this,” She stated, a little out of breath.

“Me too,” Jughead answered and brushed his nose against hers.

She looked at him with anticipation. He didn't want to push her. But before he could say something, she already spoke, “Jug, I-” she began and blushed.

“What, baby?” Jughead encouraged her softly to continue.

“Actually... I was so nervous before... and I wanted to be pretty for you... so I bought some lingerie online,” Betty spoke with a shy smile and couldn't hold his gaze.

He grabbed her chin and tilted her face a bit so that she met his gaze.

“My dear wife... always trying to seduce me,” he said with a smug grin.

“Kind of. I'm not exactly the embodiment of sexy right now,” she told him embarrassed.

“Well, I think that you're always the embodiment of sexy,” Jughead answered as his hands wandered to the band which held her dark blue silk powdering gown together. His eyes darkened as soon as he saw it. It covered more skin than her other lingerie and it was playful, innocent, and classy. The dark pink nuance of the negligee matched perfectly with her skin tone.

“I know it's not as sexy as my other lingerie, but I was insecure about my belly,” Betty started to ramble.

“Shh baby...relax...” he hushed her, kissing her leisurely and pressing his body gently against his. He knew that feeling his proximity always calmed her. He felt her fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and got the hint.

When he undressed she smiled up at him and ordered, “Pants too.” 

Jughead couldn't help it when his lips formed a triumphal grin as he followed her orders eagerly. Both giggled happily when they connected their lips in a fervent kiss. Her hands traced along his belly and her thigh brushed against his hard evidence of arousal.

“You’re already hard,” she whispered, surprised as if it would be something that rarely happened when he was with her.

“Baby, you know that I just have to think about you and I’m hard as a rock. I won't last long inside you but I am always up for a second round,” He said hoarsely.

“Do you want me to get you off with my mouth?” She asked alluringly.

“As much as I would want to, I am not going to sit on your chest when your breasts are practically exploding with breastmilk... that would hurt you.”

“How long did you not touch yourself?” She asked him

“Over a week,” He admitted and immediately felt bad about it because he knew that she couldn't find release the last two month.

She looked at him, her eyes suddenly dark as pines by night, twinkling sinisterly.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Betty ordered sending an instant jolt of arousal right through his cock. When he thought it wouldn't get any better, she added, “And I want to watch you.”

“Fuck. I thought we wouldn't do that kinky stuff today,” He challenged her with a smirk.

“Well, I changed my mind and I think you deserve it, for being so generous to suffer with me,” Betty answered. “Now... I want to see you,” she told him.

Jughead placed himself right beside her so she could see all of him properly.

“Take your boxers off,” she ordered next.

“Tell me how you want me to touch myself,” he suggested and could not be more turned on as he saw her salacious gaze, devouring him with her eyes from the top to the bottom. 

She definitely likes this idea, he thought and then she gave her first order:

“Stroke yourself, slowly,” she said and he did. He used his pre cum as a lubricant, hissing in pleasure as he felt his hand around his cock, encouraged by the lust clouded observant eyes of his wife, twinkling mischievously.

“Tell me, Jug... do you think about me when you touch yourself?” She purred as he knelt beside her on full display. 

She’d transformed suddenly into the greatest seductress, her eyes playful with a sinful tease. Her hand wandered along her body like a brush upon a canvas. And Jesus fuck, that smirking lip bite made his cock twitch in his hand.

“Always. Every. Fucking. Time. Though – as you know – I prefer to come inside you,” Jughead answered while his breathing increased.

“Go faster baby, massage your balls for me too. Imagine I were slowly licking and sucking them. Tell me Jughead... Tell me what you think about when you jerk off...” Betty asked of him further.

How is it even possible that only moments ago she was insecure and full of fear and now she was the incarnation of temptation? Her mind still was working wonders, Jughead thought gladly and was so turned on that he could spill over his hand right then and there but her little game was too alluring to give in and to end it.

“I think about your beautiful cunt... how responsive it is to my touch. Blossoming like a flower in the spring. How I can get you dripping just by talking to you. I bet you are now too, huh? How your walls feel clenching my fingers or my cock when you’re close. How your body completely acts on instincts when you’re lost in pleasure and you fuck my hand or my mouth without mercy,” He told her hoarsely increasing the pace of his hand.

“I can't help it. I just love it when you touch me or you're inside of me. I can't get enough of you,” Betty whispered seductively.

Now he gets her, because he could totally come just because of her words. He felt himself reaching his climax more and more. His dick throbbed inside his hand and his balls hurt so much that he could barely take it.

He panted like crazy as he pressed out, “Please, baby. I need to come. “ 

Jughead got rewarded with a smirk of mischief as she answered, “Where do you want to cum, Juggie? Did you ever want to cum all over my tits? I bet you want, huh?”

“Fuck,” his hand now working on its own. The thought too tempting and fueling that he couldn't restrain himself anymore. 

When he saw her slowly shoving the straps of her negligee down, he almost lost it. He didn't even know that she could do that, but she was probably so enchanted from their play that she wasn’t even thinking about it.

“Help me,” She ordered tentatively and traced her hand over the left strap of her negligee.

Jughead obeyed immediately and shoved it down. He didn't do anything further even though he knew what she was up to.

He didn't need to...

She shoved her negligee down and exposed her beautiful breasts, her perky nipples fully peaked.

Jughead wanted so bad to climb over her, kiss her senseless and spill all over chest; but he waited for orders like a loyal servant. 

“Come on Juggie. Come all over my tits,” she purred and he couldn't bear craving to kiss her anymore. He claimed her lips in a fervent kiss that took her breath away, climbed over her, careful not to sit on her and hurt her.

“Let go, Jug,” she said softly, her pupils darkened and dilated from desire.

As soon as she gave her permission, he let himself be overwhelmed by his release and spilled all over her chest. He tried to leave her face and her lingerie out, but a little string of cum spilled onto her chin when the waves of ecstasy wrecked his body. 

He wanted to wipe it off her chin with his fingers as he regained control over his body back, but she was faster. 

If he hadn't have emptied himself only seconds ago, he could come again just from the sinful vision in front of him. Her eyes were fucking him as she wiped the little drops of cum from her from her chin, licking it from her fingers with a delightful hum. Jughead groaned in approval and leaned down to kiss her again, tasting himself on her lips. 

“Fuck, that was maybe the sexiest thing we've ever done,” he breathed against her lips.

She chuckled and said with a sassy grin, “Sound familiar?”

He couldn't help but chuckle, too.

“And every time it's true though,” he answered and reached to the nightstands to grab some tissue to clean them up.

The playful and tempting atmosphere changed into a deep caring one as he wiped his cum off of her chest.

“I always disliked it,” she spoke up after a moment.

Jughead looked at her confused, but then she clarified, “When Archie did it, I hated it. I felt like a piece of meat. Like one of those damn test dummies,” she confessed, her voice laced with anger.“But with you... it’s awesome. I feel brave, empowered, loved...” She told him, looking at him with thankful eyes. As much as he disliked to hear about the sexually abusive behavior of this asshole, he was glad that she decided to talk about it. “I always thought I was such a prude. At least, he told me that all the time. But, even though I hated it, I let him do it anyway,” she said, her voice cracking at her last words.

“He was a manipulative abusive asshole, babe. And, trust me, you're anything but a prude,” Jughead answered softly. “You didn't do this because you thought you had to, did you? Because we couldn't have sex lately?” He asked, concerned, drawing soothing patterns on her shoulder.

She shook her head, tracing his cheek with her fingertips and said sincerely, “No, I wanted it. God, and it was so hot... and I kind of figured it would be one of your greatest desires, after you couldn't stop commenting about my breasts.”

He grinned widely and answered, “You know me too well. It was in fact one of my greatest desires.”

She grinned back and exclaimed, “I knew it!” 

He smiled at her and brushed a loose strand out of her face. 

“You changed me, Jughead. You healed me,” she told him happily. Jughead tried to suppress his cocky grin, but failed.

“Stop it,” She said smilingly and smacked his arm playfully.

“I healed you with my great libido,” he said with a smug smile, leaning down and whispered, “I healed with my magical cock.” He laughed into her neck as she smacked his arm even harder, but couldn't help but laugh too.

“Oh my gosh... you're so unbelievable,” she called him out but still giggled . 

Jughead was about to cover her breasts with her lingerie again and reached for the strap of pink babydoll, but she stopped him by laying her hand onto his hand. He looked at her for reassurance that he had gotten her hint right. She took his hand and kissed it. Her eyes were darkened by lust.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered longingly and he leaned down to kiss her.

As soon as their lips collided, it was as if a jolt racked through them, awakening them. The hum that escaped Betty’s lips sounded like one of deliverance.

She crawled her fingers into his hair, devouring his mouth like she was starved.

He wanted to give in so badly and just go with the flow, but he needed to know if she was okay with it. Even though he ached for her touch, ached to be intimate with her again, he couldn't help the thought that this might be some sort of coping mechanism again. So he gathered all his mental strength and broke the kiss.

“Are you sure you want this? We don't have to,” he asked softly, hoping she wouldn’t take his words as a rejection, which she didn't.

“No, I want you... all of it. Fuck, it's been so long Jug. I am not going to lie, I am still a little scared. But, holy shit, I just want my husband.” 

A grin lit up his face. He would've waited as long as she needed but he would be lying if he said that it was easy for him. He craved her and even if he never found his release, he just wanted to pleasure her, to be united with her more than anything else.

He kissed her again. One hand was tangled in her hair, and one wandered it’s way down to her uncovered breasts. He brushed his thumb along her nipple which peaked immediately against his touch. 

She whimpered a bit and he asked, “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, they are just so sensitive, swollen, and are still leaking. They are different than before,” She stated sadly.

“Betty, you're breasts are beautiful. Yes, they do look different, but they are still beautiful,” he whispered and placed tiny kisses all over them with a last lick to her nipple, his mouth and hand wandered further, pulling the thin translucent fabric down with him. 

He groaned, whispering against her skin, “God, you can't even imagine how much I have missed this. Your lecherous eyes, twinkling in anticipation... your skin shivering against mine. Your beguiling smell of vanilla and natural musk. I can't even describe it... it drives me fucking crazy.” 

The babydoll was off and he caressed the contours of her body. He could sense that she was still nervous. She startled a bit and gasped when he placed delicate kisses onto her C-Section scar. His heart was filled with utter devotion to her and he let her feel it.

“Shh Baby...all parts of your body are beautiful, but this...” he began and traced his fingertips along her scar, “This is the most beautiful part you, I think. A reminder of our miracle, like fingerprints. Betts... how on earth could I ever find it ugly? I never will. Your body is a wonderland for me, now even more than before. You think that I think that you aren't sexy anymore,” He declared and hovered above her within seconds. “Well, I spilled all over your chest ten minutes ago and can you feel how hard I am again?" He asked her challengingly, pressing his hard length against her thigh. “You haven't even touched me nor neither have I, you, and it just took ten minutes for me to get fully hard again, just because of the thought that I would get to touch you and be inside you again. Fuck... Just the thought of all the salacious noises that will be coming out of your mouth as soon as I touch you," He told her huskily, tugging her lip between his teeth tentatively, before he claimed her lips with a fervent kiss.

Her breath increased and she grew more and more impatient. Her body language spoke volumes. His plan to allure her mind seemed to work. The fear that was still lingering in her eyes just seconds ago, was replaced with a delirious dark veil of desire, letting her eyes become dark as the most marvelous emeralds.

“Jug... touch me,” She pleaded and Jughead smirked mischievously.

His fingers traced along her panties and he groaned as he found them practically drenched with her juices. He could tease her more, but too long was he yearning for this moment to touch her again. Jughead slid her pink panties down and his fingers finally found her hot slit he had missed so much. He was even a little embarrassed when a feral groan escaped his lips as soon as he touched her intimate, molten place he knew so well.

“God, I missed this so much," he murmured against her lips as he began to stroke her feather-like. “How your pussy coats my fingers with your juices, begging me to give her more attention,” he whispered, kissing and biting her neck, swirling his tongue to soothe the light aggressive bites in the same tempting rhythm he circled her clit now.

“Oh God... I missed this so much,” She sighed in pleasure.

When his fingers were coated with her juices of pleasure and literally slipping along her folds and slit, he inserted one of his fingers slowly into her. Betty moaned in response and her hips bucked towards his hands.

“Oh God,” she breathed and closed her eyes auspiciously.

“Tell me if something hurts, love,” He whispered.

She let out a small whimper, before she answered, her voice on the verge of crying.

“No. Oh my God, Jughead. Fuck... How I missed this... I need you...” She pleaded and he added another finger into her pulsating heat, gently sliding them and circling her clit simultaneously. He could feel her walls already fluttering around him.

“Fuck, no, I am already close,” she breathed frantically, desperately trying to fight against it as her climax built up

“Baby, it's okay... let go...” Jughead encouraged her gently, pumping his fingers a little faster in and out of her.

“I don't want it to be over...” She whimpered against his lips pleadingly.

“It won't baby. It won't. I am right here and not going anywhere... Do you really think I am done with you yet?" He rasped, his last words almost sounding sinister. 

“Oh no, my darling... Not in the slightest... Now, I want to come love. Come around my fingers,” He ordered and circled her clit furiously in hopes to push her over the edge.

“Jug," She moaned and came around his fingers. He kissed her and caught his name from her tongue. She cried his name out all over again. Jughead felt her heart pounding furiously against her chest as he laid his palm above it to calm her.

“Shh... it's okay...shh...” Jughead murmured as she cried into his mouth.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry, Jug. I don't know what's wrong with me,” She apologized between pants and cries that weren't just cries of pleasure. They were cries of yearning... of salvation.

“Nothing’s wrong. It just overwhelmed you. It's been so long. Maybe if I wouldn't have used my hand once a week, I would also cry," he assured her.

“I was so scared… that it would be different... that you would be different. But it was like always and oh my God I just missed this so much,” Betty said.

He knew exactly how she felt. Well not exactly, because he hasn't had to have such a desire pent up. But he missed this too and he enjoyed every second of it... And the night hasn't ended yet, He thought gladly.

“Baby, we always work. You know that. For me it's like coming home again, being whole. I get you and you get me like no one else, remember? Our souls and bodies just belong together and know how to work. It's always been like this and always will be,” Jughead tried to calm her and kissed her softly.

She deepened the kiss quickly and he sensed a desperation in it that alerted him. But on the other hand, they both needed each other in every way possible.

“Jug... Please. I need you,” she begged.

He laid his forehead against hers and whispered hoarsely, “I know babe, I know... Can you do something for me?” 

“Anything,” She whispered back.

“I need you to calm down baby... I know how you feel... I feel it too.” Then she looked and saw it. His emotional hurricane, the impending tears that laid behind his eyes. The long time celibacy had made their need for each other even clearer. Not just in a physical way, but even more in an emotional way... Sure, they could live without each other but they didn't want to. 

This form of closeness was special. Their sex always varied but at the same time it was always the same. Two souls communicating non verbally, knowing exactly what they yearned for. They met each other as two damaged souls who healed each other without even knowing it until they realize it from time to time. Like a curtain was lifted, a curtain to the deepest core of their souls...

When Jughead saw that she was seeing what he felt, he spoke further, "We did this so often and yet it is always special. It's been so long, Betty... Let's enjoy this... I want you to enjoy this, okay?” Jughead told her, his voice husk from emotions.

“Okay,” she agreed quietly and smiled up at him with teary eyes.

Then Jughead remembered the condoms he bought. He quickly reached for his pants on the floor and was glad that he'd remembered to put a condom out of the package into his pocket, beforehand.

He ripped the foil packet open and rolled it over his penis.

“Do we really need it? I've read that its highly unlikely that I am fertile again right after birth, because I am breastfeeding," Betty asked, a little disappointed.

“It's more because of the bacteria baby. It could be that your still not fully healed. Fully healed for sex yeah, but not fully healed to fight bacteria. I know it's different but we shouldn't risk it," Jughead explained and she just nodded in agreement. “I love you, Betty. So much,” He declared and kissed her thoroughly while his hand hooked her legs around his waist and aligned with her entrance.

Her heat was radiating and pulsating against his throbbing dick as he spread her arousal all over her pussy, his cock sliding along her clit and core. Both moaned in anticipation and closed their eyes for a moment. When he met her eyes, he was confronted with pure love and anticipation for their auspicious reunion. But, he also saw a small glimpse of fear flicker in her eyes.

Jughead kissed her and tried to tell her that she was safe, like she always was with him.

“You can always tell me to stop if something hurts... or go slower, okay?” Jughead reassured her.

“Okay,” She answered and their lips connected in a promising kiss as both of them moaned in sync. Their breaths coalesced when he slowly - as gently as he could - entered her slick warmth.

He laid his forehead on hers and closed his eyes for a second as the pleasurable feeling of being inside of her overwhelmed his senses.

Jughead let out a strangled breath and stilled inside her for a moment. Somehow it reminded him of their first time. Both had changed and have grown since then – as individuals and together – but they were also the same. It felt wholesome and cathartic in some way... like he said before... it felt like coming home.

When he could control his sensual inner storm again, he asked her, “Are you okay?”

“More than okay... You feel so good, Jug. Move, baby, please. I need to feel you moving,” She encouraged him and caressed his cheek with two fingers.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and rested their locked hands beside her head and caressed her hair with the other. Soon they found their old knowing rhythm they would always to attune back to, no matter how long they were celibate. It's like a tact only she and he knew and they would always remember.

Jughead moved inside of her in a serene pace and it was like a sublime to her. He wanted to capture every feeling of her and cherish it.

“You feel amazing... God, I almost forgot how I loved being inside you,” He said between chopped breaths.

“Me too... Juggie, lift my leg upwards more. I want you deeper inside of me,” She ordered sweetly but tentatively and kissed him. He let out a groan of approval and did as she asked him, ultimately feeling him sink further into her.

Her hips began to move with him and their colliding bodies created a unique sound of their carnal reunion. Jughead felt her walls massaging him with every slow thrust, making it nearly impossible to keep up his steady pace while her sensual, hot grip was tempting him to lose his control. Her lecherous sigh in his ears didn't make it any easier.

“Juggie… faster, please...it's okay...please,” She asked pleadingly.

With a deep sigh of relief, he surrendered and thrust into her, led on by all his wantonness. “Fuck... Betts... I'm sorry!”

Her moan got caught in her throat but she just managed to say, “No, Jug, its okay...” Another moan interrupted her and she called his name in ecstasy, begging him not to stop as he changed his angle and hit her g-spot perfectly.

“Say it again,” Jughead demanded, now completely lost in pleasure and consumed in the need to make her scream.

“Don't stop... please,” She obeyed instantly.

Fuck. He felt like he was possessed by her words. He really couldn't stop pounding into her, encouraged by her pleas.

“Babe, I can't stop. I'm coming... please come with me,” he begged choppily.

His hand reached between them, finding her now oversensitive clit as he circled and pinched it almost violently.

With one last loud scream, she came hard around him, wrenching him out until it hurt. 

He groaned her name into her neck, pounding into her in a nearly feral rhythm. She bit into his shoulder to muffle her screams and to bear the intensity of her climax. It hurt, but he didn't care. 

The shockwave of their climaxes slowed down and subsided into a sheer state of serendipity.

When they both regained their ability to think and speak again, Betty stated, “Yes, you're right. We definitely know how to work,” she laughed joyfully and added breathlessly, “I don't even know why I had doubts for even one second.”

He grinned, draw lazy patterns onto her skin and told her, “V told me to fuck out your insecurities.”

“Of course she did,” She answered with a huge grin. “You succeeded,” she added and grinned even more.

“Your magical cock was my sexual healing,” she said and bursts out into laughter.

He joined her laughter, both filled with pure glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies here it is, the next chapter. sorry it took me so long even it's basically smut, but I hope it came through that this wholesome reunion was very important for them?
> 
> Thank you for your comments and likes. It put a smile on my face every single time
> 
> Thanks to my amazing betas @mieteve-minijoma and @riverdalenerdlol U two are the best!
> 
> You can also reach out to me on tumblr ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please let me know what you think I love to read your thoughts:)
> 
> Enjoy and sending love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovelies,
> 
> So here it is, the second part of my "Spectrum" Series. I hope that everyone who joined me in the journey for "I'm not what I seem like" will be my companion here too.
> 
> It is so important for me to raise awareness regarding physical disability and the challenge that it bring into daily routine and our society.
> 
> Further to that, the second part will highlight on the topics of Marriage life, pregnancy and motherhood with cerebral palsy. i also hope to raise awareness. because it is possible and manageable. 
> 
> A special to my Beta @Riverdalenerdlol ! Love ya. 
> 
> So enjoy the first chapter of this story and please let me know what you think:)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven


End file.
